Snapshots
by MGMK
Summary: Third part of Spashley trilogy. A series of one-shots revolving around our favorite couple...
1. The Ashey Dance

--

**Chapter 1: The "Ashey" Dance**

**Summary:** A picture's worth a thousand words...or less, probably less

--

"Ash!" Spencer called out, closing the oven door.

"Ashley!" she tried again, getting no response.

"Ash?" she asked this time, rounding the corner into her living room. There her wife sat, duster (what she was supposed to be doing) tossed casually at her feet – a box full of pictures captivating the brunette's attention.

"Ashley," Spencer scoffed, walking over to join her on the sofa. "What are you doing? We're supposed to be cleaning. They'll start coming in any minute."

"I found some of our old photos," she mumbled absent-mindedly. "We should really organize them or something."

Spencer picked up one picture, smile blossoming on her face instantly. "Do you remember this one Ash?"

"Of course I do," Ashley beamed, eyes glazing over. "Man, I was so messed up…"

--

"I don't want to go,"

"Ashley,"

"Spencer. Don't make me," the brunette was begging now.

"It's only a few days. We'll manage,"

"It's three days. Three impossibly long days, and I'm not talking about you. I'm talking about me. I don't want to leave you…either of you," Ashley stooped down and held her arms out to the little toddler who waddled into them.

"Oh please Ash," Spencer said, rolling her eyes as Ashley stood back up, Emily tucked in her arms. "She won't even know that you're gone."

"Not helping Spence," Ashley mumbled, planting kisses on the clueless girl's face. Emily giggled in earnest making both of her mothers break into smiles, although Ashley's was a little more watery.

"Aww baby, she'll miss you terribly. Look at her. She's already broken up about it," Spencer said, just as Emily squealed in delight.

"I'm gonna miss my Emee," Ashley whispered, nuzzling her cheek against the toddler's.

"Seriously Ash, you're gonna miss your flight. You'll be fine. We'll be fine,"

"You promise to call? Every night?"

"Before Emee gets tucked in, yes," Spencer said, nodding.

"And you'll show her my picture?"

"Ash, you'll be in Chicago for three days…"

"Spencerrr," Ashley groaned, stamping her foot a little.

"I will show her your picture," Spencer relented, suppressing a chuckle.

"Good," Ashley said, taking a good long look at her daughter. The girl's bright brown eyes looking right back at her.

"Mommy's gonna miss you Princess," Ashley said, reluctantly handing her over. "She's gonna forget me," the older woman pouted and Spencer reached out to kiss her.

"She's barely over a year but I seriously doubt she'll forget her mother in three days." Spencer held Emily out one more time, long enough for her other mother to give her another smooch.

"Bye Princess…and my queen," the brunette added stealing another kiss from Spencer, watching the color rise in her cheeks. All these years and she still could do that. She probably always would. Then Ashley turned and headed into the boarding terminal.

**--**

"Hello?"

"Hey babe,"

"Oh, thank God it's you Spence. I need a family fix a.s.a.p.,"

"I thought you might say that…have you checked your email today?"

"Not…yet. Where's Princess…is she sleeping? You promised me you'd call me before you put her to bed Spence–"

"Check your email Ash," the blonde giggled at Ashley's whiny tone.

"I'm logging in now. Now where's Emi…" Ashley trailed off into a gasp.

"Ash?"

"When did you do this?"

"Right after you left," Spencer said, grinning. "You looked so broken-hearted; I just had to do something."

"Oh my God…Spence…thank you," the brunette murmured, staring intently at the picture of her wife and her daughter. Spencer was holding her, beaming, eyes looking seemingly directly into Ashley's. Emily was waving her chubby fingers around, probably doing her happy dance, aptly nicknamed "Ashey Dance".

--

"The Ashey Dance," Ashley murmured, holding the picture close to her. "God, those were the longest three days of my life. But this got me through it."

Spencer smiled back at her. "You _so_ didn't want to leave."

"Why would anyone? Have you _seen_ this picture? I mean, the chick in it is hot. And the little girl…gorgeous."

"I remember a lot about that day…and then you came home,"

"Ah, yes," the brunette smirked, picking up on her wife's undertone. "Good times?"

"Great times," Spencer corrected.

"Wanna… relive the moment?" Ashley asked, leaning in to Spencer and pressing her lips against the pulse point in her neck.

"We're expecting company," Spencer protested half-heartedly, still allowing herself to be topped.

"We've got time…"


	2. Best Day Ever

--

**Chapter 2: Best. Day. Ever.**

**Summary:** What did you say?

--

"Hey," Madison said softly, beckoning Tasha to follow her. "Are we too early?"

"Yeah," Spencer said, scooting away from Ashley a bit. "But it's fine. We were just trying to organize these pictures."

"Where's A.J.?" Ashley asked.

"Junior decided to come with Aiden and Piper," Tasha explained, moving to join them on the couch. "Hey, I remember this," Tasha said, picking up a photo of Ashley and Kyla embracing or, more accurately, collapsing on the stairs. "How come I remember this?"

Spencer leaned back onto the couch, re-lacing her fingers with Ash. "That was a great day…"

--

"Ash?" Spencer whispered, rolling over. "Ashley, that's your phone," she said more urgently, wanting the offending noise to go away.

"Mmm," a sleeping Ashley groaned, scrunching her nose before rolling over and burying her face in her pillow.

"Oh, for the love of God," Spencer mumbled, reaching over Ashley to grab the electronic device.

"Hello,"

"Spence," said an excited voice, "Hey!"

"Aiden?" Spencer asked groggily, sitting up.

"Oh, come on," he chided. "I haven't been gone that long."

"Hey Aide, what's up?" Spencer asked, excitedly bouncing on the bed.

"Calling my two favorite girls to see what they were doing this weekend,"

"Nothing much. Ash has been really busy with this project from work so we…hold on, why does that concern you?"

"Well…" Aiden hedged.

"No way!" Spencer yelled, officially waking Ashley up. "You're coming home?"

"Yup," Aiden told her. "And I have better news than that. They're trading me to the Lakers. We're moving back to L.A. Spence."

"Oh my God, Aiden!" Spencer squealed.

"What's with all the moving and shaking?" Ashley asked, sitting up. Spencer shushed her.

"I cannot wait until you get back. It's gonna be just like old times. Well, not exactly but you know what I mean," Spencer said, having a blonde moment. Aiden chuckled.

"Yeah Spence. So tell your other half to be free this weekend for my kick ass welcome home party,"

"You're throwing your own welcome home party?"

"No, that was a hint," Aiden laughed. "And apparently a really bad one."

"Okay, one kick ass welcome home party coming up," Spencer said, smiling. He still was incredibly sweet.

"Awesome. Well I have to take care of some business. You know, fatherly duties and all,"

"Of course. I can't wait to see A.J. Pictures are great but they can't do justice to how cute he is,"

"You got that right,"

There was a high-pitched squeal as Ashley finally caught up to speed. "They're coming!" she shouted nearly jumping out of the bed.

"I'm gonna let you go Aiden, I think Ash is about to go into cardiac arrest,"

"Alright Spence," he said laughing.

Spencer hit the end button and looked at Ashley who may or may not have been hyperventilating.

"Aiden?" she squeaked out. "Tasha?"

Spencer just beamed at her. "They're moving back. They traded him and they're moving back."

Ashley darn near attacked her. "I get to see A.J. finally," she squealed, crashing her body into Spencer's. "Wait," she pulled back. "Moving…here…to LA?"

Spencer only nodded and watched Ashley get even more excited. She looked like she'd just had about eight cups of coffee.

"Ashley, calm down. You didn't win the lottery…yet," Spencer said, watching realization dawn on Ashley's face.

"Do you have to go?" Ashley asked, tracing her fingers down Spencer's arm.

"Yeah," Spencer nodded, smiling.

"Come on," Ashley said, getting off of the bed and holding out a hand for Spencer.

Spencer took it and let Ashley lead her to the bathroom.

**--**

**14 minutes and 15 seconds later...**

"Is it time yet?" Ashley asked, impatient. Spencer was equally as impatient but far less annoying. Ashley was screwing up her count.

"45 more seconds," Spencer announced, feeling Ashley's hand constrict a little more.

"You nervous?"

"I'm a whole lot of everything Spence," Ashley said, blowing out a breath. "I'm amazed I'm sitting still."

"You're not worried are you…about…?"

"No way, baby," Ashley said, cupping Spencer's cheek with her free hand. "I want this to happen so badly." She leaned forward to kiss her but Spencer jumped back.

"Time's up," she said and practically wrenched Ashley's arm out of her socket as she drug her to the bathroom.

They walked in hand in hand, slowly inching over to the sink, neither of them leaning over far enough to actually see anything.

"Can you see it?" Spencer asked.

"Uh-uh," the brunette replied. "Can you?"

"No," Spencer whispered, her throat closing. She was afraid to look. "You look." She said to Ashley, nudging her forward.

"Okay," Ashley mumbled, taking a deep breath. She closed her eyes and grabbed the test stick, steadying her nerves before she opened her eyes.

Spencer stood just behind her, biting her lip, nails, anything really. Ashley held the test in her hand, looking at it. Spencer watched her reaction in the mirror and strangely enough she couldn't read it. But then Ashley started to cry. She spun around and wrapped her arms around Spencer, hugging her, but not too tightly.

"I love you," she was murmuring over and over again. But Spencer still didn't know what to think of it. Ashley pulled back and looked at her adoringly. She brushed the hair out of Spencer's eyes. "We are Spence. We're gonna be mommies."

Spencer flung herself at Ashley, hugging her, kissing her, touching her. Her blue eyes started watering immediately as she was overwhelmed with joy. They finally pulled back from each other after a while, smiles plastered on their faces.

"Hang on just a second Spence," Ashley said as she brushed by her to their bedroom window. She flung it open and took a deep breath before yelling, "SPENCER CARLIN'S GONNA HAVE MY BABY! WE'RE PREGNANT!"

A few people walking down the street applauded, even more so when Ashley beckoned Spencer to join her in the window.

Then they saw a few familiar faces. "What did you say?" Kyla asked, hopping out of the convertible.

Brandon was squinting skyward at the pair. "I think she said they're pregnant."

"Aaahhh!" Kyla screamed, frantically trying to find her key for Ashley's house. "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh," she mumbled, finally in the house and heading up to the bedroom where she collided with Ashley, who was on her way down.

"Aaaahhh!" they screamed, holding onto each other. SNAP!

"I'm gonna be an auntie," Kyla squealed, crawling off of her sister and up to Spencer. "Hey mommy-to-be," she grinned, giving Spencer a big hug.

"It's official," Brandon said, raising his camera phone, freezing another memory in time. "Best. Day. Ever."

SNAP!


	3. More Than Friends

**Chapter 3: More Than Friends**

**Summary:** Avril Lavigne

--

"Where did you end up going yesterday?" Aiden asked once the teacher got distracted talking about isosceles triangles.

"We just hung out at my house," Ashley said with a shrug. "It's easier to talk when we're alone."

"And that's all, right?" he asked, innocently. His leer was all but innocent however.

"Yes, that's all," she replied, rolling her eyes. "Get your mind out of the gutter."

"My mind's always in the gutter. And so is yours, or have you forgotten? Need I remind you about whose name you were moaning out while you were napping in English class?"

"Whatever, Aide, you're just jeal–"

_"Hey! Hey! You! You! I know that you like me! No way! No way! You know it's not a secret!"_

The teacher snapped to attention, glaring at Ashley who was frantically trying to find her phone.

"Sorry," she muttered, managing a fake apologetic look.

"Let me guess: Spencer?" Aiden whispered, leaning over as Ashley discreetly tried to check her text messages.

"Shut up,"

"Girlfriend? How subtle," he joked, rolling his eyes. "What'd she say?"

"Oh, nothing," Ashley said, smiling as she tucked the phone back into her purse.

**--**

"Hey," Ashley beamed as Spencer approached her at her car.

"Hey," the blonde replied, with her adorable little head tilt. "Thanks for giving me a ride home."

"Like I would say no," she said, unlocking the car door and hopping in.

"You're right. I have you wrapped around my little finger," Spencer joked, holding up her pinky for emphasis as she slid into the passenger seat.

"Maybe you do," the brunette replied, hooking their pinkies together.

Spencer grinned, then jumped as Aiden attacked Ashley's window.

"Roll down the window!" his muffled voice yelled.

"Jesus Aiden, you scared the crap out of me," the brunette said, huffing slightly.

"Spence, let me see your phone," he replied hurriedly, not even glancing at Ashley.

"What?"

"Your phone. Your phone. Fork it over," this time reaching his hand across to her.

She obliged him and before Ashley could realize what was about to happen her Spencer ringtone echoed throughout the car. Avril Lavigne's "Girlfriend" played through the chorus.

"Yeah, that's Ash's ringtone for you," he said, answering Spencer's unasked, but on her tongue, question. "You guys are taking way too long to make a move. Just thought I'd speed the process up a bit."

Ashley just gaped at him as he handed Spencer back her phone.

"Discuss," he added, ducking back out of the car window.

"AIDEN DENNISON, YOU'RE A PRICK!"

SNAP!

--

"That's right," Aiden said, as if it was just dawning on him. "I am so the reason you two are even together."

"Please, Aiden," Ashley said, rolling her eyes. "Me and Spence were destined to be together. You're giving yourself too much credit."

"True, but it would've taken years at the rate you were going Grandma – with all your old school courting."

"I thought it was romantic," Spencer said as Ashley took her hand and kissed the back of it.

"Of course you would," Madison said. "You were sprung from the start."

"Excuse me," Spencer admonished. "I wasn't always into Ashley Davies."

"Really?" Tasha asked, not believing that for one second.

"Yeah, we were friends once," Spencer said, smiling as she extracted another picture from the pile. It was an extreme close up of her and Ashley puckering up for the camera. Well, Ashley was, Spencer was teetering on the edge of laughter. "Okay, maybe slightly more than friends."

--

"Thank God they aren't the only choice," Ashley said, flopping back down onto the bed. Whether by design of her own or the fates', Ashley's hand came into contact with Spencer's. The attraction was palpable to anyone who bothered to look, but in the confines of Ashley's bedroom, there were no prying eyes and if Spencer would have been a little more receptive to that fact, then she would have saved herself a lot of lost time. As it was, Spencer noticed the picture on Ashley's bedside table and Ashley watched as the pieces fell into place for dear Spence.

Spencer removed her hand promptly, sitting up in the bed.

"What's wrong?" Ashley asked.

"Nothing," Spencer quickly answered, none too convincingly.

"Are you sure?"

"I…I should probably be getting home," she said, moving to get out of the bed. "Mom gets a little crazed if we're late for dinner."

"Okay," Ashley nodded, moving to join Spencer. "I'll take you home."

The ride to Spencer's was quiet. Eerily quiet. The only conversation to be had was when Spencer directed Ashley on how to get to her house. Within no time they were pulled up in front of the two-story home, but, to the girls, the ride lasted an eternity.

Spencer's mind was working overtime. She was making assumptions she knew, but they had to be accurate, right? The comment about boys not being the only option, the hand touching incident, and the picture of Ashley and that girl all added up to one thing for Spencer.

"Go ahead and ask me," Ashley said as she killed the engine.

"What–"Spencer started, her thoughts interrupted. "Ask you what?"

"What you're dying to ask me. I would rather you just freak out here, instead of me finding out at school and you avoiding me."

"I wouldn't avoid you," Spencer said slowly, barely keeping up with the conversation.

"You might," Ashley said, looking out of the window with a sigh. "So are you going to ask me?"

"Okay, whatever," Spencer started. "Are you gay?" She could barely utter the word.

Ashley had to laugh at how innocent Spencer looked when she asked her. "Okay, there are two different answers to that question: the long one and the short one. Which one would you like to hear?"

"Um…do I have to make a choice?"

"I guess not. Well, the short answer's yes. I like girls…" Ashley kind of trailed off here to let Spencer absorb it. Then added hurriedly: "Which is not to say that I don't like boys. I just…well, I like girls more. The long answer is I'm not really much of anything. I hate labels. I think labels are just a mechanism people use to de-conceptualize complex people. You know, make them one-dimensional. I wouldn't want to call myself gay or – gasp – a lesbian because I don't want that to be the only thing people used to identify me. Do you get it?"

Spencer just gave a little nod. "So basically, you like girls but don't want to be put in a box."

'Yes, she gets it,' thought Ashley. "Yeah," she said with a big smile.

Then Spencer let out a little snort. "As if anyone could put you in a box."

"Careful Carlin," Ashley teased. "So are we okay? You're not freaked out are you?"

"No…I mean, I was at first. But…you're a cool person. Nice. Funny. I don't care about anything else," Spencer said.

"That's good to know," Ashley said.

"Oh crap," Spencer said, looking at her watch. "I'd really better go now."

"Okay. I'll see you in school tomorrow?" Ashley called out as Spencer walked up the pathway to her house.

"Of course," Spencer called back, looking back at Ashley one last time before she entered the house. Ashley watched Spencer disappear behind the oak door, completely unable to suppress the grin that spread across her face.

**--**

"Hey," she called out, catching up to Spencer.

"Hey," the blonde replied softly, slowing down so that she and Ashley were walking together in stride.

"What are you doing after school today?"

"Practice…for the cheerleading squad,"

"You're not serious," groaned Ashley.

"As a matter of fact I am. What's wrong with cheerleading?"

"Everything. Who smiles all of the time?"

Spencer pretended to think. "Um…Ronald McDonald?"

"Cute Spence. Very cute," deadpanned Ashley.

"Hey, you asked," Spencer said with a laugh.

"Fine, who smiles all of the time, even when their team is getting their asses handed to them on a silver platter?"

"Okay, you have a point there," agreed Spencer.

"I know I do," Ashley smirked, earning a slight shoulder bump from Spencer. "Take a picture?" the brunette asked, producing a camera from her purse.

"Wow, that was…random,"

"I'm kind of schizo like that,"

"That's…good to know,"

"Take a picture with me? Please?" Ashley gave Spencer her best smile and they both slowed for a moment, getting lost in each other's eyes.

"Okay," Spencer nodded, trying not to grin too broadly when Ashley squeed and stopped them, pulling Spencer close to her, cheek to cheek.

"Pucker up Spence," she said. "We're gonna make love to the camera."

Spencer giggled right before the flash.

SNAP!


	4. Missing You

**Chapter 4: Missing You**

**Summary:** We missed you...

--

"What's this one from?"

It was a picture of Ashley sleeping peacefully on the very sofa they were sitting on.

"I know what that is," Brandon stated, a look of resentment flashing across his features. "That's from the one and only time Spencer went out of town…without Ashley."

"Oh God," Aiden groaned, pulling up his shirt sleeve. "I still have scars."

"Mines are all emotional," Brandon said, nodding with Aiden, "But they're just as deep."

"Oh please," Ashley said, throwing her hand at the gang of them. "I was not _that_ bad," she maintained.

The chorus of disagreement said otherwise.

**--**

"So, when's Spencer coming home?"

"In about two more days,"

"And why'd she leave again?"

"Psychologists' conference in D.C."

"And when is she coming home?"

"Brandon!" Kyla admonished, the young man shredding her nerves.

"I'm sorry but your sister is driving me crazy. She's impossible at work. And she made my security guy Biff cry…twice."

"That's…pretty bad,"

"Who are you telling?"

Beep. Beep. Kyla's phone started going off.

"Don't answer it," Brandon pleaded, pulling the girl back down onto the sofa.

"Chill out, Bran. Let me just see what she wants,"

**--**

"AND IIIIIIIIEEIIIIIIIIIEIIIIIII WILLLL ALLLLWAYZZ LOOOOVE YOUUUUUUUUUU!"

"Oh my God, cork her Aide. She's gonna wake up the entire neighborhood," Tasha hissed, helping him carry an extremely intoxicated Ashley into her house.

"Hey, I think getting Ash drunk wasn't the best idea," Brandon said, the professional stater of the obvious.

"Guys, you're dragging her legs," Kyla said, picking up the woman's feet in the process.

"HEEELP! HELP! I'M BEING KIDNAPPED! SAVE ME SPENNNCCCERRR!" Ashley managed to yell before being hurriedly run into the house before she truly did wake up the entire neighborhood.

"Oh shit," Brandon said, paying the cab driver. "This is going to be a looong night."

**--**

**Later…  
**  
Ashley and Brandon were on the couch and Kyla was below them leaning against it. Tasha was in the lounge chair and Aiden's sprawled out on the floor.

"You know Bran," Ashley started, leering at the boy. "I've never told you this before but you're a pretty okay looking guy."

"Thanks Ash," he said, trying to dismiss it.

"No seriously, if I were straight, and you weren't dating my sister of course, I'd totally give you a ride,"

"Ash," Kyla admonished.

"Or you'd give me one. I forget how it works,"

"Aiden, stop her please," Tasha groaned, covering her ears.

"Ash, let's talk about… Spencer," Aiden said, attempting to choose a safe topic.

"Oh Spencer…" Ashley swooned, a smile blossoming then faltering as she glared at Aiden. "My Spencer," she threatened slightly.

"I know she's your Spencer," Aiden told her.

"No one else's," she carried on.

"That's for damn sure," Tasha muttered.

"And I'm all hers,"

"Thank the gods," Kyla added.

"All of me," Ashley's voice was changing.

"O…kay," Brandon stated cautiously, cracking a previously closed eyelid.

"Each and every inch of me,"

"She's touching herself again," Brandon stated, inching away from the blissfully lost brunette.

"God," Tasha groaned, rolling her eyes.

"Ash!" Aiden yelled, effectively snapping her out of it. He was surprised that the girl was _that _drunk.

"Jesus, Aide," Kyla said, annoyed now. "Get her to talk about something PG."

"What, like…the wedding?"

"Sure," Tasha agreed.

"Whatever, just get her the hell off me. She's practically family and she's dry humping me,"

"Ash, sis, come on," Kyla said, sitting the girl back upright. "Get off of Brandon."

"I only wanted a hug," the brunette stated, pouting.

"I'm sure you…" Tasha trailed off, the sound of the front door opening distracting her. There Spencer stood in the flesh, a little windswept, but otherwise perfectly intact.

"Anybody miss me?" she asked, peeking around the corner slowly. If the reports she'd received were accurate there was a very real possibility she would be mauled.

And mauled she was.

"Oh my God Spencer we missed you,"

"Ash was so mean,"

"She hit me with a frying pan…okay it was a lightweight wok, but it still hurt like hell,"

"Spence don't ever leave again,"

But one person did not join in on the reunion. She sat motionless on the sofa, head tilted to the side, fast asleep.


	5. The Perfect Pose

**Chapter 5: The Perfect Pose**

**Summary:** Tatted

**--**

"Thanks for coming with me Tash," Ashley said, biting down hard on her lower lip.

"No problem," Tasha replied, flipping the page in Carlos' design book. "I had no one to do so it's no big deal."

"Ha ha," the brunette replied through clenched teeth, rolling her eyes. Tasha noticed her clenching.

"Does it hurt that badly?" Tasha asked, now leaning over inspecting Carlos' handiwork.

"Not too bad," Ashley bit out.

"You're lying," Tasha rightly assessed, still scrutinizing the tattoo in progress. "Looks good though. Maybe I should get one."

"Yeah, it should say 'I'm in transition'," Ashley managed a chuckle after that.

"Shut up. I'd just get one on my forehead. 'Your girlfriend sat here,'"

Ashley couldn't contain her laughter after that one and even Carlos cracked a grin. "Don't move missy," he told her. "You're gonna make me mess up."

"God, what letter are you on?" Ashley asked.

"The first 'e'," Carlos and Tasha answered at the same time. "How are you gonna keep Spencer from seeing this until it heals?"

"Not sure yet. You'd just better not open your big mouth up about it,"

"Cross my heart."

**--**

"You needed me?" Tasha asked, poking her head into the kitchen.

"Yeah," Spence asked looking behind the other girl. "Are you alone?"

"Yup, yup," Tasha said, checking behind her as well. "Did you send someone after me or something? What's up with the–"

"So, have you guys decided on a name yet?" Spencer asked loudly, rattling some pans.

"What the–"

"Really?! That's really cute!"

"Spencer. I'm right here. Quit yelling,"

"Is Ashley still out there?" Spencer hissed.

"No, she was on her way out when I came– whoa," Tasha got out just before Spencer grabbed her hand and drug her upstairs…to the bedroom.

"Spence, what are you doing?"

Spencer unceremoniously shoved Tasha into the bedroom, closing the door behind her.

"You're acting hella strange," Tasha said.

"I wanna show you something," Spencer said before whipping her shirt over her head.

Tasha's hands immediately flew up. "Spence, God, put your shirt back on! Ashley's not cheating on you!"

"Shut up and look," the blonde girl said, moving Tasha's hands from over her eyes.

"You got a tatt too?" Tasha squeaked out. "I mean, you got a tattoo?"

"Yeah, what do you think?" Spencer asked, biting her lip.

"I think it's awesome," Tasha whispered, looking at the raised skin spelling out Ashley's nickname.

"You think Ashley will like it?" Spencer's voice mirrored her apprehension.

"She's gonna love it. I mean, and you got it on the opposite shoulder and everything," Tasha rushed out before thinking.

"Opposite shoulder?" Spencer asked, whipping around. "What are you talking about?"

"Nothing," Tasha rushed to say, eyes wide.

"Hey baby, I got all the way to the light and realized I forgot the mix – what the hell is going on?" Ashley asked, surveying the scene in her bedroom. You know, her half-naked fiancée standing in front of her gay best friend.

"Ashley…no, oh God. Spencer was just…and then you, so…not what it looks like…" Tasha stuttered out, seeing that she was getting nowhere with Ashley, whose jaw was locked, nostrils were flared, and pupils were dilating by the second. "Spence, help."

"I…Ash…I wanted it to be a surprise," Spencer whispered before turning around, letting Ashley see her tattoo.

"You tattooed my name on your back,"

"More like shoulder but, yeah," Spencer said, scrunching up her nose cutely as she turned back around.

"Spence," Ashley breathed out before getting naked too. She pulled back the protective gauze and let Spencer see her tattoo. Spencer gasped at seeing her nickname stretched across her lover's back.

"Oh my God, you got one too?" Spencer clapped her hands excitedly before embracing her.

"Yeah, so now everyone knows who I belong to," Ashley said before kissing her, deeply. Spencer walked them forward until Ashley's back was flush against the wall. Still kissing, and Ashley was about to make it more than kissing when Tasha chose to clear her throat.

"I'm still here," the taller girl said, eyes covered. "Not watching, but here. You guys do this a lot around me."

Spencer dropped her arms from around Ashley's shoulders and stepped away to grab their digital camera.

"Heads up," she said and Tasha caught it in mid-flight. Spencer and Ashley turned around standing shoulder to shoulder, their faces turned to look at each other lovingly, the script 'Ash' and 'Spence' standing out prominently.

The perfect pose.

SNAP!

**--**

"Ash was gonna kill me. Like seriously, I didn't think me and A.J. were gonna make it for a minute,"

"Me neither," Ashley agreed, remembering exactly how she felt when she opened that door years ago.

"You should have gone after Spencer, Ash. Judging by the story she was the seductress," Kyla pointed out, nudging her sister-in-law.

"Spencer's always been the seductress," Aiden agreed, not fully aware of the conversation.

"Care to elaborate bro?" Brandon asked.

"I…yeah, I think I will…." Aiden said, grinning.


	6. Spencer's Smackdown

******Author's Note: Hey guys, do me a favor and check out the poll for me please? Thanks, MGMK.**

**You can access it by clicking my profile.**

**--**

**Chapter 6: Spencer's Smackdown**

**Summary:** Spencer's in denial...

--

"What is going on in that sports-filled perverted little teeny-weeny mind of yours?" Tasha asked him.

"Hey," Piper spoke up, linking arms with Aiden. "Leave my baby alone."

"Yeah," Aiden affirmed, watching Tasha's eyebrows rise. "I mean, stop talking about me…please?"

"Tell the story Aiden," Madison said, cutting in before Tasha's gloating remark could cross her lips.

"So, it was like when Spence and Ash were in that very weird in-between stage. You know when Spencer was in denial and Ashley was all heartsick…She finally agreed to go out with me."

--

"Here you go," Aiden said, handing Spencer a bucket of popcorn and bottled water.

"Thanks," Spencer smiled at him as he sat next to her.

"I'm surprised you agreed to go out with me," Aiden said. It's okay to talk. The previews were still rolling.

"Why?"

"I kinda thought you weren't into me," he said with a shrug. "Then you started spending all that time with Ashley…"

Spencer's eyes got wide and she looked away becoming fascinated with the dancing candy boxes.

"Yeah, I totally thought you were into girls,"

"Well, I'm not," Spencer interrupted – strongly interrupted.

"I know," Aiden assured her and she relaxed back into her seat. "Movie should be good." He tried for a more neutral subject.

"Yeah. Everyone's been talking about how awesome it is," Spencer said, grateful for the change of topic.

"It's supposed to be a summer blockbuster," Aiden nodded, glad she was calm again.

"I would imagine so. Orlando Bloom and Johnny Depp." The awkwardness was dissolving exponentially.

"Kiera Knightly is hot," Aiden said. Okay, awkwardness is back.

"I guess," Spencer said, hunching her shoulders. She wrapped her arms around herself, rubbing her bare arms slightly.

"You cold?"

"Not really,"

Aiden reached one arm around her, pulling her into him. She rested her head on his shoulder, almost comfortable.

The theatre got even darker as the previews ended and Spencer turned to Aiden, scrutinizing him with vigor. He wasn't bad to look at and he was very sweet. He genuinely seemed to care about her and he was a great kisser. But that could've been because she hadn't kissed Ashley yet. She mentally shook herself after that last thought. She couldn't think like that. She wasn't gay.

"Aiden?" she asked softly, watching his throat work as he took a swig out of his drink.

"Hmm?"

He'd barely removed the straw from his mouth when her lips were on his. Their lips moved together…oddly. Spencer tried leaning over the armrest, trying to steady herself with her arm. But, the popcorn? Yeah, remember that? That's in her lap. Well, not anymore.

They broke away when the bucket clattered to the sticky theatre floor.

"Damn," Aiden said reaching.

"Crap," said Spencer at the same time, reaching as well.

Yep. You guessed it. Noggin knocking time.

"Ow," Aiden reeled back quickly, rubbing the left corner of his forehead.

Spencer pulled back too, smarting.

"Shit," she muttered, squinting through the pain. "I'm sorry." She reached over to look at it, but having one eye closed really throws off your depth perception. Her hand flew up to his head but instead of stopping a safe distance away her fingers came into contact with his eye.

Aiden jerked away then, now bringing his other hand up to his injured eye.

"Oh my God Aiden," she murmured. "I'm so sorry." She moved again, this time knocking his nearly full soda all over him.

"Damn it," he nearly yelled, jumping up out of his seat.

"SHHHHH!"

"Oh, fucking shh yourselves," Aiden muttered, stalking out of the theatre.

"Aiden," Spencer called, following him. "Aiden?"

"No, Spencer…just…keep away. I'm fine," he said, once they were back into a lighted area.

"Are you… sure?" she asked, trying not to laugh. But it was a pathetic scene. Aiden could barely see. He was clutching his head with one hand, holding his eye with the other, all the while the wetness on his jeans and shirt was spreading like he was pissing himself.

"I'm positive Spence…just stay over there," he said, holding his elbows out to keep her at bay. "Just…stay."

--

"Smooth moves Spence," Tasha said, holding her sides.

"Psh. That ass kicking was long overdue," Spencer remarked.

"I knew then the true meaning of 'love hurts'," Aiden said as everyone around him started laughing.

"That's what you get ass," Madison said. "Screwing around with destiny."

"Dude, all I was thinking when I ran out of the theatre was 'Spencer, be gay. It'll be less painful for all of us',"

"I'm glad you brought up that story Aiden, reminds me of…this," the blonde said, pulling the picture out of a bunch. It was Aiden hunched over, blinded, and wet.

"You took a picture?" he said, eyes getting wide before snatching it away. "I'm burning this."

"You looked so pathetic I just had to. Ash and I had a good laugh over it too,"

"Making fun of my pain. I see how it is," Aiden said. "And I thought you two were my friends. Looks like I need to do some editing to my will."


	7. The Store

**Chapter 7: The Store**

**Summary**: You think that's embarrassing?

--

"Fine, keep making fun of my embarrassment. The more giggles I hear the less money you're getting. Just remember that,"

"Oh please, Aiden. You having a drink spilled on your pants is hardly embarrassing," Spencer said, rolling her eyes. "Now _I_ have an embarrassing story."

"Who's it about?"

"Me…well, mostly me. She is my mom. But Ashley was _there_,"

"_Oh_," Ashley said, recognition dawning on her face. "I know this story."

"So it all started with…"

**--**

"Come on," she says, holding out her hand, beckoning me.

I want to go with her but I swear my feet are rooted to the spot.

"Spence," she says, back-pedaling to grab my hand, running her thumb across my knuckles. "Don't you trust me?"

I totally do…or would…under normal circumstances but this is HUGE – no pun intended.

"Ash, there are people in there," I say, eyes darting everywhere on the street, searching for a familiar face that I hope I don't find.

"Well, yeah Spence. It's like one of the more popular stores,"

"Someone might see us,"

"C'mon baby," she says, now dangerously close to my ear. "I'll protect you," she whispers, tracing that decidedly wicked tongue of hers along my ear. She does it every time.

I walk with her through the giant double doors with some trepidation.

A sex toy store.

I can_not_ believe that I, Spencer Carlin, am in a sex toy store.

Ashley is slightly less shell-shocked, dragging me through the aisles with ease. Hell, if I didn't know any better I'd swear she worked here. Suddenly we're in an aisle overrun with brightly colored…oh God.

"What do you think Spence? Vibrator or dildo?" she asks, picking up…something and inspecting it. My face is on fire and my voice is non-existent, so all that comes out is some gurgling sound from the back of my throat.

I think she's pretending not to notice my state of embarrassment or she's taking pleasure in torturing me. In either case, she avoids my eyes as she turns the thing on.

"Ash, oh my gosh, put that down," I say, plucking the contraption from her hands and placing it back on the shelf. That thing shakes like a motherfucker. Damn near jumps out of my hands.

"Dildo it is," she announces unceremoniously, dragging me further down the aisle.

"Now, what color would look hot on you?" she asks, rifling through a few of the selections. I'm trying to look anywhere but at the phallic shaped apparatuses. I mean, doesn't this defeat the purpose?

"Here we go," she says, selecting a hot pink colored one. She holds the package up against me suddenly and I bat her hands away.

"Come on Spence. Quit being such a prude," she admonishes me. "I just want to get an idea of what it looks like."

"Ash, honestly," I squeak out, trying to find my words, my voice. "We…don't need any of this. I mean…I don't. You've always been enough for me…more than enough. If you really need this…" I point at the dildo, "…thing, then go ahead and buy it. But, I'm telling you I don't."

She looks at me then, very hard, like she's studying me or something. She's never done that before. Then her eyes dart behind me and upwards, widening imperceptibly. She swallows.

"Hi…Paula,"

Fuck. Me. Dead.


	8. P P F

**Chapter 8: P.P.F.**

**Summary:** THAT box

--

**Readers Beware: The last line...yeah, it's a doozy**

"Paula? Paula Carlin?" Aiden practically jumped out of his seat. (FYI: Paula and Arthur reconciled after the wedding).

"Yes. My mom was in a sex toy store,"

"What was she _doing_ there?" Kyla asked, her shocked expression an exact replica of Brandon's, Aiden's, and Madison's. Tasha just found the entire thing hilarious.

"I don't know Ky. I wasn't exactly trying to process the situation right then. I was pretty much mortified,"

"Holy shit," Tasha giggled (yes giggled), holding her stomach. "Paula Carlin, you slut!" she managed.

"What did she do? I mean did she say anything?" Brandon asked, not believing this incident could have been kept a secret for this many years.

"Well," Ashley started. "She didn't drag me out of the store by my hair which I appreciated. Her hands were full. She had a basket full of stuff."

"Paula Carlin. You freaky bitch," Tasha said this time.

"Then my dad came around the corner with butt plugs," Spencer muttered, starting another shock-and-awe fest.

"This is…this is…oh my God," Tasha said, falling off the couch. "I'm gonna die. Stop."

"I was soooo embarrassed," Spencer said, burying her face in her hands. "And it didn't help that Ashley still had the…thing in her hands."

"I was in shock," the brunette bristled. "Sue me."

"I don't know why Spencer's acting so dildo shy anyway." This comment surprisingly came from Kyla.

"Excuse me," the blonde asked, a little more than stunned at the accusation then narrowed her eyes at her wife. "What did you tell them?"

"She didn't say anything," Kyla quickly intervened. "She didn't have to. We got all the evidence we needed when we helped you move into Ashley's apartment."

Aiden gasped, remembering immediately. "That box."

"Yeah," Kyla said, a smirk befitting her older sister sitting on her face. "That box."

"What box?" Ashley and Spencer asked at the same time.

**--**

"There is no way all of this stuff was in Spencer's bedroom," Brandon said, collapsing as he dropped some of the last few boxes in the bedroom.

"Some of it was in the garage," Aiden mumbled from his sprawled position on the floor.

"Guys," Kyla said, walking into the room. "We're not done. There are still a few things in the moving van."

"Yeah," Tasha added, poking Aiden's hip with her foot. "Come help"

"Let Ash and Spence carry the rest," Brandon protested through a yawn.

"It's their house," Aiden agreed, pulling Tasha down to sit with him on the floor.

That was all the argument Kyla needed, sitting down on the floor, next to Brandon, kicking away a relatively small, rectangular shaped box.

She stretched out and the only sound in the room was their quiet breathing and a slight buzzing sound.

"God, Aiden," Tasha groaned. "Answer your damn phone. That buzzing is pissing me off."

"That's not me,"

"Well, it's not me,"

"My phone's on the charger in the kitchen," Kyla said as they all turned to Brandon, who without opening his eyes held up his silent phone.

"What the hell is that then?" Tasha said, finally sitting up.

"I don't know but it's annoying me too now," Kyla said, crawling around the room trying to find the source of the buzzing.

"It sounds like it's coming from over there," Tasha pointed toward a corner where there were plenty of boxes labeled clothes. And the one box that Kyla kicked was lying haphazardly on the ground, the top opened slightly.

"What the hell?" Kyla muttered, grabbing the box, which indeed was quaking as it buzzed. Curiosity won out and she tore it open completely, peering in then jolting back as she caught a glimpse at the offering inside. "Oh my God," she gasped then laughed, holding it away from her.

"What? What is it?" Tasha asked, shuffling over herself on her hands and knees. She looked inside and Kyla burst out laughing at her expression. "Whoa."

"What are you girls doing?" Aiden asked, still lying on the floor.

"I can't believe little Spencer owns this," Tasha said, ignoring the question. "Although, judging by the size of this thing, I don't think I should call her little Spencer."

"Okay, now I _really_ wanna know," Aiden shuffled over the short distance to them. "Is that a…? It is, isn't it?"

"And it's purple," Kyla snorted. "Spencer is so gay."

"I know this," Spencer said, walking into the room, startling the trio and prompting Kyla to hide the box behind her. "What are you guys doing? Well, you three. I know Brandon's snore anywhere."

"Nothing," they replied, too quickly for her liking.

"Baby," Spencer said, grabbing her girlfriend as she walked by. "Look at those faces. Do they look like they were doing nothing?"

"No. Aiden's wearing his 'Crap, she caught me looking at her ass' face and so is Tasha by the way. Kyla has on her 'I did it but it was so worth it' face. They were definitely up to something. But what that was…I couldn't tell you. They're wearing too many clothes to have embarked on a three way, but they might have been talking about it."

"That's one hell of an imagination, Ash,"

"I do try," Ashley said. "So, are you guys gonna tell us what you were up to, or are we just going to have to beat it out of you?"

"We weren't doing anything," Aiden said.

"Important," Tasha added.

"We weren't doing anything important," Kyla finished.

"Whatever. I'm ordering pizza," Spencer said, done with the conversation. "You guys in?"

"Anchovies,"

"Ew. Pineapple,"

"Don't listen to these two. Extra cheese, Spence?" Kyla said.

Ashley watched Spencer until she got far enough away. "Give it to me," she hissed.

"What?"

"Give. It. To. Me," she bit out, hurriedly walking over to them. "I know you found it. I can hear it."

"This is…yours?" Kyla asked haltingly, handing the "package" to Ashley, watching with amusement as the older brunette cradled the box.

"You have to admit," Aiden said. "It _kind of_ makes more sense."

"It's ours, you ass," the brunette shot back. "And you'd better not ever tell Spencer that you found P.P.F. She'll kill you."

Tasha almost regretted asking as soon as she did, "P.P.F.?"

"Purple Pussy Filler…duh," Ashley said, just as the "sleeping" Brandon erupted into cackles.


	9. The BabySitters' Club

**Chapter 9: The Baby-Sitters' Club**

**Summary:** The softer side of Glen

--

"Wow, uh…what's going on here?" Tasha asked, her eyes drawn immediately to the image of her current girlfriend draped all over her brother. "Explanation time please," she said, thrusting the picture in Madison's face.

Madison's eyes bucked out then she snickered. "You guys took a picture of us? You never told us," she said, showing the picture to Ashley and Spencer.

"Yeah, we had to. You guys looked so cute," Spencer gushed, chuckling at the image of Glen.

"That was not a good day for me," Kyla mumbled, finally glimpsing the pic. "Totally wanted to join a nunnery after that."

"Okay. I get it. Something happened," Tasha said, exasperated. "Now what was it?"

"Yeah, quit being so cryptic and tell the damn story," Aiden snapped.

"Sorry, golly," Kyla said, rolling her eyes. "It all started when I got this crazy idea in my head…"

**--**

It appeared to be a typical Saturday morning in the Carlin-Davies residence. Ashley and Spencer were wide awake having already partaken of their morning coffee. Well, Ashley did. Spencer was only allowed her herbal tea. Seeing as how she was still breastfeeding, caffeine had been cut from her diet. Spencer was dressing Emily and Ashley was still bathing their new baby girl, Riley. It was a heart-warming moment and if time could have been suspended in that short expanse of existence, I think they would have preferred it. What they didn't know was that their perfect moment was about to be interrupted by a well-intentioned foursome.

**--**

"Ky, I don't know if this is such a good idea," Glen said, a surprising addition to this little excursion.

"Yeah, they're never gonna go for it," Brandon added.

"Stop being annoying you three. They're gonna love it. Heck, who wouldn't?" Kyla said, turning onto the block.

**--**

"Spence, I think she's hungry again. She's starting to get all fidgety," Ashley called as Spencer rounded the corner with Emily giggling in her arms.

"Give her to me," she said, settling the toddler down in her playpen. She didn't stay in there long though. Emily was barely in there two seconds before Ashley was scooping her up again.

"Ash, she's going to want to be held all the time,"

"I don't mind,"

"Well, I do because you're not going to be around all the time when you go back to work,"

That statement had a bit of an edge to it and Ashley knew then that something was bothering her wife.

She carefully placed Emee back in her playpen and then sat down next to Spencer on the bed, putting an arm around her.

"What's wrong baby?"

"Nothing," she answered in a small, unconvincing voice.

"Spence," Ashley stated softly, tucking a few errant locks of blonde hair behind her ear and trying to gaze into the downcast eyes. "Tell me."

Spencer lifted her eyes to meet Ashley's and the brunette frowned slightly seeing the fear in them.

"Do you…" Spencer started and then stopped, glancing down at Riley and switching…um… sides.

"Do I what baby?"

"Am I…do you…still…find me…attractive?" Spencer asked in a voice so small she wasn't even sure it was her own.

"Spence…baby, I find you incredibly attractive," Ashley replied with a smile. This was an easily soluble problem. The words gave Spencer the courage to look her wife in the eye again. "Really?"

"Spencer Carlin," Ashley started, barely containing her amusement. "I cannot believe that you actually thought that _I_ don't find _you_ attractive."

"It's just…I just felt like you didn't want me. Who would you know? I've turned into a milk machine. I've put on more weight than I care to admit. I–"

"You look more beautiful than ever," Ashley interrupted, the amusement gone now.

"Ash," Spencer whispered, trying and failing to prevent her cheeks from flushing.

"No, Spence. It's me. I want you and I'll never _stop_ wanting you. You're so damn sexy," Ashley breathed, taking a shaky breath before letting her gaze fall to Riley who was happily sucking away. "I think I'm a little jealous."

Spencer was really red now and grinning like an idiot. She bit her lower lip before trying to match Ashley's flirtations. "Well, we'll just see what we can do about that."

"Mmm hmm," Ashley mumbled, giving Spencer a quick kiss on the lips. She was not prepared for Spencer's next move however. The blonde placed her hand on the back of Ashley's neck, pulling her closer and deepening the kiss. Ashley quickly recovered from her shock and soon relaxed into the intimacy – too much in fact. Seems like the brunette had completely forgotten about little Riley, trying to ease herself and Spencer back onto the bed.

"Ash…mmm, Ashley, baby…Ri…I've got Riley,"

"What?" she asked huskily, her face mirroring her confusion and frustration at Spence stopping them.

Spencer gave her a sweet little smile before explaining. "Let me put Riley down first. She's finished eating." Ashley giggled a little, looking down at the little girl asleep in Spence's arms.

Spencer got up and placed Riley in her bassinet, feeling Ashley's hot stare on her the whole time. She deliberately took as much time as she could before walking back to the bed: tucking Riley in, checking up on Emily; knowing it would drive Ashley crazy.

"Spencer," the brunette breathed. "Get your ass over here."

**--**

"Okay. You guys know the deal. We'll go in. Convince them that we're capable and that it'd be a really good thing for them," Kyla was saying, walking up the steps.

"Sure Kyla. But I still don't think they're gonna say yes," Madison said, still wondering how she got roped into this.

"Whatever. Just…have my back," Kyla said exasperatingly, ringing the doorbell out of courtesy.

It took more than a few minutes for Ashley to answer.

"Hey, you guys weren't asleep were you?" Brandon asked.

"Not exactly," Ashley answered slowly, looking over the odd assortment of people gathered on her doorstep.

"Good," Kyla said, brushing past her into the house. "Because we have something very important we need to talk to you about."

Brandon looked at her apologetically as he entered, all too familiar with that look, followed by a bristling Glen and a smirking Madison.

"Where's Spence?" Kyla asked, once they were all settled.

"In the bedroom. Now what's going on?"

"We should wait for Spencer,"

"What is this? An intervention?"

"Hi guys," Spencer said, breezing into the living room and sitting right next to Ashley on the sofa.

"Hey Spence," Kyla said excitedly rubbing her hands together. "Now we can get started. Okay, you guys. You know we love you very much. And we know you guys are really busy with a toddler and a newborn."

"True," Ashley agreed.

"And we know that must be very stressful for you two and we thought we'd give you a break," Kyla continued.

"A break?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah, like a day spa." Ashley and Spencer's mouths dropped open. "It's just for today and we'll watch Emily and Riley until you get back," Kyla was quick to continue, mistaking their shock for disapproval.

They turned to look at each other awestruck. Kyla thought maybe she was losing the battle and cast glances at the others for help. Brandon spoke up. "Look, you guys, I know you've never both been away from the kids but this could be really good for you. And I know if we work hard enough at it, we'll be able to handle them for a few hours."

Ashley was the first to come to.

"So you guys are saying that you'll watch our kids and we'll go to a spa?"

"A day spa," corrected Glen.

"All of you?"

"All of us what?" Kyla asked, not following.

"All of you will watch them?"

"Yeah, me, Mads, and Bran. Oh, and Glen, but he doesn't really count,"

"Glen, you're giving up a Saturday night?"

"Sure," he answered nonchalantly before adding, "You guys deserve it."

Finally Spencer just broke down, startling both Ashley and everyone else.

"Shit. I told you this was a bad idea Kyla," hissed Brandon.

"She's okay," Ashley tried to say.

"Spence," Kyla backtracked softly. "We're sorry. Don't worry about it 'kay? I'll just cancel the reservations."

"NO!" they yelled in unison, startling the room again.

"O…kay," Kyla said, utterly confused.

"Are you two feeling alright?" Glen asked, timidly.

Spencer hiccupped before she spoke. "We're fine. My hormones are still a little crazy," she managed before breaking down again. She stood and held her arms out for a group hug and they all acquiesced.

**--**

"Which container is not breast milk?!" Glen asked, moving container after container around in the refrigerator.

"It's all breast milk!" Kyla shouted back from the family room.

"Crap," Glen muttered dejectedly, sitting next to Brandon at the kitchen table.

"Why do you need milk anyway?" the other guy asked.

"Because I'm a growing boy and milk does a body good and because with kids in the house there is absolutely nothing else here to drink!"

"Alright Brandon," said Madison, plopping Emily down in front of him. "It's your turn. I've more than surpassed my baby talk quota."

"Hey Emeee," he cooed. "Did you have fun with Auntie Madison?"

"Ew! Ew! Ew! You guys!" Kyla screeched, running into the kitchen and holding a gurgling Riley at arm's length.

"What?"

"I think she needs her diaper changed," she said as calmly as she could manage.

"Well, then change it," Brandon said.

"I can't. It's toxic,"

"Move," Glen said, grabbing the infant and pushing Kyla aside. "I'll do it."

A few minutes later he stumbled back into the kitchen swallowing and turning a distinct color green. Brandon went next but retuned shortly after, a grim expression on his face. "How does milk turn into that?"

"God, you fuckers are loco," Madison said, taking the baby and beckoning them to follow. "Watch and learn," she said as she expertly changed Riley's diaper. "Any questions?"

"How the hell did you learn to do that?"

**--**

"Ash…God, that massage was heavenly,"

"Mmm…was it better than one of mine?"

The whole spa treatment had been taken care of. Now they had a few hours of down time before they had to go back home. After her initial separation anxiety Spencer had settled down considerably. Well, at least enough to stop calling home every fifteen minutes.

Now she only called every half hour.

Ashley was hoping that maybe Spencer would skip her next call. She and the blonde were snuggled up together in the freshly changed bed wearing nothing except their robes. But this frustrated the brunette to no end. She needed Spencer, all of Spencer.

Her Spencer.

"No massage is better than yours babe,"

"Do you want one?"

"A…massage?"

"Yeah…"

"Um…okay. But I want the special,"

"Wait. What's the special?"

Spencer blushed before whispering something into Ash's ear. Whatever it was, it made Ashley gasp then growl immediately afterward.

She rolled them over so that she was on top, attaching her lips and tongue to Spencer's neck. The blonde couldn't help but giggle.

"Did you just growl?" (Whoa…déjà vu) she asked, pulling off Ashley's robe.

"Freaky Spencer brings out the animal in me," she managed between kisses. "You don't like it?"

"Oh, I like it," Spencer gasped out. "I like it a lot. And I like this a lot too," she added, tipping her hips upward, bringing her center in contact with Ashley's.

Ashley growled again before bringing her mouth to Spencer's and making good on her "special" massage.

**--**

"WAA! WAA!"

Both Emily and Riley were wailing and the "baby-sitters' club" had exhausted all of their means of keeping them quiet. Baby toys were strewn all over the house and they'd babbled and murmured until they were all blue in the face.

"Oh my God! They don't need new diapers. They're not hungry. Riley doesn't want to play in her bouncer, swing, or rocker. What else could they possibly want?"

"I think they want Ash and Spence, Kyla," Glen offered, still rocking Riley.

"How could they possibly tell the difference? For all they know you and I could be Ashley and Spencer," the younger girl replied, waving a toy in Emily's face only to have it tossed back at her.

"Babies are smart Kyla. They learn more in the first two years of life than we do in the span of a lifetime," Madison explained.

"Oh shut up Yoda. I don't need a lecture right now."

Meanwhile, Brandon was busy sifting through Ashley and Spencer's music/movie collection, trying to find something…anything that might calm them down. And, what do you know, he found it. He found it in the form of Marvin Gaye.

"Got one," he yelled, racing back into the living room and loading up the CD player. Soon, "Let's Get It On" was drifting out of the speakers and they could hear it too. After the first note, the babies shut up. Music does calm the savage beast. And make-out music is essential when baby-sitting Carlin-Davies love children. Kyla didn't mess around either: she put the song on repeat while they straightened up the place before Spencer and Ashley came home.

**--**

To say that Ashley and Spencer were shocked when they came home would have been an understatement. After all, they hadn't expected anything extraordinary when it came to their friends. Joking about it on the ride home, they'd expected to find them haggard and worn out, muttering words like "demon children" and "never again". They also expected to find their home destroyed and turned into some sort of baby battleground. But neither was prepared for what they witnessed. Their home was immaculate and completely quiet save the sounds of six people breathing and Marvin Gaye's melodic voice. Kyla was sprawled out all over the sofa chair with Riley asleep in her carrier at the foot of the chair. Kyla's hand was still at the base of the carrier. She had apparently been rocking her when she fell asleep. Madison and Brandon were probably not planning on this but they were all over each other on the couch. Brandon was lying on his back, an arm draped over his eyes. Madison had at some point tipped over from her sitting position and snuggled into him. The cutest of all had to be Glen, sitting at the base of the couch, Emily snuggled into his chest, both sucking their thumbs.

SNAP!


	10. Batman and Catwoman

**A/N: **It's that time again. Getting to know you time. This time I want you guys to tell me the best and worst thing you've ever done in life thus far. I'll kick it off, Best thing I ever did was cut loose those posers that called themselves my friends. Worst thing I ever did, go after my ex-girlfriend's girlfriend. Hands down - worst thing. Anyway, you guys keep 'em coming and I will too with the fic. It's interesting to have something to read you know because man, are there very little fics out there or what?

Thanks,

MGMK

--

**Chapter 10: Batman and Catwoman**

**Summary:** Halloween Party

--

"That reminds me," Spencer started, "what's with you guys and interrupting us when we're…you know?"

"You guys do tend to interrupt us a lot," Ashley agreed.

"It's because you're always having sex. Two seconds of solo time and you're all over each other,"

Ashley just stared at Brandon. "Have you _seen_ my wife?"

"I retract my earlier statement," Brandon deadpanned, picking up another photograph. "You two definitely don't need alone time."

Aiden looked over his shoulder at the picture, eyes glazing over instantly. "Good times."

"Let me see that," Ashley grumbled snatching the photo out of his hands. "Oh God," she groaned, cheeks reddening instantly.

"Oh, hell no," Madison exclaimed. "I gotta see the picture that made Ashley Davies blush. Hand it here."

You could barely make out the picture. There appeared to be some sort of fog obscuring the subjects in the photograph but there was no denying that there were two leather clad women intertwined in a rather scandalous embrace on a crowded dance floor.

"Ah," Aiden started fondly. "The Halloween party…"

**--**

"Hell no," Ashley said emphatically.

"Aw…Ash," Spencer soothed, "Come on. You'll look cute."

"Spencer, there is no way in the world I'd dress up like fucking Raggedy Andy,"

"Please baby?" Spencer asked, batting her eyelashes and pouting.

"Find something else," Ashley stated dryly.

Spencer reluctantly placed the costumes back on the shelf. Ashley had turned all of her ideas down. And now she was desperate for something…anything to wear to this costume party.

"Oh I know, Frankenstein and his bride," Spencer suggested brightly/hopefully.

"Who will I be?" Ashley asked, half-grimacing.

"Frankenstein of course," Spencer said.

Ashley scoffed.

"Ashley, you're the guy in this relationship. Get over it,"

"I take offense,"

"It's true. You're horny _all_ the time and you can't control your cruder bodily functions," Spencer said.

No argument there.

Ashley simply continued walking down the aisle. Spencer sighed.

"Okay well, what do you want to go as?" she asked, though she already knew the answer.

"Ourselves, Spencer! We're not 12! We don't have to dress up for a costume party! Hell, we don't even have to go,"

"Ashley, you're such a kill joy. Where's your Halloween spirit?"

"It got shot to hell with Jas…whoa…"

Ashley stopped walking as her eyes were glued to the costume hanging on the wall. Spencer followed her gaze to the all leather outfit. The Catwoman costume. 'Figures,' she thought. Spencer looked over at Ashley who was now looking at her with a hint of mischief in her eyes.

"Ashley…wha–? You wanna wear that?"

"No, I want you to wear that," Ashley said, pulling Spencer towards her.

"Jesus, Ash I wouldn't be able to breathe,"

"I think you'd look hot," Ashley whispered in Spencer's ear, giving the lobe a little nibble.

"And what would you be wearing?" Spencer asked, raising a coy eyebrow.

"Well…you know they always said Batman and Catwoman had a little thing going on," Ashley said, picking out Spencer's size costume and handed it to her.

Spencer eyed Ashley as she now pulled down her own costume. "I can't believe I'm going along with this. I probably can't even get into this thing."

"Don't worry Spence. You won't be in it for long."

**--**

Spencer waited anxiously on their bed. She had changed in the bedroom while Ashley put her costume on in the bathroom. With the little solo time Spencer took the opportunity to check herself out in the mirror. And she had to admit she liked what she saw. Ashley had insisted that Spencer get an eye mask and not the ears because they "freaked her out" so her hair was pulled back. Ashley had also made it a point to procure the tail whip – yeah, just like the movie. She chuckled as she checked out her reflection. 'Wait 'til Ashley sees this,' she thought, 'Thinking of Ashley, where the hell is she?'

"Baby?!"

"Yeah ?!"

"Are you ready?!"

No response.

"Babe?!"

"I don't think I thought this all the way through!"

"Oh no Baby," Spencer said, pushing herself off of the bed, "Ashley! You are not backing out now!" she said as she walked to the bathroom door only to discover it was locked.

"Spencer," Ashley whined.

"No, Ashley. I'm sure you look fine. Now, let me in,"

Ashley didn't open the door, opting instead just to unlock it. Spencer took the opportunity to lean in the doorway, placing her body in an unmistakably sexy pose. She slowly turned the doorknob and pushed the door open quickly, leaving her face to face with Bat(wo)man. Clad in a custom fitted female version of the Batman costume Ashley looked sexy as hell standing there, even though at the moment she was fighting a losing battle with her cape. Spencer tried as hard as she could not to laugh at Ashley's awkward flailing and fussing, choosing instead to clear her throat to alert the woman of her presence. Ashley's head flew up immediately, eyes catching first Spencer's face and then roaming all the way down and back up…slowly. Her jaw dropped the moment she saw her. Suddenly, she was standing right in front of Spencer; her feet having moved of their own accord. Spencer was thoroughly pleased with Ashley's reaction, placing a finger under Ashley's chin and pressed up gently to close her mouth.

"You're drooling Batman,"

"Damn Spence," said Ashley, barely, holding Spencer now and letting her hands roam EVERYWHERE.

"You like," said Spencer, grinning widely now.

"I love," said Ashley, well growled would be a better word for it, right before she sealed her mouth over Spencer's. You know, caught up would be a perfect explanation to describe what Spencer was going through at that moment. Because when Ashley's tongue started to match the rhythm of the hands now kneading her ass, Spencer couldn't remember why they were dressed up or where they were going. (She could barely remember her name). All she knew was that she didn't want that moment to end. But it did.

RING RING RING

'Oh crap,' thought Spencer, easing her lips away from Ashley's, smiling sweetly. Ashley looked back at her confused until Spencer explained.

"That's the phone babe," she said as she disentangled herself from Ashley's grasp to retrieve the phone. Ashley watched her leave and knew, for sure, tonight was going to be a long one.

**--**

Tasha, Kyla, and Aiden were sitting around watching all the people move around them. Kyla was dressed up like a mermaid, Aiden like a cowboy, and Tasha like…well, she looked like herself.

"Hey Ky," Tasha said, eyeing the P.Y.T. that just walked in, "Check it out."

"Alright I'm not into girls…at all but, man, that's hot," Kyla said.

"Meow?" Aiden asked …sort of.

Kyla and Tasha looked at Aiden grinning and nodding their approval.

"_Me-ow_," they all said in unison.

Spencer stood in the doorway a while, blushing under all the stares and also waiting for her girlfriend to stop being such a chicken shit.

"Ashley, come on,"

"Go on in. I'll catch up,"

Spencer reached over and grabbed Ashley's hand, pulling her out of the shadows and into the entrance. Ashley quickly spotted what looked like Kyla and made a mad dash straight to the girl.

"Hell, they're headed this way," said Aiden anxiously, hurriedly putting down his beer and nearly spilling it.

"Alright," said Tasha.

"Shit. Wait a minute. What did Ashley and Spencer say they were coming as?" Kyla asked.

Tasha shrugged as the Catwoman was being forced to sit down next to Batman. And that's when realization set in.

"Oh," they all said in unison again.

"What?" Spencer asked, a little breathless.

"You two look Hot, Hott, Hottt," Kyla told her, fanning herself.

"Shut up Kyla," Ashley mumbled, draping her cape over Spencer so people around them would quit ogling at her.

"Ashley," Spencer reproached, pushing her away, "We paid good money for these costumes and I'm not covering them up. I wish you'd quit hiding under that cape. You look amazing."

"I agree," Tasha said, with a wink.

"I feel like an idiot," Ashley said, wrapping herself up once again with the cape. Ashley really looked at Tasha then and almost burst with incredulity. "Spencer, Tasha's not wearing a costume!"

"Uh, actually I am Ashley. It just depends on your perspective," explained Tasha. "See, I'm either the twink that Aiden's totally trying to pretend he's not into or the human chick that Kyla's parents are furious she's dating."

Spencer chuckled as Ashley just looked on dumbfounded.

"That sucks," she muttered.

"Okay, I gotta go pee," Kyla said, hopping out the chair and grabbing Aiden's hand, "Aiden, come help me."

"Guys," Tasha said, "I'm gonna go get drinks. You want anything?"

"Beer," requested Ashley, "Lots of beer."

"Okay," the taller girl said with a chuckle and a smirk as she set off on her journey.

Spencer turned herself so that she was fully facing Ashley. It took a few minutes for Ashley to notice but once she felt her stare, the words she was about to say got stuck in her throat.

"Wha…what?"

"I think Tasha wants to fuck you,"

Ashley couldn't believe her ears as she scoffed.

"Jesus Spencer,"

"I can't blame her personally," Spencer continued as loudly as she dared. "You do look incredibly sexy."

They were really close now. Ashley let her eyes roam from Spencer's eyes, to her lips, then down to the swell of her breasts until her vision became blurry because of the hand inching its way up her inner thigh.

"I want to taste you so bad," the blonde said, using her other hand to move the cape off of Ashley's shoulders.

"Can I taste you baby?" she continued as her hand found purchase at the juncture of hip and thigh.

"Yesss," Ashley hissed through a shuddering breath.

"Here you go guys," Tasha said, having returned with the beer. Spencer's venturous hand made a hasty retreat and she watched amused as Ashley tried to re-acclimate herself to her surroundings.

"Hey Ashley," she said, placing the brunette's bottle in front of her, "You okay? You look a little flushed."

Spencer nearly choked on her drink.

"I'm…I'm fine," she croaked, taking a long sip, "It's just kind of hot in here to me. Is it hot in here to you?"

"No. Not really," Tasha said.

"Me either babe. Maybe you're coming down with something."

Ashley eyed Spencer as Aiden and Kyla returned to the table.

"Took you two long enough,"

"Fuck Tasha. She's wearing a tail for crying out loud. It took us a half hour to get there," Aiden said.

"Hey guys," Brandon said, popping out of nowhere. "Ash and Spence get here yet?"

Kyla pointed to the leather-clad duo.

"Oh my. Ash and Spence's looking mighty fine."

"Brandon…please?" Ashley said, all the attention was making her more than uncomfortable.

"Ashley," Brandon slurred, swaying a little. "Will you please remove the stick from your ass for one night and relax? We're not working. This is a Halloween party; your one night to look like a fool and get drunk without having to excuse yourself."

"So quit being such a baby…baby," Spencer added with a hearty smack to Ashley's derrière.

Ashley opened and closed her mouth but found she had no words.

"I…fine."

Ashley took her drink…downed it. Then she did the same with Spencer's. But the topper was when she stood up and tipped Spencer back in her stool with the most amazing, mind-numbing, incendiary, breath-taking kiss in history. Then just as quickly as it happened Ashley pulled away and swaggered out onto the dance floor, casting a smoldering glance and delicious wink at Spencer.

The table sat motionless/soundless, save for Spencer who looked around at the quartet.

"I…she…bye," and in no time Spencer joined her baby on the dance floor.

**At the table…**

"Wow," Aiden said, re-focusing the lens and taking another picture.

"Did we…Did I…I mean," Kyla asked, eyebrows sky high.

"Yes Ky. They did," Tasha said, watching Ashley attempt to swallow Spencer whole, hands roaming all over. Indeed, it was very hot.

"Hey, is that…um, they're not gonna get arrested for this are they?" Brandon asked.

"Wow," Aiden said again, placing the camera back up to his eye.

SNAP!


	11. Spencer's Got A Girlfriend

**A/N: **It's that time again. Getting to know you time. This time I want you guys to tell me the best and worst thing you've ever done in life thus far. I'll kick it off, Best thing I ever did was cut loose those posers that called themselves my friends. Worst thing I ever did, go after my ex-girlfriend's girlfriend. Hands down - worst thing. Anyway, you guys keep 'em coming and I will too with the fic. It's interesting to have something to read you know because man, are there very little fics out there or what?

Thanks,

MGMK

---

**Chapter 11: Spencer's Got A Girlfriend****  
**  
**Summary:** Halloween

---

"Hey, hey, hey,"

"What's up Fat Albert," Tasha greeted as Glen's smiling face rounded the corner into the living room, followed closely by Clay, Chelsea, Charity (their daughter), and Benjamin.

"Very funny," he sneered, sitting down on her before sliding off and sitting on the floor.

"Where's Jimmy and A.J.?" Benjamin asked, standing awkwardly by.

"Upstairs," Kyla answered.

"Okay," the young man said before taking off.

"Ben," Chelsea called out. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

He thought for a minute and was about to say no before smiling. "Hi everybody," he said sheepishly before taking off again as everyone laughed.

"What are we doing?" Chelsea asked, shaking her head at her son's antics.

"We're looking at old photos…" Madison supplied. "...and finding out some interesting things about everyone's favorite couple."

"Let's keep with the Halloween theme. Check this one out…it's Jason," Piper said, inspecting another photo.

"Let me see that," Aiden said, practically stealing the picture out of her hand. "This isn't Jason. This is me…this is, oh," he said, face lighting up in remembrance. "Dude, Glen, remember this? Halloween? Junior year?"

"Oh yeah," Glen said, laughing with him. "That was awesome. We got them good."

"You gave me a heart attack ass," Spencer said, socking her brother in the arm.

"Ow,"

"You deserved that," Spencer grumbled and Ashley just sat back crossing her arms.

"I'm still pissed you guys didn't tell me," the brunette grumbled.

"Get over it," Aiden said. "That was years ago."

"Ahem," Brandon cleared his throat loudly. "Are we gonna hear the story behind this one, or no?"

"I've got it," Ashley said, sitting up. "I still remember it like it was yesterday…"

**--**

**-Ashley's POV-**

"Ash, I'm really creeped out. Let's turn it off." She was squirming now. It's our first Halloween together and we'd just watched four horror movies in a row. Well, one was a psychological thriller, then a slasher, and two other general horror movies. Now we're watching _The Descent_ and she's completely wigging. When it first started she was glad to see a movie without a loaded looking maniac wielding a chainsaw on the cover, plus, "Those chicks are hot." I rolled my eyes at that comment. I couldn't help it. Now, though, she's clenching my right arm and hand, and occasionally burying her face into my shoulder.

I'm loving every minute of it.

"What's going to happen, Ashley? Where is she going?" Aww, scared Spencer is _so_ cute. Kinda whiny, but cute.

"I don't know Spence. I've never seen this movie," I say, just as one of the predator people jump out at Juno. I know because Spencer yelped and then hid behind me. She did. She's cowering from the movie behind my back.

"Please, please, shut it off…now," I hear her murmur.

"Okay," I relent with a sigh, shutting off the television. "You're such a girl."

"I thought you liked girls," she says, still behind me.

I chuckle a bit. "Spencer, you can look now. I didn't just put it on mute this time."

"That was really mean when you did that," she says, sitting back up and re-lacing our fingers together.

"Ah, come on. You couldn't miss him getting his head chopped off," I say, laughing.

"I think I could've done without it," she says, swallowing slightly. "You're such a…a…strange girl."

"Whatever," I say, pulling her closer to me. "Kiss me."

"I don't think I wanna," she says cautiously, keeping her distance.

"What?" I ask. What?!

"This is just what happened in the movie. The girl was making out with her boyfriend in the big empty house and then _WHAM_," she slams her fist into the sofa for emphasis.

I can barely keep the amusement out of my voice. "Are you serious?"

"I don't want some deranged killer sneaking up on us. I'd rather see him coming," she says, now peering around the room.

"Man, if I'd have known that scary movies would make you not want to kiss me then I'd have never put them on," I grump. She's kind of blown my high. "I mean, they're usually a turn on for most people."

"Ash, what was that?" she asks, suddenly, staring at the drapes.

"Wh-what? Are you even listening to me?"

"Shh," she says, listening intently. Then I hear it too. TAP. TAP. Something's tapping at the window. I'm only a little anxious as I walk over to the window. I don't know if I want something to be there or not. I think I prefer the former, but if it _is_ a deranged killer, I don't have a back-up plan. But it's not; it's just a tree branch.

"Just a tree branch Spence," I announce, going to rejoin her on the couch and she opens up her arms to me.

"My brave girlfriend – willing to get her head chopped off by Jason to assuage my fears," she grins, snuggling close to me.

"That's me. Wait, girlfriend?" Girlfriend?

Her eyes widen. I don't think she meant to say it.

"I'm sorry…it just slipped out…I didn't–"

I place a hand over her mouth to stop her rambling, or prevent her from saying something that may hurt me. "Shh, it's okay Spence."

I lay back down, my head on her chest, my ear right where her heart is beating like a metronome doing 16 counts which is to say very, very fast. We're wrapped tightly in each other's arms and I allow the G-word to jump around in my mind. Girlfriend. Sure, I can do that. I can be Spence's first-ever girlfriend. No pressure or anything. Just…you know, if I screw up I could potentially not only hurt her or myself, but turn her against the entire female population. She already can't stand guys. Then where will that leave her. Oh my God, Spencer's gonna be a nun! She'll be married to Jesus!

"Ash?" Her soft voice breaks my concentration, thankfully.

"Hmm?"

"I didn't mean it when I said–"

"Spencer, stop. Yeah you did. And…and I want you to mean it." Whoa. What? I do?

"You do?" Do I?

"Yes," I barely manage, my chest feels tight. What's going on? Am I…am I crying?

"Ash, what's wrong?" She pulls back to get a look at my face, which I can see reflected in her eyes. I look scared, excited, joyous, and confused. The two tears slowly descending my cheeks speak volumes too.

"I…I…" What? What am I about to say? "I love you."

Her eyes widen again and this time it's my turn to backtrack. Only I don't. I stand firmly behind my statement. I mean I know I love her, but to tell her. What am I? Crazy?

"Ashley Davies," she whispers, shaking her head like she doesn't believe me, even though I know she does. I know she's not stupid. Sure Mrs. C's brownies are great but…come on, I love…these brownies? You'd have to be thick as Aiden not to get that. "I love you too."

I release the breath I was, unwittingly, holding and smile at her. She traces the crinkle in my nose. "So…you'll be my girlfriend?" I ask wiggling my eyebrows and my hips, to which she just laughs. That unfettered Spencer laugh.

"Yes," she announces pecking my nose, my chin, my cheek, my other cheek and then I realize she's avoiding my lips and I just lean down to capture hers. She smiles into my kiss, rubbing her hands across my back in the way that gives me goosebumps… on top of goosebumps.

She breaks away, grinning at me adorably. "You just wanted to show me up. Telling me you loved me."

"You know it babe," I say, leaning down to kiss her again only to be frustrated.

"Now, what was that?!" she practically yells, throwing me off of her. "You _cannot_ tell me you didn't hear that."

I hear it. It sounds like a…a…chain saw!

**RENNN RENN REN RENNNNNN!**

I grab Spencer as the front door jerks open to reveal someone in jeans wearing a hockey mask, chain saw going at full speed. Spencer screams or maybe that's me. I didn't even know my voice could go that high.

I barely register the flash before Aiden pulls his mask off, laughing like a hyena.

SNAP!

Glen's behind him holding the camera, probably dying from oxygen deprivation. Me, I'm steamed, basically because they didn't include me in on the prank. And Spencer, well…Spencer's passed out.


	12. New Baby

**A/N: **It's that time again. Getting to know you time. This time I want you guys to tell me the best and worst thing you've ever done in life thus far. I'll kick it off, Best thing I ever did was cut loose those posers that called themselves my friends. Worst thing I ever did, go after my ex-girlfriend's girlfriend. Hands down - worst thing. Anyway, you guys keep 'em coming and I will too with the fic. It's interesting to have something to read you know because man, are there very little fics out there or what?

Thanks,

MGMK

--

**Chapter 12: New Baby**

**Summary:** Ash and Spence's new baby

--

"Dude, I remember this one," Brandon said, grabbing the Polaroid and shaking it back and forth with a smile. It was of all of them and when I say all of them I mean ALL of them. Paula, Arthur, Kyla, Aiden, Glen, Clay, Jimmy, Madison, Chelsea, A.J., Brandon, Benjamin, Christine, and Tasha were all crowded around a hospital bed. Ashley and Spencer were the focus of the photo, Spencer cradling a newborn Emily in her arms.

"It was like God planned that day to be hectic. Kyla's first movie. Emily. Me fainting…twice," Aiden said.

"Why did you faint?" Piper asked, and he just shook his head. "I tried to tape the 'experience'."

"Remember when we watched the video afterwards Ash, the camera would just tilt upwards until all you saw was ceiling," Spencer giggled.

"That day was nuts," Brandon added. "Ashley almost killed us. Doing 100 on the freeway."

"Hey, I had to get to my baby," the brunette justified her actions.

"Whatever," Tasha said. "That was just…nothing could have prepared me for the drama that was that day."

**--**

Madison and Tasha were at home and Madison was trying – and failing – to teach Tasha how to make homemade ravioli.

"Tash…Tasha, wait. Do it gently," she instructed her.

Tasha waved her hand, sending a wet ravioli noodle flying across the kitchen.

"I don't get it. How can I be so coordinated on the basketball court and suck so badly at this?" Tasha asked, pouting like a two-year-old.

"Oh, it's okay baby," Madison said, grinning. "I still love ya." She moved in to kiss Tasha when–

RING RING RING

"Hold that thought," Tasha said, scampering off to retrieve the phone.

"Tasha," Madison whined, following nonetheless.

"Hello," she answered cheerily.

_"Yeah, Tash?"_

"Spencer?" Tasha said, shushing Madison. "Spencer, what's up?"

_"I'm almost at the hospital but I'm gonna need for you to call Ash for me, okay?"  
_  
"Oh my God, is it time?" Tasha asked excitedly, shooing a now anxious Madison away.

_"Yes. Call Ashley, okay?"_

"Okay,"

_"Alright, I gotta go…oh…_oh_…"  
_  
"Spence…Spencer?!"

_"Contraction,"_ Spencer managed through clenched teeth.

"Okay…I'll call Ashley and we'll see you there," Tasha said as Madison rushed off to get her cell phone.

"Here," she said, thrusting the phone at the taller girl. "I'm too jittery to dial."

"And I'm not?!" Tasha yelled, the phone slipping from her shaking hands to the floor.

**--**

**Meanwhile, miles away on a movie set…**

Ashley was talking to the director while Brandon was keeping busy by helping Kyla run her lines.

"Oh my God. Run. He's gonna get us," Brandon said, lacking any kind of enthusiasm.

"Brandon, read it with some feeling," Kyla said, laughing at him.

"That was a feeling. I'm bored," he said, grinning.

"Try visualizing the guy behind you. Then read the lines,"

Brandon got up out of the chair and turned, pulling some invisible object out of his pocket.

"Brandon, what are you doing?"

"Hell, as long as we're visualizing things, why don't I visualize me having a gun? Then we can scrap all this running business," he said and she grabbed him, pulling him back down.

"You're so retarded," she said, shaking her head at his antics.

"Uh…duh," he said, leaning in to kiss her. Once again, a phone rings.

"Yo' Ash," Brandon called out. "Your cell."

"Can you get it for me Bran?" she asked, and he set out to do just that, with Kyla buried in the crook of his neck.

"_Chello_…whoa, T, slow down…What, now?,,, Shit…okay…alright…Bye."

"What?" Kyla asked, reading the anxiety on his face.

"ASH!...We gotta GO!....BABY!"

"What?"

"It's baby time! Let's move!" Brandon said, running off the set and telling everyone else to do the same. "We gotta get to that hospital!"

**--**

**At the hospital…**

Spencer had been put into a room and Madison and Tasha were there with her. Aiden had volunteered to videotape the event and was completely in love with all the drama.

"Where…is…she?" Spencer asked, chewing on some ice chips. Tasha took a couple from her cup too because Spencer was destroying her poor hand.

"Say that again," Aiden said. "I need a close-up."

"Mads, could you…" Tasha prompted and without another word Madison slapped video boy on the back of the head.

"Thanks Pinky,"

_"Pinky?!"_ Aiden and Spencer said at the same time, amused.

"Tasha," Glen said, walking into the room with his eyes covered. "Phone for you."

Tasha took the phone from him, uncovering his eyes. "Dork. Cover for me," she said, putting the phone to her ear.

"Hello…Ky, where are you?"

_"Is Spencer with you?"_

"Of course,"

_"Well then, we're ten minutes away,"_

"Really?"

_"No, just tell her that okay. Traffic's a bitch,"  
_  
Tasha lowered her voice even more. "Well, how long are ya'll gonna be?"

_"Tell her to hold out as long as…Hold on…"_

Tasha strained to hear someone make Kyla give them the phone.

_"Put Spencer on,"_ Ashley's voice barked into Tasha's ear and Tasha figured it was in her best interest to just do as she was told.

"Hello,"

_"Hi baby,"_

"Baby…where are you?"

_"I'm coming Spence,"_

"I need you,"

_"I know baby. I'll be there. Look, Spence, I need you to stay strong…okay?"_

"Okay,"

_"I love you,"_

"I love you too baby…Hurry…"

"Gotta go," Tasha said, snatching the phone away from Spencer just before the good Doctor walked into the room.

"How are we doing?" Dr. Russell asked. "Do you need something for the pain?"

"Yes," Spencer and Tasha replied at the same time.

"Okay," Dr. Russell smiled. "I'll go see what I can do about that."

Madison stopped the doctor and asked in a hushed voice, "About how much time are we looking at here?"

"We never know. We might be looking at hours or days."

"Here comes another contraction," Aiden announced, observing the hospital equipment as Spencer squeezed Tasha's hand so hard she brought her to her knees.

**--**

**In the car…**

"This is ridiculous," Brandon said.

Ashley had done about 100 miles per hour trying to get back to the city but now they were stuck in traffic.

"Yeah," Kyla agreed. "And the stupidest part is I can actually see the hospital from here."

"You can?" Ashley asked, craning her neck to see.

"Yeah, it's right over there," the younger woman pointed.

"It doesn't look that far away…" Brandon offered.

They all looked at each other as Ashley unlocked the doors.

**--**

**Back to the hospital…**

Tasha was putting on scrubs to be Spencer's birthing coach, just in case. And Aiden, already outfitted, was talking into the camera.

"Only minutes until show time and the other star has yet to arrive. Can you feel the tension?"

"Where…is…she?!" Spencer asked, frantic and in pain.

Not the greatest of combinations.

"Okay Spencer, it's time," Dr. Russell said.

"No…we…have to wait…Ashley's…not here,"

"I'm sorry honey but I can't delay it any longer…"

**--**

**In the waiting room…**

Madison, A.J., Benjamin, Glen, Clay, Chelsea, Paula, Arthur, Christine, Piper, Jimmy, and Vincent were sitting around anxiously when Brandon pushed the door open and he, Kyla, and Ashley all clamored through, sliding all over the place. Long story short: there were security guards, automatic sprinklers, and one mean ass Doberman.

"What…room?" Ashley panted, doubled over.

"430…that way," Madison said, pushing Ashley in the indicated direction.

The race was on.

Ashley dashed madly down the hospital hall, running into nurses and hurdling over anything in her path. She approached a corner and slid a la Tom Cruise in _Risky Business_. That was the final stretch. She sprinted toward room 430 and reached her hand out just as the door was closing to hold it open.

"What the–"Dr. Russell said, startled. "Ashley."

"She's here," Aiden said, turning the camera on Ashley.

"You made it," Spencer whispered, smiling, holding her arms out as Ashley approached.

"I told you I would," she said, leaning down and giving her a kiss.

"This is great," Aiden gushed, still filming.

"Okay," Tasha interrupted, sighing in relief. She'd been through this before but didn't think she could manage watching. "Well, I'm out of here."

"Thank you Tash," Ashley said, unknowingly grabbing the girl's injured hand.

"Ow!"

**--**

"What in the _hell_ happened to you guys?" Tasha asked, walking back into the waiting room and looking over a dripping wet Brandon and Kyla.

**--**

**Later…**

Kyla knocked on the door as she opened it, "Hey."

"Hi guys," Spencer said. She was positively glowing.

"Where is it?" Glen asked before being whacked by his mother. "Glen!"

"What?"

"How are you feeling sweetheart?" Arthur asked Spencer, placing a hand on her head.

"Great," she replied, much to everyone's surprise.

"She's doped up on painkillers," Ashley explained.

There was another knock on the door then and a single bassinette was wheeled into the now crowded room.

"There she is," Kyla whispered, trying not to cry.

"Here you are," the nurse said, placing the wriggling bundle in Spencer's waiting arms.

"Move," Aiden said, pushing past everyone. "I gotta get this on tape."

"She's beautiful," Madison whispered.

"Well, duh," Ashley shot back and she and Madison had a face-pulling contest.

"What's her name?" Clay asked, holding Chelsea close to him.

"Emily Marie," Ashley said, brushing her finger across her little girl's cheek.

"Hey, want me to take a picture?" Piper asked, pulling the camera Aiden made her bring with her.

"Could you?" Ashley asked, snuggling in close to Spencer and her…yes, daughter.

"Okay," Piper said, looking through the lens at the family. "Say cheese."

"CHEESE," they all said, simultaneously squeezing into the frame as the flash went off.

SNAP!


	13. It, Like, Tastes Like Strawberry

**Chapter 13: It, Like, Tastes Like Strawberry**

**Summary:** Strawberry milkshake, anyone?

--

"Oh no," Ashley said, shaking her head as her face twisted in disgust. She was flapping a photograph in between her index finger and thumb, holding it as though it was filthy. "Why is this in here?" she asked her wife.

Spencer leaned over slightly and glimpsed the picture. It was one of her….and Laura. Do you, like, remember her?

"Must have gotten mixed in," she offered with a shrug, not really bothered by Ashley's discovery.

"Who is it?" Chelsea asked.

"The Valley Girl, who else?" Tasha answered with a grimace that was mirrored by Glen.

"I'm burning it," Ashley announced unceremoniously.

"You'd destroy a picture of me?" the blonde pouted.

"No, I'll just burn her face out of it,"

"You're crazy," Spencer said. "You all are. There was nothing wrong with Laura."

"Spencer's right," Kyla attempted to play nice. "She wasn't that bad."

Can you hear the crickets?

"Wasn't that bad?!" Glen shouted incredulously. "She was horrible and her vocabulary was like, nonexistent."

"And she was like, full of unimportant information. Who the hell cares who the inventor of the car freshener was?" Tasha added.

"And she was like, always groping you," Ashley grumbled, pouting, making Spencer want to kiss her. "Pissed me the hell off."

"Still, you guys were completely rude to her. So you didn't like her. That doesn't mean you guys couldn't be nice to her,"

"We tried being nice to her…didn't work out,"

**--**

"…and that's like, how Swiss cheese is fermented," the red-head finished, looking around the table at everyone.

"That's uh, great. I'm gonna go get drinks," Aiden said. "Does anyone want to join?"

"Yes please," Brandon said, practically shoving Glen and Clay out of the booth ahead of him, leaving the rest of the girls stranded and with no one to pretend to be having a conversation with.

"Now, provolone has a _slightly_ different fermentation process…"

"Babe, I have to go to the washroom," Spencer interrupted, smiling sweetly, a little more than bored with the topic of discussion as well.

"You want me to come with?"

"No!" Spencer shouted… then corrected herself. "I mean, no. I've got it."

"Okay," Laura said, taking Spencer's hand and kissing the back of it. Ashley's eyes narrowed.

"I have to go too," Chelsea said, jumping up. "Bladder the size of a pea you know?"

"Me too," Kyla added, looking at Ashley and Tasha. "Don't you guys have to go too?"

Ashley kicked Tasha under the table before the taller girl could respond. "No, we're good."

"You sure?" her sister asked again, eyes saying 'have you lost your mind?'

"Yes, just go," Tasha bit out, still smarting from the kick.

"Okay," she muttered, shrugging, following Chelsea and Spencer to the washroom.

Ashley got up and went to sit on the other side of Laura, motioning for Tasha to move closer to the girl, effectively pinning her inside the booth.

"So…Laura," the shorter girl started, "We haven't ever really had the chance to talk."

"No, I like, guess not," the red-head responded and Ashley fought off an eye roll.

"You and Spencer seem to be getting pretty close?"

"I, like, guess so. She's a pretty awesome girl. You guys are her, like, best friends right?"

"You could say that," Ashley said as casually as she could manage.

"Well, I, like, really like her. She's sweet, (Ash started smiling) and funny (still smiling), intelligent (smiles wider) and like, wicked hot (smile's gone),"

"Excuse me?"

"Uh, Ash," Tasha tried to intervene.

"She's hot. I mean, like, come on. Even you two can see how, like, hot she is,"

"_You_ don't talk about Spencer like that,"

"Like what?" Laura asked, innocently.

"Ashley?" Tasha tried again, but the girl was nearing too far gone.

"_Spencer_ is mine. You got that? She's mine and you can't have her," her statement was punctuated with a lot of finger pokes.

"Um, well, excuse me but I don't, like, think so. Spencer's dating _me_," the other girl said, oblivious to Ashley's roaming hand. "And since she is dating me, I can like, talk about how hot she is, like as much as I want."

"Ash, _don't_," Tasha said right before the strawberry milkshake was upended, right on, like, Laura's head.

The brunette smirked at her achievement. The red-head sat there completely in shock. The taller girl shook her head slowly, knowing how badly Ash was gonna get it. Why is that you ask? Because, oh yeah, the blonde girl? She just came back from the bathroom.


	14. Premonitions

**Chapter 14: Premonitions**

**Summary:** Spencer's psychic

--

Spencer heard footsteps on the stairs, snapping her attention towards them and announcing that it was A.J. before the boy even reached the bottom.

"Okay," Madison said, looking at her oddly. "How did you do that?"

"Oh, you didn't know," Ashley said amusedly. "Spencer's psychic."

"I totally am," the blonde nodded amidst scoffs.

"Seriously, she is," Ashley maintained. "Totally predicted how our lives were gonna be before any of it happened. I mean the sequence was kinda off…"

"What the hell are you talking about shorty?" Tasha said, making Ashley whip around at her.

"That was you first and last short joke," she said, narrowing her eyes at her.

"Whatever. Explain yourself sho-uper producer," she corrected as Spencer glared at her.

Ashley, still smarting from the shorty remark, begrudgingly started the tale of a dream…that Spencer had…a very long time ago…

**--**

DING DONG

Ashley jumped off the couch and ran to the front door, pulling it open wide without even asking who it was. Spencer was on her tail and grinned excitedly when she laid eyes on their visitors.

"Hey guys," Aiden said, dropping his carryon bags on the ground and hugging the girls. Tasha stood at his side, waiting her turn, baby A.J. sitting in the baby harness strapped to her.

"Oh my God, Aiden," Spencer said, finally pulling away and then grabbing Tasha, being mindful of the baby.

"Tash," she breathed out, hugging the life out of the girl, who really wasn't a girl anymore, with a baby and all.

"Okay, let me go Aiden," Ashley said, pushing him slightly. "I gotta see my baby," she said, reaching out towards Tasha with both hands.

"Well," Tasha started, pulling A.J. out. "He might be a little cranky because his daddy would not let him sleep on the plane ride, or the car ride," she added, looking at Aiden pointedly.

"Oh my God," Ashley said, cradling the little boy in her arms. "He's adorable. Spence look." Spencer craned her head over Ashley, looking at the little baby snuggled in Ashley's arms, sleeping away.

She couldn't stop the tears.

"He's perfect," she barely managed.

"Spence, what's wrong?" Aiden asked. "I mean I know you're a crier but this is a bit much, even for you."

"Okay Mr. Dennison and others," Tasha said, sighing appropriately. "As much as I love standing in the doorway and talking. This chick is wiped and I really want to sit down."

**--**

"I can't believe one of us has one of these," Kyla said, smiling down at A.J. The boy turned out to be an active little infant. He'd squirmed and wriggled and bounced the entire time she'd been there.

"I kinda always thought Spence and Ash would be the first of us to have kids," Brandon said with a shrug.

"Me too," Madison added, laughing a bit.

Ashley and Spencer shared a look right before they received another visitor. "Hey hey hey," Glen said, entering the unlocked door. "Hope the party hasn't started yet," he said, breezing into the room.

"Hey man," Aiden said, jumping up and wrapping his arms around Glen.

"What's up baby boy? Heard you moving back to La-la-Land,"

"That would be correct," Aiden said, pulling back as Glen did a scope around the room.

"And Tash," he grinned, going over to hug her. "Missed you girl."

"Missed you too, G,"

"This is so awesome," Aiden said, standing in the middle of the room, looking at everyone. "All my friends, under the same roof, together. It's great."

"Aiden, you're such a retard," Ashley said, pulling him back down onto the sofa. "So guys, me and Spence have an announcement to make."

"Oh shit," whispered Aiden. "I told you Tash. I _told_ you."

"Shut up Aiden," Tasha said. "She hasn't even said anything yet."

"What?" Ashley asked, with a more than curious look on her face.

"It's nothing…"dismissed Tasha, "Continue."

"Well…we've been talking about doing this for a while now…Spencer and me." Ashley paused, looking at Spencer and grabbing her hand. Spencer gave her a small smile and an encouraging squeeze.

"I knew it," Aiden said, giddy now, his legs bouncing on their own accord.

"Anyway," continued Ashley, rolling her eyes, "We would have told all of you right away but, since we knew Aiden and Tasha were coming in today, we decided to wait until now, so that we could tell all of you in person."

Ashley took a deep breath. "Spencer and I are –"

"Getting married!" exclaimed Aiden. "Right?" he asked turning to the shocked duo.

"What?!" exclaimed Kyla, excitedly.

"Are you serious?" Madison asked, about ready to jump from her seat.

"Uh, no," backtracked Ashley. "That's not what I was going to say."

"You're not getting married?" Aiden asked glumly.

"No–"

"Why the hell not?" Glen asked, irrational anger making an appearance. "My sister not good enough for you?"

Ashley had to forcibly restrain herself from laughing out loud at that. "No Glen. We're getting married, in the future for sure, you know, when it's legal."

Glen relaxed back into his chair.

"You're really not getting married?" Aiden asked, scratching his head.

"No, Aide," Spencer said, huffing a little chuckle. The whole room relaxed until they realized that the announcement hadn't been announced yet.

"So…" started Brandon, "…if you two aren't getting married then…"

Ashley beamed at Spencer. "We're pregnant."

"GET OUT!" Aiden yelled, launching himself at them both, but then stopping mid-landing.

"Wait, which one of you?"

"Me," Spencer said, chuckling slightly.

"Okay, you get the soft hug then,"

"You…you knocked up my sister?" Glen asked with a crooked brow. "Is that even possible?"

**--**

"Ha ha," Kyla laughed, holding onto her tummy. "You dreamt that Spence? Wow."

"I'll say," Tasha said, quirking an impressed eyebrow. "That's almost how it happened to a tee. Down to Madison being all cool with us and everything and Glen was still his idiot self."

"What can I say?" Spencer said, shrugging. "I have a very active and accurate imagination."

"And sex li-" Ashley tried to add before Spencer clapped a hand over her mouth. Glen, conversely, slapped his over his ears. "What did I tell you Ashley? I never want to hear about that stuff," he groaned.

"Oh, that's right. Our pact," Ashley nodded.

"Glad you remember,"

"Of course I remember. You and Clay kidnapping me and putting me through 'the ringer'," Ashley said air quoting the last word.

"They got you too? Aiden and Kyla did me," Spencer said.

"That's right and you guys were _never supposed to mention it again_," Aiden grumbled, widening his eyes for emphasis.

"Oh yeah," Spencer said.

"My bad," Ashley added, rolling her eyes.

"You guys are so weird," Madison deadpanned, going through the pile again.


	15. I Miss My Toes

******Super Update Thursday**

**---**

**Chapter 15: I Miss My Toes**

**Summary:** She misses her toes

--

"I miss my toes."

"Huh?"

"I miss my toes. I miss looking at them, watching them wiggle. I feel like I've lost them," Spencer explained, pouting.

She was lying on the couch, looking like a very cute beached whale, while Ashley tried to make her sandwich the way she wanted. Which, in case you were wondering…lightly toasted bread with no crusts, ¼ teaspoon of Miracle Whip skimmed across both slices, oven-roasted turkey (shaved thin), thinly sliced plum tomatoes (seeded of course) and a touch (whatever that is) of Grey Poupon. And yes, it must be Grey Poupon.

"Spencer," the brunette was saying, coming back into the living room. "Your toes are right here." She reached down to tickle them slightly to emphasize her statement.

"Ash…_don't_," Spencer admonished, grimacing slightly. "You know my bladder's like a squirt bottle."

"You're right, I'm sorry. Here's your sandwich," the brunette said, helping to get her in a sitting position before taking a seat next to her.

Spencer dug into the sandwich immediately, groaning at the taste, eyes rolling back in her skull, reminding Ashley of a time not too long ago in the past, with a slightly different flavor, and far less clothing.

"What are you staring at?"

"I wasn't staring," Ashley grinned, flushing a bit at being caught.

"Excuse me. What are you looking at intently then?"

"Well, when you put it that way I was looking at my beautiful wife who's going to be having my baby any day now,"

Spencer's face scrunched up. "I think our doctor's an idiot. I mean look at how fat I am. How am I only having one baby?"

"Spence, you're not fat," Ashley laughed, pulling her wife to her.

"I am. I can't even see my toes," Spencer started to cry.

"Baby," Ashley said, curbing her amusement, remembering how that ended last time. Well, glimpses. Shoes started flying, along with that evening's dinner. It was not a pretty picture. "You are not fat. You're pregnant. And you've never looked so beautiful."

That statement just set off the waterworks again.

"What's the matter now Spence?" Ashley whispered into the crown of her head.

"You thought I was ugly before," she mumbled into her shoulder.

"Spencer, don't be stupid,"

Tears again.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to call you stupid. I've always thought you were beautiful,"

"Thought?"

"Think. Thought. You'll forever be the most beautiful woman in the world to me Spence. You know that,"

Spencer moved her arms to wrap them around Ashley's waist. Well, sides. Her pregnant belly was making the whole hugging thing pretty difficult.

And of course started her to crying again.

"I can't even hug you,"

"Come on, Spencer. You're hugging me," Ashley said, pressing a kiss into her forehead.

"I'm not properly. I cannot wait to have this baby," she pouted.

"C'mon sweetheart. Let's get you changed before they get here."

**--**

"Okay, open this before your mom gets here," Tasha said, handing Ashley a hastily wrapped present.

"Why oh why do I _not_ want to open this?" the brunette said, eyeing the package.

"Just open it Davies. On second thought," the taller girl said, turning to Aiden and Brandon. "You two might wanna leave the room now."

Brandon narrowed his eyes at his sister. "Why? What's in the package? Is it something illegal?"

Spencer shot Tasha an "It'd better not be" look. The taller girl just rolled her eyes. "Of course not."

"Is it immoral?" Aiden asked, grinning. Madison looked up in thought, 'It could be…'

"No," Tasha said sternly. "It's girls' stuff. So LEAVE."

"Oh my God. Let me out of here," Aiden groaned covering his ears. "They're gonna start talking about periods and stuff."

"Okay Ash," Tasha said, getting back to the gift. "Let her rip."

"Open it babe," Spencer said, touching her thigh reassuringly.

The color rose in Ashley's cheeks immediately, but she tried to keep her composure while everyone else laughed hysterically.

"Tasha…I don't understand. Why would you give me this? _You_ of all people know I don't need this,"

"Oh I _know_ Ashley," trying to calm down enough to deliver the punch line. "But with a baby to take care of Spencer's gonna be out of commission. So I figured the Vibemaster 3000 was the best way to compensate. Plus we all know how bitchy you get when you ain't gettin' none. Not giving you this would be doing a disservice to all of us." Ashley turned red as the room erupted again. That's when Aiden and Brandon came back.

"What's so funny?" the starting point-guard asked.

"Yeah," Brandon added. "We wanna laugh too."

"Aiden," Ashley said, tossing the toy to him. "Think fast."

He inspected it for a minute before smiling, then nudged Brandon and gave him a little wink that everyone else missed. "What's this?" His eyes grew wide as he read the caption. He looked at Tasha, "That thing was a _vibrator_! I thought it was an electric juicer!"

The laughter died down a little.

"What?" asked Tasha.

"I thought it was a juicer. You know the one I found in the closet," Aiden continued, smiling sheepishly and pointing to all the cups and glasses all over the room. "I used it to make the lemonade."

Madison did a spit-take into the back of Piper's head. Kyla turned an odd shade of green and soon after everyone followed her lead. That's when Aiden decided the joke had gone on long enough.

"I'm kidding you guys. It was a joke."

Ashley shot Aiden a look. "Not…funny…Aiden." She was swallowing hard, trying to calm her stomach. It was already too late for Spencer, who had hurriedly made her way to the bathroom.

Kyla got to her feet, "I need water."

"Aiden…" started Tasha.

"What? Come on, it was just a joke," Aiden defended.

"…you are going to pay for that one," she finished, joining Kyla in the kitchen.

Aiden turned to Brandon, "Yeah, but it's worth it, right?"

"Hell yeah," Brandon said, bumping fists with him.

They went into the kitchen, poured themselves another glass of lemonade and relaxed into the couch, watching the game.

"Hey, you guys," Brandon said, putting his feet up. "Great shower."

**--**

**Later…**

Aiden and Ashley were in the kitchen grabbing more food and drinks for the baby shower. Everyone had arrived at this point and were now oohing and ahhing as Spencer unwrapped gift after gift for the little boy or girl they were having.

"How's it going?" Aiden asked Ashley as she retrieved some more paper plates.

The brunette just rolled her eyes at him.

"That bad, huh?"

"Not… bad. I just feel like I'm walking on eggshells around her. Anything I say can potentially make her cry and the mood swings…"

"Massive?"

"I was thinking gargantuan, actually,"

"I'm gonna tell you what you told me when I was going through the same thing with Tasha. You know contemplating both homicide and suicide? You told me, 'she's doing this for you.' So Ash," he said, taking her shoulders. "She's doing this for you. So you guys can have a family. Just hang in there and she'll be back to the Spencer we all know and love instead of the Spencer we hardly recognize and wish we didn't know."

"Ha ha," Ashley said sarcastically, even as she smiled, walking with Aiden back into the living room.

"Finally," Kyla said, rolling her eyes and grabbing a turkey roll. "I'm starving." Spencer grabbed her hand before she could take a bite out of the culinary delight though.

"Do you want this Spence?"

Spencer just eyed the roll and Kyla forked it over.

She went to grab for another one off of Aiden's platter only to have the same thing happen. Finally Aiden just gave her the platter and Spencer sat back, happily going to town.

"Wow," Tasha marveled, watching Spencer inhale a roll before turning to Ashley. "Have you guys decided on a name yet?"

"Not yet," Ashley answered, seeing as Spencer was completely engrossed in her turkey-eating. "We're torn between either Riley or Emily, if it's a girl, and Kyan or David if it's a boy."

"I like Emily," Kyla said, apparently getting over losing her roll. "It's cute."

"I don't know. Riley's cute," Christine disagreed.

"So is David and that should be the name because they're totally having a boy," Glen boasted.

"Not even," Paula said. Yes, Paula. "My second grandchild is going to be a girl. I won't settle for anything else."

"Yeah," Tasha said, starting to say…something but becoming distracted by Brandon occupying himself by talking to Spencer's stomach. "Having fun over there Bran?"

"What?" he asked, startled. "Oh…yeah. He's talking to me you know."

"Or she," added Ashley.

Brandon rolled his eyes jokingly.

"How so?" Arthur asked.

"Well, when I ask him, or her a question, he…or she kicks once for no and twice for yes,"

"Really?" Clay asked, amused.

"Yeah. Look, watch. Baby, can Tasha over there ever keep a secret?" he asked Spencer's tummy and Tasha stuck her tongue out at him. Sure enough Spencer felt a kick and only one kick.

"See," Brandon said, satisfied that he'd proven his point.

Glen was skeptical. "Whatever. It's probably just a coincidence."

"Okay," said Brandon with renewed determination. "Baby, if I ask your Aunty Kyla to marry me tonight will she say yes?"

Ashley and Spencer counted the kicks together. "One…two…"

"Ha," Brandon said, basking in his victory. "Told you guys… and with that reassurance…" he trailed off getting up off the sofa and heading over towards Kyla.

He got over to her and she pushed him back, making him stumble slightly. "You're fucking kidding me."

"Not so much no," he said, retrieving the little black box from his pocket before taking a knee before her.

"Oh my God," Kyla whispered, her hands coming up to her face.

"Kyla," Brandon said, taking her hand. "I absolutely suck at anything romantic and I'm not very good with words. So, I'm just gonna get right down to it. When I first met you, my sister tried to cruise you. I was devastated. But, over time, we hung out and you became my best friend, very quickly. We just…fit, you know. And I want us to be like that…forever, so…Kyla Woods, will you marry me?" Brandon asked, opening the box to reveal a white gold band with diamonds inset on the band and a nicely-sized princess cut diamond in the center glaring in the room's lamplight.

"You jerk, why didn't you tell me you were gonna do this?" she cried, pushing him again.

"I'm waiting," he said, pretending to be impatient.

"Yes, I'll marry you," she replied shakily as he slipped the ring on her finger.

SNAP!

**--**

"I still can't believe Kyla fell for that," Glen said, shaking his head. "I mean Spence went on for months and months about how she didn't want a baby shower."

"You guys had a stage shower?" Piper asked.

"Yep," Madison answered. "Spencer didn't really want one until after the baby was born because she didn't want to be bothered with exchanging clothes that weren't gender neutral and stuff like that."

"Plus she was still convinced that she was having twins," Tasha added.

"Triplets," Ashley corrected.

"But we wanted to throw her one," Madison continued. "So we devised a scheme that would work in our favor as well as give Brandon the perfect opportunity to propose and have his network of support."

"I see," Piper said, nodding slowly. "You people really like to complicate things."

Can you say 'understatement'?


	16. The Honeymoon Miniseries: Part 1 of 5

**The Honeymoon Mini-Series**

**Chapter 16: Part One of Five**

--

"I was so glad when you finally got married and got a place of your own," Ashley said, placing the picture into the photo album. Kyla looking near tears and all happy already burned into her memory. "A place that _I _can trash."

"For the last time Ashley," Brandon groaned. "We did not trash your place."

"Bullshit. I smelled paint when we came home,"

"What are you two going on about?" Aiden asked, and Spencer answered him before Ashley could because she'd just give him the expletive-filled version.

"Ash still thinks that Brandon and Kyla broke something when we were on our honeymoon."

"No she thinks we trashed your house and we _so_ did not," Kyla said.

"Did so," the older sister maintained, sticking out her tongue.

"Hey, you never told us about the honey moon," Tasha pretended to just remember. They'd been trying to get the details for years.

"Too bad, 'cause I don't wanna hear about it," Glen said, sifting through pictures too.

"Well too bad Mr. Carlin because I outrank you around these parts," Tasha said, grabbing the pictures out of his hand.

"Oh please, Spencer's my sister," Glen scoffed.

"But I'm cooler,"

"She's got you there bro," Clay admitted, a fake rueful expression on his face.

"Whatever. You'd better edit for content Davies," the eldest Carlin sibling grumbled, laying down on the floor and closing his eyes.

"I'll…see what I can do," the brunette beamed, looking at her wife.

**--**

Ashley lowered her keys over her sister's awaiting hand before pulling them back up at the last moment. "And don't forget to set the security code every time you leave and enter this house,"

"I know Ash," Kyla said, rolling her eyes as Brandon re-appeared with a jubilant Spencer right behind him.

"And don't wreck any of my cars…no, don't DRIVE any of my cars. As a matter of fact, consider the garage off-limits," Ashley continued and Kyla's face fell.

"That sucks," she murmured.

"You can drive the cars Kyla," Spencer said, hushing her wife's objections with a pointed look. "As long as you promise to be careful."

"Oh, I will be. I swear I will," Kyla said, giddily. "This is so awesome."

"Spencerrr," Ashley started, but Spencer merely pecked her once before grabbing her hand and leading her to the door.

"I'll make sure she doesn't fuck up your cars, Ash," Brandon said, walking them out.

"…and my instruments?" Ashley asked, over her shoulder.

"…and your instruments…" he said.

"…and my house?" she asked, narrowing her eyes this time.

"…and your house," he assured, pushing them out of the door. "Now, go enjoy your honeymoon."

"Oh we will," Spencer said with a smile and he shook his head, watching them hop into the awaiting taxi.

The back window rolled down as Kyla stood by his side. "And Ky….NO PARTIES!" she shouted just as the vehicle rolled down the driveway, then tore down the street leaving a swirl of exhaust in its wake.

"Okay then," Brandon said, turning back around and entering the house, pulling Kyla with him. "Which part of the house do you want to christen first?" He leaned down to kiss her but she pulled away, holding her phone up where her lips should have been.

"Let me make a phone call first, 'kay?" she asked cutely, and he couldn't help but oblige, opting to watch some sports while he waited.

"Who are you calling anyway?" he asked, collapsing onto the couch.

"Just a few people…" she trailed off, prompting him to keep digging.

"People?"

"For the party…duh."

**--**

"Ash, I'm so excited," Spencer squealed, clasping her hands together dramatically. "What's the first thing you wanna do when we get there?"

A number of images flashed through Ashley subconscious but she didn't think yelling out "Fuck you senseless!" would be an appropriate response on a crowded airplane.

"I was planning on getting a jumpstart on the baby-making," she said, grinning lasciviously.

Spencer gave her a look, half-amusement and half-agreement. "I didn't think you had the proper equipment for baby-making."

"Whatever," Ashley shrugged. "I'm just trying to do what _your_ brother told me to do."

"What?"

"Oh yeah, you didn't know? Glen told me, and I quote 'Don't come back without a niece or nephew for him to spoil',"

"Glen said that?"

"Yeah, he figured we were going to one of those third-world countries where there'd be newborns overrun in the streets to pick from,"

"Ash," Spencer scolded, her lips still upturned at the corners though. "That's awful."

"Hey, _I_ didn't say it. _Glen_ did,"

"You're unbelievable," Spencer said, shaking her head slowly.

"But you love me right?" Ashley asked, a smug smile playing on her face.

"For sure," Spencer replied looking at her lovingly.

**--**

"Kyla, Ash specifically said no parties," Brandon was saying, even though he was helping re-arrange the furniture. "So, why are you having one?"

"Precisely Brandon. One. She said 'no parties'. She didn't say, 'no party'," Kyla justified, sorting through Ashley and Spencer's CD collection. "I'm not breaking any rules."

"You're nuts, and I'm even more nuts for going along with this because Ash is gonna chop off my nuts, roast them, and serve 'em to me on a plate."

"Too graphic Bran," she said absent-mindedly, her main focus still on selecting music.

"Whatever," he muttered, pushing the coffee table across the carpeted floor.

"Aww, baby," Kyla said, walking over to him. "What can I do to get you to loosen up, huh?" she asked, rubbing circles on his back.

Brandon brightened instantly, "Well, you could…" he trailed off as the smile bloomed across her face.

"Get upstairs daddy,"

"Yes ma'am," he said, bounding up the stairs three at a time.

**--**

"Welcome to St. James, Barbados," the woman said to them just as they exited the boarding terminal. Spencer readjusted her fingers in Ashley's hand and laid her head on her shoulder, taking in her surroundings, her non-crowded surroundings.

"Are we really at an airport?" she asked, confused. Sure there were people but it was nowhere near the throngs of commuters she'd see at any American airport.

"Private entry babe," Ashley said, leading her over to the luggage retrieval area. "For security purposes."

"Oh," Spencer said, knowingly, used to (but not really) Ashley's star status. It could be a burden sometimes. And other times, it was completely warranted.

"We've retrieved your luggage Ms. Davies," a skycap and two others were waiting with their luggage in tow as they reached the luggage carousel.

"Thank you so very much. Could you gentlemen bring it over to the arrivals area for me?" she said sweetly and one of the younger gentlemen blushed furiously as Spencer wrapped her arm around Ashley's waist. "Ash," she whispered as they walked. "How are we getting to the hotel? I mean, I didn't see you call a cab."

"A cab? A _cab_? Really Spencer. It's a wonder I married you. You know me far better than to think I would have us driven anywhere on our honeymoon in a cab."

Spencer smiled sheepishly as Ashley planted a quick kiss on her lips just as they reached the arrivals area where there were two more smartly dressed gentlemen and one rather attractive, although seemingly frantic, woman. She relaxed visibly when she spotted the pair.

"There you are. I'd thought we lost you," she said, extending her hand. "I'm Shelia with the Sandy Lane resort. We thank you for selecting us to accommodate you on your honeymoon. This," she said pointing to one of the gentlemen, who nodded and smiled. "…is your chauffer, James. And Maurice," the other guy smiled now, "…is your driver. They'll be accompanying you from here on. And, if there is anything else we can help you with that hasn't already been taken care of please feel free to call me," the woman whipped out a card as quick as a cowboy can draw his weapon.

"Thank you Shelia," Ashley said, accepting the card slowly. The woman had frozen and seemed as if she'd only resume if she took it.

"Well, then. We hope you enjoy your stay at Sandy Lane," the woman finished brightly before turning on her heel and snapping her fingers, all the gentlemen moving into action as she did so.

"Ladies, if you'd be kind enough to follow me," the chauffer James said, politely leading them to the luxury car that was to be their transportation. He opened the door and they clamored into the loaded vehicle: sounds, refreshments, and comfort galore. Hell, they could live here.

"Ready to officially start our honeymoon baby," Ashley said, turning to Spencer, those brown eyes flashing wickedly.

"After you baby,"

**--**

Back to Brandon and Kyla…nah, we'll stick with the _married_ lovebirds…

After a few minutes of making-out, the car engine roared to life, jarring Spencer out of her fantasy and back into the real world. The real-world of St. James, Barbados that is. Ashley found out it is very hard to 'get your swerve on' when your potential baby-mama is all about the sight-seeing.

"Look at that Ash," she said excitedly, observing the scenery as they drove past.

"Super," she muttered, unconvincingly.

"Oh my gosh! Ash, look!"

"Awesome," she added, this time more monotone than the last.

"Ash, you're not even looking," Spencer said with a sigh, turning around to observe her wife.

"Yes I am," she protested, eyes glued to Spencer's…um…assets.

"I meant out the window silly. You're missing the good stuff,"

"Nope, you're missing the good stuff," Ashley said, pressing even closer to Spencer, hoping to persuade her wife to do some more sight-seeing, of you know, people, more specifically person inside this limo cab.

Spencer leaned in and brushed her lips against Ashley's, smiling when she felt Ashley shiver. She pressed harder and things easily got out of hand. The heated kisses turned into innocent groping (oxymoron anyone?), the groping soon turned into grinding, and before she knew what was happening she was lying on top of Ashley, their knees pressing against each other in precisely the right places. She was in the process of unbuckling her wife's jeans when a tap on the tinted window stopped her activities.

"Miss?" they could hear James asking, and Ashley merely groaned, groping on the limo floor for her shirt which at some point in time had been cast away.

"We're…uh, coming James," Spencer said, giving her baby an apologetic look.

"I wish," Ashley mumbled, now fussing with her belt buckle as Spencer tried to stave off the giggles which she felt rising in her. She learned a very long time ago that it was not a good idea to laugh at her flustered and frustrated wife. Last time she did that Ashley held them up in the house for a week, fucking her sensel…wait, what the hell was she trying _not_ to laugh for?

She burst out laughing at Ashley just as she pulled the door handle, opening it. Ashley held her hand out for Spencer to take, grumbling, "Now we're getting interrupted by strangers. This is fucking ridiculous."

Spencer made an 'aww' face that gradually morphed into an awed face as soon as she took in their digs.

The Sandy Lane Spa Resort in St. James was paradise.

**--**

"Fuck,"

"You did it,"

"Damn,"

"You did it,"

"Shit,"

"_You_ did it,"

"Shut up Brandon," Kyla said, surveying the damage. "Maybe they won't notice," she said, looking to Brandon hopefully, whose scoff and face of complete incredulity squashed that notion before it even started.

"We're just gonna have to fix it then," Kyla resolved, still marveling at how they even _managed_ to put a hole that size in the hallway wall.

"We? No, I'm an innocent party here,"

"Excuse me? Who pinned me against the wall in the first place?"

"Me. But I didn't start banging on the wall,"

"You were the only reason we went upstairs. Mr. 'I'm so uptight I need sex to relax me',"

"Hey, we could have had sex downstairs. I have no qualms about the where and the when,"

"Just, shut up. Let me think for a minute," she said, rubbing her temples. "I need a computer," she blurted out, taking off for the study, Brandon following obediently, dejectedly.

**--**

"Oh my God, Ashley!" Spencer said for the maybe one-hundredth time. I was gonna say millionth but that would have been exaggerating.

"You like it baby?" Ashley called out smiling. She had no idea where her wife was in the spacious Villa but she was sure she was happy.

"Like it?! I love it!" she heard Spencer reply as she moved around herself. This was impressive although at over eight grand a night it'd better be. "Almost as much as you!" Spencer added with a giggle.

"Where are you?" Ashley inquired, feeling that pull in her chest she got whenever she was away from Spencer, be it two seconds or two days, the pull was the same.

"In _another_ bedroom!" Ashley followed her voice. "Why are there so many bedrooms when it's just the two of us?" Spencer asked, sounding closer.

"Well, remember a little while back, when I said I wanted to fuck you all over the house?!"

"Yeah, and then you fell asleep after round two," Spencer gloated and Ashley felt her cheeks burn. Not one of her finest moments she thought, nearing Spencer still.

"I thought I'd make good on that on our honeymoon! And then I thought, what good would it be to do that in the penthouse when there's only like four rooms!"

"Uh huh," Spencer said as Ashley rounded the corner of the room she was in.

"So I upgraded to the Villa so I can truly…" Ashley murmured, wrapping her hands around her waist. "…fuck you all over the house."

"Don't say fuck. It's so crude," Spencer said, meeting Ashley's lips with her own.

"Oh, I forgot. Make _love_," Ashley said dramatically, emphasis on the second word with an eye roll.

A man clearing his throat forced Spencer's gaze to the door. "Excuse me Madam. Could we have a moment with you please? Just a second and we'll be out of your hair."

"Shoot," Ashley said, trying and failing to sound polite. 'This interrupting thing has got to stop.'

"I'm Harold, your butler. This young lady is Maria, the housekeeper. And Sylvester here, is your chef. We all are available at all times. There are communications systems in every room with which we can be reached whenever you need us,"

"Okay," Ashley said, and Spencer nudged her.

"Thank you Harold, Maria and…" the blonde said.

"Sylvester or…better yet, call me Sly," the cook said shyly.

"Okay, Sly, we'll keep in touch,"

They turned to leave when Ashley had lightning strike again. "Actually, Harold is it? Could you possibly keep away any and all disturbances for…oh, I don't know, ever?"

"It is done. Go on. The newlyweds want their privacy," he said shooing the other attendees away and closing the door quietly behind him.

"Now," Ashley said, rounding on Spencer like a lion after its prey. "Back to your regularly scheduled program."

"For the record," Spencer said as she and Ashley fell back into the bed. "How many rooms are in this place?"

"Six, not counting the bathrooms, pool, gazebo, or Jacuzzi," Ashley answered quickly, as if she'd put a lot of thought into it. In actuality, she had.

"Let's get started then," Spencer mumbled against Ashley's lips pulling the brunette to her by her shirt collar.

Ashley. One thought. 'Oh yeah.'

**--**

"Okay, now what do we need?" she asked, looking up at him. Or rather, his blank stare.

"Do I _look_ like Tim 'the Tool man' Taylor?" he deadpanned.

Yes, they were in a Home Depot. Orange smocks brushed by the left and right of them and, rather than stop and ask an eager employee whose job description entailed assisting wayward customers with intentions of self-home improvement, Kyla took the only other clueless person in the store's hand and drug him off to the area of the store specific to wall maintenance.

It's official.

She's a genius.

**--**

Ashley fell back first. Spencer to follow right about….now.

"Fuck," she breathed out against Ashley's naked heaving chest.

"Already?" Ashley breathed and she felt Spencer's lips curl up into a lazy smile.

"What's the matter? You can't keep up?"

The smile fell off of the brunette's face. "Please tell me you're kidding Spence."

"Of course I am. I can't even move. Not that I would if I could," she said, wiggling slightly, making the woman she was lying on top of giggle. "You're comfy."

"Your best pillow," Ashley said, recalling the last time her wife said that.

"My favorite pillow,"

"Your only pillow," Ash said, with a bit of an edge, still keeping up the familiar dialogue.

"Always," Spencer said, burrowing deeper, trying to get closer, an impossible task when you are pressed together as tightly as they are.

"I like the sound of that," Ashley said, tightening her grip around her. "Always," she echoed before drifting off to sleep a split second after her wife.

**TBC...**


	17. The Honeymoon Miniseries: Part 2 of 5

**The Honeymoon Mini-Series** Rated - R

**Part Two of Five**

--

**Previously...**

Ashley fell back first. Spencer to follow right about….now.

"Fuck," she breathed out against Ashley's naked heaving chest.

"Already?" Ashley breathed and she felt Spencer's lips curl up into a lazy smile.

"What's the matter? You can't keep up?"

The smile fell off of the brunette's face. "Please tell me you're kidding Spence."

"Of course I am. I can't even move. Not that I would if I could," she said, wiggling slightly, making the woman she was lying on top of giggle. "You're comfy."

"Your best pillow," Ashley said, recalling the last time her wife said that.

"My favorite pillow,"

"Your only pillow," Ash said, with a bit of an edge, still keeping up the familiar dialogue.

"Always," Spencer said, burrowing deeper, trying to get closer, an impossible task when you are pressed together as tightly as they are.

"I like the sound of that," Ashley said, tightening her grip around her. "Always," she echoed before drifting off to sleep a split second after her wife.

**And now we continue...**

**--**

"You sure we need all this stuff?" Brandon asked, piling all of their soon-to-be purchases onto the conveyer belt.

"I don't know. That's what's in this book," Kyla said, closing said book before placing _The 1-2-3 Guide to Wall Repair_ on the belt too.

"I don't think we got the right color paint," he said, loading some triangular object up their now.

"It's fine. You know, you are the guy. You're supposed to know something about this kind of stuff,"

"Not my bag. Never been into the mechanical/building stuff, plus I'm not a big fan of getting my hands dirty. That's a Tasha thing,"

"You're such a girl,"

"You weren't saying that about an hour ago," he said, handing over his credit card, which the cashier took absently, staring at him.

"Well, you weren't saying much of anything about an hour ago," she teased back, laughing as he pulled a face that she pulled right back.

"I can't believe I'm in love with a midget. Hey, that's catchy," he said, snapping his fingers and singing. "_I'm in love with a midget_."

"I'm not a midget," she protested through a mock frown. "I'm longitudinally-challenged."

"Excuse me," the cashier asked, apparently not being able to hold it in any longer. "Aren't you Brandon Harper?"

"Why yes. Yes I am," Brandon said, voice dropping a few octaves and a suave demeanor in place. This was 'Stage Brandon'.

"I'm a _huge_ fan. Your new single is awesome...blah, blah, blah. Blah blah blah blah...blah blah." By the way, this was what Kyla was hearing. It kinda sucks when your boyfriend's every young lady's man candy.

Brandon shot her a sympathetic look while he loaded the bags and materials back into the cart. (Shopping is so redundant, right? Why do we have to move everything only to have to put it back where it came from? Such an inconvenience.) The cashier was still talking but she wasn't clueless and realized that Mr. Harper checked out of the conversation several blahs ago.

"Anyway, my name is Bridget,"

"Bridget huh?" Brandon asked and the girl nodded. "Well, Bridget. Meet my midget," he said, motioning toward Kyla with his head, starting to push the cart away. Kyla grinned before catching up to him, socking him in the arm for good measure before waving goodbye to Bridget.

**--**

Spencer rolled over and came into contact with…nothing. Well, bed sheets. But not a warm, smooth body like she expected. Her eyes popped open. "Ash?" she croaked out.

She turned over and surveyed the suspected and actually empty room before finding the note sitting on the bedside table.

_Mrs. Davies aka Sleeping Beauty_

If you are reading this then you've finally woken up after I've successfully ROCKED YOUR WORLD! I ROCK! Anywho, you're probably wondering where I am. If you come to the master bedroom you will find me.

Love,

Your Ash

Spencer shook her head before moving to put on her robe. She knew Ash told the "help" to stay away, (far, far, away) but she didn't want to take any chances. She heard her before she saw her, humming away happily in the largest shower known to man. You could definitely fit a number of people in there. And, oh, the possibilities.

"Are you just gonna stand there and enjoy the view or do you actually plan on moving in this millennium?" Ashley's voice cut across her musings.

"You left me," Spencer said, losing the robe.

"Au contraire, I was waiting for you," Ashley said, not even bothering to move and make room for Spencer. Hell, an elephant could join her in there…with room to spare.

"Miss me?" Spencer asked, moving under one of the several streams of water, a short distance away from Ashley.

"What do you think?" Ashley asked, her eyes raking over Spencer's naked body, the water flowing over her flushed skin.

"I think…I think you're too far away," Spencer said, audibly or not, Ashley couldn't tell you. She didn't hear the words, but she was looking at Spencer's mouth at the time so she knew what she said.

Ashley closed the distance between them quickly, fusing their mouths and bodies together as if they were welded that way. Their kisses were furious, tasting and touching each other in ways that only lovers can. Ashley reluctantly tore her mouth away from Spencer's, sincerely rethinking it when she heard Spencer whine in protest, but soon she was groaning in satisfaction, Ashley's mouth finding all those sensitive spots on her neck. Ashley's hands seemed like they were everywhere, burning her, scalding her but in the best possible way. They trailed down to her ass, squeezing slightly, increasing the other warmth she was feeling, this one between her legs. Ashley's tongue trailed from her neck to her collarbone, where she left a series of searing kisses, once again branding the skin with her mouth. She moved lower still, this time concentrating on those perfect mounds of flesh also known as breasts. Spencer was having a tough time breathing, especially as she felt one of Ashley's hands snake around to tease the place where it was wanted the most.

Spencer's hips bucked when Ashley made contact with her. The hands she was using to lovingly massage strong shoulders now encouraged her lover to go lower. So she did. Spencer's knees almost gave way with the first brush of her tongue.

"God," Spencer groaned.

"Ashley," the brunette corrected amusedly, wrapping her lips around the sensitive bundle of nerves and sucking softly.

Spencer barely caught the comment, not like she was lucid enough to respond anyway. The things Ashley could do with that mouth…my God!

"My God!" she exclaimed, swaying slightly, her knees now truly going out on her. "Ash," she whispered urgently, pulling her wife up and meeting her with a fierce kiss that was only broken when Ashley entered Spencer.

She was all out of words so she just panted against Ashley's face, eyes rolling back into her head. Then Ashley added a third finger, looking into Spencer's eyes as she slowed her pace somewhat, allowing her wife to get used to the new sensation. When the blue orbs softened she quickened her pace again, pumping in and out of her until the spaces between Spencer's pants were non-existent.

"I….Ash," Spencer bit her lip, willing herself to speak. "I don't think…I can stand."

"Don't worry. I've got you baby," she whispered, picking Spencer up and encouraging her to wrap her legs around her waist. The new position allowing Spencer to ride her hand, meeting Ashley's thrust fully every time she rocked her hips.

Ashley curled her fingers, touching that sacred place that allowed Spencer to leave this place if only for a few blissful seconds, only to float back down, limp, into her love's awaiting arms. Ashley's hand slowed only a nano-second before starting up again, making Spencer's eyes shoot open, looking into those of her soulmate's. The love she saw there made her lips turn up into a small smile, just before she started to meet Ashley's thrusts again.

**--**

"So, I need to use this scraper thingy to put this gooky stuff onto the wall,"

"It's called joint compound and the scraper thing is called a spatula,"

"I thought you use spatulas to make eggs," he said, now inspecting the metal tool.

"You do," she said, choking back her laughter. "You also use them to flip pancakes, burgers, make omelets…"

"Ha ha," he said sarcastically. "I get it. I'm an idiot."

"No, you're cute when you're all inquisitive," she said, moving closer to him.

"Psh," he dismissed with ease. "I'm cute all the time."

"That's true too," she said, pulling him down for a kiss.

"This is how the hole got in the wall in the first place," he mumbled against her lips, dropping the spatula.

"And you never know when to shut up," she mumbled back, slipping her arms around his shoulders.

RING RING

"Damn," she said.

"Leave it,"

"Can't. It might be Ash and if I don't answer then she might flip out and fly all the way back here,"

He just stared at her.

"Okay she wouldn't but she'd definitely keep calling or worse send someone over here before we've patched up that hole," Kyla reasoned, more accurately.

"Point taken," Brandon said. "Answer it. But make it quick."

"Hello,"

"Hey," Ashley responded brightly. "What took you so long? Did I… interrupt anything?"

"How happy would you be if I said yes?"

"Ecstatic,"

"Then yes,"

"Awesome,"

"So what are you doing calling me? Shouldn't you be busy wearing Spencer out?"

Kyla swore she could hear her grin. "Well on my way, little sis. Well on my way. Hey, put Brandon on will ya?"

"Why?"

"'Cause he's a suckier liar than you and I want to know if my cars are all still drivable and my house is still standing,"

"Fine," Kyla huffed, mouthing 'don't say a word' while she handed the phone to Brandon.

"'Sup Ash?"

"Hey butthead. How's my house?"

Brandon looked at Kyla. "Fine," he squeaked out. On anyone else it would've been suspicious but on Brandon it was the norm.

"And my cars?"

"Perfectly fine," he said with much ease this time.

"Good. Excellent actually, and remember: NO PARTIES,"

"Understood, although I think parties are the least of your worries right now,"

"Meaning…?"

"Meaning why are you phoning us when you are supposed to be romancing your wifey?"

"Chill out. Spence and I are taking a break to eat," she answered before quickly amending. "Food. We're taking a break to eat food."

"Ha. You know me _way_ too well 'cause it was right there. Right on the tip of my tongue," he said, laughing the whole time.

"Later loser," Ashley said, blushing profusely.

"Bye Ash," he said, hanging up with a grin still on his face, before he sighed. "Now, where were we?" he said, reaching for Kyla who slapped the spatula in his hand.

"_We_ were fixing that hole."

**--**

"Our friends are way too invested in our love life,"

"You mean our sex life," Spencer said, taking another bite of her panini.

"Yeah, hey we still need to christen that master bedroom," Ashley said, sipping from her glass of wine.

"I thought we already did. Three times," Spencer mused, grinning cutely while she chewed. Only Spencer can do that.

"No, that was the bathroom. And the three times was for the massive size of that son of a bitch. I'm definitely renovating when we get home," Ashley finished, looking longingly at Spencer's food, her plate long since emptied.

Spencer put down her sandwich, giving Ashley a thoughtful look. "I think we should at least unpack Ash."

"Why? I don't even know why we brought clothes seeing as we won't be wearing any," Ashley said, spearing a spare tomato off of Spencer's plate.

"Ashley," Spencer said, smiling while shaking her head. "Just ask Sly to make you something else."

"Who?"

"Sly? The cook?" Spencer asked, then added after noting her blank stare. "Were you even listening earlier?"

"I was preoccupied," she grinned.

"With what?" Spencer asked, playing dumb.

"With getting you naked, duh," Ashley deadpanned, face serious as ever.

"Was everything to your liking Madam?" the butler asked, reemerging just as Spencer finished the last bite of her sandwich.

"Yes Harold, everything was great," Spencer said, as he took her plate.

"Hey, uh, Harry," Ashley started sheepishly as he took hers, "Do you think Sly could whip me up one of those paninis like what Spence had?"

"Coming right up Madam," Harold said, and then he was gone.

"I forgot to ask. How's the house?"

"Still standing and my cars aren't wrecked, thank God,"

"I think you love those cars more than me,"

"Don't be ridiculous," Ashley dismissed easily. "I only love the Lambo more than you."

"I can't believe you said that," Spencer said, throwing a napkin at her.

"What? It's a nice ride," Ashley said, laughing as Spencer turned on the full pout.

"Aww…baby, c'mere," she said, pushing her chair back and patting her lap.

Spencer moved the short distance from her chair over to Ashley, settling down onto her lap with ease, wrapping her arms around her neck, grasping the back of the chair.

"You know I love you more than anything, sweetheart," she whispered, stroking the blonde's back lightly.

"I know,"

"And…" Ashley prompted.

"And I love you more than anything too, Ash," Spencer said, looking all shy and sweet and honest and thoughtful. In other words, looking all Spencer. That look always robbed Ashley of any cognitive ability so she barely managed to get out her next words as more than a whisper.

"Kiss me,"

"What was that?" Spencer teased and Ashley just cupped the back of her head, pulling the lips that belonged to her to her own. She still couldn't believe it sometimes. That she had Spencer. That Spencer had her.

Her hands slid down the back of Spencer's robe inching to the front, where it was loosely tied. She slipped her hands underneath it sliding them up and down Spencer's warm thighs, feeling them jump under her touch. She slid them upwards slowly and things were just getting interesting when…Spencer pulled away. 'What the hell?'

"What the hell Spencer?"

"I wanna get out of here," Spencer said, starting to dismount.

"No," Ashley whined, trying to hold her there.

"Ash, we'll go out for two hours and then we can do anything you want," Spencer propositioned. "…anywhere," she practically purred, lowering her face to kiss Ashley's brow as her eyes fluttered closed.

"Anywhere?" she asked, grin playing on her lips, eyes closed but brows raised in question.

"Anywhere," Spencer reassured her.

"C'mon then, the sooner we finish this outing the sooner we can get to _anywhere_," she said, grabbing Spencer's hand and leading her back into the master bedroom.

**--**

"I do _not_ think we're doing this right,"

"It looks worse,"

"Thanks a lot Bran,"

"I'm just trying to be realistic,"

"It's…lumpy. It's supposed to be smooth…er, at least. I mean, I know I'm supposed to sand it down but it's like…the back of your head,"

"Yeah…wait, what…excuse me?"

"Aww, babe, I love you but I never knew how lumpy your head was until you shaved it like that and-"

"And?!"

"And…I love your lumpy head, c'mere," she said, waiting until he obliged before she rolled her eyes.

"Y'know," he mumbled into her shoulder. "I never make fun of your nose."

"Huh?"

"Your nose. It's kind of pudgy,"

Now it was Kyla's turn to overreact. "Pudgy?!"

"Cute pudgy. Adorable pudgy,"

"Screw you lumpy," she said, shoving him away and angrily trying to flatten out their lumpy patchwork.

"Ky, I think you should-"

"Shut up,"

"I'm just saying it's-"

"Shut. Up."

"Babe, the wall's gonna-"

"Brandon!" she yelled, wielding the spatula like a sword. "I told you to shut up! Now, SHUT UP!" She turned back to the wall, scraping it a few more times before...THUD!

"…fall in," Brandon finished his earlier statement now gaping at an even bigger hole.

**--**

"Ash, come on," Spencer said, putting her flippers on.

"I'm coming Spencer. This thing is kinda hard to figure out,"

"Want me to come in there and help-"

"No," Ashley answered quickly. "No. I can manage."

"Why not?"

"Spencer, if I'm anywhere remotely private with you I'm gonna jump you," Ashley said matter-of-factly, finally emerging in her full scuba suit. "Ready?" she asked with a grin, watching Spencer gawk at her. Even in scuba gear, ...she's got it.

**TBC...**


	18. The Honeymoon Miniseries: Part 3 of 5

**The Honeymoon Mini-Series** Rated - R

**Chapter 18: Part Three of Five**

--

**Previously...**

"Ash, come on," Spencer said, putting her flippers on.

"I'm coming Spencer. This thing is kinda hard to figure out,"

"Want me to come in there and help y-"

"No," Ashley answered quickly. "No. I can manage."

"Why not?"

"Spencer, if I'm anywhere remotely private with you I'm gonna jump you," Ashley said, matter-of-factly, finally emerging in her full scuba suit. "Ready?" she asked with a grin, watching Spencer gawk at her.

**Now...**

**--**

"This sucks," Kyla muttered, propping her chin up on her hand.

"Why don't you just let me pay somebody to fix it? I have the money y'know," Brandon said, sitting down next to her.

"I did it. I want to fix it. It'll be good practice for we have a place of our own,"

Crickets.

"Place of our own?"

"Yeah, you know, live together. Me, you, and Jimmy. I can have Kayden come to visit,"

"You want us to live together?"

"Yeah, I mean we practically do already. I spend _way_ more time at your place than I do at the dorm,"

"But, you'd have like a key and stuff,"

"Yeah, so?"

"So you'd be able to just come and go as you please,"

"Again I say, so?"

"So, nothing. It's just, shit Ky, you're freaking me out," he said, getting up and walking downstairs.

"Why?" she asked, moving to follow him.

"I don't know this is all moving way too fast for me. I mean, I'm still wrapping my head around the fact that I have a four-year-old son,"

"Brandon,"

"And we've never even discussed our relationship, really, it just kinda happened,"

"What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing. I just…I just…I'll get you an apartment in my building. It'll seem like we're living together,"

"What is the big deal with us _actually_ living together Brandon?"

"'Cause we're not married, and I wasn't raised that way," he finally semi-shouted, stunning her into silence.

**--**

Ashley waddled out of the water as fast as she could, kicking off her flippers and taking a seat in the wet sand, panting.

"What happened?" Spencer asked, watching her wife rock slightly, bringing her knees up to her chest and hugging them.

Ashley's eyes bugged out. "Did you see that thing?!"

"What thing?" Spencer said, walking as best as she could with wet flippers. She collapsed to the side of Ashley.

"The thing with the shell!"

"Stop yelling," Spencer said, removing her goggles. "You mean the turtle?"

"Turtle?!"

"Yeah, they were sea turtles Ash," Spencer giggled at her wife's incredulous face.

"They were fucking teenage mutant ninja turtles. That thing was huge,"

"I can't believe you were scared of an innocent turtle,"

"I think I'm done with the ocean," Ashley muttered, not liking that Spencer was still laughing at her.

"Well, I've still got an hour left before we do your thing. What do you want to do?" Spencer asked, squinting in the sun. Ashley just looked at her, the way the light played off her damp hair. The way her blue eyes sparkled, much like the crystal blue waters they were just swimming in. All of it added up to one thing: perfection.

"Talk to me," she said, with a small smile.

"About?" Spencer asked, amused, but willing to play along.

"Anything…just, talk to me."

**--**

Kyla burst out laughing, her silent spell passed. "What?"

"You heard me,"

"Where was all this old-fashioned nonsense when you were engaging in pre-marital sex?"

"It's how I feel, so you can either deal with that or not," he stated with a hmph.

"I swear you crack me up sometimes. So when are you planning on asking me?"

"Wh-what?"

"To marry you,"

"Who said I was gonna ask you?"

"Oh, that's right, you're gonna ask your _other_ girlfriend,"

"That's correct,"

"Yeah, Shenequa right, from Watts?"

"Now why she gotta be from Watts?"

"Am I at least invited to the wedding?"

"I don't know. Nequa doesn't want just anybody coming, especially midgets. I mean, how would _that_ look?"

"I'm not a midget,"

"That's right. You are taller than Jimmy…barely,"

"You ass," she said, shoving him slightly.

"You rang?" he said turning around and shaking his butt.

"Come on," she said, smacking him hard on the rear. "Let's get back to work."

**--**

And we're back…at the Villa…

After taking her shower (alone), Spencer decided to do a little exploration of the Villa. She'd barely seen anything accept the bedrooms and the gazebo area, where they'd eaten earlier. Now she was in the lounge area which opened up into the pool and looked so awesome. She would make it a priority to go there soon. She noted that there were freshly cut flowers placed in vases everywhere throughout the house. She walked back into the fully-loaded restaurant style kitchen. There was enough equipment here to hook up a meal for about thirty people in ten minutes. Her ears perked up to the sound of all too familiar footfalls and she hid behind one of the three islands in the massive kitchen.

"Spence?" Ashley asked, surveying the pool and the loungers at poolside, not seeing the familiar face anywhere.

"Spencer," she called out again, walking back through the lounge to the kitchen hoping to find the blonde-haired girl sitting on one of the dining chairs. No such luck.

"Spence, I swear if you're hiding from me…"

That's when she heard it…the faintest sound of breathing. Someone was in here.

"Spence?" she questioned, curiosity driving her onward.

She was nearer now, she could feel it, the small hairs on her arms stood up as a familiar feeling came over her. She barely rounded the corner of the second island when a hand wrapped itself around her shirt collar, pulling her downward.

She opened her eyes which closed during the attack and was met with shocking blue orbs. "I think it's time to go anywhere now," Spencer whispered, right before taking her lips with her own.

Ashley heard it before she registered what it was, the belt buckle scraping against the cold tile floor. She was little too preoccupied with the feel of the woman beneath her to acknowledge her shirt being pulled off, followed by her bra. She didn't take the time out to acknowledge Spencer switching their positions or the fact that the blonde had pinned her to the floor. The only thing that mattered was the way Spencer was kissing her right now. You'd understand it if she kissed you. But it might be the last thing you'd ever understand because Ashley would kill you.

With her being as distracted as she was she could barely be held accountable for being surprised when Spencer pulled away suddenly, looping the belt around her wrists deftly, pulling it tightly before yanking her bound hands above her head, securing the other end of the belt to the base of the island.

"Spencer, what are you doing?" she asked, swallowing thickly as Spencer leveled her intense gaze at her. She looked like she would eat her whole, and, well, she might. These were rare occasions when Spencer acted like this, but when she did, whew! Ashley always found that it was in her best interest to just cede control and enjoy the ride.

"I'm gonna fuck you…until you no longer remember your name," she whispered harshly, lowering herself back down so that she and Ashley were pressed close again. Ashley hissing as Spencer's t-shirt clad upper body came in contact with her naked torso.

"Is that a fact?" she barely managed, trying to kiss Spencer, only to be thwarted when she moved away.

"That's a promise," Spencer hissed, lowering her mouth again to kiss Ashley breathless before moving lower. Ashley had already quickly grown impatient, yanking at the bonds that tethered her to the immovable piece of furniture.

Spencer moved slowly, tortuously slowly, kissing, and sucking, and licking every square inch of skin from Ashley's jaw to her collarbone. Enjoying the sensation of Ashley jerking and twisting silently beneath her that is until Spencer captured one of her breasts in her mouth. Then Ashley could no longer remain silent.

"M…fu…sence..." Okay so they weren't real words, but you get the idea.

Spencer continued her ministrations, nipping the overly sensitive skin before switching to gentler caresses, taking her time, moving from side to side, even getting a little dizzy from her actions, waiting for the imminent plea.

"Spencer," Ashley gasped, and Spencer stilled, replacing her mouth with her hand to look up at Ashley. "Hmm?"

"Spence…" Ashley trailed off into a hiss as Spencer rolled her nipple between her fingertips. "Spence, fuck me."

Spencer's lips turned up into a smile. "I thought you'd never ask."

Still fully clothed, Spencer wasted no time in removing the rest of Ashley clothes, Ashley helping kick off the cotton pants and panties. The darkness in the kitchen amplified their awareness of each other, and Spencer swallowed audibly when she saw the way the moonlight filtering into the room glistened off the apparent wetness between her wife's thighs. She felt the brown eyes burning into her own eyelids and she met them full on, her eyes revealing the statement before it was even verbalized. "You're so beautiful," she whispered, "I love you so much." Having said that, she settled in between Ashley legs, draping first one leg and then the other over her shoulders. She felt Ashley readying above prepared for Spencer to take her wherever it is she wanted to go. Their eyes met one last time before Spencer lowered her head.

**--**

"Hey, it looks a lot better this time," Brandon said, standing back to admire their handiwork.

"Yeah, it's smoother,"

"No lumps right?"

"No Lumpy, no lumps,"

"That nickname had better not stick," he said, taking off the work suit they'd bought just for the 'project'. "I'm going to get Jimmy from Gran's, you coming?"

"Can we take the Lambo?" Kyla grinned.

"Uh, no, Ash'll kill us,"

"Pwetty pwease?" she asked, giving him her doe-eyed look.

Putty. The boy was putty...and she knew it.

"Fine," he relented, "But I'm driving."

**--**

"Damn, Spence," she got out breathlessly, still writhing on the floor. Her arms were really starting to ache from their awkward position but there was no way in hell she was gonna stop her wife now. Spencer was naked too now, and she rocked against Ashley every time the girl's hips tipped upward allowing perfect access for their clits to meet for a pleasurable friction.

"You're so sexy," Spencer whispered, finally releasing Ashley's earlobe from her mouth, before trailing her tongue from the base of her neck back up to her left ear, tasting her lover.

Ashley merely groaned, holding on for dear life, she felt the third orgasm approaching quickly, but she didn't want to do it alone this time. She wanted Spencer to come with her.

Spencer had other plans, lowering a trembling hand between them so that with each grind they'd come into contact with her hand in the best way. Ash was trembling now, just about to break when Spencer eased up removing her hand…but only for a second. Ashley cried out when as Spencer easily slid two fingers into her, gliding in and out with ease, her thumb circling her clit with every thrust.

Ashley pressed down as hard as she could, eyes rolling back into her head as Spencer added a third then, to her surprise, a fourth finger. Ashley couldn't even breathe now and she was sure this was the death of her, but (it's cliché, I know) what a way to go.

Spencer finally decided to stop playing games and lowered herself once more, pressing her tongue against Ashley's hard bundle of nerves before flicking it back and forth swiftly. That was all it took Ashley jerked up one good time before going completely stiff save for a few trembles. The meaningless jumble of syllables coming from a mouth a verbal confirmation of just how far gone she was. At long last the shudders subsided and Spencer crawled back up to her, untying her wrists before partially collapsing on top of her wife.

**--**

Somehow, Kyla ended up driving to Gran's. Who are we kidding? She gave Brandon a little shoulder and hip action and he was putty in her hands.

"10 and 2 Kyla!" Brandon yelled as she pulled a hand off the steering wheel to fiddle with the radio.

"Well, change the station then," she said, rolling her eyes as she returned her hands to their previous position.

"Uh, this is my new song,"

"I know and I've heard it like a billion times,"

"Well you're about to hear it a billion and one,"

"Change it,"

"No,"

"Brandon, change it,"

"Kyla, no," he said. She just reached over and pressed a button. He changed it back.

"Brandon," she said, annoyed, reaching to press it again and he slapped her hand.

"Radio war," he called out as he and Kyla furiously pressed different button switching the stations back and forth. He was on the verge of giving up when he saw the car traveling north try to beat the red light. They were traveling west.

"Look out!" he yelled and Kyla hit the brakes, avoiding the car but quickly losing control of the expensive vehicle. She ended up on the curb on the opposite side of the intersection, where the traffic light pole was, the loud scratching sound echoing throughout the night.

**--**

**The next morning...**

She awoke to the feeling of someone playing with her hand, running a finger along the contours of hers, tinkering with the wedding band on her ring finger.

"You killed me," she said, feeling Spencer smile and smiling in return, her eyes still closed.

"I thought so for a minute," Spencer chuckled, lacing Ashley's fingers with her own.

Ashley finally opened her eyes, noticing that the floor felt surprisingly soft. "How'd we get in here?"

"You don't remember?" Spencer asked and Ashley merely shook her head. "You woke up talking about the floor was giving your ass frostbite, so we stumbled into the nearest bedroom and fell into bed."

"Mmm," Ashley groaned, moving, her body screaming at her to stop. "What time is it?"

"Almost noon,"

Ashley's eyes widened. "Noon?" she croaked out.

"I guess I wore you out," Spencer winked, before swinging her legs out of bed, reaching a hand down to her. "C'mon. I've got a surprise for you."

Ashley went to move but stopped soon after, she was aching all over, albeit the good way, but aching nonetheless.

"Can't,"

"Why not?"

"Achey,"

"I figured. That's part of my surprise," Spencer said, hooking her arms underneath her wife's and trying to hoist her up. "C'mon. You'll feel better after. I promise."

"Piggy back ride?" Ashley asked, finally maneuvering herself into a standing position.

"Hop on," Spencer said, shaking her head at how juvenile her adorable wife could be.

Spencer easily carried her the short distance to the bathroom where there was a warm bath all ready and waiting.

"Smell's good in here. Where are we?" Ashley asked as Spencer put her down.

"Bathroom. There's a bath with your name on it,"

"Are you trying to tell me I stink?" the brunette murmured, stepping into the silky water nonetheless.

"No, now you relax in there. I have to go and check up on something but I'll be right back, 'kay?"

"'kay," Ashley breathed out, already drifting.


	19. The Honeymoon Miniseries: Part 4 of 5

**The Honeymoon Mini-Series** Rated - R

**Chapter 19: Part Four of Five**

--

**Previously...**

Spencer easily carried her the short distance to the bathroom where there was a warm bath all ready and waiting.

"Smells good in here. Where are we?" Ashley asked as Spencer put her down.

"Bathroom. There's a bath with your name on it,"

"Are you trying to tell me I stink?" the brunette murmured, stepping into the silky water nonetheless.

"No, now you relax in there. I have to go and check up on something but I'll be right back, 'kay?"

"'kay," Ashley breathed out, already drifting.

**Now, we continue...**

**--**

"So you think you can match the paint?" Brandon asked once Bob came back out of the garage.

"The paint's the least of your worries, pal," Bob said in a gruff voice, scratching his head.

Brandon's stomach dropped out of his ass. "What do you mean?"

"This passenger door is supposed to open like this," Bob demonstrated on the fully-operational driver-side door. "Watch when I try to open the passenger side door." Bob pulled the handle and the door stuttered out, creaking horribly and getting stuck midway.

Definitely broken.

"Can you fix it?"

"You need a new one," Bob said, shaking his head.

"Well, how soon can you get one?"

"If I put a rush order out on it…you're looking at a week,"

Brandon started feeling sick. "Anything sooner?"

"I might be able to get it here in three days but that's a pretty big might." Bob took notice of Brandon's still panicked look. "That still not good enough for ya' kid?"

"How about tomorrow? Can you have it fixed by tomorrow?"

"Are you crazy? There's no way I can do that. Even if I pull a few strings. This is a custom ride,"

"Stop, okay? I know, just…make it happen. I'll pay you whatever, just fix it by tomorrow, please?" Brandon pleaded.

"I'll see what I can do," Bob said. "No promises though."

**--**

"Did you fall asleep?" Spencer asked, brushing her fingers through Ashley's hair.

"Kinda…that feels good,"

"Does it?"

"Mmm hmm," Ashley said, sounding completely at peace. "You feel good," she said, grabbing Spencer's other hand and bringing it with her under the water between her–

"Not just yet," Spencer whispered, kissing away the wrinkles in Ashley's frustrated brow. "Your wife has something planned for you."

"Do tell,"

"Follow me," Spencer whispered, holding Ashley's hands as she stood, her fingers tightening as she saw the water cascading off of the brunette's toned body. She held out a towel, wrapping it around her before, letting go to grab a robe that matched her own.

"Put this on,"

"No clothes for what you have planned,"

"They're not necessary, no. Now, c'mon," Spencer said, grabbing her hand and pulling her along behind her.

**--**

**Later…**

Ashley's moans and groans echoed all throughout the Villa. Sly's ears were tinted red as he worked in the kitchen preparing the meal that Spencer had designed for them. Harold the butler tried to remain occupied doing a little light tidying, while Maria ran the water in the bathroom she was cleaning to drown out the sounds. Even Maurice and James shared a knowing look and smile as they waited outside by the car.

"Ash, would you quiet down?" Spencer said, eyes quickly darting around the room.

"I can't help it. It feels so good. Where'd you learn to do this?"

"I asked the masseuse to teach me a thing or two. She came by earlier to give us massages but there was no way I was letting her touch you,"

Ashley chuckled at that. "So possessive,"

"Damned straight,"

"Now _that_ you are not," Ashley joked, still melting under Spencer's magic fingers.

"You're right. I'm as queer as a three-dollar bill…whatever that means," she said, moving her hands lower to work on Ashley's lower back.

"I think it means you're pretty damn gay,"

"Yup," Spencer said, grinning at what she was about to do.

"Ow!" Ashley squealed sitting up, rubbing her behind. "Did you just bite me?"

Spencer pretended to think about it. "I do believe so…yes…yes, I did bite you," she said, cracking up at Ashley's confused but still turned on look. "Let's go eat," she added with a wink.

"I'm there," Ashley said, rocketing off of the massage table and following Spencer wherever.

**--**

Yeah, I was gonna go back to Brandon and Kyla, but...nah

"What are we doing here?" Ashley asked, confused.

"Eating,"

"Yeah…I thought when you said eating it was like a euphemism for you know…"

"What? Eating?" Spencer asked, sitting down in her chair and motioning for Ashley to do the same.

"More like getting naked and sweaty in love," Ashley grumbled, reluctantly pulling out her chair and placing her napkin in her lap.

"Trust me. You'll need the sustenance for later," Spencer winked just as Sly was bringing out their food.

"Here you are Miss Ashley," he said, placing the covered dish in front of her. "And for you Miss Spencer," he finished, repeating the motion for the other woman. "Viola," he said, removing both silver domes with a flourish, the steam from within dissipating quickly, Ashley's eyes widening as soon as she saw the entrée.

"Tater tots and mac n' cheese. My fave," she gushed, hugging the non-expectant Sly.

"I know Miss Ashley. Miss Spencer told me," he said, giving Spencer a conspirator's wink.

"Spence you're the bestest wife in the whole world," Ashley said, digging into her meal with gusto.

"I know," Spencer replied, beaming.

**--**

"What's the damage?"

"Won't be getting that house anytime soon," Brandon mumbled, staggering into the house.

"That much?" Kyla asked softly, rubbing his back comfortingly.

"You haven't even heard the worst of it. The door needs to be replaced and more than likely that won't be happening by tomorrow,"

"Shit,"

"Uh, yeah. We're fucked,"

"I have good news though," Kyla offered, as he looked even more pitiful.

"What's that? You've invented a time machine?"

"No, I fixed the hole…kind of. It's not falling in anymore," she said brightly.

"That's good,"

"Come on," Kyla said, pulling him up off of the couch. "Let's sand it down."

**--**

"I love you," she whispered into her ear. They were seated on one of the chaise loungers at poolside. Spencer sitting in between Ashley's legs, back to front, Ashley's arms clasped tightly around her midsection. Spencer's hands holding on tightly to said arms, hearts beating in synchronization.

"I love you too," she whispered back, content to just sit here in her wife's arms. She truly never thought it could feel like this. That just being with her could feel like this.

"It's so insane that we're just sitting here, doing nothing, not even talking, but it's the only place in the world I'd ever want to be,"

"I know what you mean. If I could spend forever holding you and being held by you, I'd take that chance in an instant,"

Spencer didn't respond, opting to just snuggle deeper into Ashley, her actions speaking louder than any verbal response.

"So…I need to tell you. I think…I think I like girls,"

Ashley grinned into her cheek. "Like like?"

"Totally," Spencer enthused. "There's this one girl. Total hottie and completely full of herself but…that's kinda what I like about her."

"I see. This hottie got a name?"

"You don't know her,"

"Try me,"

"Spencer's bitch," she barely got out before giggling uncontrollably...and adorably.

"Spence?"

"Yeah?"

"Have we been in the pool?"

"No."

It was quiet for a while then…

"Spence?"

"Yeah?"

"Wanna go in the pool?"

**--**

"Hey, look at that," Kyla said beaming. "It looks like a wall again."

"It does," Brandon said, taking it in too. Sure it was a full two shades lighter than the surrounding wall but it was as smooth as the rest of the wall.

"Still stressed out?"

"Beyond it,"

"Then come on," she said, grabbing his hand and taking him upstairs to the guest bedroom.

"Ooh, sex?"

"Not sex," Kyla answered, opening the boudoir.

"Pft. I don't want it," he said, as Kyla pulled something out, something small. "What you got?"

"The good stuff," she said, turning around and grinning, holding out a bag of two perfectly rolled joints.

"P-p-pot?"

"So you are familiar with this?"

"We've had some history,"

"Feel like… reminiscing?" Kyla asked, producing a lighter now.

"After you midget,"

**--**

Back to Ash and Spence...um, they're in the pool, and, they're NOT swimming

She was barely able to remain upright. It didn't even matter now how they had gotten this way. It didn't matter that she and Ashley had frolicked around naked. It didn't matter that Ashley had practiced her backstroke while Spencer looked on, desire growing. It didn't even matter that Ash had swam over to her, burning her inside out with a touch decidedly innocent and a look that was anything but. What mattered now was that Ash was between her legs, eliciting moans and groans and making her crazy in a way she'd come to expect yet still hadn't grown accustomed to.

"Mmmm," Spencer groaned, moving her hands to keep Ashley in place, completely unnecessarily I might add.

Ashley wasn't going anywhere.

"Ready Spence?" she asked, swirling her tongue around her one more time. She really didn't need to ask. She knew.

Spencer only grunted.

Then she heard it. Or rather him.

Mr. P.P.F.

I'm sure you remember.

"God Spencer you're so wet," Ashley panted, working the toy in and out of her. The vibrating sound being drowned out by their heavy breathing. She knew it wouldn't take long for Spencer to come, and she knew she would be loud.

But not that loud.

"OHHHH GODD…..AAAASSSHHHLEEYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!"

Maurice's cigarette fell out of his hand.

James hit his head on the car's hood.

Maria dropped the feather duster.

Sylvester nearly chopped off a finger.

And Ashley was gaping at her, trying to let her ride it out and trying not to laugh at how insanely loud she had been.

'Damn, I'm good.'

**--**

"Sponge Bob's a retard," Brandon said, munching away on some dry Cheerios.

"No he's not. He's cute," Kyla gushed, reaching her hand into the cereal box he was holding.

"He's a pervert. And him and Patrick are so gay together. They're like the new age Bert and Ernie,"

"Bert and Ernie were not gay," she gasped, smacking him lightly on the back of the neck.

"So were. They were roommates forever and not once did I ever see a chick up in their crib,"

"It was a children's show. They couldn't have them having girls come in and out of their room. It wouldn't be right,"

"Whatever," Brandon said, the drugs making his concentration tedious at best. "I have four lines on my fingers," he said, inspecting his hand.

"What?" she asked, turning her folding chair around to face him.

Why they were on folding chairs beats me.

"I've got four lines on my fingers," he said, grabbing her hand. "See? You have three. One two three. I have four. One. Two. Three. Four."

"Brandon, I've got like eight or something," she said, counting all the lines on her fingers.

"No…you're counting those little bitty ones. I'm talking big distinctive lines," he said, shoving his hand in her face. "I have FOUR."

"You're right," she said, eyes widening. "You're an alien freak," she added, pushing him away. But…yeah, coordination is off like a bitch when you're high.

"Whoa!"

THUD!

"Oww… pain," Brandon said, arching his back off the hardwood floor, and rubbing his neck.

Kyla scrambled down to him. "I'm so sorry, baby. Let me see," she said, reaching out for his neck.

"Don't touch. Owwwweee. My neck! My back! My neck and my back!"

"Here," she said, moving a hand behind his head and feeling something. "Uh oh."

"What now?"

"You're bleeding Bran," she said, pulling her now bloody hand from behind him. "Your head's broken."

"Damn it Ky! Why'd you have to break me for?!"

**--**

"I can't believe we have to go home soon,"

"I know. It felt so wonderful just being able to be with you,"

"Yeah, I think everyone now knows how wonderful it felt," Ashley said through a snort.

"I could not have been that loud," Spencer disagreed, even though she was turning a little red.

"The birds flew away Spence. They thought they were in danger,"

"Shut up," she said, burying her face into her wife's shoulder. She sighed, "I love you."

Ashley sighed too. "I know," she said before being poked in the tummy.

"Hey!"

"I love you too," she said, her gaze softening then becoming playful again. "Glen's gonna be sorely disappointed."

"Why's that?" Spencer decided to play along.

"Because we didn't get a baby," she said, her bottom lip protruding making Spencer want to kiss her. So she did.

"Tell you what," the blonde woman stated. "As soon as we get home we can start working on it," she said, kissing her again.

Ashley kissed her back, beaming. "You serious?

"Why not?" Spencer shrugged. "We're okay financially and you're not getting any younger," she joked, tracing her left index finger along a little wrinkle under Ashley's eyes. "Besides the way you love me is so amazing I can't wait to share that feeling with our children."

"Spence," she whispered, a little happy tear falling from its perch on her eyelid. "You're gonna be a great mom. The absolute best."

"You too baby,"

**--**

"This is quite a scratch here Brandon. Are you sure you just fell?" Paula asked, making another stitch knot.

"Yeah, chair tipped over and I went with it," he said, seemingly unfazed by the pain. Meds are GOOD.

"About two more and we should be done bringing your grand total to….twelve,"

"Awesome," he gushed.

"Boys are weird," Kyla said, grimacing as Paula looped the hooked needle into his head again.

"Have you guys heard from my daughter at all this weekend?"

"Yeah, they called a couple of times,"

"How are things?" Paula was snooping. It was habit she'd yet to kick.

"Good. Great I think. Spencer's having a blast," Kyla answered, still high. A lot. Explains why her verbal-filter's shot. "They're probably going half on a baby again right about now."

Paula's hand slipped.

"OW!"


	20. The Honeymoon Miniseries: Part 5 of 5

**A/N: Hey guys, remember feedback = love and don't forget to pick out your favorite Fifty First Times one shots and send them to me via review, message, whatever. I don't want to leave anybody out.**

**--**

**The Honeymoon Mini-Series** Rated - R

**Chapter 20: Part Five of Five**

--

**Previously...**

"Have you guys heard from my daughter at all this weekend?"

"Yeah, they called a couple of times,"

"How are things?" Paula was snooping. It was habit she'd yet to kick.

"Good. Great I think. Spencer's having a blast," Kyla answered, still high. A lot. Explains why her filter's shot. "They're probably going half on a baby again right about now."

Paula's hand slipped.

"OW!"

**And now...**

**--**

"Wow, this is nice," Ashley said, sitting next to her wife in the gazebo lit especially for the occasion.

Seeing as it was there last night in the place they thought that maybe a formally informal dinner was in order. Sly hooked them up especially with sea food galore and some of his more intrinsic tropical pasta dishes. They were on desert now though, which was some chocolate cake that gushed forth chocolate sauce from the top of it. He called them Chocolate Volcanoes and…what did they remind Ashley of?

"I love chocolate. It's like my favorite flavor…next to Spencer of course,"

"Of course," Spencer said, rolling her eyes.

"Should we call home seeing as how in a very short while the only calling will be you calling out my name?"

"Sure of that are we?" Spencer asked, raising a coy eyebrow.

"I'll bet on it," Ashley smirked.

"Call 'em. I want to make sure she watered my flowers,"

"Oh God yes, the _flowers_," Ashley said with faux concern, retrieving her cell phone and laughing when Spencer pulled a face.

"_Heyyyy_,"

"Ky?"

"_Ashey…_"

"Are you drunk?"

"_Guess again?_"

"Are you high?" she whispered this time, like Spencer couldn't hear her.

"_Bingo. And guess what?_"

"What?" Ashley asked massaging her temples.

"_Brandon's high too and we broke your car…_"

"Which car?" Ashley nearly jumped out of her seat.

"_…and your wall_,"

"What?!"

"_Oh Ash, I gotta go. Spencer's mom is gonna drive us home. Love you_,"

"Kyla?!" Ashley hissed but all she got in response was dead air.

"What happened?" Spencer asked urgently.

"They're either both really high and trying to piss me off or they're pretending like they're high and trying to piss me off,"

"What?"

"She said they broke my car and…a wall?"

"That sounds crazy Ash. Like, drunk talk or something. I'm sure nothing happened to your 'baby',"

"Well of course not. You're right here," Ashley grinned, momentarily forgetting about the Lambo. "C'mere," she said, patting on her thighs, her wife obliging instantly.

"Now kiss me," she whispered, Spencer heeding her second command, kissing her deeply, a lot deeper than Ashley expected before easing away, watching with a smile as Ashley struggled to open her eyes.

"Wow, wait, hey…you ate some of your volcano," she accused, smacking her lips and making Spencer's smile grow wider.

"I did," Spencer said, reaching behind her a grabbing a forkful of Ashley's, holding it in front of the brunette's lips. "Want to taste?"

"Sure," Ashley said, taking the fork away from her and holding it a breath away from Spencer's lips, adoring her confused look.

"It tastes better this way," she smirked and Spencer accepted the bite readily, Ashley making sure some of the sauce missed her mouth, before sliding her lips against Spencer's the chocolate intermingling with Spencer's unique taste making her more ready than ever.

"I think I have a new favorite flavor," the brunette mumbled against her lips, once breathing became an issue. "Spencer and chocolate," she mumbled, leaning back in to have another sample when…BAM. She had another very Ashley idea. "Sly!" she yelled and the cook appeared quickly – too quickly almost but whatever.

"Yes Ms. Ashley,"

"You got any of that chocolate sauce left over because I think I could use it," she said, winking at him before turning back to Spencer, loving the tinge of pink her cheeks turned.

**--**

**The next morning…**

He woke first to…toes. Toes?

"Ew, Kyla get your feet out of my face," he said, pushing the offending body part away.

"Mmph," she replied, turning over.

He pushed himself up with his arms, they trembled slightly in protest before just giving up on him, sending him face first into a pillow covered in Cap'n Crunch cereal.

"My head feels horrible," he mumbled out, nudging her with his knee. "Did you go all crazy bitch on me or something?"

"You fell," she croaked out, still keeping her arm draped over her face to keep away the morning sunlight.

"Oh yeah, you pushed me. Fucking Ike," he muttered and even half asleep she knew what he was talking about.

"Shut up," she giggled, sitting up finally. "I'm not Ike Turner. What time is it?"

"Time for sex?"

"You wish,"

"Duh. Why do you think I said it?"

"Oh my God," Kyla said suddenly, sitting up in bed, the alarm clock's glowing red numbers catching her attention.

It was 12:45.

It wasn't early morning.

It was afternoon.

And given the time difference, Ash and Spence would be arriving at about six.

They had no car. The hole-y wall still needed a paint job. And the living room was still in disarray.

"What are you 'oh my God'-ing about?"

"We need to move…NOW," she said, throwing back the covers, revealing him and well… (cough)…him.

Brandon's eyes widened as he attempted to cover himself, or rather, his boxer tent.

"Uh…wow, um…," she started, trying not to laugh. Any other time she wouldn't be as amused but they really didn't have time for _that_.

"Don't start with me midget," he said, rushing out of the bedroom.

**--**

50 Cent's "Best Friend" echoed throughout the bedroom stirring the blonde and not the brunette, like always.

Spencer tried for the phone sitting on the table on Ashley's side, coming up short as Ashley tightened her grip on her even more.

She finally just pulled back, letting the annoying sound continue. Really she stopped because she was afraid her boobs were suffocating her wife.

Rightfully so.

"Well, good morning to you too," Ashley said, smiling stupidly as Spencer moved back.

"You are such a guy,"

"Says the woman who just shoved her breasts in my face,"

"Like you don't like it,"

"Yeah, you're right," Ashley said, nodding once matter-of-factly.

"We should take a shower. I'm still…sticky," Spencer said, stretching slightly.

"Oh yeah…chocolate," Ashley said with a lazy smile, laying her head back down on Spencer's chest. "Another one of my best ideas ever."

"Another?"

"Yeah, I didn't tell you? I'm totally taking credit for us,"

"How do you figure?"

"Are you serious?" Ashley asked incredulous. "You weren't even gay when I met you."

"Neither were you. As a matter of fact, I believe it was_ I_ who had to nudge _you_ to even go for it,"

That got Ashley up. "WHAT?"

Spencer just looked at her. "'I'm sorry for the whole come here/go away trip I've been putting you through'. Sound familiar?"

Ashley tried to think of a comeback but…yeah, she couldn't. "Yeah. That was stupid," she admitted. "What was I thinking?"

"I don't think you were,"

"You're right. I was all heartsick and in loooove,"

"Was?" Spencer asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Am. Man, you don't cut me any slack," the brunette pouted, folding her arms across her naked chest.

"Oh hush. I'm heartsick and in looove too and you know it,"

"I do know it," Ashley said smugly, leaning in to kiss her again. And, like usual, things got heated pretty quickly. And, like usual, Spencer stopped them. Wait, no, that's not usual.

"I know where you're trying to take this and I'm not going until after I shower," Spencer said, pushing herself away from Ashley and off the bed.

"Together?" Ashley asked, hopeful, standing up next to her, and Spencer gave her a look.

"If we take a shower together we won't have time for breakfast and I really want to eat before we leave,"

Ash smirked.

Spence scoffed.

"_Food_…God Ashley,"

"Good to see you're practicing your lines for later," she grinned, taking Spencer's hands and pulling her along. "And I'll be good, I promise," she said, smiling even brighter when Spencer's stern look gave way to a reluctant grin.

'And I will be good,' Ashley thought to herself, smirking internally. 'In the baddest way possible.'

**--**

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you," Brandon repeated over and over, hugging Bob's legs.

"Sure thing kid, but you owe me. Big Time. I had to kiss a lot of ass to get this taken care of," Bob grunted.

"Not a scratch on it," Kyla appraised in awe, running her hand along the passenger side door.

"I was surprised myself…but I swear Brandon you'd better bring me a lot of business,"

"I promise Bob. I'll send all my celeb friends through here for the complete hook up," he said, hugging him again.

"Alright. Alright," Bob kicked him a little. "Get off me."

"Yeah, Bran, come on," Kyla said, hopping into the passenger side. "We still have a wall to finish."

**--**

"I can't believe you. We're going to be late," Spencer said, hurriedly trying to pull some tight jeans over her wet legs. Yeah, it wasn't happening.

Ashley was about to speak when she got an eyeful of Spencer's backside, hopping across the room.

"We're not gonna be late Spence," she said, tossing on a shirt, chuckling at how this was only the second time she'd worn clothes this weekend. "You'll have plenty of time to eat." Spencer glowered at her. "Food," the brunette added sheepishly, her grin completely giving her away.

"I'd better because if I don't I swear we're not having sex for a month,"

Ashley threw her hand at that threat.

"A week," Spencer corrected, finally pulling the jeans up.

"Psh," Ashley said, watching Spencer narrow her eyes at her.

"Fine. Three days," the blonde gave up, now throwing her own shirt on.

"That's plausible but it won't fly. All I'd have to do is shake my ass," the brunette said, gleefully demonstrating the maneuver for Spencer, who could only laugh.

"Come on. Let's go," she said, grabbing her wife's hand and dragging her off to the nook.

**--**

"Paint's making me high," Brandon declared, swaying a little.

"We're almost done," Kyla sighed, stifling a yawn.

"Oh, look. You got paint on your cheek," Brandon said, a weird smile on his face.

"Where?"

"Right there," he said, whacking her lightly with the brush.

"Oh, you ass. You've got some on you too,"

"I do?"

"Uh huh," she said, before tracing the edge of her brush in a straight line down his face.

"Bitch," he said through his laughter. They took turns smattering each other with the paint, making sure to stay on the tarp-covered area.

Brandon dunked his hands in the can of paint, bringing them up and grabbing her boobs, leaving perfect hand-prints on her work suit.

Kyla did the same to his ass.

Yes, kissing ensued.

**--**

"I feel like there's something going on at home," Ashley said, looking out of the plane's window, before turning suddenly to her wife. "Spence, you remember what the house looks like right?"

"Yeah," Spencer answered, looking at her oddly.

"Good, 'cause it will need a thorough inspection when we get back. There's something about the combination of Kyla and Brandon that just spells trouble,"

Spencer just nodded, a pensive look on her face. "So…we knocked out a few of those rooms, huh?"

"We covered 'em all," Ashley grinned, forgetting her sister and Brandon for a moment. "Well, except the gazebo. I swear Harry lived out there."

"Maurice and James were so sad to see us go,"

"That was because of your little show by the pool. I did not know you were a soprano Spence," Ashley joked, laughing when Spencer shoved her slightly.

"We still have one more location to cross off though," Spencer hedged, unbuckling her seatbelt.

"Where is that?" Ashley asked, utterly confused. Her brows knitting in the way that made Spencer want to kiss her.

"Are you familiar with the phrase 'mile-high club'?" the blonde asked, easing out of her seat, keeping her eyes trained on Ashley's the entire time, suppressing a laugh as they widened imperceptibly. "Meet me in about two minutes," she whispered thickly, placing her lips against Ashley's quickly, before turning on her heel and walking to the back of the plane.

Ashley watched her walk away then looked at her watch.

Spencer's ass.

Mickey Mouse watch.

The blonde.

The mouse.

Her wife.

'Fuck two minutes,' she thought, hurrying after Spencer. 'I'm going to get my woman.'

**--**

"A ha," Ashley said, opening the front door and looking around. Spencer clamored in after her, her luggage rolling behind her.

"Looks the same," Spencer said, surveying the property. The furniture was in its proper place. The vases were all filled with freshly cut flowers.

"Yeah, I guess so," Ashley admitted haltingly, making her way to the staircase. She ran up the stairs, past Kyla and Brandon's 'Home Improvement' project and inspected the bedrooms and bathrooms.

Everything was sparkling like it hadn't ever been used, the beds were made, and it looked like…yes, someone had washed their clothes. What the hell? Did Harold follow them home?

"The kitchen's fine too, and the dining room!" Spencer yelled up to her from the stairs.

"Ah," Ashley said, a certain thought flashing across her consciousness. She flew by Spencer into the garage, directly to her baby. Her bumble bee yellow Lamborghini. "Oh my God," she whispered, running her hands along it. "He's perfect still," she breathed out, pressing herself against the car, giving him a hug.

"Should I leave you two alone?" Spencer asked, standing by the garage door, amused.

"I am so…wow. They didn't break anything," she said, not really believing it.

"Come on. I think they're out back."

**--**

"Hey Ash, Spence," Kyla greeted, standing up from watering the flowers, giving first Spencer a hug, then her sister. "How was the trip?"

"Good, great," Spencer gushed, looking over to Brandon who was slaving away at the grill. "What's all this?" she asked him, walking over and giving him a kiss on the cheek. It was okay. He was wearing a 'kiss the cook' apron.

"Welcome home dinner, Spence," Brandon answered, holding up a nice big porterhouse steak. "Barbecue Brandon style."

"What style is that? Jerk?" Ashley asked, finally saying something.

"I missed Spence but those fuggers could have kept you," he shot back, narrowing his eyes at her.

"Thanks for watching the house you guys," Spencer said with earnest, to which Brandon only shrugged.

"And thanks for not burning the house down," Ashley added, poking him in the stomach as she and Spencer went back inside, to unpack or make out…it really didn't matter. All that mattered was that they didn't look behind the bushes where there was a tarp laying haphazardly on the ground covering cans of paint, tubs of joint compound, and two completely overworked work suits.

**--**

"Get her off me," Brandon said. Ashley was on top of him, her fists wrapped around his shirt collar, shaking him.

"_That's_ the edited version," Glen said, his face screwed up. "I'd hate to be on the receiving end of the uncut version."

"No you wouldn't," Spencer shot back and he grimaced at the mere thought, making Madison and Tasha crack up.

"I don't know why you're acting all skiddish. I came across your porn collection remember," Madison said, arching an eyebrow.

"Hey, that was before I found out my sister was gay. I threw all that girl on girl stuff out after that," Glen protested, to which Aiden leveled his gaze at him.

"You are a horrible liar,"

"I know," Glen admitted, shaking his head.

"Ash, seriously, get off of Brandon now. They did fix everything back to the way it was," Spencer soothed, prying her wife's hands from the man's neck.

Ashley reluctantly let go and the two broke apart, still eyeing each other.

"Seriously though," Madison started. "That honeymoon was hot."

"Maybe you should cool off," Glen stated rolling his eyes.

"Speaking of, I'm gonna go grab a drink. Anyone else want something?" Ashley offered.

"I'd like a–" Kyla started before being interrupted.

"Shut it," Ashley said before leveling her gaze at Brandon, daring him to speak. Yeah, not likely.

"Can I have some orange juice Ash?" Spencer asked sweetly (as if she would ask any other way).

"Of course my beloved," Ashley beamed at her, before glaring at Kyla and Brandon once more.

"Hey Ash, wait up," Tasha said, hurrying to join her in the kitchen.

"That was an…interesting little picture you two painted of your honeymoon," Tasha said casually, retrieving some glasses while Ashley busied herself in the refrigerator.

"Mmm hmm," was Ashley's muffled reply.

"Yeah, but I don't think it was that accurate," Tasha added, turning around, staring hard at Ashley's back.

The shorter brunette felt the smirk. She didn't have to see it.

"What are you saying?" she asked, taking out the orange juice container and setting it on the counter.

"Well, I seem to recall you mentioning a hot tub?" Tasha smirked, quirking an eyebrow.

"You recalled correctly," Ashley said, smirking herself now, arms folded across her chest.

"I know you didn't let it go to waste. So, come on. Tell me about the freaky sneaky," Tasha managed somehow, cracking up in the process, sparking Ashley to too.

She looked back into the living room, hearing the voices continue in conversation before turning back to her friend. "What I'm about to say never leaves this kitchen, understood?"

Tasha held up three fingers. "Lesbian scout's honor."

"Well…it was our last few hours in the Villa…"


	21. The Honeymoon Miniseries: Reprise

**A/N: A couple of things to address. First, here's an update due to all of the marvelous feedback. I decided to stop posting on the weekends a while ago but I woke up to an inbox full of lovely inspiration and could not just ignore it until Monday. Plus, this chapter is definitely one that needs to follow right away. Second, as for the frequency of updates, here's what I have to say to that. All the stories I've written so far, excluding The Beauty of Imperfection, have been written in their entirety. Well, except Fifty First Times but I'm up to like 41. So, it's a lot easier to update faster. Well, some of you have gotten spoiled, lol. The Beauty of Imperfection, as much as I would like it to, is not coming along as easily as it should so I literally am writing the chapters as I go. I've got a decent plot outline but after that...yeah, not much. So, please, bear with me. It'll probably only be an update a week for that one. Which is still a lot more than I can say about some authors (I too read fanfic and I too feel the absence of a much needed update). Third, Snatched chapters are not going to be too much longer. I'm going for this whole blink effect - in one of my literature/writing classes there's this concept of writing the blink meaning, capturing what the character sees in the blink of an eye. It's a sequential thing and since blinks are pretty rapid we have short chapters. Plus that one is going to start moving pretty fast in a moment. You'll see. Lastly, major shout outs are in order for a few readers (not excluding anyone purposefully but these guys just stood out for the moment): mutt009, SouthSP91, and mcooper11, thanks a lot for the feedback. You have no idea how much it helps. Okay, thanks for listening to me ramble and see, I do listen to you guys. Thanks for reading, enjoy.**

**MGMK**

**--**

**The Honeymoon Mini-Series** Rated - R

**Chapter 2****1: Part Five and a Half of Five: A Reprise**

**Previously...**

"So we had about three hours left in the Villa…"

**--**

She's ignoring me.

We have less than three hours left of uninterrupted alone time and Spencer's more interested in putting her clothes away than taking them off.

She's crazy.

I was helping but (un)fortunately my hands sometimes have minds of their own and after she forcibly had to remove my wandering hands from her perfect frame for the sixth time I'd been banished to the bed.

So that's where I am. Lying on the bed. Magazine in hand. Watching her pack.

She's at the bottom drawer now. Has to bend over…and, yeah, she's wearing her low riders.

"Spence," I warn, and she turns to look at me, innocently as usual. But, we all know how very deceiving looks can be.

Especially when it's Spencer.

"What am I doing now?" she asks me, as if she doesn't know.

I narrow my eyes at her.

"You're being hot," I say, just like that. It _is_ a fact. "Stop it."

"I'm _packing_," she says, rolling her eyes before returning back to her task.

"Yeah, you are," I agree. "In the sexiest way possible," I add.

"Ashley, people cannot pack sexy." She's laughing at me now. And…we all know what that does to me.

"Spencerrr," I say again, the same warning tone to my voice. "…if you don't stop it right now I'm gonna…"

She turns back around very slowly, her eyes leveling on mine. Her lips pressed together and turned up at the corners. Her eyebrows raised slightly.

She's smirking at me.

"You're gonna what?" she asks, her voice decidedly sweet, her body language decidedly…not.

It's practically screaming 'fuck me'.

I'd be an idiot to deny it.

I guess that explains why a short while later we're in the Jacuzzi…naked.

It was gonna be quick I swear but damn, sometimes when Spencer gets going…she's kind of like the energizer bunny.

"Ash," she breathes out against me, riding out her second orgasm.

She keeps going.

She pulls me tighter, whispering for me not to stop.

And going.

She cries out heartily when I start up a steady pace again, pushing in and out of her.

And going.

Her nails dig into my shoulders as she starts to ride my fingers again, bringing her mouth down to claim mines.

And going.

In fact, I don't think, scratch that, I _know_ Spencer's never been this receptive. I easily add a fourth finger and she groans at the feeling, her walls contracting slightly.

"More," she mumbles against my mouth, tugging on my bottom lip. I think my eyes get big at her request.

Is she serious? I think I'll ask her 'cause I don't want to hurt her.

"Baby," I breathe out, kissing her bruised lips lightly. "Are you sure?" I whisper and she opens her eyes to look straight into mine, letting me see how sure she is. How much she trusts me.

I could die right now and be the happiest woman in history.

Then her stance widens a little, she moves her legs even further apart on my lap, pressing herself down onto my hand in a way that leaves little to the imagination as to what it is she wants. You know, just in case I didn't get the memo in her eyes.

This Jacuzzi temperature just got turned up to hell and I think I'll pass on that dying right now thing.

I add my thumb, entering her and feeling her where no one, NO ONE, has felt her before.

She can't look at me anymore. It feels too good.

And damn it really does, I close my eyes too. Making love to her like this, watching her like this gets to me, every time.

She finally stops trembling enough to sink into me, placing heated kisses on my neck as she nuzzles it.

"I love you Ash," I hear her whisper, taking a shaky breath as she traces my collarbone.

"I love you too Spence," I whisper back, holding her as close to me as I can, making sure that she knows her trust has not been misplaced.

**--**

"That's pretty much all that happened. My phone started beeping and we had to race around like our asses were on fire so that we didn't miss our flight. Well, I did. Spencer was focusing on not walking funny," Ashley said with a chuckle, stealing a sip of Spencer's orange juice. She allowed herself to float back into the present after her trip down memory lane and burst out laughing at the look on her friend's face.

"Are you still with me?" she asked, snapping her fingers in front of Tasha's face.

Tasha smacked her hand away, a silly smile crossing her face. "Can you blame me? That was hot," she said, opening her water bottle to take a chug.

"Okay, no," Ashley said, snatching said water bottle away, trying not to laugh at Tasha's fish-face. "There will be no daydreaming about my wife."

"I wasn't thinking about Spencer," Tasha shot back, only to be stared at. "Okay, maybe at first it was you and Spencer but then me and Mads were up in here," she said, pointing at her head. "You can't even imagine all the freaky stuff we–"

"Oh, ew…no, ew, okay. No sex talk about you and Madison," the shorter woman said, grabbing Spencer's drink and a few waters before heading for the living room.

"Why not? I just stomached a whole two hours of you and Spencer," Tasha said, right on her heels.

"It's not my fault everyone's a fan of the Spashley."

Ah ha!


	22. Camping Trip

**Chapter 22: Camping Trip**

**Summary:** The chapter title kinda says it all

--

Piper picked up a couple of photos coming across a series of ones that seemed to go together. One was Brandon, Tasha, Kyla, Spencer, Ashley, and Aiden holding up a gigantic fish, beaming at the camera. The next one had that same fish on the ground with each of the aforementioned persons in flight mode.

"What happened here?" she asked Aiden, giving him the photo.

"One word: camping,"

"Camping?"

"Camping,"

**--**

"Camping?" asked Aiden.

"Come on guys, Tasha and Aiden will be leaving soon, and Ky might be going to school on the east coast. This may be the last real opportunity for us to really hang out together," Spencer pleaded, looking into the blank faces.

"Camping?" Ashley asked this time, face unbelieving.

"It'll be so much fun. We can fish and hike and make s'mores and–"

"Camping?" This time it was Brandon, brow furrowed.

"Do it for me?" Spencer asked, grinning. Tilting her head. It worked every time.

On everyone.

So that was how "the crew" found themselves packed into a minivan trekking through a secluded piece of wilderness just beyond Los Angeles's city limits.

"Ashley?! Do you see those little divots in the street? Those are called potholes and the objective is to avoid them!" the monster yelled from the back-back seat; the monster also known as pregnant Tasha.

An hour into it, she wanted to kill her. An hour later, she wanted to kill herself. Now, she was fighting an inner battle just to keep from driving them all off a cliff.

Spencer watched Ashley massage her temple for the thousandth time and turned to the girl sitting in the far back.

"Ashley isn't trying to hit them on purpose Tasha. The road's really messed up," she said as sweetly as possible.

"Whose idea was this anyway?" Brandon grumbled from the middle seat.

"Spencer's," Aiden replied quickly, shooting daggers at the girl.

"I thought it would be fun," Spencer replied, pouting, folding her arms across her chest as she sat back in her seat.

"I'm sure it will be babe," Ashley said, grabbing her hand. "When we get there."

"Are we there yet?" Kyla asked, rousing from her slumber.

"Don't start," Ashley warned.

"But are we?" Aiden joined in, bouncing in his seat. "Are we there yet?"

"Cut it out," Ashley said, trying not to smile.

"But I gotta peeeee," Brandon said, leaning up so that he whined right into Ashley's ear.

"You guys are on crack!" she loudly announced, before breaking down into laughter.

**--**

It was night time when they finally arrived. Their camping site: a perfectly secluded clearing where the stars shone brightly overhead. Brandon and Aiden busied themselves setting up the tents while the girls took as much luggage as they could out of the van.

"Look at it. Isn't it perfect," Spencer beamed, looking at the night sky.

"It is pretty fantastic," Kyla agreed, trudging behind them.

"I can't wait for tomorrow. We're gonna go down to the lake, and I'm gonna teach Ash how to fish,"

"Uh, Spencer," Ashley started, "You were serious about that?"

"Of course," Spencer giggled at her girlfriend's obvious discomfort. "I don't think you've ever seen an animal before it was cooked and served on your plate."

"Nonsense," the brunette disagreed. "I see live lobsters all the time."

"This is going to suck," Tasha interrupted the banter. "I am stuck here with the lovers, the love birds, and the jock-cock. This is gonna suck."

"Wait, who are the lovers?" Kyla asked, just as they approached the guys.

The confused guys.

"What the hell kind of tents are these?" Aiden asked, inspecting the large circular objects.

"Yeah," Brandon added. "There aren't any poles or anything."

"We brought all this stuff over here and you guys haven't even put up the tents yet," Kyla grumbled.

"We're _trying_, but I mean, it's hard,"

"Give it to me," Tasha said, rolling her eyes. She promptly found the rip cord and the pop-up tent did just that. It popped-up.

"Oh," Brandon and Aiden said at the same time.

"Morons."

**--**

"Aha! Spencer make fire," she said, collapsing into laughter shortly afterward. Pretty soon they were all gathered around a bitchin' campfire. Toasting marshmallows to their hearts' delight.

"I've never had s'mores before," Brandon said, stuffing yet another bite of the sticky goodness into his mouth.

"Really?" Spencer asked, licking the chocolate off of her fingers, smiling afterwards when Ashley took the hand to finish the task herself.

"Nah. Our family wasn't too big on nature or anything natural for that matter. Hell, me and Tash were practically a byproduct of artificial flavoring,"

"Dude," Aiden asked, chuckling. "What does that even mean?"

"I don't know. All this fresh non-polluted air is doing things to me," he said, standing up promptly. "I'm gonna go take a walk," Brandon announced, stretching and Kyla moved to stand with him.

"I'll come with you," she said. "You know, just to check out the grounds and stuff."

"Right," Brandon added too, ignoring the jibes evident in the others' eyes.

"Take a flashlight with!" Spencer called out to their backs. "So you don't get lost!"

"Yes Mom!" was the yelled response.

"Who do they think they're kidding?" Aiden asked, roasting another marshmallow.

"I don't know," Tasha said, hunching closer to him and laying her head on his shoulder. "I don't care."

"Sleepy babe?"

"Nah, just tired. Not ever having kids again," she said, pouting for quite possibly the first time ever.

"Wanna go lay down?" Aiden asked and she merely nodded. The pair left soon after bidding Spencer and Ashley good night.

"He's great with her huh?" Spencer asked once they were alone.

"Yep. Too bad it's not gonna last," Ashley said, wrapping her arms around her.

"Huh?"

"I read a few chapters ahead,"

"Ash, what are you talking about?"

"Never mind. You know what I just realized?"

"What's that?" Spencer asked, picking up on the tone of that question immediately.

"That we're all alone," the brunette said, inching her hands under the blanket covering both of their legs. "In the dark," she added, moving them ever lower. "Unsupervised," she whispered this time, pressing a quick kiss next to Spencer's ear, resting her hands upon short-covered thighs.

"Any one of our friends could walk up on us any minute," Spencer said, somehow, seeing as the small circles Ashley was rubbing on her thighs was making it difficult to do anything.

"They won't see anything. I'll keep any and all activities underneath the blanket. You…" she said, pressing a wet kiss next to Spencer's ear this time. "…just have to be quiet."

Spencer's breath hitched as she felt Ashley take hold of her thighs, coaxing them apart gently. "Do you think you can be quiet Spence?"

"I think…" she trailed off into a gasp, feeling Ashley make the circles again, this time higher. "I think so."

"I need you to promise me," she whispered again, this time taking Spencer's earlobe into her mouth, sucking gently.

"I (swallow) promise," she managed, feeling Ashley's grin against her cheek.

"Good girl."

**--**

"We're lost,"

"No shit Sherlock,"

"You know, for such a tiny girl you have such a big potty mouth,"

"Will you just shut the fuck up and help me look?"

"Yes sir," he said before she glared in his direction, pointing the flashlight directly into his face. "I mean, ma'am."

"God, why did I even agree to go walking with you?"

"'Cause you like my body," he answered promptly following behind her and running into her as she stopped quickly.

"Oof,"

"Did you hear that?" she whispered.

"Hear what?" he whispered back with a grin, probably enjoying paranoid Kyla a little too much.

"That," she whispered again, when the rustling sound started up once more.

Brandon's eyes widened in fear, before he relaxed again, trying to assuage her fears as well as his own. "It's probably just a rabbit or something," he said, his voice surprisingly steady considering the thumping of his heart.

"Or something," she said a little louder, fear edging inside this time as the rustling was accompanied by a growl.

"Ky?" Brandon whispered, inching the flashlight over to the source of the sound.

"Yes?" she replied, just as quietly.

"Please tell me that was your stomach," he said, pulling her behind him slightly, his flashlight beam falling onto a rustling bush.

"I can't," she whispered just as something big, black, and very hairy jumped out of the bushes.

"AHHHHHHH!"

**--**

"AHHHHHHH!"

Tasha shot up in her sleeping bag, looking like a cocooned caterpillar. "What the hell was that?" she asked into the darkness.

"Wh-what?" Aiden asked, groping around in the dark for the lantern switch.

"God, Aiden, you sleep like the dead. You didn't hear that screaming?"

He craned his neck as he sat up, listening intently to a deafening silence. "I don't hear anything…wait…" he trailed off straining even harder. "…that's just Spence and Ash. They're…um…hooking up."

Tasha just stared at him. "Okay, first, ew. I find it incredibly creepy that you know that sound and B-"

"Don't you mean second," he interrupted, grinning, loving working his way under her skin.

"And _B_, I don't mean now. I was talking about before, when I heard the screaming,"

"Again, I say Ash and Spence are hooking up. What do you expect?" he snickered this time, his testosterone making an appearance.

"Ugh," she groaned, rolling her eyes before falling back down onto the uncomfortable ground. Who the hell suggested camping become a leisurely activity?

"You know…there is another reason I wanted to bunk with you…"

"Obviously,"

"Well…we are, 'friends with benefits' and lately I haven't been fringing any," Aiden offered casually, laying back down himself, arms folded underneath his head.

"Are you serious?" she asked him, an odd look on her face.

"Well, yeah, why not?" He moved to sit back up.

"I…uh…I haven't since…" Tasha said, swallowing repeatedly, visions of that night at Kyla's party flashing vividly across her mind.

"I know…"Aiden said, rubbing her back. "Do you wanna talk about it?"

Tasha was just on the verge of speaking when something crashed into their tent.

"What the hell?!" Aiden screamed as the entire right side of the tent collapsed in, something was thrashing around inside it.

He threw his sleeping bag off and pulled caterpillar Tasha up to hop behind him.

"Aiden, what is that?" she whispered, the light from the overturned lantern playing on the shadows the thrashing tent created.

"I don't know…" he whispered back, keeping a protective arm on her, staying in front of her.

There was an odd sound coming from the moving lump, a cross between a squeal and something else…

"Don't tell me that's Ash and Spence too?" Tasha deadpanned and Aiden stepped forward, taking hold of a loose end of the mangled sheet.

"On three okay…" he whispered again. "One…two…THREE," he yanked the cover away to reveal a…a…

"It's a bear!" Tasha yelled, starting to hop away.

Aiden just stood there looking at the little animal that was still pawing at the tattered fabric.

"It's a baby bear Tasha,"

"Shoot it,"

"With what?"

"Goddamn. You guys are the suckiest boys ever. You can't put up a tent, you can't make fire, you can't drive-"

"I can drive,"

"I'm not talking about your little power wheel Aiden,"

"It's a Ford Focus,"

"Oh, potato, pototah,"

"Now that you're done emasculating me, what should we do here?"

"I voted for killing it,"

"I'm not gonna kill a baby bear Tasha. You're gonna be a mother soon, when are you gonna start being more empathetic?"

"We're having a boy Aiden. Someone needs to be the "ball buster" in this outfit. If our kid listens to you he's gonna be a sissy,"

"It's wrong to hit a woman," Aiden mumbled to himself. "It is **wrong** to hit a woman."

"Oh my God, there you guys are," a tired, doubled over Kyla breathed out, Brandon right behind her.

"There's a-" Brandon gestured wildly with his hands. "And it's got," he started chomping with his mouth. "And it goes," this time he growled.

"Oh, you ran into Ashley and Spencer too," Tasha asked them, earning blank stares. Then Brandon's ears perked up to the squealing.

"Hey what the hell is…" he trailed off into a gigantic gasp, looking at the little bear. "You have to get rid of it."

"Thank you…what I've been saying this whole time," Tasha said, nodding her head. "Let's be gone with the fucker."

"Seriously, I think we ran into the Mama and if she finds out we got her cub she's gonna be _pissed_,"

"Well, we can't exactly take it back to her Brandon," Kyla said wisely.

"Let's just put it in the woods…away from us,"

"Good idea Bran. You guys go put it back and I'll stay right here," Tasha said.

"Why do you get to stay?" Kyla asked incredulous.

"Uh, hello. I'm with child,"

"So what? I need to stay to help populate the earth,"

"We're going in the woods not off to war," Aiden stated and then noticed the girls weren't budging. "Fine, c'mon, Bran. You two go get in Kyla's tent and let Ashley and Spencer know where we went."

Brandon reluctantly trudged off behind Aiden who used the tattered tent to coax the little bear to follow them.

Tasha and Kyla turned to look at Ashley and Spencer's tent, which was now rockin'…and if the tent's a rockin'…

Kyla missed the memo.

"Ash…Spence…" she whispered as loudly as she dared.

"What are you doing?" Tasha hissed at her, hearing the shuffling sounds and muffled curses coming from inside the now not rockin' tent.

"I am not staying in a tent by myself,"

"Uh, what do I look like?"

"Sadly, more afraid than me,"

"So Ash and Spencer are safer?"

"I don't know about you. But I think a sexually frustrated Ashley is scarier than any bear, any day."

**--**

"What was that?" Brandon whispered, latching onto Aiden.

"I don't know but would you get the hell off me…I can't believe you got us lost,"

"Me?!"

"Brandon, I specifically asked you to remember where we came from,"

"I did,"

"Then why are we lost?!"

"Hey," Brandon said, yanking on Aiden's arm to turn him around. "Do not yell at me man."

"Don't tell me what to do!" Aiden roared at him, beyond pissed.

"You'd better stop yelling at me," Brandon said, pointing a finger in Aiden's face.

Aiden slapped it away. "Get your hand out of my face."

"Don't touch me again," Brandon shoved him back.

"Did you just push me?" Aiden asked him, shock and anger flitting across his face.

"So what if I did,"

"I'm gonna kick your ass," Aiden grumbled, tackling Brandon to the ground.

**--**

"Get your feet out of my face," Tasha said, pushing at Ashley's feet.

"Well, tell Kyla to get her ass out of _my_ face,"

"This is not working,"

"No shit Ky," Tasha said, sitting up. "They're taking too long," she added with a sigh.

"They'll be fine," Spencer assured her.

"Why are you so concerned anyway?" Kyla murmured, not really thinking I guess.

"Oh, I don't know. Let's recap shall we: one of the guys that took off, oh yes, just happens to be my twin brother and the other…hmmm, oh, I remember, he's the father of my unborn child. Wanna ask me again why I'm so concerned?"

"She wasn't thinking Tash, okay. Cut her some slack," Ashley said and Tasha softened.

"Sorry Ky. I've been a little moody lately,"

"We've noticed," the other three girls said in unison.

"I think maybe they got lost or something," Ashley offered.

"Yeah, that's probably all that happened and they're waiting for daybreak so they can find the site," Kyla added.

"That sounds…plausible. I mean, they couldn't even put up the pop up tents," Tasha agreed, finally relaxing a little bit.

"There you go," Spencer added brightly. "We have nothing to be worried about. Now let's just all try to get some sleep."

"Yes Mom," Kyla giggled, shuffling around slightly in an attempt to get comfortable.

"Good night guys," Spencer said, snuggling her back further into Ashley's front, smiling a little as she felt Ashley press a quick kiss into her temple.

"Night,"

"G'nite,"

"Nighty night,"

A few minutes of silence then…"Spence?"

"What Tash?"

"Can I crack open the tent? It smells like sex in here."

**--**

"Eat dirt jock strap," Brandon said, pressing Aiden's face into the ground. He didn't know how long they'd been doing this for but they were pretty evenly matched. Sure Aiden flaunted his muscles and flexed at any and every opportunity and Brandon had never appeared to be more than a skinny pretty boy, but he had reflexes like a cat and he was pretty damn crafty. Something Aiden was finding out.

"I swear to God Brandon, when I get up…"

"If you get up," Brandon bit out, pressing his knee into Aiden's back.

"Oh, that's it," Aiden swung his body around quickly still under Brandon, clasping his fists together and punching Brandon in the stomach.

Brandon crumbled over in agony, trying to catch his breath and Aiden got a few good swings in on him, until Brandon got his bearings back, throwing a few of his own, connecting with Aiden's bottom lip.

"RRRROOOOOOAARRRR!!!!"

That was not Aiden. That was the bear.

THE BEAR!!!!

Brandon and Aiden tore through the woods, fast and quiet, preserving any energy for running. Twice Aiden almost fell but Brandon was there to pull him up.

"If we…make it out of here…alive…I'm gonna…still…kick your ass…"

"Just…shut up….and run…Dennison."

**--**

**Morning**

Aiden stretched his arms out with a yawn. He and Brandon had finally given up on trying to find the site, opting to sit down, leaning up against each other so that if one moved the other would know.

Brandon blinked a few times before he let out a yawn that threatened to dislocate his jaw, then blinking again when his sour morning breath met his nostrils. He didn't dwell on it too long though because there was another…much more pleasant smell that wafted out to him just then.

"Aw, man, please don't tell me I'm having olfactory delusions?" Aiden groaned, moving to stand up.

"What?" Brandon asked, accepting the help off the ground.

"I'm not smelling things am I?"

"If you are then I am too," Brandon mumbled, following his nose the few feet it took him to reach their campsite.

"There you guys are," Kyla yelled when she saw them, throwing an arm around each of their necks. "We were so worried about you."

"Yeah, you're just in time for breakfast," Tasha said, accepting the plate of food Spencer gave her. "Spencer made it."

"Count me in,"

"Make sure you guys lock up everything before we go…fishing," Ashley said, mumbling that last part. She wasn't too comfortable with the whole fishing thing.

"Yeah, I'm so excited," Spencer said, chewing away on a piece of toast. "Who knows how to bait a hook?"

"With what?" Kyla asked, mouth full.

"Worms, duh. You gotta be real careful because you don't want to just stick it on there and have the guts start oozing out,"

Tasha pulled the fork back away from her face…looking at the jiggly eggs warily.

"…and sometimes, they're full of water, and they just _leak_ all over your fingers…"

Ashley scrunched her face in disgust spitting her tepid coffee back into her cup. Kyla eyed her o.j. with newly founded suspicion.

"…then there's always the possibility of just having it split in two. But Dad always said it was better to fish with live bait. You've just gotta lift the side of it a bit and pierce the skin," Spencer concluded and both Brandon and Aiden put their toast down.

Spencer just ate another forkful of eggs. "It's gonna be fun."

**--**

Needless to say, Spencer baited all the hooks, although she did employ Ashley's help once, to help her hold a significantly large worm. Which then resulted in Brandon chasing them with the worm, which he found pretty funny until the tables were turned. Now though they were all sitting at a nice secluded spot of the lake, lines cast and waiting for a bite.

"This is boring," Brandon said, restraining the urge to toss his pole in the water.

"Patience is a virtue," Spencer said, although she was kinda getting bored too. She didn't remember it being this boring.

"So is chastity," Tasha quipped and Ashley whacked her lightly.

"Don't even insinuate," she said before Tasha could respond.

"I think I'm gonna head out for a swim…maybe scare some fishies your way," Kyla said, nudging Spencer with her toe as she stood up.

"Okay," the blonde replied.

"Me too?" Brandon asked.

"You guys don't have to ask my permission to take off," she'd barely gotten the sentence out before they were all running away.

"Guess nobody likes camping," Spencer sighed, sitting back down, manning four other poles now.

"I like camping," Ashley said, wrapping her arm around her. "I love camping with you. Especially last ni– whoa," Ashley jerked forward with her pole.

"What? Did you get a bite?"

"I think…" Ashley stood up nodding, trying to maintain possession of the pole. "…I think so," she muttered out, the rod bowing severely before she was jerked forward again, this time losing her balance and being pulled head first toward the water. Spencer, acting quickly, grabbed her foot, moving to wrap her arms around Ashley's waist, pulling with a passion.

"Grab the spool Ash, grab the wheel! Reel it in!" she said excitedly and Ashley hurried to do so, only she couldn't move whatever it was.

"I can't move it Spence!" Ashley yelled as they both started sliding again.

Brandon, still dripping wet, grabbed around Spencer but whatever the hell was on Ashley's line was not coming out of the water. By this time, the entire bunch of them was straining, yanking on the person in front of them as hard as they could. They'd made some progress, because now both Ashley and Spencer were back in standing positions.

"Maybe we should…just let it go," Tasha suggested.

"Hell no," Brandon said, reaching around Spencer to help Ashley work the reel.

"Yeah, no way, we've been trying too hard," Aiden bellowed from the back back. He was the anchor.

"And we've made progress," Spencer bit out, straining as she felt Ashley slip forward again.

Ashley couldn't say anything so she just grunted, never letting the pole go to make her stance clear.

"Fuck!" Kyla said suddenly…and VERY loudly.

"What? What's wrong?"

"I broke a nail. Oh, it is _so_ on now. On three…one….TWO…THREE!"

And with that the group lurched backward falling/tumbling/tripping to the ground. At Ashley's feet lied a very large (and very pissed) bluefin tuna. It thrashed around madly, scaring the crap out of her.

"Oh my God, that is the hugest freaking fish I ever saweded," Brandon said, panting heavily, eyes about to fall out of his head.

"We gotta take a picture. Nobody's ever gonna believe this," Spencer said, scrambling away to set up the camera.

"Come on Ash, you gotta hold it, it's your catch," Aiden said, hoisting her to her feet as she obviously was having issues with that.

"I'm not holding that thing,"

"Hold the line, silly," Spencer said, cutting the fishing line loose, walking over to her girlfriend and giving her a sweet little kiss on the cheek.

"Okay everyone, say cheese," Kyla said, rushing over before the automatic flash went off.

"CHEESE!"

SNAP!

"RRRROOOOOAAARRR!"

SNAP!

**--**

"So how did you guys get away?" Piper asked, laughing along with the rest of them.

"We gave that fish to the bear. Of course when I found out I could get 70 grand for it I wasn't too happy about that," Ashley admitted ruefully.

"I know right…anyway, while Yogi went to town on Flipper, we threw everything in the van and took the hell off," Aiden finished the story, gladly handing over the pictures to be placed into the album, sealing that memory away gratefully.


	23. Spencer's Secret Admirer

**Spencer's Secret Admirer**

**Summary:** Again, it's all in the title

--

"What's this one from?" Madison asked, coming across a sort of blurry picture. Ashley and Spencer were in it, just staring at each other, smiling, and there were a lot of little yellows dots surrounding them.

Ashley leaned over and peered at it, smiling immediately. "I think Aiden took that."

The basketball star turned at the mention of his name. "What about me? Let me see," he said taking the photo. "Nope, not mine. My skills are better than this."

"Well, someone took it," Spencer said, peering over his shoulder at it. "I still remember this perfectly though."

"Yeah. Your _secret admirer_," Aiden said, rolling his eyes.

**--**

**Sunday**

Spencer rolled over on her bed, looking at the back of her girlfriend's head. Ashley was sitting on the floor, her back pressed against the side of Spencer's bed, listening to some new tracks on her iPod, trying to pen some lyrics. She'd been trying to bring this up for weeks and now she was getting desperate. She needed to know where Ashley stood when it came to Valentine's Day. Granted, she knew her girlfriend, almost inside and out, and she knew that the last person who would celebrate such a heavily commercialized holiday was Ashley but…it was Valentine's Day, damn it.

"Hey," she said, tapping Ashley on the shoulder, waiting for her to turn around. She didn't though she just took out one ear bud.

"Hmm…"

"You know…school is having a party next week…" Ashley nodded imperceptibly.

"Well …I was thinking we could go,"

"Why?"

"Because I want to…and…well, it is Valentine's day," she stopped talking when Ashley's shoulders dropped.

The brunette turned the music off, turning around very slowly to kneel, looking straight at Spencer.

"I guess we should have talked about this before," she started and Spencer started to prepare herself for a let down. "I'm not really a Valentine's person."

"I…I know," Spencer couldn't mask her disappointment. "I just thought…you know."

"It's not really my thing Spencer,"

"Yeah," Spencer said, flopping back down onto her bed, turning away from Ashley.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Come in," Ashley answered for Spencer, still looking at the back of her head.

"Mom's got dinner ready," Clay said, peeking his head in. "She said you were welcome to stay Ashley."

"Okay, sur-"

"Actually, Ashley can't stay tonight. _She_ needs to go home and do stuff," Spencer said, sitting up and leaving the room before Ashley could say different.

Yep. She's in trouble.

**--**

"…then she practically threw me out of her house," Ashley said, watching Tasha cook.

"Can you blame her?" Tasha asked, throwing some julienne carrots into the pot.

"No, but, I mean…I don't want to tell her, that'll ruin the surprise,"

"Maybe, you should come clean about part of it, and not all of it, like mention that's you're going out to dinner but, you know, don't say anything else," Tasha said, now adding a cup of chicken broth.

"It's already too late now. If I say anything about it now she'll think I just ran home and put something together to stop her from being angry with me. That smells good,"

"Are you watching this…because I'm not gonna lie to Spencer and tell her you made this if I have to come make it for you,"

"Okay, okay. One cup of chicken broth," Ashley re-focused her attention on the task at hand.

"Yeah, and then you turn the heat down low and let it simmer for about 15 to 20 minutes,"

"Alright. Gotcha. Thanks Tash,"

"Whatever. You owe me," Tasha said, taking off the apron.

"Of course," Ashley replied, rolling her eyes. "Big."

**--**

**Monday**

"There you are," Ashley said, hurrying to catch up to Spencer. "Did you forget I was picking you up or something?"

"No," Spencer replied shortly, not bothering to slow her pace or even glance at Ashley.

"Well, did you get my message last night? I tried calling you to tell you good night, you know, like we do," the brunette said, looking away only a little embarrassed. "But you didn't answer."

"I must have been sleeping or something,"

"It's was like 9 o'clock Spencer,"

"Well, I was sleepy," the blonde shot back, finally reaching her locker. Ashley pressed her back against the adjoining lockers, inspecting her nails. Spencer pulled the handle up and a dozen roses came tumbling out.

"Ash," Spencer gasped, pulling the bouquet out and closing the door without even getting the book she wanted. "I can't believe-"

"What the hell?!" Ashley yelled, eyes bugging out of her skull. "Who is sending _my_ girlfriend flowers?"

"These aren't from you?" Spencer asked confused, looking for a card.

"NO, they are not from me," Ashley grumbled, waiting for Spencer to open the card, shaking her head at the audacity of…someone.

"Even though this is way overdone, I couldn't resist. Trust me; this is just the tip of the iceberg. Love, your secret admirer…Ash, are you sure these aren't from you?"

Spencer took one look at her face and knew immediately that Ashley was not kidding.

"I'll just throw these out then,"

"Nice flowers," Kyla said, as she and Brandon sidled up next to the couple. "I betcha I know who they're from," she added, covertly (but not really) nodding in Ashley's direction. She was not expecting Ashley to throw her hands up and storm off never looking behind her.

"Uh, did we miss something?" Brandon asked, adjusting his backpack. "Those aren't break up flowers are they?"

"Apparently I have a secret admirer and it's not Ashley," Spencer said, with a sigh, sticking the flowers back in her locker. She'd throw them out…eventually. What? It was a pretty expensive arrangement. Plus, it was a sweet gesture regardless. There was no reason to be mean.

**--**

**Wednesday**

"Did you get the one for today yet?"

Spencer nodded, sitting at their regular table, handing Tasha the package and the card.

"Oh, man, Spence. These have got to be the best truffles in the world," Tasha yelled, opening the box and popping a few into her mouth.

"Tash," Spencer admonished.

"What? You weren't gonna eat them. No reason to let 'em go to waste,"

"Yeah," Spencer said, sitting down with a sigh. "But you tell Ash you ate them because I don't want her bitching me out."

"She's still freaking out about it?" Brandon asked, grabbing one himself, then putting it back. Mint. Yecch.

"She's just jealous," the blonde replied, trying to appear nonchalant, but anyone with eyes could see how much she was enjoying it. Her girlfriend hadn't paid her this much attention since they _weren't_ a couple.

"I kind of have to agree with her," Brandon said. "I mean it takes major balls to send a sing-a-gram to someone's class that they happen to share with their girlfriend. That's not just coincidence."

"No it isn't," Ashley bit out, plopping down onto the bench next to Spencer.

"Hey baby," the blonde said sweetly, giving Ashley her best smile that the brunette didn't return.

Ashley took a quick look around before cupping Spencer's cheek and planting a very, very deep kiss on Spencer's lips. It was completely unexpected but Spencer didn't mind too much.

"Wanna go somewhere after school?" Ashley asked, finally pulling away, smirking when Spencer struggled to open her eyes.

"I…sure,"

"Good," Ashley breathed, brushing her thumb across her lips. "Very good."

**--**

**Thursday**

"Un-fucking-believable," Ashley muttered, walking with Spencer up to her house. You could see them from outside.

Paula immediately jumped on Spencer when she opened the door. "So, I'm making dinner and the doorbell rings. The man says he has a delivery for Spencer Carlin and I sign for it and then he and four other men just start bringing them in."

Oh, the living room is covered in balloons and teddy bears. Lots of balloons and teddy bears.

"I can't…I can't deal with this," Ashley said, walking up the stairs and Spencer turned to follow her, but not before her Mom slapped a card into her hand.

"Ash," Spencer said softly, opening the door slowly. Ashley was sprawled out on her bed, pillow covering her face.

"Spence, don't okay…I don't need coddling. I just need to know who this is so I can kick their ass,"

"What if it's one of the guys on the football team?" Spencer teased, sitting down on the bed next to Ashley.

"I'm scrappy," Ashley said, dead serious.

"Come here babe," she said, watching Ashley shift so that her head was in her lap. She stroked her hair softly as she spoke. "You know you're the only one I love. You're the one who has my heart Ash, and I know you always will. I love _you_. So there's no reason for you to get upset about this. These things are nice don't get me wrong, but they're not you. You're what I want."

Ashley shifted slightly, pressing her face further into Spencer's tummy. "I love you too Spence," she mumbled into the small expanse of exposed skin she found there before blowing out a perfect raspberry.

**--**

**Friday**

Ashley and Spencer walked into the school hand in hand and unlike the previous three days when Ashley had let Spencer go to her locker alone she walked over with her. Spencer opened the door again and a letter dropped down onto the floor, but unlike the previous letters, this one had writing on the outside. A script 'A', a familiar script 'A'.

"Ashley," Spencer squealed, tearing the letter open and reading the inside as Ashley stood by beaming.

_Happy Valentine's Day Spence,_

Would you please do me the honor of accompanying me to dinner on this evening of Friday, February 14th to celebrate our love?

Yours Forever,

Ash

"Ba_by_," Spencer said, smiling impossibly wide at Ashley. "Of course I want to go celebrate our love," she finished, draping her arms around Ashley's neck.

"Pick you up at eight?" Ashley asked.

"It's a date."

**--**

"Hey babe, what's that on the car?"

Spencer reached out of the car window and pulled the piece of paper from under the windshield wiper. She opened it up as Ashley started the car. Uh-oh.

"What is it?"

"It's…just a…flyer,"

"You're such a bad liar Spence. What is it a porn DVD list?" Ashley said, taking the piece of paper out from Spencer's hands, quickly reading the hand-scrawled note.

"Oh, this is great," she replied sarcastically, resisting the urge to tear it to shreds.

"Let's just throw it out,"

"No. This asshole wants to meet. Then we're gonna meet," Ashley said, pulling out of the parking space. Yeah, it was the final letter from the SA. He (or she) was going to reveal himself tonight apparently.

"But what about our date?"

"The note said seven o'clock. That's plenty of time for a good ass-whooping," Ashley said, gunning it.

**--**

"Now, we're gonna wait right over here and if anything crazy goes down just yell, okay?" Ashley whispered to Spencer. They'd driven to the location the note specified, taking Aiden of course because not to do so would be just plain stupid.

Plus, he was Valentine-less this year.

Ha ha.

Serves him right.

Anyway, Ashley and Aiden hid in the bushes as Spencer walked over to the house, if you could call it that. From the outside it looked more like a large tool shed. She knocked on the door once, before calling out to see if anyone was there. When no one responded she shrugged, looking over at the guys.

"Try to open it," Aiden whispered loudly and Spencer nodded, twisting the doorknob and swinging the door open with ease. She looked back over her shoulder at them before entering the house.

Inside, the place was aglow in candle light, but even with the billion tiny flames going the room was quite comfortable. It was completely bare save for the table set for two, a single red rose and card sitting on one of them.

Spencer made her way over to the table, picking up the rose and smelling it before grabbing the single sheet sitting next to her plate, no larger than an index card. She turned the plain white paper over and was confused by the single word scrawled across the parchment. Surprise?

"I'm a good actress huh?" Ashley said, standing in the archway that led somewhere else. She had changed clothes since Spencer left her outside. But wait, this wasn't the issue.

"It was you?" Spencer asked, eyes sparkling and Ashley nodded.

"And you thought I wasn't romantic," the brunette teased, holding out her arms for Spencer to crash into.

"So the flowers?"

"Me,"

"And the chocolates?"

"Me as well,"

"And the gazillion balloons and bears?"

"Yeah, I was having a tough time making decisions that day,"

"I can't…I can't believe you," Spencer choked out, the tears of happiness she was trying to contain, spilling over.

"Believe it Spencer. I love you. Only you. Always you,"

"I love you too Ashley,"

SNAP!


	24. What Christmas Means To Me

**What Christmas Means To Me**

**Summary:** Christmas, all growed up

--

"Aww…this one makes me smile," Chelsea said, carefully holding a somewhat larger picture. It was a picture of them all, kids included, sort of like an overgrown family portrait. Everyone was decked out in winter gear though – strange attire for a bunch of Los Angelinos.

"It was the miracle Christmas," Clay said, looking at the photo.

"That was freakin' weird. I mean, really, in Los Angeles?" Madison said.

"I was so happy," Spencer squealed.

"_I_ was so happy," said Glen. "My beam count for that day was like fifteen or something."

"Yeah, including my son, jerk," Ashley said, flicking him on the neck.

"Good times," Aiden said, passing the picture on down the line.

"Great times," Tasha concurred.

**--**

_Twas two weeks before Christmas and all through LA_

The people were buzzing with plans for that day

And a particular couple which we all love and know

Were scrambling to get all the prese-

"Ash, let's go!"

"Crap," Ashley said, tripping over some inline skates strewn in the hallway. Christmas present for Riley from last year.

"Mama said a bad word," Kyan said, pointing at her from his seated position on the floor.

"Yes Mama did," Ashley said, scooping him up and swinging him on her hip, doing the same with the baby bag that was doubling as a purse these days.

"Ashley!"

"I'm coming Spence!" she yelled downstairs, trying to hurry yet still be careful walking down the stairs after the jacks situation. Their eldest had gotten a recent obsession with playing jacks.

"Finally," Spencer breathed from the front door and Ashley just rolled her eyes. Spencer was worse than the kids when it came to Christmas.

"Okay, we'll hit up Toys R' Us first, try and beat the morning rush. Then I was thinking we'll head over to the mall and maybe we can find something for Aiden there. I don't know why it's so hard to shop for him…"

She goes on some more and Ashley's smile just grows as she buckles Kyan into his car seat.

"…I just know we're not gonna finish in time. We're gonna be running around like crazy on Christmas Eve just like last year,"

"Spence, we'll be fine. I mean we've got all the major things for the kids, and we have like three other people to buy for,"

"Yes and they're the hardest,"

"We've got it Spence," Ashley assured her.

**--**

**12 days later…  
**  
Okay, so they ain't got it.

"Just get him an electric shaver or something,"

"We got him that last year Ash. I knew this was gonna happen,"

"So Aiden gets a repeat gift. He won't care. He's loaded anyway. He doesn't even expect us to give him anything,"

"Maybe we should go the thoughtful route," Spencer said, distractedly.

"Were you even listening to me?"

"No," Spencer said meekly, a silly smile on her face.

"God, I love you," was all Ashley said, throwing her arms around her.

**--**

**Meanwhile…**

Riley shook another present before tossing it aside.

"Clothes…_again_,"

"Stop tossing the presents Ri. They're gonna know we were snooping,"

"So what? We always snoop,"

"But we've never been caught,"

"More clothes," Riley said again, sending another package airborne. "What, do I walk around naked or something?"

"People buy us clothes because they know we outgrow our old ones really quickly,"

"Uh huh," Riley mumbled not really paying attention. "Alright score. I think this is electronic."

"How can you tell?" Emily asked with a laugh.

"The box is hard. Hard boxes are either toys or electronics…" she reasoned before gasping a little. "I bet it's the video camera I wanted,"

"You're unbelievable Ri,"

"Hey, what are you two doing?" Kyla asked, walking over with Kyan hanging on her hip.

"Nothing," Riley answered quickly.

"Yeah, we're just rearranging the gifts so they look a little neater under the tree," Emily added.

"I see…" Kyla said nodding, holding back a smirk. "I always found weighing to be the best strategy. The more it weighed the more expensive the gift," she said with a wink, before going back into the kitchen.

Riley looked over at a grinning Emily. "Aunt Kyla is awesome."

**--**

**Christmas Eve**

Christmas Eve was really for the parents of the…well, parents. With such a large circle of friends it'd be pretty darn difficult to get every relative in the same place at the same time, even if it was the Holiday. So, it'd had become a tradition going on ten years now that the grandparents would come have Christmas Eve dinner with the kids and their grandkids, and then the gang would have their holiday gathering the next day. This was everyone was happy.

With the Carlin-Davies clan this meant every year Christmas was either spent in San Fran with Clay, Santa Barbara with Glen, or with Spencer and Ashley of course.

And I wouldn't be writing this story if it weren't a Spashley year.

"Hi Grandma," Emily greeted, opening the door for Christine, allowing her to hug her tightly.

"Look at you Emee, you're so gorgeous. Look at her Vin, isn't she a dreamboat," Christine gushed, pulling back to gaze at her eldest grandchild lovingly.

"She's just as beautiful as her mom," Vincent said, reaching in his pocket and holding out his hand for a handshake. Emily took his hand and didn't even look surprised when she felt the folded up bill being slipped into it.

"Now don't you go spending that all in one place," he said, giving her a wink.

"I won't. Thanks Papa Vin," the young girl squealed giving him a hug.

"No problemo kiddo,"

"Uncle Glen," Riley yelled, jumping up to try to get her iPod out of his hands. "Give it back."

"No way. This is family time. Time for music to go bye bye,"

"I'll put it up if you give it back, please," she pouted, batting her eyelashes.

"Oh please. Your mom tried that for years and it never got her anywhere with me,"

"Glen, why are you tormenting our daughter?" Ashley asked him, handing the punch bowl over to Spencer.

"Aw, Firecracker knows I'm just playing with her. Ain't that right wittle babee?" Glen teased, lowering the iPod an inch before pulling it back.

"Ri, check it out," Spencer said, walking over to them. "Magic fingers," she said with a grin before tickling Glen who promptly dropped his arms in protection as Riley plucked her iPod from his grasp.

"He has a point though Ri. I think you should–"

"Put it away, I know," Riley finished, running to head upstairs.

"And don't run!" Ashley and Spencer called out at the same time.

There was a resounding noise coming from the living room, which could only mean one thing. Santa Carlin was here.

"Ho! Ho! Ho! Merry Christmas!" Arthur bellowed, jiggling his fake belly with his two hands.

"Santa!" Benjamin, Charity (Clay and Chelsea's daughter), and Kyan squealed at once. Well, Benjamin probably said Grandpa.

"I wonder how long he's going to keep doing this," Chelsea asked, walking up behind the couple.

"I have no idea," Spencer said, chuckling every time one of the kids got hold of "Santa's" beard.

"Now where are all the good little boys and girls?"

**--**

**The Next Morning…**

Riley was always the first one up. It never failed in the six years of her existence. An early riser and a night owl. She was destined to be a partier.

"Get up, Emee" she whispered, jumping on her sister's bed, bouncing along with the mattress.

"Mom, five more minutes," the blonde girl mumbled before rolling over, tucking her head further into the pillow.

"Get up butt brain. It's Christmas,"

Emily's eyes flew open immediately and in no time they both were rushing out of the bedroom and down the stairs to the Christmas tree.

"Wait, what about Kyan?"

Riley shrugged. "He's three. He's too little to count."

"_Riley_,"

"Fine. I'll go get him. But don't touch a thing until I come back,"

**--**

Ashley and Spencer heard their kids tip-toe past the bedroom door. In another hour they'd come barging in there, jumping all over the place, way more than excited with the larger than life amount of money their parents had spent on them this year. And sure, half of those things would be broken or thrown out by next Christmas, but if you could see the look on their faces…priceless.

"They'll be in here in a little while," Spencer said, stretching leisurely.

"I know. They'd better not open anything yet,"

"They never do, Ash," the blonde woman said, rolling over onto her wife, smiling down at the marvelous creature smiling up at her.

"What are you thinking?" Ashley asked, pushing some blonde hair behind Spencer's ear.

"That we should live somewhere…colder. You haven't had a Christmas until you've had a white Christmas,"

"You say that every year Spencer," the brunette chuckled, watching Spencer's eyes sparkle.

"And it never stops being true," she maintained, leaning down to give Ashley a quick kiss.

She pulled back slightly, finding herself drowning in those brown eyes again. The same ones she's been looking at for years and still never ceased to amaze her.

She heard the message loud and clear in those eyes but just in case…

"I love you," Ashley whispered, running her hands along Spencer's back, the material of Spencer's pajama top riding up a little.

"I love you too," Spencer whispered back, bringing her lips back down for a longer, very gentle kiss.

Then there were footfalls on the stairs and they pried themselves apart slightly…just for appearance-sake.

"Mom, Mom, you'll never believe it," Riley said jumping on the bed head first, connecting with Ashley's tummy.

"I know, I know. Santa came," Spencer said, holding out her arms to a sleepy yet excited Kyan.

"What?" Emily said, looking at them confused. "Oh, right but no, we meant this…" the keyed up girl said, pulling open their bedroom curtains, revealing their back yard, covered in more than a couple of inches of fluffy white snow.

"Oh my gosh, Ash. It's snow! It snowed Ash! It's snowing!" Spencer's jubilance was matching that of the children.

"It's a Christmas miracle," Riley enthused. "Can we go out and play, please?" she pouted. Well, she, Emily, and Spencer.

Ashley was dead in the water.

**--**

"Ow! _Glen!_" Spencer said, smarting as another perfectly made snowball careened off the side of her head.

"Quit being a baby Spencer," he shot back, running away from her.

"I can't believe it's actually snowing in Los Angeles," Kyla said from her position lying on the ground. She and Tasha were making snow angels.

"I know," Aiden agreed. "I mean the weather guy explained it and everything but it still doesn't make sense to me," he finished before being pelted by a 95 mph snowball.

"That's my top speed Dad," A.J. said, ducking the retaliation throw.

"Did we find out when it's gonna stop?" Madison asked, huddled over, hugging her arms to herself in an attempt to keep warm.

"Aw, come on baby," Tasha said, grabbing her from behind. "It's a winter wonderland," she whispered against her cheek before throwing her down, making her eat snow.

"I think it looks like me," Ashley said, posing next to a snowwoman version of herself. "What do you think?" she asked Riley who was standing nearby inspecting it.

"Actually, I think Ashley is a little frumpier," Brandon said, walking by, pulling a sleigh with Emily, Jimmy, and Kyan on board.

"Watch your mouth Harper,"

"Or what Davies?"

Ashley quickly pulled up a snowball, launching it at him, top speed. Her aim sucks though so she just ended up nailing a bent over Kyla who was trying to get off the ground without disturbing her snow angel.

Splat.

Thud.

"Who threw it?"

Brandon pointed at Ashley.

Ashley pointed at Brandon.

She threw two snowballs.

She hit two different people.

It's snowball fight time.

After a while Paula stuck her head out of the kitchen door, beckoning them all in for dinner.

The kids groaned but it was the adults who collectively asked for "ten more minutes."

_So this is where our Christmas tale ends_

We'll finish it off the same way we began

Twas the day that was Christmas and this group of friends

Turned into children all over again

**--**

SNAP!


	25. Ashley's Preggers

**Chapter 25: Ashley's Preggers**

**Summary:** They thought it'd be a good idea

Spencer took one look at the picture and shuddered. Not because of the image encompassed within the frame but the memories that the image evoked.

It was the best of times. It was the worst of times.

And Ashley Davies was with child.

May God have mercy on their souls…

**--**

**-Spencer's POV-**

We thought it was a good idea.

Ashley really wanted another baby, and I did too…but man, have you had a baby before?

I love Riley and Emily to death but I didn't think I could do _that_ again. That's when we had a brilliant idea. Well, Aiden did. He just did a little math.

Ashley + Spencer = Two uteruses

Of course! We could get Ashley pregnant. It took a while at first and we were actually worried that she wouldn't be able to conceive but after about four months of trying she got pregnant…and stayed pregnant.

It started out surprisingly well. I actually got irrationally upset because she didn't have any of the problems I had. She didn't have morning sickness..._ever_, and she didn't really start putting on any weight until about six months into it. Her face got fuller instantly, but looking at her body, you wouldn't know she was gonna have a baby. She looked really cute though the first time a pair of pants didn't fit.

She cried until I convinced her they'd shrunk in the wash.

Oh, and that's another thing. The hormones. She wasn't like I was; just weeping all over the place. I would cry if I sneezed, and pee too but that's a whole other issue. No, Ashley's libido just went into overdrive. We were going at it like rabbits. Sometimes three times a day, every day, of every week.

I had no complaints.

But, like I said, we _thought_ it was a good idea.

"Hey." Kyla's soft voice interrupts my thought process. "We brought the pizzas."

"Oh, you guys are life savers," I say, looping an arm around her and then Brandon in appreciation.

"Where is everyone?" he asked, stepping over the overturned pot on the floor to grab some plates out of the cabinet.

There's a story behind it but I'll give you the abbreviated version. Ashley decided just today that she didn't like oregano. So the pasta sauce I'd spent over an hour making ended up getting fed to the floor.

I know she didn't mean it.

And neither did I when I told her I think she's going to give birth to Damien.

Not that it mattered, she still kicked me out of the bedroom.

"Riley and Emily are, wisely, locked up in their room and she's in the bedroom, attempting to take a nap I think," I say. I don't think I said it in a 'way' but I must have because Brandon and Kyla are looking at me sympathetically.

"Well, at least we know it'll be any day now," Kyla says, breaking out her cell. Presumably to call one of the kids. No need to wake a sleeping DRAGON.

"What'll be any day now?"

Too late.

"Oh, hey Ash," Kyla says startled, then she starts rushing her words. "We brought pizza with no oregano, no cheese, no tomatoes, no nothing…just the way you like it."

Ashley doesn't say anything just shuffles past her to the table and plops down into a chair. "I don't see anything," she mumbles out, never looking to us.

We know the drill. Brandon grabs a plate and Kyla plates the pizza. I grab a glass and fill it with room temperature water.

She doesn't say much while she's eating and we just watch, not daring to eat or really even breathe. To say she's been irritable would be a complete understatement.

I can't believe how uncomfortable I am around her. I feel like I can't do anything right and I vaguely wonder if I was ever this bad either time I was pregnant, but, then again, I might have been.

It's too bad too because pregnant Ashley is adorable. Especially when she's complaining about her clothes not fitting, or her feet hurting, or anything really. I like taking care of her. I like playing her part.

"I'm sorry I ruined your pasta Spencer," she says, still looking down at her plate.

"I'm sorry I said you were having Damien," I say, taking a tentative step toward her.

"I'm sorry I kicked you out of the bedroom," she mumbles, looking up at me, her bottom lip trembling.

"I'm sorry I used the wrong fabric softener on the sheets…on purpose...twice," I say, taking her face into my hands and smiling down at her.

She gives me a watery one back.

I'm a sucker.

"You're just…you are just perfect," I murmur, leaning down to kiss her.

"We're perfect," she whispers into the kiss.

"Too cute," I hear Kyla squeal, right before I hear the SNAP! of her camera phone.


	26. Reboot

**Chapter 26: Reboot**

**Summary:** Borrowing from the script again

--

"Aww, look at wittle firecracker," Glen said, holding the picture of his niece out for all to see.

"Yeah, that was after she broke her arm. Two hours after to be exact," Spencer said, tucking some more pictures into the album.

"That Riley girl is as tough as nails," Madison commented to no objections.

"She gets it from her Mamma," Ashley said, making a muscle, wincing when Spencer flicked it.

"This coming from the woman who cries every time she chips a nail,"

"_Spencer_, stop bitching me out in front of company," she said pouting as Spencer leaned over to give her a quick kiss.

"Anyway, is there a story behind this one?" Glen asked, holding it out to her.

"Kinda," Spencer shrugged, "It's not very interesting though."

"Tell it anyway, because we can't leave unless you do. We've been in this house for weeks," Tasha muttered.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Nothing. Carry on."

**--**

"Okay Mom. Take it now," the brunette said, making a muscle with her right arm.

SNAP!

"Riley, at least smile," Spencer chided, rolling her eyes at her youngest daughter's growl.

"Smiling's for wusses Mom and I'm a champ not a chump," the girl posed again, this time looping the injured arm around her older sister. "Quick Mom. Before she pulls away."

"Lemme go," the older girl said, struggling in her sister's firm grip. "Seriously, Ri. You're gonna mess up my hair."

"Whatever spazzz. You're free to go inspect your do," Riley said, releasing her sister just as Ashley entered the hospital room.

"God, I got here as soon as I could. Riley, what happened?"

"Tree. Branch. Snap. Fall. Ground. That was the sequence of events. I can't even move it. Isn't it awesome?" the lithe brunette said, grinning and holding up her pink-colored cast encased arm. "Too bad it's pink," she added scrunching up her nose.

"You would get a kick out of a broken arm Ri," Emily said, shaking her head. "And it's pink because you're a girl…" she continued, before adding quietly, "…barely."

"I heard that jerk," Riley giggled, reaching for her sister and starting to tickle her senseless.

Their two mothers just sat back taking in the scene.

"She definitely gets this kind of thing from you,"

"Are you kidding me? Climbing trees is such a Spencer thing,"

"What?"

"Oh, come on. Spencer…spider monkey. Practically the same thing,"

Spencer scoffed. "I can't believe you said that."

"Mommy," a young boy approached them, sniffling. "Riley called me a baby."

"He is a baby," the hospital bed-ridden girl justified.

"And short," the boy added, pouting.

"All facts," their oldest daughter agreed.

"Emily, Riley, quit making fun of your little brother," Spencer admonished.

"Whatever," Riley said, holding out her non-injured arm. "Come here Kyan. Give me a hug."

The five year-old ran over, climbing onto the bed and his older sister hugged him. "Hey, Em, what about this?" the pre-teen pointed to a cut on her face. "Think it's gonna scar."

"Unbelievable," Spencer muttered, rolling her eyes, walking back over to the kids.

"She's so gonna be gay," Ashley said, following.

**--**

Ding Dong

Spencer made a move to answer the door, but Ash reached out a hand to her thigh, winking at her to let her know that she'd get it.

She drew back the bolt and opened the door wide to reveal a boy, about 12 years old, looking nervous and giddy all at once. His familiar eyes settled on hers and she smiled at how like his father's they were. He was definitely Aiden Dennison's son.

"Hey Aunt Ashley."

"Hi A.J. come on in. Em's not home yet but you can hang out with us 'til she gets here," she said, walking back into the living room where Spencer smiled at the both of them.

"Hi Aunt Spencer. That's okay, I'm not here to see Emily anyway," he said, keeping his hands behind his back.

"Oh," Ashley said, sitting down next to Spencer just as Riley came barreling down the stairs.

"Heard the doorbell," she said, walking up behind A.J. "Hey loser, who are the flowers for?"

"Uh…um, they're for you," he said, presenting her with the makeshift bouquet. They'd probably been taken from Madison's garden. "I, uh, heard you were hurt."

"Thanks?" she said, tilting her eyebrows at him, peering over his shoulder at her moms who were now grinning stupidly at the exchange. 'Great,' she thought. 'He had to do this in front of an audience.' "I mean, thanks A.J.," she said, softening her tone considerably and giving him her best smile. A Spencer smile.

"You're welcome," he said, smiling back and trailing the tip of his shoe on the carpet. "I just, uh, wanted to do something."

"Alright, well, you've done it…are we done?" she asked, being very short and frank.

"Uh…yeah, see you at school tomorrow?"

"We don't go to the same school,"

"I mean after. See you after school?"

"Yeah, yeah," Riley said, moving behind him to push him out of the door. "Tomorrow. Bye Junior."

She closed the door behind him and pressed her back against it, steeling herself to face her parents again.

"It meant nothing," she said, throwing the bouquet down on the coffee table. "Absolutely nothing," she assured them again, promptly turning and running back up the stairs.

"I told you Spence," Ashley whispered, leaning over a little. "She's _so_ gay."

**--**

**The next day…**

"Hand me the parmesan Riley," Emily said, holding her hand out, waiting as the uncharacteristically quiet younger girl, thrust the grated cheese into her hand.

Her moms exchanged knowing glances before Ashley ventured out into the unknown.

"So guys, how was school today?"

"Fine," answered Kyan, not really taking the question into consideration. He was too busy trying to scarf down his food so he could get back to his toys.

"Slow down Kyan, before you choke," Spencer admonished.

"Sorry," he said, through a mouthful of spaghetti.

"How about you Princess?" Ashley asked, turning her attention to the eldest of their two daughters.

"Pretty cool. I got an A on my history test," Emily said, after she swallowed a bite of her food. "And the squad's thinking of naming me captain."

"That's great sweetie," Spencer gushed, eyes lighting up. "You know, I used to be on the team."

"I know. Aunt Madison shows me pictures like, all the time," Emily said, rolling her eyes with a smile, just so they knew she was joking.

"Okay, Ri. Your turn. Anything exciting happen to my little firecracker today?"

Riley shook her head.

"How was school?" Ashley pressed on.

"It was okay," she replied, less than convincing.

"Riley, sweetheart, what's wrong?" Spencer asked her, fork down, her face telegraphing her concern.

"Nothing really….It's just…never mind." The little girl was struggling with something.

"Honey, you can talk to us," Ashley said, rubbing her back, trying to reassure the nine year old.

Riley raised her eyes, the ones that looked so much like Spencer's, (the only feature she shared with her birth mom. Everything else was all Ashley…although, how that worked out, I couldn't tell ya), and looked at both of her moms, coming to the realization that she could trust them. That they would love her no matter what.

"There's this girl at school…"

Riley paused after this tidbit of information, judging her family's reaction.

Kyan was seemingly unaffected. She wasn't even sure her knew they were having a conversation. Emily was staring at her mid-chew, eyes bugging out of her head. Ashley's eyes widened imperceptibly as she cast a not too subtle glance at Spencer who just raised her eyebrows in response, tacitly requesting that Ashley remain calm.

"She uh…" Riley continued. "She…um…well, she asked me, if…um…could she be my girlfriend?"

Quiet. Dead quiet.

Well, all except for Kyan still going to town on his dinner.

Emily gasped with a mouth full of food causing her to choke a bit. Ashley froze. Her hand still in mid-motion on Riley's back. Spencer appeared to be the only one with some semblance of control.

"Okay," she said, choosing her words very carefully. "Sweetie, what exactly are you saying? I mean, are you…do you-"

"No," Riley answered quickly. "I don't like girls."

"Me neither," Kyan finally spoke, sticking another forkful into his mouth.

"It's just…how do I let her know I'm not interested?"

Ashley turned to Spencer, "You wanna field this one? 'Cause I got nothing."

Spencer rolled her eyes at her trying not to smile. "You just…being very nice of course…you go up to her and you say…well, you gotta tell her, tell her you're not gay."

"That's all?"

"That's…yeah, that's it. But, Ri, are you sure you're not gay?"

"I'm _pretty_ sure…yeah," Riley said, nodding and trying to hide a grin.

"Riley's going steady with A.J.," Kyan spoke up again, finally putting his fork down on his plate. "Done."

"You're…wait, what?! You're what whatting with A.J.?" Ashley asked.

"And _I'm_ the gay one," Emily added, chuckling slightly when she saw Ashley's more than shocked face.

Spencer turned to look at her wife, a smug grin on her face. "See, I told you you needed to reboot your gaydar."


	27. The Pet Store

A/N: Just updating on the one story today. The Beauty of Imperfection is on indefinite hiatus.

**Chapter 27: The Pet Store**

**Summary:** Intro Coco

--

"Aw, look how cute Aiden," Piper semi-shrieked, shoving a picture into his face.

Aiden's eyes crossed as he looked at it. "Yeah, that's one good-looking family. Nuclear."

"What are you talking about?" Tasha asked him.

"Oh, she's gushing over a picture of when Spencer and Ashley first got Coco,"

"Aww, let me see," Madison said, further melting when she saw the photograph. "Aww, look at Kyan. He looks so adorable."

"He really wanted that damn dog," Ashley muttered, remembering the day perfectly. "You know he blackmailed me into getting it?"

"No, he didn't," Spencer disagreed, shaking her head. "You promised him."

"Under duress…totally wouldn't have held water in court,"

Spencer just rolled her eyes.

"Okay, fine. We'll let our friends be the judge…"

--

"Are we actually going through with this?"

"Ash, you promised,"

"Yes Ash, you promised," a voice echoed from the back seat, smiling adorably.

"I thought you were on my side Ri," Ashley said, making a left turn.

"I was… until A.J. mentioned how much he likes them," the ten year old said, waggling her eyebrows.

"So boy crazy," Emily muttered, rolling down her window as she rolled her eyes.

"Okay, point number one: calm your hormones, and point number two: I don't remember promising anything,"

"You did," Kyan spoke up now, bouncing in excitement in his seat between his two older sisters. "It was that night I needed help with my estimation homework and you and mommy were in the bedroom and I asked you for help and you told me to get Riley to help me with it and I said, "But Riley can't do it." And then you said, "Can't it wait for later?" and then I said, "It's due tomorrow and it's almost my bedtime." And then you said, "Kyan, I promise I will do anything you want if you give me half an hour…forty-five minutes of peace." And I asked, "Anything?" And you said, "Anything." Finished with his "report" Kyan nodded once, his curly mop moving with the motion, smiling at the several pairs of eyes now trained on him.

"What?" he asked timidly and Spencer and Ashley turned to look at each other.

"What is he? A tape recorder?" Ash deadpanned, just as the light turned green again.

"Whatever he is," Spencer said sternly, her tone displaying her disapproval of Ashley comparing their son to an electronic recording device. "He's right. You totally promised him."

"It shouldn't count. I was otherwise occupied," the brunette contended, before lowering her voice. "And I believe you had something to do with that," Ashley stated with a smirk, watching Spencer try not to blush.

"Heard that," their eldest daughter piped up from the back. "And I'm twelve-years-old now…I know what those comments mean."

"What do they mean?" Kyan asked confused, just as Ashley was parking the car.

"Would you look at that?" she said, loudly. "We're here," she added, grateful for the distraction.

"Alright," Kyan yelled, unbuckling his seatbelt and bolting out of the car, right behind his siblings, their parents in tow.

**--**

"Maybe we should get something smaller. You know, something that we can fit in a cage," Ashley whispered to Spencer, backing away from the wall of barking puppies.

"I'm with Mom," Riley said, involuntarily taking a step backward too. "These things stink."

"That's because there's a lot of them Ri," Emily intervened, peering even closer into the glass. "Aww, look at the Husky Mommy. Isn't he cute?"

"She actually," a saleswoman said, sidling up close to Spencer. A LOT closer than necessary. "You, uh, want to take a closer look?"

"No, _actually_, she doesn't. She's married."

Now I know what you're thinking.

That was so Ashley right?

Well, you thought wrong.

"To my MOM in case you were wondering. Who just happens to be standing right… here," Emily added, tugging on Ashley's arm and glaring at the hapless saleswoman.

"I think I see someone who needs assistance," the woman said, hurriedly leaving the scene.

"Wow, Emee. That was wicked," Riley said. "Who knew you had it in you?"

"Some people are so annoying. You'd think she'd have the decency not to…" Emily continued as she and Riley walked a little ways away from their folks.

"It's settled then," Ashley started, snaking an arm around Spencer's waist, "I'm taking that girl with me wherever we go. You'll never get hit on again."

**Meanwhile…**

Kyan had procured himself a salesman who was showing him a chocolate Labrador puppy whom the little boy was in love with.

"So what do you think little guy? You like him?"

"He's awesome," Kyan giggled, as the puppy licked at his chin. "I just have to ask my moms."

"You mean your mom," the man corrected.

"No, I mean moms," Kyan assured him. "I have two."

The man seriously looked perplexed. Two moms?

"Your dad remarried?"

Now, it was Kyan's turn to be confused. He'd never had to explain this before. "I don't have a dad," the boy said, his brow creased.

"Oh, he died?" the man said sympathetically.

"No. Look, there goes my mom and mommy now," Kyan said, looking over the man's shoulder and getting off the little seat, puppy in arms.

"You mean daddy," the man corrected, pushing himself up from his kneeling position before standing up and turning around.

"I like this one Mom," he said, the puppy panting happily in his arms, tail going crazy.

"He's a cutie," Emily commented, petting the puppy on the head.

"And he doesn't smell…that bad," Riley added.

"Two for the pro column. I think he's delightful," Spencer added, looking more at Kyan and how his little eyes were lighting up than at the puppy, before shifting her gaze to her wife. "What d'ya say Ash?"

"Please?" the kids asked at once, turning up the pout big time, puppy dog eyes galore, including the actual puppy.

"Fine. We'll get him,"

"Alright! But Mommy," Kyan asked them as they approached the front of the store, where the business stuff was to be transacted. "Can we not get that one sales guy? He's kinda stupid."

**--**

"We should name him…Scooby," Kyan said, staring intently at the little puppy.

"He doesn't even look like a Scooby dorkwad," Riley said, scratching the little guy behind the ears. The dog, not her brother. "He needs a tough name so that people will fear him. Like…Spike."

"Oh yeah, he's a Spike," Emily deadpanned, watching the puppy roll over onto his tummy.

"Mom, we need help coming up with a name," Kyan said, picking the Labrador retriever up.

"Don't look at me," Spencer said, putting the newly purchased dog food away. "I'm terrible at that. Ashley named all of you."

"Fine, Mommy, can you name the puppy?" Kyan asked the other mother this time who was on the phone, probably a business call.

Ash took a quick look at the chocolate puppy and came up with the only plausible name. "Coco."

"Coco?"

"Yeah, like chocolate cocoa, just minus the A. Coco. It suits him,"

"How do you like that puppy?" Kyan asked the pup, turning him around to look him in the eye. "You like the name Coco?"

The dog barked one time, waggling his tail before licking the boy in the face. "I think he likes it," Spencer said laughing as Kyan and Ashley both scrunched up their noses.

SNAP!


	28. Million Dollar Baby

**Chapter 28: Million Dollar Baby**

**Summary:** Sock it to me...

--

"Getting back to the gaydar. Hers can't be all that bad. She had Spencer pegged from the start," Glen said.

"Like Spencer wasn't obvious," Aiden said, rolling his eyes.

"Pardon moi," Spencer said, eyes wide with disbelief.

"Oh please Spencer, first time I saw you, you were totally checking out Madison. Don't lie,"

"I was not!"

"She so was," Madison concurred, chuckling a bit.

"You were cruising Madison?" Ashley asked, eyebrows to the roof. Irrational jealousy making an appearance.

"Aww, baby, you know there's only one brunette for me," Spencer said, leaning over to give her a kiss.

"Hot!"

"Perv," Spencer yelled, socking Aiden in the arm.

"Ow," he said with a slight chuckle. "That hurt," he added, rubbing his now sore arm.

"Hey, you know what that reminds me of," Brandon said, pointing at Aiden's arm.

"No idea, and not sure I want to know," Glen joked.

"Shut up. It just reminds me…remember when Spencer went Million Dollar Baby on us?"

"Yeah man. Don't mess with Spencer. She's got a mean right cross," Tasha said, laughing as she lightly jabbed Spencer in the arm.

"It's only 'cause that guy was messin' with Ash. Then she gets super human girlfriend powers. That's how she got Ashley's vest back too," Aiden said.

"Hold on, I don't think I know this story," Madison said, her eyebrows drawn together in confusion.

"Oh yeah? Cool, then let us take a trip down memory lane. It started a little something like this…"

--

"What's up guys," Glen said, sliding onto the end of the bench, their now regular lunch table in full swing with activity.

"Hey G-man," Brandon said, bumping fists with the eldest Carlin. "We're having a discussion about exes."

"I don't think they should count as an ex if you've only ever hooked up with 'em once. I mean, those aren't relationships," Aiden was saying, ripping the peel off an orange.

"That's such a typical male answer," Kyla fired back. "When you have sex with someone it becomes a sexual relationship. Emphasis on relationship."

"No, it's called sex," Aiden maintained, looking around at Brandon and Glen. "Aren't you guys gonna back me up on this?"

"I can't really say. I've only ever had sex with girls I was in a relationship with," Brandon said.

"I'm pleading the fifth," Glen responded amidst the angry looks his sister and Kyla were given him when it was his turn to answer. "I do have a good gage though to tell whether or not somebody is an ex or not. Introduce them to your current, if she doesn't get pissed, not an ex."

"I'm gonna go with that one," Ashley said, finally tossing her hat into the fray.

"Okay, scenario numero uno," Aiden said, sitting up straighter in his seat, leveling his gaze at Spencer. "Let's say you and Ash bump into one of her 'conquests' from her pre-Ohioan days. Would you get mad?"

"No, I wouldn't get mad," Spencer said dismissing the notion entirely with a wave of her hand. "I'd kick that bitch's ass."

It got quiet for a moment before the table erupted with laughter.

"What? What is so damn funny?"

"Spence, you couldn't hurt a fly," Kyla managed, in between bursts of laughter.

"You couldn't kick my ass if I personally bent over," Glen added.

"You'd swing at the air…and miss it!" Brandon got out, and they all picked up with the laughter again.

"Hey, hey," Spencer said, bristling. "I'm not a punk alright. I can be mean if I have to."

"Oh, sure, sure. Guys, we should calm down. Don't want to upset Spencer and have her brush our hair to death," Aiden said, banging his hand against the table.

"No, no. She'll sing. That'll do us all in," Tasha said, joining in on the fun. Ashley knew better than to laugh at that.

"You guys are assholes," is all the blonde said, before gathering her things up and leaving.

**--**

**Later that night…**

"This place is awesome!" shouted Glen, to the side of Brandon's face.

"Yeah, it's hot," said Brandon, eyeing some girl from across the room.

"I'm sitting right here Bran," said Kyla, punching him in the arm.

"What?" he asked, meekly. "She's looking at me."

"Well, quit looking at her," said Kyla, pouting.

"We're back," Spencer said breathlessly as she and Ashley re-joined the table.

"So soon?" asked Madison, genuinely interested.

"Some guy tried to hit on us," Ashley replied with a shrug, stealing someone's tater tot.

"Where's Aiden?" asked Spencer, noticing he was missing.

Brandon tensed up immediately and glared at Spencer. Kyla rubbed his back in an attempt to calm him down.

"Jeez, what's your problem?" asked Spencer, following the boy's gaze. When she finally laid eyes on the object of his derision, she tried to suppress her smile. Unsuccessful. Tasha and Aiden were getting hot and heavy on the dance floor.

"Not funny Spence," warned Brandon, making both her and Ashley burst out laughing. He crossed his arms across his chest in a huff.

"Aw Brando, come on," said Ashley, nudging him a bit. "She's with Aiden. You kinda like him remember?"

"My sister is GAY! GAY! We had this whole big thing with her coming out and now she's…what, over it? Plus, it was easier when she was with girls. When she was with girls she wasn't with guys. Which I could handle 'cause I can't stand guys," Brandon said, "I am one you know." The entire table exploded in laughter after that.

"Let me take your mind off of it baby," said Kyla, pulling Brandon up to go dance.

"Wait up," called out Spencer, finishing her drink and grabbing Ashley's hand. "C'mon Ash."

**--**

"I love this song," Spencer whispered in Ashley's ear. They were dancing pretty close on the dance floor.

"Can I cut in?" asked a familiar guy.

"No," replied Ashley politely and she and Spencer resumed dancing. Well, tried to.

"What…are you two like together together?" asked the guy, a funny look clouding his features.

"Uh…yeah," said Ashley, obviously perturbed.

"Like a couple?" He almost spat that out. Being rejected twice was not cool for him apparently.

Ashley sensed the guy was angry and probably a little drunk and tried to diffuse the situation.

"Look, guy, I'm just trying to have a nice night out with my girlfriend," she said, as gently as she could which was not so gentle since she was pissed.

"Girlfriend?" he asked again. Then he softened a little. "Give me one dance. It'll be worth your while. I swear."

Ashley couldn't believe this guy. She protectively moved Spencer behind her and gave the guy a death stare.

"I told you to leave us-"

"Shut up bitch," he said, somewhat loudly. A couple of people around them were taking notice. Ashley was reaching her danger zone. Someone was about to get hurt.

"Ash," said Spencer, grabbing the girls' arm, "Let it go. Let's just go."

"You're not going anywhere," the guy said, grabbing Spencer's arm and pulling her.

"You let her go," said Ashley, advancing on the much larger man.

"Get off me you stupid dyke," he yelled, throwing her backwards with ease, still keeping his grip on Spencer.

Ashley tumbled backwards to the floor and into a table. The crash officially gaining complete attention of the club.

Brandon and Kyla made it over first.

"What the hell are you doing?" he yelled at the bigger guy, prying his hand off of Spencer's arm. Brandon reached down to pull Ashley up. Now that another man had shown up the guy's friends decided to step forward.

"Oh, he must be a faggot," said one of them, as Brandon inspected the girls for damage.

"Shut up asshole," spoke up Kyla.

"What'd you say you little bitch?" asked the guy's friend, and Brandon turned on him in a flash.

"Don't you call her that," he warned.

"I think I just did," said the asshole. "Besides, what are you gonna do about it faggot?"

Brandon let the insult slide off his back. After all, he knew what he wasn't. Plus Spencer and Kyla were tugging on his shirt sleeves, urging him to go.

"He ain't gonna do nothing," said the initial guy, after Brandon hesitated to respond. "He's just trying to be the hero." He paused, huffing a little laugh. "Check it out. Nigger in shining armor."

Wrong Words.

Brandon felt his skin turn hot from the inside out, the word striking a chord in him and he exploded at the guy…well, almost.

"Move," Ashley said, pushing him out of the way and kneeing the jerk off in the crotch…hard.

"Aye," the dude said, grabbing his nuts and crumbling to the floor.

"Ooh," Brandon, Glen, and Aiden said, scrunching up their faces in sympathetic pain.

"Don't mess with my girlfriend again, got it," Ashley said, kicking him one more time for good measure.

Then…

**KAPOW!**

Ashley watched the guy's head nearly swing off with the blow, blood and a few small white objects flying out of his mouth as he leered to the right, before falling that way.

Spencer pulled her fist back, shaking it slightly.

"That didn't hurt as much as I thought it would," she mumbled, looking over at the glazed expressions her girlfriend and friends were sporting.

"What?!"

"What do you mean what? What are you channeling Joe Frazier?" Aiden asked her, still gaping at the dude on the floor. He was moaning, clutching his face as well as his crotch now.

"I told you I can be mean if I want to. Especially when someone messes with my baby," the blonde smirked, snaking an arm around a stunned Ashley's waist as she sidled up next to her, escorting her back to their table.

They all watched them walk away, still slightly out of it.

"Duly noted," Tasha said, with a nod, as they all moved to join them.

--


	29. She Felt Like Crap

**Chapter 29: She Felt Like Crap**

**Summary:** The title says it...

--

"See, I don't need protecting," Spencer maintained.

"That's right baby. But if you ever did, it'd be me doing the protecting," Ashley said, sticking out her chest for emphasis.

"Ashley always likes to pretend she's tough but she's just a big baby," Tasha murmured, tossing the photo onto the pile.

"I'm tough as nails alright. Practically unbreakable,"

"You do realize that everyone in this room knows you right?" Aiden asked, earning a few hearty chuckles from around the room.

"Whatever," she said, crossing her arms across her chest and pouting.

"Like when she was sick that time. Awful," Tasha said, shaking her head in regret.

"Why'd you send Tasha anyway? You shoulda known she'd annoy me Spence," Ashley said.

"I thought it'd be good practice for when A.J. was born,"

"Yes. It was actually. I just didn't think I'd ever want to kill Junior. Davies; she came pretty close,"

"I feel a story coming on," Glen mumbled obnoxiously.

--

She felt like crap.

"I feel like crap," she croaked out.

In all the time Spencer's known Ashley Davies she's never seen her as vulnerable as she was today.

Is it wrong that she found that unbelievably cute?

"I know baby, but you should really eat something before I leave," she said, trying to keep her grin buried. Futile, since Ashley would notice it anyway.

"Don't go," Ashley murmured, tightening her grasp on her girlfriend's waist, the words effectively scraping at Spencer's heart…and resolve.

"I have to. I have a major test and two papers due in today Ash,"

"But I'm sick,"

"And I know. C'mere," the blonde said, placing her hands on either of the brunette's cheeks, trying to ignore the cute little pout that was present there. "You'll get better. I promise. This bug, whatever it is, has hit all of you guys and it only lasts a couple of days. After that, you'll be back to fully energized Super Ashley form." She punctuated her declaration with a kiss.

Ashley still pouted, even as Spencer eased her back into the bed, tucking the already heavy-duty pajama-covered woman in under warm blankets. She swept her fingers across a moist brow, absently tucking some wayward locks of hair behind an ear, and out of her face. "I'll call you whenever I can, sweetie. And give me a ring if it's an emergency."

"Okay," she mumbled.

"A real emergency Ash," the blonde clarified, looking amused and annoyed all at once as a certain incident came to the forefront of her memory. "Not being able to find anything on television does not classify as an emergency."

"Oops," Ashley said, with a ghost of a grin that's been far too absent these last few days.

"Yeah," Spencer said playfully, leaning down to press her lips to her forehead. She trailed them lower to a nose, smiling when she saw Ashley's eyes cross trying to follow her movement.

She pulled away a little only to receive a small protest in the form of a whimper.

Grinning slightly, she leaned back down and pressed her lips to the sick girl's mouth, knowing this was the surest way to pick up the bug she had.

Meh, it was worth it.

"I'm leaving now. You swallow down that tea and soup babe. Or at least eat the crackers and drink that bottled water. I don't want you to wither away and dehydrate. I love you too much,"

That made Ashley's smile full-blown. "I love you too Spencer," she croaked out, her sore throat making speaking difficult.

"Almost forgot. Medicine time," Spencer said, grabbing a spoon and the Dayquil off the nightstand. She poured the measured amount into the spoon and held it up in the air menacingly. Ashley didn't like taking medicine.

"I feel better Spencer," she said, clamping a hand firmly over her mouth, making the words come out muffled.

"Ash, come on. Open up,"

"It tastes like feet,"

"Oh please, it's not that bad. Now open wide for the sleepy plane," she said, making airplane noises with her mouth, causing the brunette to laugh in spite of herself.

She opened her mouth wide enough for Spencer to be able to tip the spoon in. The rich liquid swirling over her tongue and making her grimace. For which she received another kiss. "That's a big girl. I'm sending someone over to check-in on you around noon-ish. Think you can manage until then."

"I'm not a baby Spencer," she replied sleepily. The medicine already taking effect.

Or maybe the fact that she hadn't really slept in a day and a half.

"Okay. I'm gone. I'll check in too so stay by the phone," she said, walking out of the bedroom door, but Ashley was already halfway to the real la-la-land.

**--**

**Around Noon-ish…**

_It's a beautiful day in this neighborhood  
A beautiful day for a neighbor  
Would you be mine?  
Could you be mine?_

Ashley's eyes fluttered open to the sound of Mister Roger's Neighborhood's opening theme song. As well as someone singing accompaniment to it.

_I've always wanted to have a neighbor just like you  
I've always wanted to live in a neighborhood with you_

_So, let's make the most of this beautiful day  
Since we're together we might as well say  
Would you be mine?  
Could you be mine?  
Won't you be my neighbor?  
Won't you please?  
Won't you please?  
Please won't you be my neighbor?_

Tasha finished her singing and looked over at an amused Ashley.

"Hey, Mister Roger's is the shit," she said, her voice portraying the seriousness behind the comment.

"I'm sure,"

"I was just trying to wake you up nicely like Spencer said. I was gonna just blast the radio. Be thankful this is all you got,"

"I am. Very, very thankful," she mumbled, sitting up in the bed, getting into a comfortable position as Tasha took out a crumpled list from her back pocket.

"Now, I'm supposed to ask you 'How you slept?'," she said, reading off the first tick-mark., before shifting in the bed slightly to look at Ashley. "How did you sleep?"

"It was fine. My throat's a little scratchy,"

"Scratchy throat," Tasha mumbled, looking over the list. "Aha, here it is. Scratchy throat. Drink some water and then try some of the chamomile tea Tasha made. Oh yeah, drink that," she said, pointing at a smoking mug on the nightstand.

Ashley reached over and took it gingerly, taking small sips as Tasha mulled over the list once again.

"Okay, then I'm supposed to ask 'Are you hungry?',"

"A little," Ashley nodded, finally feeling her appetite come back.

"Okay, there's soup on the stand too. Man, I'm good at this," Tasha beamed, flipping the instruction sheet over, reading the final instruction. 'Make sure Ashley takes a full dose of her medicine.'

"This is gonna be a piece of cake," she said, leaning back against the pillows as Ashley started into her soup.

**--**

"Goddamn it, Ashley," Tasha said through clenched teeth, wiping some more of the viscous liquid off her t-shirt.

"I'm not drinking that shit Tasha so you can just keep it moving,"

"Spencer said you have to take this. Now, quit being such a baby and take your damn medicine,"

"You take it,"

"I'm not sick,"

"See, even you won't take it. I'm not drinkin' that stuff,"

"If I take it, will you take it?"

"I get to pour it?" the brunette asked, looking like she may be convinced…finally.

"Whatever," Tasha said, rolling her eyes.

"Fine," Ashley said, sitting up and holding out her hands for the spoon and medicine bottle, when as quick as a flash, Tasha grabbed both hands, pushing them down underneath her legs which were now straddled on either side of Ashley's hips.

She'd pinned her down.

"It didn't have to be this way Davies," she muttered, pressing down with her hips to keep the thrashing girl in place. "But you left me no choice. Ruining my favorite t-shirt," she added, pouring the appropriate amount of Dayquil into the spoon.

Ashley tossed and turned beneath her, hoping to unbalance the girl enough that she mis-poured, or even better, dropped the bottle. But Tasha was surprisingly agile, even with Ashley's constant rocking motion she managed to keep her upper body still enough to get the right measurement.

"Alright, open up," she threatened gently, holding the spoon in front of Ashley's face. The brunette clamped her teeth shut, lips pressed tightly closed as well.

"Oh, so you wanna do it that way," Tasha said, somehow managing to roll up the sleeves of her long-sleeve tee without spilling the liquid.

She reached a hand down to the shorter girl's ribs and commenced to tickle until Ashley had to open her mouth or die.

Tasha quickly inserted the spoon into the makeshift opening, Ashley nearly gagging on the stuff as it slid down her throat. Appropriate, seeing as she was still lying down. When the last of it had entered her mouth Tasha pulled the spoon away and jumped up off of her, taking off out of the bedroom.

**--**

Ashley caught up with her downstairs, tackling her…for real tackling her into the sofa. She turned at a sharper angle from the stairs and launched herself full speed into her side, Tasha landing on the sofa cushions with an "oof."

"You take the medicine," she said, pinning the taller girl down, and, in spite of her weakened condition, keeping her there. "Open wide," she said, uncapping the bottle and sticking the open end into Tasha's face, pouring as much liquid over it as possible.

"Ashley!" Spencer gasped/yelled from the open doorway

"I didn't do it," the brunette murmured, moving her guilty hands behind her back.

"Get off of Tasha now," Spencer stated calmly and Ashley obliged, letting the hacking girl up. Tasha having half the mind to deck her but holding back in leui of rinsing the horrible taste out of her mouth.

"This ain't over Davies," she said, still sputtering as she walked towards the bathroom. "Not over at all."

**--**

After seeing Tasha off and a glaring match Spencer and Ashley were once again tucked in their bedroom, Ashley clinging to Spencer, her face buried in her neck, her hands clasped tightly around her.

"How was school today baby?"

"The same as usual. I think I did awesome on that test,"

"That's great," Ashley murmured, breathing in her scent, and shifting one hand to rest against Spencer's warm stomach.

"What about you?"

"Tasha and I watched Mister Roger's,"

"Oh, did you?"

"Mmm hmm. That was before she went all medicine-happy on me though,"

"I thought you went postal,"

"That was because she didn't do it right?"

"Do what right?"

Ashley mumbled something unintelligible into her throat. Spencer thought she heard her but she wanted to be sure before she allowed herself the reaction.

"What'd you say baby?"

"She didn't make the airplane noises," Ashley mumbled and Spencer laughed heartily, pulling away slightly to look into her girlfriend's loopy eyes.

Ashley's goofy smile graced her lips as Spencer pressed hers against them, feeling the brunette shift slightly so that she was on top of her.

"What are you doing?"

"This is the best remedy for a cold," Ashley said, trailing her lips down Spencer's jawline, then down her neck, finally coming to rest at a collarbone, delighting in the trail of goosebumps her slow descent created.

"And what's that?"

"Sweat it out," Ashley mumbled, her fingers taking firm hold of Spencer's tank, tugging upwards slightly.

And sweat it out they did.


	30. I Get High

**Chapter 30: I Get High**

**Summary:** A lazy afternoon...

--

"Whoa," Madison said, scooping up the picture. "Were all you guys sick on this one or what?"

"Nah, we were high," Tasha answered quickly, dismissing it just like that.

"Wha-?!" Glen, Chelsea, Piper, and Madison all asked at once, glancing curiously at the other people in the room.

"It was no big deal. We were bored and decided to light it up," Tasha explained quickly, waving it off. "Moving on."

"No, I want details," Madison said, snatching the picture away when Tasha tried to retrieve it.

"It's not very interesting," Aiden started, shrugging his shoulders.

"Whatever, let's hear it," Chelsea said, sitting forward in her seat.

**--**

It was a lazy Saturday afternoon. The heat made being anywhere unsheltered and not air conditioned not an option. So they were inside. In Ashley's non-supervised abode. Any other time the group consisting of Brandon, Aiden, Kyla, Spencer, Tasha and Ashley would pair off, split up, and create some heat of their own, but today? Today evoked a sluggishness in the friends that made any physical activity unfavorable.

"I'm bored," Tasha said, falling into Aiden's lap.

"Get off me," he said, pushing her over. "It's hot."

"I'm bored too," Brandon said, still pressing the channel up button on the remote.

"Wanna watch a movie?" Spencer asked, stroking Ashley's hair as her head lay in her lap.

"No," Kyla grumbled, stretching out before relaxing back into the sofa.

"There's the pool?" Spencer offered again.

"But it's hot outside," Aiden whined, unbuttoning another button on his shirt.

"There's nothing to do," Ashley groaned before shifting so that she could bury her face in Spencer's tummy.

"There's something we could do…but I don't think you guys'll be up to it," Tasha suggested sluggishly, her eyes closed the whole time.

"No orgies Tasha," Kyla deadpanned.

"I resent that," Tasha said as they laughed. "I don't think I want to share now."

"Oh, now, c'mon baby," Aiden said, tugging on her arm. "What do you suggest we do to pass the time?"

"This," she said, pulling out a relatively large baggie of marijuana.

Brandon's jaw dropped. "Tasha?!"

"Hush up. This was given to me. I'm not a user okay?" she said squelching his responsibility speech before it started.

"Well, come on," Ashley said enthusiastically. "I think I still have some papers around here."

"Ash?!" Spencer said, grabbing her girlfriend's wrist, eyes conveying all the trepidation in the world.

"Aww, Spence, come on. We'll be perfectly safe here," she said, giving her a quick kiss. "Besides, I can't wait to see you high off your ass."

**--**

**The Round Table: South of Nowhere Style**

"I couldn't find anything but Pringles," Brandon said, stepping down into the basement carefully.

"Awesome," Aiden enthused, tipping his chair back…too far. THUD!

Tasha cackled as she took another hit before passing to Kyla. "You alright there stud?"

"I meant to do that,"

"I'm sure,"

"Ooh, I love Pringles," Spencer gushed, snatching a tin away from Brandon and munching away happily.

"Once you pop, you just can't stop," Kyla sang, passing the joint to Ashley.

"Sex is a lot like Pringles then," Ashley said, looking introspective as she let the smoke swirl out of her mouth. "Once you pop…" she trailed off and they all burst out in titters, you know, the way you laugh when you're high as fuck.

"That was just bad humor Ashley," Tasha managed.

"Whatever, you're still laughing," the brunette shot back before becoming startled when Spencer settled herself in her lap.

"I'm horny," the blonde mumbled before sealing her mouth over Ashley's, moaning into the deep kiss.

The comment and subsequent actions seemed to go unnoticed by the rest of the room's obviously stoned occupants.

"Ooh, I know what we should do," Kyla said suddenly.

"Naked slip n' slide?" Brandon asked, hopeful.

"Uh…no,"

"Damn, man," Aiden said, nodding. "I was thinking that too."

"No way,"

"Way,"

"Anyway," Kyla interrupted with an eye roll. Or an attempt at an eye roll. She actually just blinked really slowly. "I think we should make a cake."

"Ooh, I like cake," Spencer said, pulling away from Ashley abruptly.

"Chocolate cake," Tasha added.

"Let's do it,"

**--**

"We need eggs, butter, milk, cocoa powder…blah, blah, blah. Let's just make it up as we go along," Tasha said, closing the cookbook, bored of reading.

"Agreed," Aiden said, turning to raid the fridge.

"Hey, there's a box cake thingy," Brandon said, pulling a cake mix out of a cabinet. "Devil's food."

"Gimme," Spencer said, yanking it from him, peering at the picture on the box. "Goodie. Let's make this Ash."

"Okie dokie," the brunette answered. "Aiden!" she yelled and he moved to stand straight. Failing of course because he still had his head inside the fridge.

"Ow! What?" he asked, rubbing the now forming knot.

"Scratch the milk, just bring the eggs and butter,"

"Okay, heads up," he said, launching the OPEN carton of eggs across the kitchen.

"Hey, don't we need…" SPLAT! Tasha got a face full of eggs, some cracking on contact, others bouncing off of her and splattering on the floor.

Brandon's face practically melted in laughter as Aiden scrambled over to her, checking to see if she was alright. "Shit! I'm sooo sorry Tash."

"What the hell Aiden?!" she asked, bringing both hands up to wipe egg off of her face.

Ashley, laughing, moved to get towels to clean up the mess, resulting in her slipping and falling on her ass.

There are eggs on the floor remember. The hyenas really starting cackling then.

"Oh, you think this is funny do you," Tasha said, grabbing two handfuls of flour, rubbing them over Brandon and Kyla's sweat streaked faces.

"You don't wanna go there Tash?" Brandon said, grabbing the sprayer from the sink. "You don't wanna start that."

Tasha narrowed her eyes at him. "Go ahead. Make my day," she said, grabbing the entire flour bin.

Ashley stood up finally, holding onto a half-carton of eggs.

Aiden stood in front of the open refrigerator, holding butter in both hands, a litany of unscrewed and uncapped condiments sitting on the nearby island.

Kyla tossed the sugar lid aside, burying her free hand into the white granules.

Spencer stood nearby, still completely engrossed with the cake mix box.

Brandon sprang into action first, turning the cold water on blast and then aiming the nozzle at his sister. Tasha, reacting quickly grabbed a still unsuspecting Spencer and used her as a shield, the icy blast soaking her instantly.

Spencer shrieked insanely and Ashley cracked Brandon right upside the head with an egg, Kyla started flinging sugar everywhere, inadvertently hitting Aiden, who grabbed her, smearing two enormous handfuls of butter on her face.

"Off my sister, jockstrap," Ashley said, catching him with and egg, right between the eyes.

Spencer, fully recovered from the water blitz, grabbed the ketchup and mustard bottles, squeezing them at Brandon with gusto.

Yes it was a full-fledged food fight.

And it was about to be interrupted.

"Ashley, Kyla! Where are you dears?" Christine said, bustling into the kitchen, where her jaw hit the floor.

Spencer looked up, the chocolate syrup still dripping steadily from the open spout she had positioned over Ashley's head. Ashley in turn, gaped with her finger still looped under the collar of Spencer's tee, pulling it open so as to have better access for the whipped cream she was spraying down it. Tasha stopped spreading the handful of pickle relish in Aiden's hair while she had him wrenched in a headlock. Brandon looked up from where he had Kyla pinned down, the ketchup nozzle still hovering menacingly over her face.

"Hey Mom," Ashley offered casually, hoping the sheer normalcy of the greeting would result in her over-looking the disaster area the kitchen had become.

Yeah. Not gonna happen.

"I want you kids to go and clean yourselves off and then get back down here and clean this kitchen," Christine stated evenly, standing at the kitchen's entrance and pointing upstairs.

They all dropped their weapons before filing dejectedly and in a single line past Ashley's uber-pissed mom.

"Aiden started it," Tasha whispered as she passed.

"I only had the water hose," Brandon added.

"We were only making a cake," Kyla tried to defend their actions.

"I just brought the stuff out of the fridge," Aiden said, holding up his hands in innocence.

"I slipped on some eggs," Ashley said, pulling Spencer along behind her.

And Spencer, she looked directly at Christine.

"Can you tell we're high?"

**"SPENCERRRR!"**


	31. First Impressions

**First Impressions**

**Summary:** The title has all the implications

--

"Hey! Mom! Dad! Tasha's here," Spencer announced her and Tasha's presence to the house. Paula emerged from the kitchen, toweling off her hands.

"Hi girls," she said politely. "How was the movie?"

"Good," Tasha said, giving Paula her best smile while winking at Spencer discreetly.

"I'd imagine so. Well, as always Tasha you're welcome to stay for dinner,"

"Thank you Mrs. Carlin," Tasha managed before Spencer practically dragged her upstairs.

**--**

"I thought you said your mom was homophobic Spence," Tasha said, after shutting the door behind them.

"She is…was…whatever…what am I gonna wear to this party?"

"Clothes are generally a good option. But, trust me, I won't be complaining if you decide to forgo outerwear," Tasha smirked.

"Shut up," Spencer said, and Tasha could feel her rolling her eyes before she went into her closet.

"I do believe that half the time I've known you, you've spent, literally, in the closet,"

"And I've spent half my time telling you to shut up," the blonde called out, making the taller girl, who was now lounging on her bed, chuckle, before becoming absorbed in a magazine.

Then Spencer's phone rang out.

"Oh Spencey, your phone's making noise," Tasha called.

"Can you get it for me?"

Here goes…

"Hello,"

_"Hey, Spence?"_

"Not Spence,"

_"Who is this?"_

"I don't know. Who is this?"

The voice scoffed. _"I don't care who the hell you are. Just give Spencer the phone,"_

"She's busy,"

_"Busy?"_

"I didn't stutter." Tasha now had an inkling as to who it could be.

_"Who the fuck is this?"_

"Who the fuck is this?"

_"SPENCER!"_ the other girl yelled into her phone, nearly making Tasha drop the device.

"Spence, some psycho bitch is on your phone. Come get it quick."

A half-naked Spencer emerged from the closet hearing the other girl on the line pitch a fit. "Hello,"

_"Oh my God Spence, who was that? Are you with somebody else? Please baby, I'm sorry,"_

"Ashley, I'm hanging up now,"

_"Don't do this Spence,"_

"Goodbye," she said firmly before pressing the end button, holding it down to turn off the phone.

"That's her right?" Tasha asked, making Spencer jump slightly, forgetting the other girl was there.

"That's her," the blonde answered with a sigh. She sunk down into the bed, getting lost in her own thoughts.

Tasha, sensing the shift in moods, tried to make it better. "Sounds hot."

"That she is," Spencer said, lips quirking with the hint of a smile.

"Total loser though. I mean, to give you up, come on," the taller girl carried on, keeping a close eye on her friend.

"I know, right?"

"And, what kind of a name is Ashley? It doesn't even rhyme with anything," she continued, thinking momentarily that Tasha doesn't really rhyme with anything either.

"You're nuts,"

"And you need a hug. You total hottie you," Tasha said, holding out her arms for the shorter girl and Spence fell into her, almost immediately crying.

"It'll get easier Spence," she mumbled into the crown of blonde hair. "I promise."

**--**

"I was so upset with you back then," Tasha said, cutting her eyes at Ashley. "I swore when I saw you for the first time it took everything I had not to just kick your ass."

"Like you could," Ashley said smirking before adding. "Actually in the pathetic state I was in back then you probably could have."

"I cried more than I thought it was possible for a human being to cry," Spencer said.

"Yeah, it was pretty bad," Glen joined in on the reminiscing. "She would drag herself around the house, from room to room."

"Glaring at anybody in her path," Clay added.

"Ash was pretty bad too, only she stayed holed up in her room," Kyla said. "I don't even know when the girl ate. She'd stay in there for days at a time."

"I ordered food and had them bring it to my window," the brunette admitted shyly.

"You guys were so pathetic," Glen mumbled. "I mean, Mom made me start taking Spencer with me because she was so depressed."

"Hey, but that was a good thing," Spencer protested.

"It was?" asked Brandon.

"Yes, silly," she continued, reaching over to pinch his cheek. "That's how we met you and Tasha."

**--**

"Ew, Tasha no, chicken nuggets are disgusting,"

"Shut up," she said, handing over her money. "You don't have to eat them."

"But I have to watch you eat them," he said, making a disgusted face.

"Don't do your face like that. It'll get stuck that way," Tasha said as they moved out of the order line, into the waiting line.

"Tell me when that has ever happened. One case and I'll stop forever. 'Cause I think that's an empty threat."

"You are incorrigible," Tasha managed before getting distracted by the blonde that walked in the door.

"Don't use your big syllable words on me," he said, following her eyes. "Nice," he appraised.

"Definitely," Tasha agreed, "And alone." She added her own assessment. "Go talk to her," she said, nudging him forward.

"Why me?"

"Because most girls that hot are straight," Tasha said, matter-of-factly. "And I don't want to make a fool out of myself."

"So, you'd rather I make a fool out of myself," Brandon stated, apprehensively moving forward.

"Precisely," she said, shoving him hard in the blonde's direction.

**--**

Spencer looked up in time to see the boy being shoved in her direction and he caught her gaze. She immediately started to panic, hoping against hope that he wasn't trying to talk to her because, honestly, she didn't know what she would say.

Where is Glen, she muttered to herself, hoping he brother would hurry up and come back from the washroom.

"Hi," he said, smiling. "My name's Brandon." He reached out his hand for a formal handshake.

"I'm gay," she blurted out, feeling her cheeks burn.

Brandon looked stricken for a moment, but recovered quickly. "Wow, what a quick and effective way to shoot a guy down. Are you serious or do you really not like me that much?" he asked with another smile.

Spencer just looked at him, surprised. Was he…cool with that?

"Are you alright?" he finally asked, afraid that the girl might've been a little off-kilter.

Spencer blinked once. Then twice. Before a smile broke out on her face. "I'm fine. Are you…I mean, don't you care?"

"That you're gay?"

Spencer only nodded.

"No, why would I? I mean, I'm not gonna keep hitting on you if that's what you're wondering,"

"Okay," Spencer said, nodding.

"So, now that you know I have no intentions of bedding you, can I know your name?"

"Sorry," she said blushing. "Spencer. Spencer Carlin."

"Well, Spencer. Spencer Carlin, do you mind if I, Brandon, Brandon Harper, and my sister, Tasha, Tasha Harper, join you?" he asked, and she cracked up the entire time.

"No, I don't mind,"

"Excellent," Brandon said, waving Tasha over.

**--**

"That's how you guys met. I always thought it'd be way more memorable than some random hook-up at a McDonald's," Ashley said, mildly disappointed.

"Sorry for the let-down," Tasha shrugged. "What can I say? I was craving trans-fat-free food and then Spencer showed up. It was fate."

"It was great," Brandon said, laughing. "Spencer just knew I was hitting on her."

"Weren't you though?" Aiden asked.

"Not yet. I'm telling you man. This is no exaggeration. I'd barely gotten out two words before the girl was shooting me down…emphatically."

"That's my _babay_," Ashley said, giving her a noisy smooch amidst playful gags.

**"We **_**KNOW**_**."**


	32. Fighting Fire With Fire

**Chapter 32: Fighting Fire With Fire**

**Summary:** Fighting complacency; Some like it HAWT

--

"What?" Spencer asked Glen as she pulled back from Ashley, and after she finished staring at her.

He stared at them both for a little while longer a funny look on his face. "What is it?" he asked quietly.

"What's…what?" Ashley asked confused.

"With you guys. You're just so in love and stuff. How do you do it?" the three-time divorcee asked, stroking his goatee thoughtfully.

"It's…not hard," Ashley stuttered out, completely taken off-guard by the question.

"But, we do have to work at it," Spencer amended quickly. "We have our rough spots."

"Yeah, but we work through them," Ashley concluded, being drawn into her wife's eyes again, taking her hand gently.

"…And then there's always Officer McHotty," Spencer added, eyes sparkling when Ashley's jaw went kinda slack.

"Who's Officer McHotty?" Chelsea asked, but it was in vain. The two women were too far gone already. Lost in each other, and a memory.

**--**

She rubbed the irritated skin on the bridge of her nose, pushing the reading glasses she was wearing upward. Glancing over at Ashley, she noticed that she too was engrossed in reading something, lips pursed together in concentration, the pencil in her hand tapping steadily against the notebook's margin.

She sighed, putting the file away, the words on the page blending together in one gray mass. She moved to lie down on her side, facing her wife, propping her head up on her elbow, regarding her with curiosity. She sighed again, this time louder, hoping to get the brunette's attention.

Didn't work.

Finally, she flopped back against her pillow, looking up at the ceiling letting loose an extremely loud sigh. Afterwards, glancing over again to see how all of that went over.

Ashley was still reading.

"_Ash_," she said incredulous, pulling a throw pillow from behind her head and hitting her with it.

"Ow, what? What the **hell** Spencer?" Ashley said, understandably startled.

"Did you not hear me?"

"You were saying something?" she asked, placing her own papers on her nightstand.

"Well, not exactly," Spencer said, earning an eye roll. "But I sighed…a lot."

"What are you sighing about?" Ashley asked her, miffed still but readjusting herself in their bed so that she could lie face to face with her wife.

"We're boring,"

"Come again,"

"We. Are. Boring,"

"Spence, are you kidding me? We went to a record release party, a movie premiere, and two awards shows just this week,"

"But, what about right now? We both have the day off and the kids are at school all day and we're just sitting here. Not too long ago, I'd be fighting you off of me right about now,"

Coco chose this moment to scoot past their open bedroom door, Kyan's old stuffed teddy bear being shuffled across the floor with him.

He was getting busy.

"Even the dog's getting more action than me," Spencer said as Ashley got up to go pull the stuffed toy away from the overzealous dog. Or try to anyway.

"Never mind, you can keep it," she said, watching Coco sniff off down the hall, his "fuck buddy" firmly in his jaws.

"We gotta get him fixed,"

"We're not having sex!" Spencer cried out.

"What in the-" Ashley started, darting towards the window where she saw Mr. Johnson peering up towards the open pane. "Sorry about that. Had the uh …television up too high!" she called down and Mr. Johnson smiled, carrying on watering his daisies.

"Spencer, shut up. The neighbors can hear you. And what are you talking about. We have sex," Ashley said, getting back onto the bed, moving a little closer.

"Sure we have, quick, 'don't-make-too-much-noise-lest-we-wake-the-kids' sex, but I want 'bend-me-backwards-make-me-scream-out-don't-even-know-how-I-got-here' sex,"

"I could do that," Ashley purred, moving a little closer.

"Not now," Spencer admonished, moving away.

"Why not?"

"Because I had to tell you. I don't like us having to plan sex. What happened to the spontaneity, the excitement? I mean, don't you find me attractive anymore?"

"Spence," Ashley whispered, pulling her closer, resting her cheek against hers. "You're crazy sometimes. You ask the dumbest questions. Of course I think you're attractive. No, I know you're attractive." She pressed a kiss right next to her ear. "I'm glad you're telling me this though. I didn't even know you felt this way. I'm such a guy sometimes."

"Yeah, you kinda are," Spencer mumbled into the crook of her neck where her face was buried.

"Watch it," Ashley cautioned lightly, tapping her free hand firmly against Spencer's backside. Spencer allowed herself to get even more comfortable with her favorite pillow, her arms tightening around her wife.

"You wanna go away for a little while? A second honeymoon like," Ashley offered, recognizing Spencer's 'I'm getting sleepy' movements.

"Where will we go?" she asked sleepily.

"Surprise," Ashley whispered, waiting for a response that wasn't gonna come.

Spencer was fast asleep.

**--**

The next day Ashley was away somewhere and she and the kids had just made it home from grocery shopping.

"Why do we have so many different varieties of peanut butter?" Emily asked, groaning a little. She had finally reached the real teens. The age where she was a constant pain in the ass who thought everyone and everything else was a pain in hers.

"I like chunky," Riley said, throwing the apples into fridge, quite literally.

"Be careful Ri," Spencer warned as she handed a few more items to Kyan who was putting away some dry goods in one of the harder to reach cabinets.

Oh, Kyan is fffffffuuuuucking tall.

"So, that accounts for one type. But we have smooth, semi-smooth, natural-"

"I'm allergic to the preservative Em," Kyan said, stocking some more canned goods away.

"Ugh, whatever. Are we done?"

"You gotta drive us over to Aunt Kyla's remember?" Riley prompted, done with the refrigerated goods.

"Why?"

"'Cause we have to do that thing…with the stuff….with Jimmy and Kayden," she explained to her sister, raising her eyebrows to further convey the message.

"Oh yeah. Yeah, that's right," Emily remembered in a hurry, tugging Kyan by his shirt.

"What thing?" he asked, throwing his jacket back on, regardless.

"We'll be back later Mom," Riley said, placing a kiss on Spencer's cheek, followed by Kyan and then Emily.

"Smooches," he said, closing the back door behind them.

"What the hell was that about?" Spencer asked the dog.

Coco looked just a perplexed as she.

**--**

"Wheel! Of! Fortune!" she yelled out enthusiastically with the studio audience. Coco sat on the couch with his head in her lap, staring lazily ahead as she brushed her fingers over his head.

He made no attempt to move when the phone rang about ten minutes ago, telling Spencer that her children would be staying at Aunt Kyla's and would be returned in the morning.

"Well, looks like it's just me and you Coco," she said quietly, having a rough time reaching her wife.

She heard some sirens in the distance but didn't think much of them, but the sound got louder, and even though she turned up the volume she couldn't hear a thing.

"What is going on?" she said, pulling back the drapes in the living room, peering out of the window, seeing the red lights in the distance. It was a fire truck.

Coco started barking as the lights drew nearer and the sirens got louder, the fire truck was coming down their block!

Curiosity overruled any other feelings of minding her own business and she stayed in the window, looking for any signs of distress around her house. The fire truck slowed to a stop though, right in front of her driveway.

Okay, what is going on?

The squat firefighter riding on the passenger side door, hopped down, adjusting the heavy oxygen tank on his back, sure enough, making his way up her walkway, the heavy equipment no doubt making his stride awkward.

Maybe a little too awkward.

Spencer hurriedly made her way over to the door opening before he could even climb the top stair.

"Is there a problem?"

He reached up to pull off the mask and hat, curly hair falling loose and framing a perfectly familiar face.

A grinning face.

"Why yes ma'am," Ashley said, beaming like an idiot at Spencer's shocked expression. "We do have a problem."

Spencer allowed herself a moment to look at Ashley. She had on the pants, suspended with those red suspenders, the bulky overcoat hanging loosely open on top of her petite figure. She wondered vaguely why she hadn't noticed the red-lacey bra when she'd hopped off the truck.

Admiring the sight a little longer than usual she finally dragged her eyes back up to meet the sparkling "firefighter's".

Spencer stepped aside to let the officer in. "What's the problem officer…"

"McHotty," Ashley finished for her, stepping inside and depositing the fire hat and mask in the entryway. "Hottie McHotty."

"Okay, officer McHotty. What's the problem?"

"Code 4. Wife in distress. A Miss Spencer Carlin?" Ashley said, watching amusedly as Spencer tried not to laugh.

"That's me. I wasn't aware that I was in distress though," Spencer kept up her part, tilting her head as Ashley regarded her silently.

"Your wife gave us a call. Said you needed some sex of the spontaneous nature," she said, slowly circling Spencer, drawing closer with each step. "You know really loud, 'forget-where-you-are' sex," she concluded, standing directly behind her, close enough to feel the heat emanating off her body, but still far enough that they weren't exactly touching.

"Then what are you waiting for?" Spencer asked, swallowing, allowing herself to lean back slightly, Ashley's arms immediately taking hold of her, trailing her nose along Spencer's bared neck, goosebumps arising in its wake.

"Where's the fire?"

**--**

"OH! MY! GOD!" Spencer yelled out, still bent over the arm of the sofa, Ashley's thrusting into her from behind.

_Oh yeah_. Officer McHotty was packing.

Ashley brought one of her hands that was holding onto Spencer's …uh…Spencer, and wiped her brow. This was hard work.

Spencer finally let loose a loud groan, going stiff and then limp on the sofa, panting earnestly. Ashley shadowed her movements collapsing on top of her, slowly withdrawing from inside of her, Spencer groaning again at her absence. Ashley didn't get to rest long though, Spencer turned around suddenly, ripping the strap-on away, discarding it somewhere in the living room. She wrapped her arms around her wife, moving them into a standing position and walking Ashley back over to the loveseat, sitting her down on the newly upholstered chair.

Spencer got on her knees in front of her intent on doing things to her wife that she hadn't been allowed for quite some time. Ashley reached down to kiss her before they got started, her mouth attacking already bruised lips. Spencer reluctantly broke away first, trailing her lips lower, pressing her upper body into Ashley's pressing them both into the seat's cushion. She trailed her right hand lower, rubbing Ashley through the red lace panties, smiling against a pulse point as she felt Ashley twist beneath her.

"Spence," she whispered, clutching against her wife's naked back, hands twitching in anticipation.

"What?" Spencer whispered back, moving her mouth back up to and earlobe, sucking softly and moving her fingers harder.

"Fuck me."

Wasn't really a request.

More like a demand.

But she complied anyway.

Coco covered his eyes.

**--**

The next day…

"We're back," Kyan said walking into his home, laughing as Coco stood on his hind legs to greet him.

"Hey guys," Ashley said, setting the cushion she was searching under back in place. "How was Aunt Kyla's?"

"Cool, we messed with Uncle Brandon's studio equipment," Emily said, glancing over at the prop oxygen tank.

"Yeah, he yelled and everything," Riley said, looking over at her other mother whose blonde head was peering intently under the sofa. "You need help Mom?" she asked, and Spencer turned to look at her, instantly blanching.

"NO…no, you guys just go on up and put your things away,"

"'kay," Riley said with a shrug, not deterred.

Emily the older and slightly more observant sister looked less convinced but went on up anyway.

Coco brought his leash back to Kyan, whining slightly.

"I'm gonna take him for a walk Mom, okay?"

"Okay hon, be careful," Spencer cautioned just as he went out the door.

"Did you find it?" Ashley hissed at her, diving under the chair immediately to resume their search.

"No. God, where could it be?"

"You threw it and I could've sworn it went behind the couch. I mean I made a mental note,"

"Ash, our brains were mush last night," Spencer said, pushing herself up off the floor with a groan, her muscles straining in protest. "All I know for certain is that I'm sore all over."

"Is that all you know?" Ashley asked her, stepping up closely behind her and wrapping an arm around her midsection, running a tongue from the base of her neck to her ear, pressing a wet kiss just behind her ear.

Spencer turned in her arms, wrapping her own around her neck, smiling softly. "No, I seem to recall a few new things I learned from Officer McHotty."

"Oh, is that so?" Ashley said, trying to keep her smile hidden, her eyes darting from her wife's lips to her eyes.

"That's so," Spencer replied, closing the distance between their mouths. It was just getting heated again before Kyan and Coco came bursting back into the house.

"Mommy! Mom! Look what Coco found!" the boy yelled, completely bewildered.

The Labrador trampled over, tracking dirt in the house, evidence of his recent habit of digging holes in the backyard. He opened his mouth and deposited a gnarled leather contraption and a pink jelly-like apparatus, shape warped from dog bites, at their feet.

"Found it," Ashley whispered into her shocked wife's ear.

**--**

"Hello," Tasha said, waving a hand in front of her eyes, Spencer's glazed-over look giving way immediately.

"What?" she croaked out, blinking rapidly to readjust to the present.

"Are you gonna tell us what that meant or not?"

Spencer and Ashley shared a look of sorts before scrunching up their faces. "Nah."

"I think we'll keep that one to ourselves," Spencer said, grabbing another stack of photographs.

"Yeah, don't think we'll be sharing that one," Ashley agreed, moving closer to her on the couch.

"Oh, here are the kids in their Halloween costumes," Kyla gushed, lifting it from the pile.

"Aww, look at Kyan," Madison squealed. "He's a firefighter."


	33. Letting Go

"Man, I just can't believe how big they've all gotten," Clay said, shaking his head at a picture of the boys. James (Jimmy), Benjamin, A.J., and Kyan.

"Yeah, they do tend to sprout up overnight," Aiden said, rubbing his chin. "Oh man, now I sound like my dad."

"It's true though. You're never ready for them to grow up," Tasha added, picking up a picture of little Kyan, Spiderman backpack on his back, Spongebob lunch box in his hand. She flipped it over and read the label, 'Kyan's First Day of School.'

"I can definitely relate," Ashley sighed, looking over said picture.

"Of course you can," Spencer said, rolling her eyes at her wife, earning a little love bite. "She was the absolute worst on their first days of school…"

**--**

SNAP!

"Now, if you feel like coming home, just tell the teacher and we'll come straight away, okay," Ashley whispered into his ear, maintaining her hug much longer than necessary.

"Okay Mommy," Kyan whispered back, stepping back and smiling at his two moms.

"Let's see if you have everything," Spencer said, giving her wife the few extra moments she was sure she needed. "Spiderman backpack."

Kyan spun around, showing off the aforementioned article. "Check."

"Spongebob lunch box?"

"Check," he said, swinging it in the air.

"Goodbye kisses?" she said opening her arms, and he flew at her, hugging her as deeply as he could as a kindergartener, accepting the peck on the cheek before pulling back and repeating the process with his other (less emotionally stable) mother.

"Looks like you've got it all taken care of," Spencer said, rustling his extremely curly head of brown hair. "You be a good boy."

"I will Mom. Bye Mommy," the little boy said, waving as he walked up to the doors of the school, Ashley's heart breaking with every step he took.

The two women meandered slowly back to the car, both of them having taken the day off to see their youngest off to his first day of school.

Spencer climbed into the driver's side, glancing over at Ashley who'd just dejectedly closed her door, still gazing at the closed school doors.

"You'd think by the third time around this would've gotten easier for you,"

Ashley managed a choked chuckle, glancing over at her wife. "You'd think so, right?" she croaked out, a couple of tears escaping their perch on her eyelids.

Spencer reached out a hand to caress her cheek, brushing away the stray tears with a thumb, letting the memories wash over of the two other times, not very long ago when Ashley was this way.

She was the worst with Emily.

**--**

_"She's not going,"_

"Ash,"

"No way. She's still too little,"

"Ashley she's five-years-old,"

"Ha, four and 362 days," the brunette retorted, "And you call yourself her mother."

"Watch it," Spencer warned, even though she knew Ashley was anything but serious.

"I'm just saying…she's not five,"

"Ashley she is ready to go to school, she's going to go to school, and there's not much you can do about that,"

That's what she said, not what she thought.

She knew Ashley could do a lot to keep Emily from going to school.

She just didn't think she'd actually kidnap the girl.

It started out pretty normal, getting Emily dressed, fed, and taking her to school. They actually even managed to get her up the steps, the girl giggling the entire time as Ashley and Spencer held her hand, Riley holding onto Spencer's other one.

Then Ashley bolted, grabbing their oldest daughter and hopping into a waiting taxi cab that peeled off and left a shocked Spencer behind.

She actually only ended up taking Em to the studio, letting her play with the buttons and showing her off to everyone she knew. Nothing she hadn't done before but she just spent the majority of the day enjoying time with her oldest daughter. Laughing and playing along with her as if it would be the last time they were going to be doing it.

The woman had issues.

She got better with Riley though. Partly because Riley was such a little fire starter that she'd practically had her autonomy at birth.

She even changed her own diaper once.

No lie.

Anyway, when it came time for the Ashley look (and act)-alike [even though she was biologically Spencer's, there was no denying that the girl undeniably had some definite Ashley-istic characteristics] to start school, she seemed like she was completely ready to let her go.

And she would've. If only the teacher hadn't insisted on making her leave.

_"I'm only gonna stay for the week. Until she seems well-adjusted," Ashley said, sitting down in one of the little chairs._

"I assure you Mrs. Davies that Riley's going to be perfectly fine," Mrs. Hope, the kindergarten teacher told her, even going so far as to gesture to the little girl who was sitting amongst some other kids, talking animatedly, obviously the center of attention.

It took the promise of a Spencer sundae, [you know, Spencer, chocolate sauce, and whipped cream. Hold the nuts (pun totally intended)] to convince her to leave that day. And Spencer still had to practically drag her to the parking lot.

That was then though. And this was now.

Spencer was a little surprised at how calm she was being, minus the tears, which, to be honest, she was swallowing hers back as well. She did just send her baby-baby to school for the first time.

It didn't take long to get back home, all the traffic headed into the heart of LA making for a very pleasant commute.

Spencer opened the door, waiting for the heavy onslaught from the chocolate puppy she knew was sure to arrive. Within moments Coco was at her ankles, hopping up anxiously in anticipation of a walk.

Ashley moseyed on in, still looking pathetic and Spencer knew where she was headed. Home videos.

"I'm gonna take Coco out,"

"Okay," Ashley said, popping in the tape of Kyan's delivery, laughing instantly as an anxious looking Spencer popped up on screen.

**--**

The air was a little crisper even though it was not nearly Fall yet, but the winds carried the scent of the saltwater from the ocean. Coco bounced around happily as they strolled through the neighborhood, he chasing after every bug or errant leaf and she playing back montages of the five years Kyan's been on this earth. Very shortly thereafter she couldn't stop the tears from falling, sitting down on the porch swing sitting on their deck.

Coco sat patiently at her feet, looking up at her with interest, probably wondering why the lady who was always smiling looked so sad. She smiled a watery smile and reached down to pet him, the gentle touch all the reassertion he needed.

**--**

Heading back inside, she discovered that her wife was no longer watching videos. She headed to the kitchen to get Coco a snack before walking up to their bedroom, figuring that's where she'd find Ashley. And she was right, sort of…

There was a trail of rose petals leading from the door to the bathroom where she could smell rather than see the many scented candles she knew were lit inside.

Pushing open the already cracked door a bit, she allowed herself to simply gaze at her wife, who was soaking peacefully in the soapy scented water, eyes closed, and head tilted back. She noted with an odd sort of smile the two full glasses of champagne sitting at the tub's side.

"It's a celebration," Ashley mumbled out, drawing her wife's eyes to her. "Back to school celebration," she clarified when Spencer still looked confused. "'Cause I know that even though you like to pretend I'm the only one who has a tough time letting go, your heart's breaking on the inside just like mine."

Spencer shook her head at her wife's thoughtfulness, still wondering how it was possible for someone she knew so well to still surprise her.

"It's because I know you too," Ashley said, answering her thoughts like always. "Now come get your hot ass in this tub before the water gets too cold."

Of course Spencer complied.


	34. Emily's First Date

**Chapter 34: Emily's First Date**

**Summary:** Pretty self-explanatory

--

"Mom," A.J. said, running down the stairs. "Can I go to the movies this weekend before we go shopping?" he asked Tasha.

"Who are you going with?"

"The guys," he said, sort of. It was more like a question. Finally he just rolled his eyes. "Fine. I'm going with Riley."

"Sure sweetie," Tasha said, laughing at him along with the rest.

"Man, our kids have gotten huge," Aiden said, staring off into the direction where his look-alike just went.

"Yep, yep. They date and everything," Glen said, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"Don't remind me," Ashley said, bristling.

**--**

"There you go," Spencer said, putting the last touches on Emily's make-up.

"I don't get why you're putting all that stuff on anyway," Riley said as she stood behind the pair, looking at Emily's reflection in the mirror. "It's not like it hides your face…or your personality," she kidded, ducking the pillow that came flying in her direction.

They were in the downstairs bathroom. Kyan was happily playing video games on the living room sofa. And… it was Emily's first ever real date.

"At least I only have two eyes," Emily fired back, pausing only the requisite two seconds it took for the remark to sink in.

"Jerk!" Riley yelled, jumping up, acting on instinct as usual, only to have Spencer immediately pull her back down.

"When is this girl supposed to be getting here?" Ashley asked, peeking out of the blinds.

"Seven," Emily answered her.

Ashley went back to watching the street.

"I can't believe my little girl's going on her first date," Spencer squealed, clasping her hands together excitedly.

Emily blushed.

Ashley grunted.

"You're all grown up,"

Ashley grunted again, this time earning a glance over from both Emily and Spencer.

"Don't mind your Mother. She's just had selective amnesia about everything she did as a teenage girl and it's all coming back to her now,"

Ashley's grunt turned into a groan.

"Man, Spence. Why'd you have to do that?" she whined, finally turning away from the window.

DING DONG

"I've got it," Kyan jumped up immediately, but was shoved back down by his older sister. "No way baby boy. I got this one," Riley said, walking slowly up to the front door, making sure to bring Coco with.

"What?!" she barked, opening the door wide, Coco growling menacingly because of the tone of her voice.

The girl in the doorway looked unbelievably scared. "Uh, I'm here for Emily."

"No one by that name lives here," Riley deadpanned, face unbelievably serious.

"Please ignore the pre-teen," Spencer said, hugging her youngest daughter from behind. "You must be Hannah," she continued, holding out her hand for the young girl to shake.

"Yes, hi Mrs….Carlin?" the girl guessed.

"Right," Spencer said brightly, stepping aside to allow the girl entry.

They stepped into the living room which was surprisingly Ashley-less.

"Hey Hannah," Emily said, grabbing the girl's hand and trying to bolt out of the door, lest her other mom show up again,

"Wait," Spencer said, halting them. "I'm sure Ashley wanted to say…something," she added, looking around for her wife.

"Mommy said, 'Curfew's midnight'," Kyan muttered, still entirely engrossed in his PS3.

"Not a minute later alright," Spencer added.

"Okay Mom," Emily said, rolling her eyes even though she was smiling. "I'll see you later."

"And no kissing!" Riley added as they left, cackling evilly.

Hey. It was a little sister's foremost duty.

Be as annoying as humanly possible.

Before Spencer could reprimand her or give a second thought as to where her wife had disappeared to, the latter question was answered as she came bumbling down the stairs…with two buffoons.

Oops, my bad. It was Aiden and Glen.

They were all decked out in nighttime army fatigues.

"What in the world are- no, you're not. You're gonna spy on them?!"

"You didn't leave me much choice," Ashley went on the defensive. "You kept insisting that she was old enough to start dating."

"And you two?" Spencer questioned Aiden and Glen.

"Uh, she's my first niece," Glen said, securing his walkie-talkie to his belt.

"She's my goddaughter," Aiden added, looking unbelievably serious.

Knowing that any protestations would just fall on deaf ears, Spencer conceded. "Just try not to embarrass her," she said to the trio as they filed out of the house.

"She won't even know we're there," Ashley assured her, giving her a quick kiss before she left.

**--**

"You nervous?"

"A little," Emily admitted shyly.

"You don't have to be nervous. It's just me,"

"I know. It's just…this is my first date,"

"Really?" Hannah didn't look like she believed that.

"Yeah," Emily admitted quietly.

"That's…wow. I just assumed. I mean, you're funny, smart, and beautiful. I just knew you were dating lots of people,"

Emily's face was a cross between being flattered and offended.

"Not…I didn't mean that like it sounded. I…okay, let's just start over. What movie did you want to see?"

**--**

"This is Rashley Ashley to Shirtless Guy. Shirtless Guy do you copy?"

"Loud and clear," Aiden spoke back.

"Come in Ass-Eyes,"

"Why couldn't I have gotten a better name?" Glen whined.

"Shut up Glen. What's your position?"

"I'm at the entrance. They're still at the ticket counter,"

"Good. And Aide you're still inside?"

"Yep, waiting to see which one they're going in,"

"Rodger,"

"Why do they say that?"

"Say what?"

"Rodger,"

"I don't know. Maybe he invented the walkie-talkie,"

"Al Gross invented the walkie-talkie,"

"Guys. Stay focused," Ashley interrupted them.

"Shit," Glen murmured. "They chose the chick flick. Please tell me we don't have to sit through this crap."

"Ah, chick flicks," Aiden reminisced fondly. "I used to take girls to these and when they'd get all weepy I'd put the moves on 'em."

"Glen, buy three tickets," Ashley said, heading over to the entrance.

"I'm on it," Glen answered, already handing his cash over to the attendant.

**--**

"We can't tell Riley I went to see this movie without her," Emily said as they sat down. They'd purchased the movie date essentials: popcorn (if it was going good), milk duds (if it was going bad), and soda. Sitting in a nice, secluded, and slightly darker area of the theatre the pair got comfortable, unsuspecting that they were being followed.

"These night vision goggles are great," Glen commented, looking all around the theatre.

"Mmm hmm," Aiden mumbled his mouth full.

"I can't believe you bought popcorn," Glen said, rolling his eyes.

"Ashley got nachos," he said, pointing at her accusingly.

"I didn't eat dinner yet," she replied with a shrug, digging in immediately afterward.

"Share," Glen pouted.

"Here," she said, handing the tray over so that he could partake, just as the lights went all the way out and the movie started.

**--**

Ten minutes in, Aiden was bored, Ashley was bored, and Glen was…enthralled. He wasn't looking at the movie though. He was looking at the couple in the upper balcony. One of the darkest areas of the theatre.

Dark unless you had night vision goggles.

He'd already determined that they were two women and they were really going at it, but he couldn't quite make out a lot.

"Why are you breathing so heavy for?" Ashley asked him, annoyed instantly like she tended to when she was bored.

"No reason," he answered quickly, eyes still trained above.

Ashley looked to where he was looking and could just make out the outline of something.

"What are you looking at?" she asked him, and he handed the goggles over.

Ashley peered through them and tried not to burst out laughing. "Oh my God," she whispered, snickering along with him.

"What are you freaks tittering about?" Aiden asked, grabbing the goggles away from Ashley and peering above as well

"She looks familiar," he said, handing the goggles back unperturbed.

"Dude, did you see that?"

"I've seen much worse, trust me," he said, shooting a pointed look at Ashley before grinning slyly. "Or better, depends on your perspective."

"Dude, too much already. Don't say any more," Glen groaned, still looking skyward. "You know what? She _does_ look familiar."

Ashley squinted up in the darkness just as the pale light from the silver screen fell across one of the women's faces.

"Oh my God," she whispered, standing up slowly. "MADISON?!" she yelled loudly.

**--**

Luckily, Glen and Aiden reacted fast enough in pulling Ashley down so that Emily didn't see them when she turned around with the rest of the audience.

"What was that?" Hannah questioned, peering back with everyone else.

"I don't know," Emily said absently, searching too. "It sounded like my mom."

"Maybe she followed us," Hannah grinned, snaking an arm around the back of Emily's seat.

"I wouldn't put it past her," Emily muttered.

**--**

"Damn Ash, _shut up_," Glen hissed as they were still crouched down on the sticky theatre floor.

"That's Madison and she's up there with…some girl,"

"Oh please. That is not Madison," Aiden easily dismissed.

"It so is," she said, whipping out her cell phone. "I'm calling Tasha."

"Hello,"

"Hey Tash. Where are you?"

"Why?"

"Because your girlfriend is getting down with some girl at a movie theatre and I need to tell you," she whispered loudly into her phone.

"Yeah, we were having a good time until you went all loud and larry on us,"

"Huh?"

"I see you moron. Why are you on the floor?"

Ashley looked up and saw Tasha and Madison smiling down at them.

**--**

"This movie is inescapably boring,"

"I agree. Want to get out of here?" Hannah asked.

"Where would we go?" Emily asked warily.

"I know some places," Hannah said slyly, holding out her hand for Emily to take.

"Let's go."

**--**

"They're moving," Glen said into the speaker, keeping his eyes on his niece and her date.

"I can't believe you're spying on your own daughter," Tasha said into the phone, shaking her head at them.

"Had to be done," Ashley smirked, looking up at them before crab-walking out of the place with Aiden and Glen.

"Where'd they go?" Ashley asked, rushing out into the crowded foyer.

"I dunno," Glen mumbled looking around, not at all seeing the girls approaching quickly on his right.

Aiden, acting quickly, yanked the unsuspecting Ashley aside, pinning her behind him, then grabbed the stunned Glen and pulled him to him in a…kiss?

Glen shoved him away hard after he recovered from the shock.

"What the hell man?!" he yelled out, luckily after the two teenagers had vamoosed.

"They were coming right…behind-" Aiden mumbled out, pointing stupidly behind him.

"Dude, just say hide or something. You didn't have to kiss me," Glen roared, wiping furiously at his mouth.

"Ha. He kissed you," Ashley laughed. "Man, why'd you push me Aide? I should've gotten a picture of that."

"Got ya covered Ash," Madison said, holding up her camera phone at the trio, Tasha laughing maniacally by her side.

Glen's eyes went wide but Ashley just grabbed him and Aiden and walked out of the theatre before he could explode.

**--**

"I knew this little girl couldn't be trusted," Ashley said, perched up in the tree with Aiden and Glen. They were, in effect, overlooking the Overlook, where Hannah had driven her daughter. The girls had only been there for a short while though, not long enough to kill the lights which probably meant they were still talking.

As if on cue, the lights went out.

"Crap, move in. Move in," Ashley hissed. "Aiden you stay here. Glen you take the passenger side door. I'll go driver side."

**--**

"Your eyes are amazing," Hannah said, brushing a few locks of Emily's unruly hair out of said eyes. At least, that was the pretext. Her fingers lingered on the girl's cheek a little longer than anticipated.

"Thanks," Emily whispered shyly, looking down slightly, before chancing a glance back up, visibly thwarting when she saw the other girl's pale face.

"Okay, Em. Don't freak out," Hannah said, trying to appear calm for the sake of not giving them up. "But there's a man in camouflage approaching the car."

"What?" Emily said, her heart jumping into her throat.

"Just act natural okay," Hannah whispered. "I'm gonna unlock the door and then you open it when I tell you. Then I'll drive us out of here, okay?"

"Okay," Emily whispered back, grasping the door handle.

**--**

Glen thought the girl had seen him so he froze; closing his eyes to hide what he presumed was the only white the girl could see.

Guess he forgot _he_ was white.

He dropped to the ground inching in closer so that he was about a foot away from the door.

"Come in Rashley," he whispered.

"Go ahead,"

"I'm right outside the door. What's your position?"

"I'm about a foot behind the trunk," she whispered back.

"Good, well I'm gonna-"

CRACK!

"Holy fffff-uuuckk!" Aiden yelled from the tree, watching Glen fall backwards after eating a good portion of the rapidly opened passenger side door.

Glen tipped over backwards like the tractors did in _Cars_, and if you haven't seen the movie, then the visual comparison there wouldn't be as good, but in my head that's exactly what it looked like, so that's why I wrote it like that.

He brought his hands up to his nose which was gushing blood.

Luckily the girls' plan hadn't gone as planned, because Hannah in all the commotion had trouble getting a handle on her car keys.

Ashley grabbed the handle of the driver's side door and pulled it open, scaring the crap out of the girls inside.

"Uncle Glen?" Emily questioned, finally looking down at the crumpled figure lying just outside her door and he nodded miserably, not being able to breathe enough to talk. "Oh my God," she whispered, reaching out to help him up. "What are you doing here?"

"Uh, Em, isn't this your mom?" Hanna asked, pointing at Ashley.

Emily whipped around, her blonde hair traveling with. "MOM!"

"Don't _Mom_ me. You're at the Overlook," Ashley said, hands on her hips.

"Help. Please," Glen eeked out, writhing on the ground still.

"But we weren't even doing anything. God, this is so embarrassing," Emily groaned, putting her hand on her head.

"Yet. Who knows what might've happened if I wouldn't've been here,"

"Nothing would have happened," Emily insisted.

"Uh, Emily's right Mrs. Davies, I wouldn't-"

"Was I talking to you?" Ashley glared daggers at the Hannah girl.

"Mom, you're being ridiculous,"

"A little help…please," Glen squeaked, finally managing to get into a seated position.

"I'm _being _a good parent,"

"No you're not. A good parent would have trusted me," Emily yelled back, surprised at herself. She'd never raised her voice at either of her parents. But then again, she'd never had feelings this strong.

"I trust you Emee," Ashley assured her. "It's other people I don't trust," she amended, casting a not too subtle glance in Hannah's direction.

"I'm not an adult Mom. I realize this, but I'm not a little kid anymore either. I gotta learn some things on my own," Emily said, with wisdom she must have inherited from her other mother.

"I know, sweetie," Ashley said, rapidly making her way over to her, pulling Emily close and not wanting to let go. Ever. "It's hard. I don't want to lose my little girl."

"I'll always be your little girl Mom," Emily said, hugging her back fiercely.

A little sniffle came across on the walkie-talkie. It wasn't Glen. It was Aiden.

He was still sitting in the tree, brushing away an errant tear. "That was better than the movie," he said, right before falling out of the tree.

"You brought Uncle Aiden too?" Emily asked, incredulous, pulling back slightly to look at her mom. "You really do love me," she joked, falling back into the embrace.

"You know it."

**--**


	35. Thanksgiving in Ohio:Part 1

**Chapter 35: Thanksgiving in Ohio (Part 1)**

**Summary:** The Airport Debacle

--

"Here's one I don't recall," Aiden said, checking the back of the photo for a date. "Didn't know you dug senior citizens, Ash."

"What's going on here?" Piper asked, raising an eyebrow.

"That's my Grandma, jerk off," Glen said, punching the other idiot in the leg.

"Oh, that's the first time Ash met Nana Rose," Spencer said, tucking her tongue into her cheek to suppress a smile.

"You mean the day your grandmother tried to cripple me," Ashley deadpanned.

"She was excited to see you," Spencer maintained.

"Uh huh, and nothing says 'I'm happy to see you' like trying to turn you into a quadriplegic…"

**--**

"What about this one?"

"Ashley, that's fine. They've all been fine," Spencer mumbled, propping her chin up in her hand.

"I just…I want to make sure I look my best you know," Ashley said, throwing the slacks aside and grabbing a skirt.

She'd been trying on things for a while now. An hour to be exact. And technically they weren't going anywhere…yet. See, Ashley was trying to decide which clothes to take with her on the trip…to Ohio…for Thanksgiving with Spencer's grandparents…on Paula's side.

So, she was a _little_ nervous.

"Argh, this looks like crap," she said, kicking off the heels and sending the skirt airborne, nearly annihilating little Emily in the process.

Okay, so she was a **lot** nervous.

"C'mere Princess," Spencer said, holding out her arms to her sleepy daughter, who happily toddled over to her, still rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. At just over nearly one year of age, this would be her first trip to meet her great grandparents. Spencer refused to go visit with just Emily alone like they'd requested in the past. Even though they always tried to cover it up with excuses ("We just don't want to inconvenience her. We know how hectic her work schedule is."), Spencer knew the true motive behind the non-Ashley invites. So she held her ground, and eventually getting all their information on the first great-granddaughter secondhand finally got to them, prompting the first ever invite for Ashley, herself, and Emily to visit for Thanksgiving dinner.

The news spread like wildfire and now there was going to be a whole gang of folks at Grandma Rose's this year, all waiting to catch a glimpse of the lesbians in captivity.

She couldn't wait to give 'em hell.

"Mommy pweety," Emily stammered out, looking up at Ashley, her words still very awkward in her mouth.

Ashley, who'd finally just resorted to putting on a sweater and pants, looked down at the little girl. "You like this?"

Emily nodded, her blonde curls bouncing on her shoulders.

"Okay then, it's settled," she said, throwing the sweater off and slipping her robe back on, before scooping up the little girl. "If Princess Emily likes it, then that's just what we'll go with." Emily toyed with the collar of Ashley's robe. "Mommy pwetty."

Ashley peeked over at Spencer who was trying not to laugh.

"Or not," the brunette muttered, walking back over to the closet.

**--**

**Several days later…**

"There they are," Glen called out, pointing out Ashley and Spencer weaving their way through the gaggle of Holiday travelers.

"Man, it's a nuthouse in here," Ashley said breathlessly, holding Emily on her hip, trying to make sure Spencer's fingers stayed firmly within her grip. The other woman was glaring at some idiot in a parka that tried to rip her arm off along with the diaper bag she was carrying.

"Yeah, well it's about to get nuttier. Flight's been pushed back," Clay explained as he walked over, taking the diaper bag off his sister.

"Uncy Gwen!" Emily squealed, spotting her favorite uncle. (I know, right?)

"Hey it's my baby girl Emee," he said happily, holding out his arms. "Hand her over Ashley."

"Gladly," Ashley said, handing her over and then grabbing the diaper bag from Clay. "You're gonna need this."

"What for…oh man," Glen grumbled, catching a whiff of whatever the heck breast milk turned into. "That sucks Ash."

"I was gonna change her," she defended weakly, smiling sheepishly as she ducked into a hug from Arthur.

"How was traffic?" he asked her, pressing a kiss into the top of her head before reaching for Spencer.

"Awful, like always," she answered, waving silently at Chelsea who was using napkins to wipe off what she hoped was mustard on Benjamin's shirt.

"We should be ready for takeoff pretty soon," Paula said, walking over to the gang, having returned from the flight information desk. "They said maybe in another half hour."

**--**

**Two hours later…**

"Finally," Spencer said, standing behind Ashley in the security check line.

"Yeah," Ashley mumbled, before leaning back discreetly. "What did you do with…you know who?"

"Wha- uh, oh," Spencer stuttered out, her cheeks turning a pink tinge. "I put it in the blue suitcase. It went with the rest of the luggage."

"This blue suitcase?" Ashley asked, holding up the carry-on a little.

"Ashley," Spencer hissed, her eyes wide. "What are you doing with that? It was supposed to go with the luggage."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Ashley hissed back, right before Glen grabbed at the bag, snatching it from her clutches.

"What's the matter little sis-in-law? Too heavy for ya?" he joked, grabbing the bag and placing it on the conveyor belt to be x-rayed, even as Ashley tried in vain to get it back. "Women," he said to Clay, rolling his eyes a little and pushing the two women onward.

**--**

Arthur, Paula, Spencer, and Ashley had made it through, waiting for the others. Glen was still joking around with Clay when he felt a heavy hand on his shoulder.

"I need you to come with me, son," the security guard said gruffly, not really giving Glen a chance to object.

"Why? What's going on?" he asked, being steered away.

"What happened?" Paula asked Clay, and he just shrugged, barely noticing the shared look of guilt on Ashley and Spencer's faces.

"What is the problem?" Glen asked the man, as he approached the x-ray machine.

"Did you put this bag on the conveyor belt?" the man asked, holding up the blue suitcase.

"Yeah," Glen shrugged it off. "So what?"

"Well, then you wouldn't mind telling me what is inside this unmarked box then?" the second security guard said, holding up the rectangular shaped box.

"I don't know what's in that," Glen said, grabbing it and managing to flip open the lid before being tackled.

**--**

"Excuse me!" Paula yelled loudly, stomping over to the scene, ready to start swinging. Nobody attacks her "Golden Boy".

"Ma'am, if you'd please just step away," a third security guard said, keeping her away from where Glen was being restrained with those plastic handcuffs.

"Don't ma'am me!"

"Mommy!" Glen yelled from the floor, before the biggest guard made him eat linoleum.

"What the hell are you doing to my son?!" Arthur asked very loudly, you know…for Arthur.

"Sir, this gentleman was trying to smuggle some kind of device on the plane-"

"He would never," Paula objected immediately, two seconds away from leveling the asshole and going to rescue ass-eyes- I mean, her oldest son.

"This is what we apprehended," the biggest guy said, holding up the box gingerly, balancing it on his large fingers.

"It's not mine," Glen said, finally in a standing position. Albeit handcuffed, but standing.

"It's um…it's ours," Ashley finally spoke up, flushing immediately as she felt everyone's eyes on her. "It's a…" she paused here, walking over to the lone female security guard and explaining, her hand gestures a dead give away to anyone who was really looking.

"Oh," the woman nodded in understanding, motioning for them to let Glen go. "False alarm folks," she called out to the crowd that had gathered around to see what all the commotion was. "Carry on."

Ashley snatched the box away from the big security guard, making extra sure to glare at him exceptionally hard.

"God," Glen mumbled, rubbing his irritated wrists. "What the hell is in that box?"

"Nothing," Spencer answered far too quickly and blushing profusely, finally clearing the security checkpoint.

"You've got to be kidding me," Glen squeaked, incredulous. "I almost get sent to prison over the mystery box and I don't even get to know what's in it."

"Trust me Glen," Clay said, patting his brother's shoulder. "You're probably better off not knowing."

**--**

"Oh crap," Ashley mumbled out as Clay pulled the minivan up to the house. "Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap."

"Crap!" Emily squealed.

"Crap, crap," Benjamin said, laughing along with the baby.

"You can say that again," she murmured, fighting the urge to laugh.

"Babe, will you calm down?" Spencer said, rubbing her back gently. "It's gonna be fine."

"Yeah, Ash," Clay said, shifting the gears into park. "Nana Rose and Papa Dave are gonna love you."

Just then the doors to the house burst open, an older woman stepped down onto the top stair, looking frail.

"What happened to Grandma?" Spencer whispered, wondering if age had really caught up with the woman that quickly, but before she could give it a second thought Nana Rose tossed the cane away and ran down the rest of the steps, waiting for whoever would emerge from the car first.

Unfortunately, that happened to be Ashley.

Seeing as it was her first visit she was unaware of the customary first out, first hug rule.

Explains why she was caught off-guard when Nana Rose grabbed her in a big bear hug, lifting her off the ground.

That and the fact that an eighty-plus year-old woman just practically bench pressed her.

"You kids hurry on in now, you hear?" Nana Rose said, setting Ashley down after a long hug before scuttling over to the car and grabbing a couple of suitcases. "I've been cooking all day waiting on ya."

Spencer walked over to Ashley, crunching through the leaves in the walkway, Emily asleep in her arms. "You okay?"

"I can't feel my legs," the brunette whispered, earning a chuckle from her wife.

"Toughen up, Ashley," she said, walking away slowly. Very slowly. "This is only the beginning."


	36. Thanksgiving in Ohio:Part 2

**Chapter 36: Thanksgiving in Ohio (Part 2)**

**Summary:** Has she toughened up yet?

--

"Tonight wasn't that bad," Spencer mused, punching out a pillow and tossing it onto the bed.

"No, not really," Ashley agreed, still trying to calm her nerves. The initial introductions were a little strained, especially with Grandpa Dave. That man looked like the man on the Brawny paper towels, all the way down to the axe. But eventually they calmed down and got to know one another. There was still friction but that was to be expected. In their opinion, and she was well aware of this, she led Spencer to a life of sin. But, what are you gonna do?

"And Emily loves Nana and Papa. Did you see her eyes light up when he did the magic trick?"

Ashley smiled, recalling how her baby girl had squealed and bounced happily when her Great-grandpa materialized a peppermint candy from thin air. "Yeah, Princess had a blast tonight," she said, looking over to the sleeping girl, running her hand through her hair.

Spencer finally climbed into the bed, settling in, glancing over to her wife. "What are you thinking?"

"Hmm?"

"Right now. What are you thinking?"

"How creepy it is that your parents are next door, and your grandparents are across the hall,"

Oh yeah, Nana Rose insisted that they stay at the house. No hotels.

Ashley insisted on the hotel, not wanting to be an inconvenience.

Papa Dave insisted that it wouldn't be an inconvenience while lighting up his pipe.

That was the end of the insisting.

"Yeah, but we can still…" Spencer trailed off, looking hopeful.

"Emily's here," Ashley said, her eyes widening.

"Later then,"

"Spencer Carlin, you naughty girl. You're trying to get your freak on with your parents and grandparents sleeping less than ten feet away,"

"I'm game if you are,"

"Only if you're quiet,"

"When am I not quiet?"

Ashley scoffed and was about to start counting off the times before Spencer stopped her. "Okay, okay. You can gag me then."

Ashley smirked, victorious. "Later."

"Later," Spencer echoed.

**--**

**Later…**

"Don't stop," Spencer whispered, surprised she could even still stand. They, not wanting to wake or possibly traumatize Emily, moved their two-person workout to the closet.

Lesbian sex in the closet…what an odd sort of déjà vu.

"Shh," Ashley whispered against her lips, meeting them in a blind kiss that left them both winded. Her hand was starting to cramp up but there was no way in hell she was stopping and she just prayed she could keep holding Spencer up, because the girl was starting to give.

Spencer was close, very close as she started to ride Ashley's fingers harder, clamping a hand on the back of her wife's neck, keeping the other gripping tightly to the closet rod behind her. "Shit," she whispered, pressing her lips into Ashley's forehead. "I'm gonna come."

"C'mon baby," Ashley prodded gently, kissing her lips softly. "Come for me."

Spencer cursed quietly before moaning out Ashley's name as quietly as she could, which, I'm guessing if you know Spencer, was not very quiet.

Her body was suspended for a few minutes in the euphoric state an Ashley induced orgasm left you in before she floated back to earth, becoming aware once again of her wife's lips moving against her own. Spencer turned them slightly, roughly pushing Ashley up against the closet wall, sealing her mouth over Ashley's.

"What are you doing?" Ashley whispered, as Spencer pulled away, disappearing completely into the darkness. She felt her pajama bottoms being pulled down, then her underwear.

"You gonna ask me that again?" Spencer inquired, smiling up at her wife from her knees.

Ashley swallowed thickly before shaking her head. "Never mind," she managed to get out before Spencer's mouth took away her ability to form words.

Well, real words.

**--**

"Good Morning," Chelsea greeted the happy family warmly as they made their way down the stairs. Ashley fully decked out in flannel sleepwear, robe, and slippers. The chilly weather was giving the California native the flux.

It was Thanksgiving morning and Ashley's eyes got huge as she saw the spread Nana Rose had put out for them. It could have been a buffet. All the Carlins, plus Nana and Papa Dave were already seated and munching away happily. She wondered how they'd be able to eat later.

"How'd you sleep sweetie?" Nana Rose asked Ashley, patting the empty seat next to her for her to sit down in, before grabbing her plate and loading it up. "I know that room gets a little drafty."

"Fine," Ashley replied, watching Spencer's grandma scoop an extra heavy serving of scrambled eggs onto her plate, repeating the process with hash browns. "It was actually pretty warm to me," she added, glancing surreptitiously at Spencer who smiled into her glass of freshly squeezed orange juice.

"Oh yeah? Did Spencer warm you up?" Nana Rose asked, nudging her with her elbow a bit.

Glen snorted loudly and Spencer did a spit-take with the orange juice, making both Benjamin and Emily burst into giggles.

"Rose," Papa Dave warned sternly, his eyes sharp.

"Ah, hush it you. I was just kidding with the girl. Aww, and look, she's blushing. Bless her heart," she said, pinching Ashley's cheeks just after she set the girl's plate down in front of her. "Dig in. You're gonna need the energy if you're gonna be cooking with Nana Rose today."

Ashley just stared at the plate, fork in hand wondering where she should start…or even if she should. Because starting implied being able to finish and there was no way she could eat all that.

She caught Spencer out of the corner of her eye and the girl gave her her best smile, the encouraging one.

'Okay,' she thought. '[Wo]man up Ashley.'

**--**

"Okay, shoo. All of you, get out," Rose said, pushing Dave and the rest of the men out of the kitchen after they'd finished eating. It was time to start the cooking.

Ashley sat at the table stuffed beyond belief, slouched down so low in her chair she could barely see over the surface of the table.

"You okay?"

"My stomach is going to explode Spencer,"

"You only ate about 1/8th of what you had on your plate," Spencer teased, rubbing her arm lightly.

"I'm stuffed. Let's bake me. I'll be the turkey,"

"Come on, silly," Spencer said, kissing her quickly and pulling her up out of the chair. "Time to cook."

**--**

"Look at them," Rose said to Paula, nodding over at Spencer and Ashley.

It was a cute scene. Spencer and Ashley huddled over a mixing bowl, stirring together ingredients of what was to be a pie. Emily the official tester.

"They're pretty cute huh?" Paula asked, laughing slightly when she saw Ashley playfully bite the chubby mixture covered digit Emily offered her.

"Yeah," Rose whispered, her throat getting a little tight.

"You okay?" Paula asked her.

"Oh yeah, yeah. I'm fine. Just…I can't believe I let your father talk me into keeping my distance all this time,"

"That's why we're here now though," Paula replied, throwing an arm around her mother's shoulders and squeezing gently. "Making up for lost time."

"Yeah," Rose said with a smile.

**--**

"What do you think Ash?" Spencer said, feeding her a small spoonful of the pumpkin pie mixture. "Does it need anything?"

"Hmmm," Ashley pretended to think it over. "I think it needs a tad more Emee," she said, picking up the giggling girl and pretending to throw her into the bowl.

"Mommy!" she squealed, laughing adorably. "Down!"

"Yes Ma'am," Ashley complied, setting her back on the counter like before.

"Really, what does it need?" Spencer asked, once things got settled back down.

"Nothing, it's perfect. Like you," Ashley said, grinning at her stupidly. "But, I can tell you what I need."

"Oh, really," Spencer said, setting the mixer down. "What's that?"

"I need…" Ashley trailed off, glancing around to make sure no one was looking. "…this," she finished leaning in to kiss her.

The sound of someone clearing their throat made them break away.

"Didn't you guys do enough of that last night?" Glen asked them, reaching his finger into the mixture and nearly drawing back a nub.

"Hey," Spencer said, hitting him with a rubber spatula.

"Oh hush. I deserve this. I got no sleep thanks to you two," he said, sucking on the digit and tickling his niece.

"I never said anything about you and Madison's bear grunts,"

"Oh please Spencer. That was so high school. Grow up,"

"You grow up,"

"Nice to see some things never change," a voice said behind them.

"Spencer started it," Glen said, sneaking another dollop before trotting off to answer the doorbell that just rang.

"How do you gals deal with that boy 24-7 in L.A.?" Grandma Rose asked, holding her arms out to the still bashful Emily, who surprisingly, jumped into them.

"He has a few benefits," Spencer said with a shrug, pouring the pie mixture into a ready-made crust.

"Yeah, he can fix the garbage disposal _and_ he's an excellent babysitter," Ashley added, looking at the older woman with a smile.

Rose regarded the young woman silently for a moment before asking her to follow her upstairs.

"Uh, sure. Give me a minute to clean up?" she asked, casting a none-to-subtle glance in Spencer's direction.

"Of course dear," Nana Rose smiled, walking with Emily to the living room staircase.

"What do you think she's gonna do to me? My back's still in recovery Spencer," she said, making the other woman snort.

"I dunno. But she probably just wants to talk. I am the baby girl of the family and you "stole" me,"

"This whole marriage deal keeps getting worse. Not only do I have to inherit _Glen_, but now I have to sit through all these interrogations,"

"But aren't I worth it?" Spencer asked adorably, her lips turned down in a mock-frown.

"More than sweetheart," Ashley replied, kissing her fingers and then placing them on her cheek. She took a deep breath, not allowing herself to fall into Spencer's eyes. "Okay, I'm off. Wish me luck."

"Good luck," Spencer said playfully, whacking her on the bottom with a towel. Yeah, she is gonna need it.

**--**

"Nana Rose?" Ashley called out, walking down the empty hallway.

"In here," the older woman called out from the study, where she was sitting on a sofa, Emily in her lap. "Sit right here," she instructed, patting the sofa cushion next to her, smiling warmly as Ashley slowly (and with much trepidation) made her way over.

"I have something I want to give to you, but first I have to say something," the older woman started, looking terribly conflicted. "I want to apologize on behalf of my husband and me for not coming forward before and accepting you into our lives. He's a stubborn man and I'm a weaker woman than I let on. I never wanted to shun you but that David Allen. He just doesn't give on some things, and this was one of those things," she admitted, looking ashamed for both herself and her husband. "Still, having said all that, I'm glad I'm getting to know you now. I just watch you two, and how you are with Emily, and you can see, I mean really see, how much you care for one another, how much you love each other. It's freaking adorable," she said here, laughing along with Ashley and almost losing her teeth. Not that Ashley noticed…that much.

"Anyway, here's what I wanted to give you," she said, pulling out a black velvet jewelry box and holding it out in her palm for Ashley to take.

The brunette retrieved it, opening it immediately, gasping a little at the offering inside.

"I want you to give it to her on some special occasion. That was always the plan anyway, it's just…well, you were supposed to be a boy, but hey, we can, what do ya'll kids say? Oh yeah, we can flip the script," she said with a smile.

Ashley couldn't help but burst out laughing at that.

"It was my engagement ring and my giving it to you has been approved by Grandpa Dave so no worries there. Just, use your own discretion and, when it feels like a good time, then you give it to her,"

"I gotcha," Ashley said, nodding while closing the box, before looking up directly at the older woman, whose eyes, she just noticed, were exactly like Spencer's. "Thank you."

"You're welcome sweetie," she said, jumping to her feet, setting Emily down beside her. "C'mon. Give me a hug."

Ashley braced herself for it this time.

Still didn't help.

**--**

Ashley stumbled back down to the living room, rubbing her lower back before being gawked at by who she assumed must be Paula's two brothers.

"Hey Ash," Glen said cutely. "Come on and let me introduce you. This," Glen said, pointing at the man with a goatee, sitting next to him, "is Uncle Kevin. And this guy over here," he pointed at the well-dressed gentlemen with wired-framed glasses, "is Uncle George. Uncs, this is my little sis-in-law, Ashley."

"Nice to finally meet you young lady," the snooty Uncle George said impassively, before turning back to his football game. Kevin was the more attentive and actually stood and gave her a warm hug. "It's good to see you Ashley."

"Likewise," she said, glad he didn't put her in a suplex like his mom tended to do.

"I've seen your little girl. She's adorable," Kevin grinned, his left cheek dimpling.

"Thank you,"

"You're gonna join us in here?" he asked, sitting back down, next to Glen.

"Nope, she's going back in the kitchen," Clay answered for her, looking behind her.

"Hey, I may just want to stay out here," she answered, playfully putting her hands on her hips.

"I don't think so," he said, smiling warmly, and then chuckling as he watched her jump as Spencer slipped her arms around her from behind.

"What's taking you so long?" the blonde whispered unabashedly in her ear.

"You miss me already?" Ashley asked, turning around in her embrace.

"I always miss you. I miss you as soon as you walk away,"

"I'll try not to walk away then," she said, walking them back towards the kitchen.

**--**

"Okay, knock it off you two," Chelsea warned, watching them get all lovey-dovey again. Now, she loved Spencer and Ashley, but with Nana Rose pooped and the kids finally being watched over by the men, they had a deadline to make.

"She's right," Paula said, pulling the turkey pan out of the oven to check on it. "They'll be plenty of time for that later."

Spencer, blushing slightly, peeled herself off of Ashley, and checked on the few other dishes that still needed preparation.

"Alright, huddle up," Paula said, waving the girls over, and bending over in a kitchen-style huddle. "Now, the yams needed to be candied, the potatoes to be mashed, and we need to cheese up the macaroni."

"I can be cheesy," Ashley said.

"I can do the yams," Spencer, this time.

"I've got the potatoes, Paula," Chelsea said, holding the masher in her hand.

"And I'm manning the bird," Paula said, clapping her hands together as they broke out of the huddle to perform their specific tasks.

**--**

"I like that Ashley girl," Kevin offered, trying to start conversation during an active football game. Futile if you ask me, but hey, who's asking me?

"Yeah, Ashley's really nice," Clay agreed.

"And Uncle George, you would kill for her car collection. I mean, totally off the chain," Glen added.

George just sniffed.

Now, you know Glen isn't the most receptive guy in the world and he must get it from his uncle Kevin because they just surged onward with the topic of conversation.

"And she's really great with Spencer," Kevin said, ignoring the warning look from Clay.

"Yeah, she's pretty crazy over her," Glen muttered, playing with his goatee, before slapping his knee. "Man, the stories I could tell you."

"Do you think it's appropriate to be talking about that?" George asked, turning to glare at Glen.

"What? I wasn't gonna say anything freaky. What kind of a pervert do you think I am? She's my sister. Although, there are some thi-"

"Glen!" Clay wisely interrupted.

"I wasn't gonna say anything,"

"I just don't think it's appropriate to be talking about that girl, like what she has going on with Spencer is okay…or even normal for that matter," George finally came out with it.

Grandpa Dave, who'd been sitting quietly in his lazy-boy finally spoke up. "It's about time someone said it," he gruffed, his mustache moving as he spoke.

Clay just hung his head dejectedly, and Glen…Glen wasn't taking that shit.

"Oh hell no," he said, jumping to his feet. "I don't know what you guys' problem is but I'm not gonna have either one of you making Ashley or Spencer feel bad. They've been through enough of that crap so whatever your little hang-ups are, you need to get over them, quick. Because I'm not gonna sit through this bullshit." Finished with his speech, he sat back down stiffly, grabbing his open can of soda and guzzling a nice sized swig before glaring at the television set.

Kevin was shocked into speechlessness as was Clay, whose eyes kept darting back and forth between Uncle George and Grandpa Dave.

"You got something to say too kid?" George asked him, leveling his gaze at the adopted Carlin.

"Uh…yeah. What he said," Clay stuttered out, trying to look tough.

Dave and George just shared a look before turning back to the football game.

**--**

There was a considerable jump in guests in the next hour or so, and now the immediate and some extended members of Paula's family were all seated around the living area, talking animatedly, catching up. Rose's sister Gertrude flew in from Tulsa for the occasion, along with her two kids William and Donald. Then there were other aunts and uncles from Dave's side, and their kids, and grandkids.

Emily squealed happily along with the adults when Benjamin finished his Thanksgiving song…for the tenth time.

Spencer's relatives were frightfully dull, or so Ashley thought, leaning even further into Spencer who leaned back against her cutely before turning her attention back to whomever was talking.

Looking around the room, she noticed the amount of eyes on her immediately. Emily was sitting in her lap, so mounting Spencer and really giving them something to stare at was not an option…entirely.

Not having a suitable alternative, she picked up Spencer's hand, running her thumb along the back of her wrist slowly.

Spencer turned to look at her, smiling widely but also giving her a warning look.

That was Spencer's secret spot.

Ashley gave her a faux confused look, still continuing her ministrations, trying not to smile as Spencer started squirming in her seat.

"What's the matter babe?" she asked in a whisper, making sure to lean in close enough that her lips brushed against Spencer's ear with every hushed word.

"I need to go to the washroom," Spencer stealthily replied as Emily ran off to sit with Paula. She stood up and before Ashley could do the same, she was being yanked up by her wife. "You need the washroom too," Spencer whispered hurriedly before politely excusing herself and Ashley.

**--**

**A few minutes earlier…**

Glen whistled a little tune as he walked down the empty hallway, after using the washroom. He walked past Spencer and Ashley's room, glancing inside before something caught his eye.

That blue suitcase.

"I wonder…" he mumbled aloud, glancing around furtively before ducking inside the room. He hastily made his way over to the suitcase, ripping it open in search of the elusive box. He found it at last after sifting through an assload of clothes. 'Who brings all of this for a weekend trip?' he asked himself, trying to pry open the lid of the box when his ears picked up the sound of hurried feet scurrying up the stairs.

Not wanting to be caught he dove to the floor beside the bed and rolled under it in about three seconds flat, which is pretty impressive if he thought about it. Cowering under the bed, he listened to the voices, dreadfully sorry afterwards that he had.

"We have to be quick about this," Spencer whispered, shoving Ashley into the bedroom before quickly locking the door.

"You wanna grab P.P.F. then?" Ashley asked, sitting on the bed and crossing her legs slowly, a smirk playing on her lips.

"Okay, but you have to be quiet," Spencer said, climbing atop her wife, and straddling her waist. She tried to lean in to kiss her, but Ashley pulled back, a more than amused look on her face.

"_I_ have to be quiet? Are you kidding me?"

"No. I'm kissing you," Spencer mumbled, pressing her lips against Ashley's painfully slowly. "So…shut up."

Glen, still underneath the bed, forwent the box and clamped his hands over his ears, drowning out the smacking sounds and the light moaning. He could not _believe_ this was happening to him. Of course two girls had always been a fantasy of his but not his _sister_.

"Grab him?" Spencer whispered. "I'm ready for you babe."

Glen couldn't help but hear that, and the request for him? 'Who's him?'

The bed shifted and he saw someone, presumably Ashley walk over to where he'd left the suitcase open.

"It's not in here Spence,"

"Wha?" Spencer sounded out of it.

"P.P.F. He's not in here,"

"Do you think they confiscated it at the airport?"

Glen finally caught on that they must be talking about the box and he finally opened it up and looked inside.

**--**

"OH MY GOD!"

Spencer had to have been thrown at least four feet into the air as Glen sprung up from the ground with a force, apparently forgetting that he was still _under_ the bed.

"What the – Glen?!" Ashley hissed loudly, peering under the bed.

He rolled out from underneath it, throwing the box across the room. He got to his feet shuddering theatrically.

"I always knew you were a pervert but this is like trying on women's underwear at the department store weird (happened once. I swear)," Ashley deadpanned, looking at the man, expecting an answer.

"I wasn't…don't even go there. I was just trying to see what all that fuss was over at the airport but…oh, ew. I don't even want to think it. Just let me go," he pleaded.

"Please do," Spencer mumbled weakly, completely mortified and he hastened to comply, not looking either one of them directly in the eye.

Talk about weird.

"We shall never speak of this again," Spencer said slowly once Ashley rejoined her on the bed. "That was just strange."

"Meh," Ashley said with a shrug.

"Meh?" Spencer questioned, unbelieving. "My brother just finds our vibrator and almost catches us in the act and all you can say is 'Meh'?"

"It's not that big of a deal. Besides I'm still horny and the sooner you get over that the sooner I get to fuck you,"

"It's make love," Spencer corrected, smiling in spite of herself.

"It's sex," Ashley shot back, doing a running jump onto the bed and landing in Spencer's vicinity.

"It's hot," Spencer smiled, pulling her down on top of her, molding their bodies and lips together.

"That's true," Ashley mumbled, forgetting about P.P.F. for the moment. This quickie would be alright without him.

All he could do was buzz in protest.

(All this and they haven't even had dinner yet).


	37. Thanksgiving in Ohio:Part 3

**Chapter 37: Thanksgiving in Ohio (Part 3)**

**Summary:** Let's eat...

--

It was finally dinner time and Nana Rose had the entire dining room full of people and she'd even arranged a seating chart.

The whole idea was to encourage togetherness and sharing, but all she'd succeeded in doing was making everyone exceedingly uncomfortable.

"Oh my goodness Rose," Spencer's great uncle Jacob said, eyeing the spread greedily. "You've really outdone yourself this year."

Chelsea, not too subtly, leaned away from the man with about three teeth in his mouth.

"Well, I had some help this year," Rose said winking at Ashley, Chelsea, and Spencer after finally sitting down with the rest of the family. "Paula, honey, could you lead us all in prayer?"

"Sure thing Mom," Paula said, taking her father's hand on the one side and Kevin's on the other. "Let's join hands."

The members at the table all joined hands, bowing their heads reverently as Paula led them in prayer. Nothing too extravagant, just your basic "Thanks for the grub" deal. Pretty soon, they were passing around dishes and the only noticeable sounds were those of silverware scraping against plates.

"So," Arthur dove head-first into conversation, turning to George's oldest son, Phillip. "When is Pamela due?" he asked young man, who looked very much like his father.

Phillip turned to his wife, clasping her hand in his sweetly. "Three months."

"That's just…amazing. I love grandbabies, but great-grandbabies have that little something extra," Rose said.

"Hey," Clay pretended to object, only to chuckle a little as she pinched his cheeks playfully.

"Oh, you know Grandma love her Pooh Bear,"

Ashley really had to fight back a snicker.

"Pooh bear?" Chelsea questioned, needing to hear the story behind that.

"I had a slight obsession with the Pooh when I was younger," Clay defended.

"Aww," Ashley said. "Must be where Emily gets it from."

Dave shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"I have an announcement to make," Rose announced suddenly. "I had a dream about the llamas again last night. Now, you all know what that means. Who has something to tell Grandma?"

Spencer shared a look with Ashley, who, naturally, was seated about three places away from her.

"I don't understand," Chelsea said, looking around the table for an explanation.

"Well," Paula spoke up. "Usually when Mom has a dream about llamas, it means someone new is coming into the family. Whether it's by marriage or a baby…"

"Oh," Chelsea said, her eyes wide. "Who is it?" she asked excitedly.

"C'mon Angela," Kevin prompted, looking at his oldest daughter, the Carlin kids' first cousin. "Got any beans in that oven."

"That's hilarious Dad," the girl said, rolling her eyes and sharing a look with Spencer. "As if I'd ever unleash a semi-clone of me on the world."

"It would be much too much," Spencer said, laughing along with the lone cousin they all got along with.

"Well, then come on then. Who is it?" Nana Rose prompted again, letting her eyes roam all over the table. "Glen?"

The boy practically jumped in his seat.

"What? I saw nothing," he rushed to say, scattering a few peas as his fork went a-flying.

"Actually, Nana," Spencer spoke up, looking adorably at Ashley. "We were actually gonna wait until after dinner. But since you brought it up…um, Ashley and I, we're pregnant…again."

The squealing started instantaneously, as well as the words of congratulations, however forced. Only one person though, sat quietly and continued to eat his food.

Well, two.

Glen was still in Post-P.P.F.-depression.

"That is unbelievably fantastic Spencer," Chelsea gushed, hugging the girl and then running over to Ashley to hug her too.

Rose observed her husband and his silence the entire time, well after she dang near squeezed Ashley to death and then kissed every inch of Spencer's face.

"Well, Dave?"

"Well, what dearest?" he asked her, feigning confusion.

"Aren't you gonna congratulate your youngest granddaughter and her wife?"

David sighed wearily, fixing his wife with a tired look – an annoyed look.

Rose just looked back at him, not backing down.

The tension was mounting.

He turned slightly to look at Spencer, his jaw set. "I'm happy that you're happy Spencer, but I'm not gonna pretend to be okay with your decision to bring another child into this world without a father, or a proper family, and I'll be damned if I'm gonna sit here at my own goddamned dinner table and be asked to do differently." That last part was directed at Rose, and was a little loud.

Spencer deflated immediately and Ashley was all ready to defend her but Arthur beat her to it.

"Hold the hell up," Arthur started, rising from his seat, but he was promptly pulled back down by Rose, who then stood herself, towering over her husband.

"Now, listen to me you…you, old fart," she started and Benjamin giggled before promptly being shushed by his mother. "Now, I have put up with your condescending, judgmental behavior for far too long. I know how you feel. We all know how you feel, but I will not have you making anybody feel uncomfortable in my house. You apologize to those girls right now David. I mean it. I just don't understand you…I don't know what your problem is."

"It's not right!" Dave roared, fed up, springing from his seat. "What they're doing is not right!"

"Says who?!" Rose yelled back. It was beginning to get a little uncomfortable. "The bible?!"

"It's tradition!"

"Oh yes, your precious tradition," Rose said, putting air-quotes around the word. "Heaven forbid we break that. No, Rose, we can't wash the whites before the colors. No Rose, we can't get Crest whitening toothpaste. No Rose, it's the missionary position all the way!"

"_Mom_!" Paula, George, and Kevin yelled out, mortified.

Glen started choking on some macaroni and cheese and Ashley unwittingly hit him square between the shoulder blades, her jaw frozen open.

"What? I want to be on top for once," Rose continued, not seeing what was wrong with her statement.

Uncle Jacob, oblivious to all that was going on around him just asked Spencer to hand him some more candied yams, still munching away. Papa Dave, fuming, asked his wife to follow him into the kitchen, and there they went still arguing, only this time quietly with each other.

Everyone just kind of sat there dumfounded for a minute before trying to retain some normalcy.

"I cannot believe I just heard that," Angela whispered in Ashley's ear, unable to tear her eyes away from the scene unfolding before her.

"Me neither," Ashley whispered back.

"Glen," Clay whispered, leaning closer to his brother. "Will you pass me the mashed potaters?" he asked him, mimicking the exact way Benjamin just asked for them.

Glen's eyes grew wide. "I don't know nothing about no vibrator!" he yelled, startling everyone. Clay just kind of sat there, slack-jawed.

"Oh God," Spencer grumbled, burying her face in her hands, feeling her cheeks burn.

Glen grew ever more anxious with everyone staring at him. "I don't. Quit looking at me!" he yelled again, before taking off.

"What the hell was that about?" Chelsea asked.

"Don't ask," Spencer and Ashley said at the same time.

"Oh, shove it Dave!" they heard a voice shout from the kitchen, followed by something clattering to the floor.

Grandpa Dave opened the door, the bowl still sitting on top of his head, the banana pudding dripping steadily. "Your um, Mother would like someone to go get her some more banana pudding."

**--**

**Two hours later…**

Full stomachs are a great tranquilizer. After the dinner, if you could call it that, the lethargy that comes from stuffing your face with calorie-filled food set in. The family, more or less, retreated to their respective corners, content to just be around one another.

Well, some members had been banned. Namely Dave and George.

Outside, Spencer held Emily in her arms while Ashley gently pushed them on an old tire swing. Just being on the thing brought back many memories, primarily ones of accidentally-on purpose kicking Glen in the face.

Which is what the duo was laughing at when a shadowy figure approached them.

Ashley stiffened but didn't let on that she detected the person's presence, when, as quick as a flash, she busted out the Bruce Lee and nearly kick-punched Grandpa Dave into oblivion.

"Whoa there," he said, ducking quickly for an old man. "It's just me."

Ashley didn't relax one bit.

"I…I just want to talk…to my granddaughter," he said to the brunette.

Ashley looked at Spencer for an answer and got one when the blonde simply nodded her head, signaling for her to take Emily.

"Okay, Emee," she said, lifting the girl into her arms. "You're coming with me. We'll play in the leaves. Right over there," she added, making it a point to look the grandpa right in the eye. "Only a few feet away."

Ashley walked away slowly, making sure to look over her shoulder at least three times.

Grandpa Dave moved to stand in front of Spencer, his hands in his coat pockets. "She…uh, she's something else," he had to admit, especially when Ashley pointed two fingers at her eyes and then pointed them at him in a classic, 'I've got my eye on you' gesture.

"She's just fiercely protective," Spencer clarified with a slight chuckle. Ashley's antics, although amusing, were completely unnecessary. She's been in this same situation with her mom. It really wasn't that big of a deal now.

"That's good to know," Grandpa Dave said, picking up the swinging where Ashley left off.

"Yeah," she said softly, wishing that he'd just get to his point.

"You know. It's not that I don't like the girl. She's a very nice girl," he said, probably reading her mind. Or at the very least her eyes. He could always tell when those women were annoyed. "I just…how do I say this? I always wanted what's best for my children, grandchildren…my family. And I just see how just plain evil people can be. You know, I'm no dummy. I know all about the Matthew Shephards and the Rebecca Wights of the world." He sighed here. "I don't want anything to happen to you, so I guess, in Grandpa's own stubborn way, I was trying to, I don't know, push you out of it. It was stupid I know…but…you're the baby girl Spencer. The youngest of my children's children and I'd sooner go up against the man upstairs than see anything happen to you. But, I get it. It's not like you can turn off who you love. God knows that's true. If that was the case, your grandmother would have been done with me a long time ago." They shared a laugh over that and he stopped the swing, looking at her intently. "I guess what I'm really trying to say is, Grandpa's sorry pumpkin. And I'd really really like it if you and your wife would give me another chance? Please?"

Spencer nodded, words beyond her reach at the moment and jumped out of the swing, hugging the man with all she had before he rather violently jerked away from her.

"Grandpa?" she questioned.

"Hey! I told you that I was watching you," Ashley threatened slightly, tugging on the man's hood, pulling him off of Spencer.

"Ash," the girl laughed, struggling to get it out, especially with the stunned and somewhat frightened look on her grandfather's face. He sort of deserved it. "It's okay. He was hugging me. We're good."

"Good?" the brunette questioned, still skeptical.

"All good," Spencer assured her and Ashley finally let him go.

"Good," the brunette repeated, letting Grandpa Dave go, straightening out his coat for him, smiling sheepishly. "Sorry about that sir."

"It's okay Ashley," he said, laughing slightly. "I don't know what I was worried about. You have all the protection you need with this one."

"You know it," Spencer grinned, slipping her arm around Ashley's waist, kissing her cheek as Papa Dave picked up a giggling Emily.

**--**

**Later…**

Glen, sweating profusely, turned back and forth in his bed, face contorted as if he was being tortured.

His imagination was wreaking havoc on his mind.

Let's have a look inside, shall we?

**--**

_Ashley rolled them over again, still kissing Spencer furiously, desperately. Her hands intent on making the blonde moan, shifting slowly under her pajama top._

Spencer moaned softly, tipping her hips up slightly, instinctively rocking into Ashley's thigh. In a house full of people now, they would have to be quick…and quiet.

Snort. Yeah right.

"How is it possible that after all this time I want you even more than before?" Ashley mumbled against her lips, pressing ever closer to her wife, not that there was such a thing as closer anymore. If she was anymore closer, she and Spencer'd be Siamese twins. 'That's not a good visual,' she thought, trailing her mouth down to tease and nip at Spencer's neck.

The blonde, for her part, was losing her patience. Ashley's kisses had always had the ability to rob her of her sanity, but, when they were pressed together like this, she always found it impossible to wait, even if the waiting made what was to follow that much better.

"Ash?" she questioned quietly, clamping her hands around the other woman's shoulders as Ashley found that particularly sensitive patch of skin on her funny bone.

"Already?" Ashley asked her, noticing the familiar trace of desperation in her wife's tone, shocked because they still had all of their clothes on.

Spencer merely nodded, lifting her hips up off the bed entirely and Ashley wasted no time in removing her pajama bottoms, feeling the heat from her center almost instantaneously.

"Now, Spence, you have to be very quiet," Ashley informed her in a doctor's voice as her hand slithered across the bed, reaching for him. Spencer was ready, beyond a questionable doubt, and Ashley wasn't one to keep her girl waiting.

"I will," she breathed out, bracing for it, nearly crying out at first contact.

Ashley only teased her momentarily before she pressed harder, sliding within the girl with ease, the vibrating sound intermingling with the sound of wetness.

It was hot.

It wasn't long before Spencer was rocking against her, her guttural moans getting exponentially louder, prompting Ashley to place a hand over her mouth or kiss her. In either case, she couldn't shut her up entirely.

"Fuck," Spencer cursed against her mouth, rocking harder now.

She was close.

"Spencer," Ashley warned.

Closer.

"Spence, remember,"

Almost there.

"You have to be-"

Her primal scream tore through her lungs, echoing throughout the house, stunning Ashley into silence, but not cessation.

**--**

Glen woke up, panting and sweating as if he'd run a marathon.

And he sort of had…a mental marathon at least.

Grandpa Dave and Grandma Rose hurriedly sat up in bed, sharing a look of sorts before lying back down, Dave looking somewhat impressed.

Back in LA, Tasha's eyes shot open. "…the hell?"

"What's wrong?" Madison asked her sleepily.

"Did you not hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"Never mind," the taller woman said, crumbling back down under the blankets.

Piper nearly smacked Aiden. "Oh my God, Aiden. What the heck was that?" she breathed out, terrified that something or someone was in the house.

He sat up wearily, listening intently for a moment before telling her to go back to sleep.

"But what _was_ that?"

"Ashley and Spencer. Man, you people have got to start getting used to that," he mumbled, turning back over. "I have."


	38. Angelica Katie

**Chapter 38: Angelica Katie**

**Summary:** My baby sister Angel

--

"Grandpa Dave…that dude was nutty but he was cool," Glen said, shaking his head slightly.

Dave died a couple of years ago in his sleep, smiling at Rose.

"Yeah, when he finally came around it was goodness," Spencer smiled a watery smile, tracing a picture of her Grandfather holding a baby Kyan, middle name David, after his Pop-Pop.

As expected, their thoughts all turned to those lost loved ones. The ones who wouldn't be joining them this afternoon. Kyla's mother, Grandpa Dave, and Angelica Katie…

"She was a beautiful little girl," Aiden whispered, picking up the photograph they'd all been trying not to talk about. "Just like her mom," he added, smiling warmly at Kyla, who smiled back and leaned against Brandon.

**--**

It had taken them much longer than expected to conceive for Brandon and Kyla.

Everyone was on their butts for the longest to have a baby anyway. Ashley even went as far as to convince the girl to help her go shopping and then locked her inside a Babies R' Us. "Can't you just see and Woods-Harper baby in this onesie?" she asked her, holding up the item with an adorable pout.

Kyla could only laugh then but she could see it. She could see herself having a baby…babies really, with Brandon. But he was so career-driven it was hard to find the time to talk about it. Or so she thought.

In actuality Brandon was having just as hard a time trying to figure out how to ask her.

It was quite uneventful when it finally did come out.

"So, Ashley tells me Kyan did the most adorable thing today?" Kyla was saying, just as they were lying down for bed.

"Oh yeah," Brandon asked, seemingly interested. "What did he do?"

"Well, she was bathing him right? And he was splashing around in the water until he caught a glimpse of his reflection in the water. She said he stared at himself for hours just laughing away, completely enamored with the boy in the water."

"That is adorable," Brandon said, smiling and then turning back to his newspaper.

"Yeah, wish we could see adorable stuff like that," Kyla admitted with a sigh, fluffing up her pillow.

"Me too," he said casually, discreetly looking at her over the sports section.

"You wanna…try?"

"I want to. Do you want to?"

"I want to,"

"Good,"

"Great,"

"Yeah,"

"Ky?"

"Hmm?"

"Start trying now?"

"Yes, please."

--

They tried.

And failed.

And they tried again, and tried, and tried.

And failed.

Then, it happened.

She was hanging out with Spencer, the blonde was doing something or another having to do with dinner and Kyla kept stealing the food.

Spencer chopped a tomato up and then went into the refrigerator for an onion and upon her return she noticed half of the beefsteak tomato she'd just been chopping had disappeared.

"Ky?"

"Yes, Spencer,"

"What happened to the tomato I just diced?"

"It's right here silly,"

"No, that's not nearly as much as what I left up there,"

"Tomato thief?"

"Did you eat it?"

"No,"

"Ky,"

"Okay, I did. I was hungry,"

"You just ate," Spencer told her, incredulous. She turned back to the fridge, probably to grab another tomato. "God, I don't know what it is about you Davies' sisters and your fascination with toma- oh my God," she gasped out, hitting her head on the top shelf as a thought suddenly occurred to her.

"Jesus, Spence, are you okay?" she asked her, hurrying to check on her sister-in-law.

"Are you pregnant?"

"No,"

"Are you sure? Because Ashley was obsessed with tomatoes when she was pregnant with Kyan. They couldn't stock enough at the market,"

"I don't think I am, but…we have been trying,"

"Come on," Spencer said, grabbing her hand. "I've got some pregnancy tests upstairs I think."

"Are you guys trying to have another kid?" Kyla asked, somewhat alarmed. With two uteruses and being so young they could be the Osmonds when they were finally done.

"No, these are just leftovers from before," Spencer told her, pushing her into their master bathroom and handing her a test. "I trust you know how to do this."

"I sure do," Kyla assured her and the blonde walked out of the room, because "I can't hear people pee. It creeps me out."

5 minutes later…

Ashley, Spencer, and Kyla were all sitting on their bed, staring at the closed bathroom door.

Ashley'd come home about two minutes before and had gotten the briefing on the situation.

Now she was as full of nerves as the other two.

"You go," Spencer told Kyla. "It's your pee."

"You go," Kyla told Spencer. "You made me take it."

"I'll go," Ashley said, springing up from the bed. "But if I faint or something, totally on your head."

Ashley walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. Soon after they heard a loud thud and they turned to look at each other before bursting inside, finding Ashley in hysterics with a bottle of shampoo lying haphazardly at her feet. "Oh man, that was too sweet."

"Ha ha," Spencer murmured, smiling nonetheless. "Moron."

"Hey, take that back," the brunette said, walking up to her wife and grabbing her playfully, nipping at her chin.

"Make me,"

"Gladly,"

"Guys," Kyla shouted out almost. "Another time please."

"Aww, hold your horses," Ashley muttered, ungluing her lips from Spencer's. "You'd just better name this baby after me. I don't care what it is, boy or girl; my name had better be in there."

"You mean?"

"I mean, congratulations, little sister," she said, beaming at Kyla. "You're gonna be a mommy."

**--**

Brandon took the news a lot differently than she did.

I don't think the neighbors had ever heard anyone scream that loud.

For the next month he told complete strangers that "Kyla Woods is having my baby." And, in his interviews, he couldn't shut up about it. He'd told about everything…_everything_. Including Kyla's weird craving for mashed and mixed up pickles, bananas, and peanut butter, spread on tomato wedges.

And when they found out they were having a girl, they went nuts with the names, spending hours bouncing names off each other…

"Oh, I know, Amanda," Kyla suggested, already waiting for him to turn it down.

"Amanda…no. Who the hell names their kid Amanda? You can't even get a suitable nickname out of that,"

"Mandy, duh?"

"I don't even _know_ a Mandy,"

"You know Mandy Musgrave,"

"A wha-who?"

"From that show, _South of Nowhere_? Ring any bells?"

"No,"

"Never mind,"

"What about Phoebe?" he asked.

"I seriously think you want people to beat up our kid. First Ruth Anne and now Phoebe? I won't even talk about what you had for a boy name,"

"Hey, Deuteronomy is in the Bible,"

"I'm sure doody-on-a-me is," Kyla snickered, turning the page in the baby book.

"Forgive her Father," Brandon said, looking up at the ceiling. "She knows not what she does."

"And what's with you and the nicknames anyway. I mean, it's not like we can break down Brandon into something appealing. Bran and Brando are both kind of weird."

"Yeah," he agreed then snapped out of that. "Hey, shut up before I start calling you La-La."

She laughed out loud at that one. "Okay, pick a name, any name."

"We should just stick with Kyla Jr. and call it a night," Brandon yawned, re-positioning himself into a lying down position, settling into his pillow.

"I'm not naming our daughter Ky-" she stopped as a name jumped out at her, even through all the black and white lettering on the rather plain page. "I have the name."

"Let's hear it then,"

"Angelica,"

"Of the angels," Brandon whispered out with a smile. "I like that."

"Me too," Kyla agreed, settling the baby book down. "Angelica."

"You hear that baby girl. You have a name now," Brandon said into Kyla's stomach, which, even for five months along, was pretty small. "Good night Angelica," he said, kissing the little knot in her tummy. "Daddy totally named you by the way."

**--**

Four months, five days, and one epidural later Kyla and Brandon were the proud parents to one very loud, very small, yet very beautiful bundle of joy. Angelica Katie Harper was born on a Saturday night, making sure that everyone would be available for her arrival. She had Kyla's eyes and nose and Brandon's charm more than likely because people couldn't look at her without smiling. At 21 inches, ten pounds, and eight ounces, the baby girl commanded attention in each and every room she entered, and it was granted to her each and every time. She was the epitome of adorable.

Two short months later, she was gone.

**--**

Needless to say, it hit them all very hard, but Kyla, unquestionably, was the most devastated. And who could blame her or even begin to understand. For a mother to lose her child is something some of us couldn't even imagine, let alone try to comprehend.

She was broken and couldn't be fixed, and almost didn't attend the funeral.

Almost.

It was a very dreary day as they all filed into the chapel where the small white coffin was the only thing on the altar. An offering to a God she hardly believed in anymore.

She couldn't understand and probably never would understand why he had to do this to her.

Then little Jimmy stood up to give his remarks. The seven-year old tripped up the stairs a little holding his crumpled up piece of paper in his hands, and even though he was tall for his age, he still had to use the step-ladder to be able to speak properly into the microphone.

"My Baby Sister Angel, by James Harper," he started, reading the title. "I love my baby sister very much and when Daddy and Kyla told me that I was going to be a big brother I was very happy. I even helped paint her bedroom. When I saw her for the first time I was so surprised because she was so little. I remember when Kyan was born but I must have been smaller then too because he didn't look so little to me. Then Daddy asked me to hold her and I was so scared but when I did it I was so happy and then she smiled at me and that made me more happy.

"I never told anyone but one time, I gave her a tiny piece of my chocolate chip cookie and she just slobbered all over it but she liked it. I could tell. I love my little sister so much and I miss her but Daddy said that God needed her back very badly so that she could be with the angels and so she could watch us and smile at us and slobber on cookies in Heaven. She's really an angel now so when people ask me, I will just tell them I do have a baby sister and she's an angel. She's my angel.

"I know that I'm not supposed to know but I think Kyla is very sad. I think she is very sad because she thinks she is not a mommy anymore. But she is a mommy. She's my mommy and she is the best one and I love her. I wish my baby sister Angel did not have to go but I know that even though she is not here and I cannot see her she is still in my heart. Forever and for always. I love you Angelica."

Finished now, and trying not to cry, little Jimmy climbed down the step-ladder and walked over to his sister's coffin, kissing the wood as he slipped the little paper into the flowers atop it. Brandon stood up to get his little boy, but he wasn't quick enough for Kyla who ran over to him and wrapped her arms around him desperately as they both cried.

**--**

"I'm gonna put this one up here," Ashley said, taking the picture of the smiling infant away from Aiden, and placing it on the mantelpiece, right next to the others. "Until I get a frame for her," she said, as she slipped it into the frame of Brandon, Kyla, and Jimmy at the boy's 8th grade graduation.

"That's perfect," Kyla smiled as Brandon stroked her head lovingly.

And it really was.


	39. Moms Will Be Moms

**A/N: Hey guys. Sorry for the absence. Been sick. Still sick actually. Enjoy.**

**--**

**Chapter 39: Moms Will Be Moms**

**Summary:** Some things never change...

--

"Groan," Ashley verbalized her feelings overseeing the next picture. There it was, in living color, her two girls and their respective others. "Huge groan."

"Yeah man," Glen chuckled. "Talk about reaping what you sow."

"I didn't sow this," she grumbled out, glaring at A.J.'s lithe frame draped all over her baby girl. "This is all Aiden's doing."

"I can't help it if the boy's a chip off the ol' block,"

"Oh please," Brandon chided. "That boy's all Tasha."

"He is not,"

"Is too,"

Tasha, beyond bored, turned away from the impending drama to look at you.

That's right, you.

"Since, they could be a while," she said, jerking a thumb over her shoulder at the guys, "Why don't I just get us started…"

--

A.J. casually dribbled the ball up the court, scanning the floor. He noticed that the opposing power forward was looking away so without so much as a second glance he drove past his man, barreling toward the basket. His spidey-sense kicked in and he pulled up for a jumper just before the center came out to meet him.

Swoosh!

All net.

He casually jogged backwards up the court, looking towards the stands and winking. About thirty young girls swooned, including one Miss Riley Carlin-Davies.

"Nice shot Junior," Emily told him as he walked by the cheerleaders after the opposing coach called a time-out.

"And you know this," he gloated, poking her in the tummy, making her giggle.

**In the stands…**

"Man, I don't like that kid," Ashley mumbled, kicking the bleacher in front of her, glaring at some lady when she turned around to look at her.

Spencer quickly apologized on her behalf. "What is your problem?"

"Look at him. He's making googley eyes at her," she glared down at him, watching as he sheepishly looked up and shared a smile with Riley. "This has got to be illegal or something. Isn't there a law against liking your cousin?"

"Not liking. Marrying sure, but everything else is fair game," Spencer said matter-of-factly then shook her head. "They're not related Ash."

"They practically are," the brunette squealed.

"Ah," Kyan said, bumping in between his two moms with a third round of nachos and Gatorade. "What'd I miss?"

"Your mom's on about A.J. and Riley again," Spencer told him, eyeing the boy somewhat suspiciously. He could eat like a horse that one.

"Ha ha," he laughed out loud. "You really crack me up with that Mommy. They've been together forever," he added, rolling his eyes.

"So?"

"So…" he just shrugged, never one to dwell on things too much, or actually prove a point. Guess which mom he got _that_ from? "I just hope you're not like that when _I_ start dating."

"What do you mean start dating?" she asked him rather loudly.

"Ooh, look. The fourth quarter's gonna start," Kyan diverted smoothly, stuffing some nachos into his mouth.

Spencer laughed at him, knowing she would have done the same. He was bright, that kid.

**--**

"Good game, loser," Emily said to him, throwing a towel over his head as she and Hannah walked off somewhere hand in hand.

He and Emily were the best of friends, much different from his relationship with Riley, barring the abusive behavior.

"Hey, don't call him a loser!" Riley yelled at her older sister's retreating form. "That's my job," she added cutely, looking up at him, because, let's be serious, the boy was half-Aiden and half-Tasha which made him freakishly tall, and also charming (that's Tasha) and gorgeous (Tasha or Aiden, depending on what you're into).

"You want to get something to eat?" he asked her, quickly falling back into their space.

"I don't think I can," she muttered out, grounding her eyes for just a second. "Mommy's been a little crazy about me hanging out with you lately."

"Hey," he grinned. "What have I told you? We don't hang out, we date."

"I don't do labels,"

"Neither do I. I'm skip-row baby. Check out my Kmart kicks," he said, holding out his foot.

"God, you're such a moron," she said quietly, turning her face a little bit, seeing the SUV pull out of the parking spot.

"A Mormon?"

"Moron," she signed it out this time, knowing it was difficult for him to hear sometimes if she mumbled or he couldn't see her lips. A.J. was partially deaf in one ear.

"Oh, _moron_. I guess that makes you…" he trailed off, leaning in to her ear and whispering something that made her blush and smile.

"I guess so," she whispered out as soon as he pulled back. Then she leaned up to kiss him only stopping when a loud car horn interrupted them.

A.J. snapped his head up and Riley whipped around to see Ashley glaring at them, her eyes nearly horizontal slits. "Time to say goodnight Romeo!" she yelled out.

"Hi Aunt Ashley and Aunt Spencer!"

"Hi A.J.! Good game!" Spencer had two reasons for shouting. The first: the boy had that hearing problem. The second: she didn't want either of them to hear her wife's grumblings which went something like, "grumble, grumble, grumble…call me Aunt Ashley…grumble, grumble…kissing my little girl…grumble, grumble, grumble…lucky I don't run his butt over," and so on.

"Call me later?" Riley asked him, turning back around quickly. She was past being mortified over her mother's behavior. Believe it or not, this was tame.

"Cross my heart," he said, crossing it and then leaning down for a brief, very brief, kiss. "Good night."

"Night," she said, skipping off toward the car and clamoring into the backseat, bumping Emily over for some more leg room.

"Aww, someone's blushing," the older girl teased, poking her sister's cheek.

Riley reddened further before socking her in the arm, hard. "Ow! Stop abusing me because you're in love," Emily cried out, bracing for another blow before snickering. "Love hurts."

Kyan, who before had been laughing along with his sibling, chanced a glance up at his moms. "Hey, you guys might wanna cool it. Mommy looks like she's having an aneurysm."

"You don't even know what that means," Riley teased him.

"Who cares? I know she's about to get one," Kyan shot back, staring at the vein bulging near Ashley's temple.

Spencer had been too pre-occupied with the kids, but turning to her wife she now noticed that she did seem a little off.

Well, more than usual.

"Ashley?"

The woman ticked.

"Why don't you pull over and let me drive?"

Ashley wordlessly pulled over to the side of the road and slipped out of the car. As soon as her door closed she had some sort of a hissy fit that looked like a seizure the entire time she walked over to Spencer's side.

"Alright," she said, sighing comfortably as she settled into Spencer's seat. "You guys feel like ice cream?" she asked them, and they all shrunk back in their seats, shaking their heads furiously.

"Nope, I'm good,"

"Fine thanks,"

"Just wanna go home,"

"Good," Ashley said, sitting back and looking straight ahead at the road. "Perfect."

**--**

_You wanna go to jail or you wanna go home?_

Kyan laughed out loud…again. That part always cracked him up.

"I mean, seriously. Who's ever gonna say, 'I wanna go to jail man,'" he said to Coco as the dog lazed about his room watching the movie with him.

"Whooo, man. Good stuff," he chuckled a little more, wiping his eyes. It wasn't even that funny but hey, he's his own…kid.

"Hey," Riley said, bursting into his room. "What are you doing?"

Kyan didn't respond.

"Kyan?"

Still nothing.

"Yo! K.D. I'm talking to you,"

"Coco, did you hear anyone knock on my door before they came barging in?"

Riley just rolled her eyes before stepping back outside the door and closing it behind her.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Enter," Kyan said, pausing the movie and sitting up in bed.

"I yell at you one time for walking in on me and I have to knock every time?"

"You hurt my feelings,"

"You walked in on me half-naked,"

"You. Hurt. My. Feelings,"

"Whatever," she said, pushing him over so that she could sit on his bed. "What were you watching?"

"The best comedy of all time,"

"_Training Day_?"

"Yep, yep,"

"You're so weird," Riley mumbled, playing with Coco's ears. "I have a favor to ask you."

"No way, Ri. I'm not doing it. I'm not gonna dye my hair green, put a jewel in my navel, and be your personal life-sized troll for a month,"

"Who the heck asked you to do that?"

"I thought you did," he said thoughtfully. "Maybe I dreamt it."

"Well, what I'm asking requires no hair-dyeing just a little fabrication of the truth,"

"You mean lying?"

"No, just not telling the truth… entirely,"

"What do you want me to do?" the young boy asked, sighing.

"See, I'm going over to Janet's in a little bit but I haven't gotten to hang out with A.J. in a really long time…"

"And you want me to help cover for you," he finished for her, knowing the drill. "Say that you called up and said you were going to stay over Janet's a little longer?"

"That wasn't where I was going with that but that'll work little brother," she said, impressed, patting his head in admiration.

"If Mommy catches on though I'm giving you up,"

"Hey, I thought we Carlin-Davies kids stick together,"

"So says the girl who turned me in for shop-lifting,"

"That's different. Illegal activities don't count. Plus it was nail polish. That was too lame and a little weird to let you get away with, even for you,"

"Whatever. It wasn't for _me_," he muttered, remembering the accident entirely. He, all of five years of age, wanted to get Riley something nice for making him feel so much better when he had his tonsils removed. However, he was still too young and didn't really get the concept of money yet.

"You keep telling yourself that little Kyan. So what do ya' say? You'll cover for me. Come on, I'll do something extra nice for you,"

"Like what?"

"I'll actually acknowledge you when I pass by you in the hallways at school,"

"Oh joy," he said mockingly, then shooed her away. "Okay then. Get lost before I change my mind."

"Thanks Ky. You're the bestest big little brother in the world," she gushed, more than elated at the prospect of spending some alone time with A.J.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Sisters," he muttered as she closed the door behind her. He would've said 'women' but in _this_ house you really had to be specific.

**--**

Spencer sat her fork down and contemplated her wife silently. It was supposed to be impromptu, relaxing, and fun, but the latter two fell through as Ashley seemed to be preoccupied with something.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Spencer asked her, ever the patient one.

"No," Ashley muttered, pushing the asparagus around her plate again, then frowning at it…again.

"Ashley?"

"You know… Riley hates asparagus," the brunette said suddenly, holding up a spear and glaring at it.

"You don't seem too fond of it right now either,"

"And Emee, she's terrified of starfish. Starfish of all things,"

"I know," Spencer smiled, letting her carry on. It would be good for her.

"And Kyan," she stopped there, shaking her head with a little smile. "I don't know why, but that kid thinks _Training Day_ is hilarious."

Spencer laughed a little, knowing how true that was. The "King Kong" line sent the boy into hysterics.

"But, lately, Riley's been stomaching the asparagus and Emily doesn't freak out at the starfish so often. And Kyan, well he still thinks _Training Day_ is hilarious but it's only a matter of time before…"

"Before…" Spencer prompted.

"Before they're all grown up," she admitted sadly.

"They have to grow up, Ashley," Spencer told her quietly. "It's a part of life."

"I know but…they're gonna grow up and then they won't need me anymore,"

"They'll always need their mother Ashley," Spencer told her, trying not to smile at how adorably cute this insecure Ashley was. "Always. If only to ward off angry starfish, or to kick my ass for even looking twice at asparagus in the grocery store, or to make sure Denzel never quits his day job and keeps cranking out the comedies."

Ashley snorted against her will. Spencer could be funny without trying. Spencer could be just about anything without trying.

She was feeling much better now but then a sense of dread washed over her, something was wrong. Something was happening…

"Call home," she told Spencer and the blonde placated her by doing just that, on speakerphone. Kyan answered.

"Hey sweetie. Is everything alright?"

_Yep, everything's fine. We ordered the pizza like you said to._

"That's good. And your sisters? How are they?

_They're good. Emily just got home about an hour ago and Riley said, uh, she said, she was going to…um, Janet's. Yeah, that's right. Janet's,_

"Kyan," Ashley spoke up. "This is your Mother speaking. Where is Riley _really_?"

_I just told you_

"Kyan David,"

_Oh Mom, that's the other line. It's Grandma and you know how she gets when we don't answer the phone_

"Okay Kyan sweetie. We'll see you when we get home," Spencer said, ending the call before she could interrogate him anymore.

"Spencerrrr," Ashley whined.

"Ashley, we're gonna finish dinner and enjoy each other's company and, when we get home, I'm gonna fuck your brains out. Are we understood?"

"Yes Ma'am," Ashley said, because, really, who would object to that.

**--**

**Later…**

Ashley drove the car up to the house and literally burst with conviction. "I knew it!" she yelled, stomping up to the pair who were just seconds before kissing sweetly on the porch swing.

Riley really was a good girl. She couldn't bring herself to entirely disobey her mother's wishes; so instead, she'd reasonably opted to hang out with Aiden Junior on her front porch in broad daylight.

"Hey Mom," Riley said.

"Don't hey Mom me,"

"Ashley," Spencer stopped her. "They were just-"

"He was getting fresh with my daughter,"

A.J. and Riley both blushed furiously and Spencer tried not to laugh when suddenly and inexplicably, Ashley burst out in giggles.

"Oh dear," Spencer said, beyond worried. "I think she's finally lost it. You guys might wanna run for cover."

But that wasn't it at all. Ashley was just extremely relieved. Her mommy-sense was tingling fiercely before so now she was unbelievably comforted by the fact that the two had just been making out, rather innocently she might add.

"I'm fine," she managed to get out. "I'm fine. I'm good. Don't worry."

"It is curfew though Riley," Spencer added, tapping her watch. "Tell Junior goodnight."

She dragged Ashley inside behind her and before they hung up their coats Riley was back inside. "How was dinner?" she asked them, trudging up the stairs behind them.

"Fine," Spencer smiled. "We had asparagus."

"Eww, why?" Riley made a disgusted face. "Mommy, why'd you let Mom eat that?" she asked Ashley, and the brunette could only chuckle, wrapping her arm around her. "You'd better not ever change."

"That's a promise. I'm never gonna like asparagus," the girl said, dipping into her room. "Yecch."

Ashley smiled after her and then grabbed Spencer by the waist, kissing her deeply. "Mmm," Spencer moaned into the kiss. "We're too far away from the bedroom for this."

"Just be quiet then," Ashley whispered, trailing her lips down Spencer's jaw line as she pressed her against the wall, her mouth intent on kissing and biting every inch of Spencer's neck.

Spencer let loose another loud moan.

At least, she thought that was Spencer.

"Baby, be quiet," she whispered.

Spencer broke out of her trance lone enough to answer her. "I am."

"What in the-" Ashley stopped abruptly as they heard another moan.

It was coming from Emily's bedroom.

Ashley kicked open the door, country western style.

Hannah scrambled off of Emily, who thankfully was still clothed because…well because nothing. Ashley, under different circumstances might have reacted differently, but seeing her oldest daughter hot and heavy with another girl…it was just too much.

"Well, I hope you're happy," Spencer told the girl. "You've finally killed your mother."

**--**

Ashley could've sworn she saw the light…oops, nope that was Spencer's smile.

"Can you hear me baby?" Spencer was asking her, holding her face.

"I can hear you," Ashley croaked out, somehow sensing that although she'd been out, she hadn't been out for long. "Spencer?"

"Yeah?"

"Move."

"Huh?"

"Move," Ashley repeated and Spencer obliged, moving back as Ashley sat up getting her bearings about her. "_You_," she said, as her eyes narrowed on the young girl who Spencer had told she would drive home.

Hannah's eyes widened.

"Three seconds," Ashley stated, getting up and stretching out.

"Ashley, now calm down," Spencer tried to say.

"Three,"

Hannah sprung forward on the couch.

"Two,"

"Mom, come on," Emily was saying to the air. Well, she might as well have.

Hannah was no fool. She was up and out of the door by the time Ashley got to one, the brunette right on her tail.

**--**

"I guess you're probably wondering how long she chased her for." Tasha says to you and you nod.

"She still is."

DING DONG

"Got it," Benjamin yelled, as he was just passing the door on his way back from the kitchen.

"Hey Hannah, what's up?" he said and the girl frantically waved her hands to get him to shut up.

"Oh HELL NO," Ashley said, jumping over the couch. "I knew there was a reason I put my running shoes on today."

"Not again," Hannah groaned, turning on her heel into a dead sprint, Ashley right behind her.

"And again and again," Ashley yelled, cackling evilly as she chased the girl away.


	40. Meet Me at the Eiffel Tower

**Chapter 40: Meet Me At The Eiffel Tower**

**Summary:** Spashley in Paris

---

"Oh look," Madison said, glomming onto the photograph. It was of Spencer and Ashley, taken in front of the Eiffel Tower. "It's Spashley in Paris," she continued, handing the picture over to Tasha as everyone laughed.

"Okay. What's with the name merge?" Ashley asked, looking around at her friends. "And why don't we do it with any of your names?"

"Cause Tadison sounds like shit," Tasha deadpanned.

"Yeah, seriously, what the heck is a Bryla?" Kyla added, pretending to gag.

"Or Chelsay," Aiden added, before scrunching up his head. "Wait…"

"You are an idiot," Glen said, rolling his eyes at the jock. "I guess some things never change."

"Like your voice. Puberty just skipped you over huh?"

"Okay, guys, we're getting off-track. We must get through with this photo," Tasha warned. "It's life or death."

"Alright, alright, don't get your panties in a bunch," Spencer started.

"But I'm not wearing–"

"We decided that we should go on a second honeymoon…"

**--**

"We're gonna party hearty, right bambinos?" Glen enthusiastically asked the Carlin-Davies trio, only to be met with blank stares and yawns.

"They're just a little out of it," he said, turning back to his sister and sister-in-law who were handing over the last of their luggage to the driver.

"You sure you're gonna be okay with this Glen?" Spencer asked him, still skeptical. She wasn't too anxious about being away from the kids. She was just anxious about leaving them…with Glen.

"I've got it covered," he assured her. "How hard can it be?"

"I'm serious Glen. This isn't like those other times where you can call us and we'll come running. We'll be in another country,"

"I know,"

"And Mom and Dad are on that cruise,"

"I know,"

"And Clay and Chelsea are visiting her parents in Rhode Island," Ashley added.

"_I know_. I'm not completely incompetent guys. See, look," he pointed out his right foot. "I even managed to put my shoes on the right foot."

"That does wonders for my comfort level," Spencer stated dryly.

"Just…get gone so me and my nieces and nephew can destroy the house,"

"Glen," Spencer groaned.

Ashley smiled at her wife. "He's kidding Spence."

"I kid. I kid," Glen said, emulating Triumph the Insult dog to perfection.

"Okay, we're out of here. If anything insane happens call the doctor then call us. Remember Riley's ear drops, two drops per ear every night, and if Kyan's nose gets really red give him the Benadryl."

"Drug the kiddies. Got it,"

"Come here baby," Spencer said, grabbing Emily up and hugging her, then doing the same with Riley and Kyan, Ashley right behind her. "Mommy and I will be back before you know it, 'kay?"

"Okay," Emily said sleepily.

"'Kay," Riley echoed.

Kyan, the toddler, just blinked. He was elated to be up this early.

Leave it to a toddler to be excited about being up _early_.

Spencer reluctantly backed away, keeping up the complete role-reversal. Usually Ashley was the one all neurotic and emotional about leaving the kids…for an hour…to go grocery shopping.

To be perfectly honest she still was, but in a few hours they would be in Paris, and she and Spencer would have two days of alone time, which meant sexy Spencer would be making an appearance. And sexy Spencer trumped neurotic Ashley.

"Go on kids, shoo," Glen said, shoving them out of the door. "Go before I change my mind. We've had too many run-ins for me not to know what you'll be doing on this…_honeymoon_."

Ashley, surprisingly, was the one to blush. "Shut up Glen. Do me a favor, yeah? Try not to drop any of our children."

"Oh, that was one time," he said, mortified. "And it's only because you baby-oiled her up. She slipped right through my hands. Plus, it reminded me of touching Aiden."

Ashley let whatever she was gonna say die on her tongue. "Too easy, big brother. Too easy," she said and Spencer laughed.

"Get out,"

"Gone," Spencer said, following Ashley out of the door.

**--**

Some amount of hours later…

"Right this way Miss Davies," the man said, taking her carry-on bag and draping it over his shoulder. They stepped out of the crowded airport doors, hearing them whoosh behind them. Stepping gingerly out onto the curb Spencer took a quick look around and…

"Is this it?" she said, face falling immediately.

"Spencer, we're only at the airport. We're not nearly in the heart of the city," Ashley laughed, taking her wife's hand as they clamored into the chauffeured vehicle.

Soon the airport scene gave way to more rustic scenery as they trekked through the countryside, right outside the boundaries of the ancient city. Sooner than they expected though, the buildings started stretching up and they found themselves gawking at the multitude of ancient monuments the city was famous for.

"There's the Triumph Arch, Ash," Spencer said, nearly diving out of her window as she pointed.

"I see," Ashley marveled as the city of lights managed to temporarily put her in a stupor. Not an easy task.

"Where are we staying Ash?" Spencer asked, as the car slowed down, right near the heart of the bustle it seemed.

"A friend in the business recommended the Ritz," she commented still looking out of the window, not ready when the car stopped moving.

The driver stepped out of the car, walking around and then opening the door for the two women. "We have arrived Mademoiselles."

Stepping out and having to look up, Ashley and Spencer gawked at the Hotel Ritz. The building itself was a meeting between modern day luxuries and the old classical appeal.

"Come on," Ashley said, pulling Spencer forward.

**--**

"Alright, it's Uncle Glen time," Glen said, rubbing his hands together, just after he was sure Spencer and Ashley were gone. "Who wants ice cream?"

"Me!" Emily yelled, hopping off of the sofa.

"I want vanilla," Riley added, jumping down as well and taking time to help Kyan out.

He tried to climb down but his stubby legs could only reach so far.

Some amount of hours later…

Riley and Kyan were still in full sugar hype mode, Emily was coming down and just blankly stared at the Saturday morning cartoons.

Glen was slobbering on a couch cushion.

Emily watched in awe as the roadrunner outsmarted the coyote again. Kind of reminded her of her two moms.

Minus the "beep, beep" of course.

"Emee, come play," Riley whined, pulling on her arm.

"Looney Toons," was all the older girl said, pointing at the television.

"I don't wanna," Riley said, pouting as she plopped down next to her sister on the floor. Her shadow a.k.a. Kyan doing the same.

"Okay, well, what do you want to do?" Emily asked her.

"Let's dress up Kyan," she said, bounding up with ease. "Mommy got me new hair prettys."

Don't you just love the way kids talk?

"Yeah, let's make him beautiful," Emily agreed, pinching the little boy's cheeks to which he giggled adorably, the pacifier he'd yet to grow out of obscuring his smile.

**--**

"Here is your suite, ladies," Marcel, their hotel porter said, opening the door to allow them entry.

Spencer took two steps into the room before turning to look at her wife. "You and your indulgent streak. You do spoil me Ashley Davies," she said, wrapping her arms around her shoulders.

"Well, you are my most favorite thing," Ashley replied, wrapping her arms around her waist and getting lost in her eyes.

"Pardon, Madame. I…um, beg your pardon," Marcel interrupted softly, his face burning. "But, where would you like your luggage?"

"It's fine by the door Marcel," Ashley said, stepping away from Spencer a bit, just so that the young man didn't feel entirely uncomfortable. "And please, call us Ashley and Spencer."

"Yes Mada- I mean, Miss Ashley," he corrected sharply, placing the last bag into the room.

Spencer reached into her purse, handing a few bills over to Ashley before walking off to explore their surroundings.

"Let's see if I can do this," Ashley said, walking over to him, handing him the bills, annunciating theatrically. "Merci beaucoup. Is that right?"

"Oui Miss Ashley. And it was my pleasure. Enjoy your evening," he added, stepping out and quietly closing the door behind him.

"MARCO!"

"POLO!"

Ashley rounded the corner and saw Spencer standing there, staring out at the Cambon gardens their suite overlooked. It helped persuade her decision on the place, seeing as how lately Spencer had developed a slight obsession with gardening.

"Come look Ash. It just looks so beautiful," she said dreamily, reaching her hands out behind her for Ashley to take.

Ashley did and brought them to the front, effectively wrapping her arms around her. "Nah, you look beautiful," she whispered into her ear, nipping slightly.

"No, that would have to be you, Miss Davies. I've just…never in my life…" she trailed off, emotion getting the better of her. Ashley knew what she was trying to say anyway.

"That's the point. There isn't supposed to be anyone else ever who can love you like I can, and vice-versa,"

"Duh, who'd I marry?" Spencer said, extricating her left hand and holding it up. They both stared at the ring, twinkling, sparkling magnificently in the fading sunlight.

"Me. I still can't believe it,"

"Well, you'd better," Spencer said, turning in her arms. "You're stuck with me…for life."

Ashley pretended to look panicked, "Nobody told me that."

"Oh, shut up," Spencer said, jaw dropping in playful shock as she swatted her on the bum. "So, what're we doing?"

"Let's see. We have three days this go around? And…I haven't even kissed you yet, so I think it's baby-making time," she said grinning, walking them backwards towards the bedroom.

"With you, it's always baby-making time," Spencer deadpanned.

"Your point?" Ashley asked her, quirking an eyebrow.

Spencer thought for a minute and then shrugged. "I didn't have one."

"Didn't think so," Ashley murmured, pulling her into a kiss. "You're…you're wearing too many clothes."

"So are you Miss Davies," Spencer mumbled, smiling against her lips. Ashley pushed her down onto the bed.

"That needs to be rectified,"

"Any ideas?" Spencer asked her, peering up at Ashley with a quirked eyebrow.

Ashley pushed herself up off of Spencer and brought her hands to her blouse smirking at the blonde, pulling the two sides apart rapidly, the buttons flying everywhere.

"Impressive,"

"I thought so…" Ashley trailed off, lowering herself back on top of Spencer and kissing her again. "I also think-"

"God, shut up," Spencer chuckled slightly, taking her wife's lips again. "We talk entirely too much."

"Okay. Have it your way."

And she did, and Ashley had hers until the wee hours of the morning.

Wait…

I bet you guys wanted details, didn't you?

Hmmm…

Tough.

**--**

After making Kyan all pretty, (which, by the way, definitely a Kodak moment; the boy had bows and ribbons affixed to his curly straight hair, the multiple colors very reminiscent of a rainbow, and an unfortunate lipstick job) the girls then moved on to a bigger, less combative subject.

A knocked-out Glen.

Well, not anymore.

Emily was just applying the last few blotches of blush when Glen started to stir.

She put it away quickly, back into the little make-up bag she and Riley shared. Don't worry; it's all barely there make-up that Ashley and/or Spencer had almost completely consumed.

Riley giggled uncontrollably as the eldest Carlin's eyelids fluttered open, settling on the three children looking him right in the eye.

"He-hey there," he said, voice thick with sleep. "You guys didn't get into anything while Uncle Glen was napping did you?"

Emily shook her head, Riley just laughed again, and Kyan, oblivious to it all, just continued sucking on his pacifier.

"What did you guys do to Kyan?" he said, laughing scooping the little boy up. He went to get a camera because he knew Spencer and Ashley would want to see this, passing the big decorative mirror in the living room.

Where he swore he saw It the clown.

"Oh man," he whispered, heart thudding in his chest, his clown phobia kicking in big time. "Please, please, please, let that have been a hallucination," he pleaded with someone, it didn't matter who, just as long as they came through.

He backed up a couple of steps and tentatively looked at his reflection and then cracked up laughing. His make-up job was a combination of It the clown, slutty whore, and a mime. His hair was even teased to perfection, adorned here or there with little bows or barrettes.

"Uncy Glen pretty," Riley said, her little hand covering her mouth as she snort-laughed now.

"Oh, you guys are so gonna pay for that," he said, charging after the girls who shrieked and scattered.

**--**

Spencer snorted at the picture her brother just sent her of him and her kids. Well of Riley, Emily, Kyan and some demented clown.

Ashley was still, shall we say, down for the count, understandable considering they'd went an astounding four rounds the previous night.

Now, though, it was a new day and she wanted her wife to greet it with her.

Deciding to let her fingers to do the talking, Spencer surreptitiously slid her hand under the light covers, finding Ashley's sleek stomach. Admiring the muscles underneath her fingertips for a moment she walked the fingers lower, finding a smooth inner thigh to trail them up and down lightly, casually coaxing the legs apart.

Ashley, still asleep or faking it, shifted slightly in her sleep, turned onto her back and draped an arm over her eyes.

Faking it.

Spencer, keeping her eyes on Ashley's face teased her fingers higher, moving slowly to the place she wanted to be, but quickly skirting over the area to tease the other inner thigh.

Ashley responded by opening up even wider and shifting her hips so that Spencer inadvertently came into contact with her center.

They both shuddered.

"You're so wet," Spencer whispered, forgetting the teasing now.

"I was dreaming about you…us," Ashley whispered out, still keeping her arm over her eyes, biting her bottom lip as Spencer pressed against her harder.

"What did you dream?" Spencer asked, moving her body closer to Ashley's so that her front was pressed into her side.

"The usual," Ashley croaked out, swallowing back a moan at the new contact. "You were…you were…" she couldn't find the words, especially now that Spencer was making those tight little circles against her.

"I was what Ashley?"

"You were making me breakfast," the brunette smiled and Spencer leaned over to kiss her. Ashley loved walking the thin line between lucidity and incoherence when they were making love. She loved that Spencer could fuck her brainless and she could still hold a meaningful, albeit breathless, conversation.

Sometimes.

Most times she couldn't spell conversation.

Or meaningful.

Or the letter 'A'.

This was going to be one of those times.

"Are you hungry?" she asked Spencer, finally removing her arm and looking back at the blonde.

"Yep," Spencer answered plainly, her eyes moving from Ashley's eyes to the pulse point in her neck, and back.

"What do you want to eat?"

"You," she muttered, and with one breathtaking kiss to Ashley, she set out to do just that.

"I was actually…um, talking about…uh…damn Spencer," Ashley said, moving her hips even though Spencer was trying to still them.

She was done with the trying to talk.

But moaning, groaning, breathless exclamations; those were all still viable options.

Especially when Monsieur P.P.F. came into play.

(Um…no pun intended?)

"Spence…" Ashley whispered out loudly when she felt the smoothness of the apparatus slide inside of her.

"Yes?" Spencer said, punctuating her statement with a little kiss to Ashley's thigh.

Ashley watched her work for a moment, the sight of her wife making love to her turning her on, even more.

You know, if _that_ were possible.

The blankets had been long since cast aside.

"You're…uh…never mind," she mumbled out. "Just…just keep doing that."

"Doing what…this?" Spencer asked, playing dumb, but circling her tongue around her again.

"Yeah," Ashley whispered out with a shudder. The tremors were starting now, she was close.

And, conversely to Spencer, Ashley didn't get loud when she climaxed.

She got retarded.

The stutters increased as soon as Spencer felt her throbbing against her, her hips moving frantically. Then she stopped, letting lose a string of syllables and the blonde was fairly certain she was speaking another language.

When she'd returned from her trip to another universe, Ashley pulled her wife up to her and kissed her deeply, tasting herself on Spencer's tongue. She was more than willing to return the favor, but Spencer, she had other plans.

"As much as I'd love to stay in bed with you forever," she said, pushing Ashley away slightly. "We are in Paris Ashley."

Ashley, only a little thwarted, pouted playfully, "So?"

"So we should get out, explore, experience Paris. And find Pepe LePew,"

"Oh, of course," Ashley said, with a laugh. "Gotta find Pepe. So, what do you wanna do?"

"I want to go sightseeing,"

"You don't want to go shopping?"

"Not really,"

"But the shops here are like the greatest babe,"

"So is the cultural history,"

They were rapidly approaching a crossroads.

Ashley offered up a compromise. "How about we go sightseeing tomorrow and shopping today?"

"Good idea," Spencer said, overly enthusiastic. "It's as good as going sightseeing today and shopping tomorrow. No wait, I like _that_ idea better."

"Cute," Ashley said, smirking then pouting. "Come on Spencer. I don't want to spend all day asking random Parisians where some ancient building is in shotty French."

"And I don't want to spend all day watching you try on clothes and by try on I mean hold up to your neck before casually tossing aside, repeating the process three times, and then asking me what I think,"

Ashley waited a moment for that statement to sink in before refuting with incredulity. "I do NOT do that."

"You totally do," Spencer snickered before she proposed a different compromise. "How about I do my thing, _you_ do your thing, and then we'll meet up for dinner?"

"Meet me at the Eiffel tower?"

"Oh, I am _so_ there."

**--**

"Okay so no oatmeal then," Glen muttered, wiping the lumpy mess off of his cheek. Emee and Ri were content with hot dogs but this Kyan kid. He had a whole 'nother thing going on.

"What do you want to eat little man?" he pleaded with the toddler, hoping against hope to get an answer that didn't come in the form of spit bubble.

No such luck.

After getting them dressed finally, which was no small feat with three children all under the age of six, it was now lunch time. But, throw things at Uncle Glen if your name is Kyan time, is a more appropriate title.

Glen's polo had been, spaghetti-o'd, raviolied, peach puree splattered, and now, oatmealed.

He was running out of options.

"Buh," Kyan said, pointing at the refrigerator. "Buh."

"Buh?" Glen said, turning around. "What's buh?"

"Buh," Kyan said again, or grunted rather. "Buuuuh."

"He wants the crackers?" Emily told her confused uncle.

"Crackers?! How'd you get crackers from 'Buh',"

Emily merely shrugged. "He calls everything buh."

Duh, Glen.

**--**

Fast forward for Ashley and Spencer…

Just Spencer I mean.

'I can't believe Ashley's missing out on this,' she thought, marveling at the sculptures adorning the gothic chapel. La Sanite Chappelle was just the latest of wonders she'd partaken in throughout the day with her hired guide.

Like there was any way Ashley was gonna let Spencer roam the streets of Paris alone.

Psh.

"It is marvelous Miss Spencer, is it not?" Jacques, her guide, asked her, admiring her impressed and awed face. Admiring a little too hard, but it was the nature of the French.

"It is. All of the glass…" she whispered, afraid that talking to loudly might somehow mire the qualities of the place. She was, of course, talking about the stained glass windows which the place practically consisted of. "Beautiful."

"Oui. We Frenchmen do know beauty," he said, cryptically and in that thick Parisian accent and she couldn't help but smirk. 'Poor fellow thinks he has a chance,' she thought, smiling to herself. 'Time to let him down easy.'

"I think I should be heading back to meet Ashley now," she told him, walking towards the entrance of the chapel.

"Oh yes. Miss Ashley. You two make quite the pair, no? Almost too much for one man to handle,"

'I'm counting on it.' "So can, we go to the Eiffel tower now? I don't want to be late to meet her."

"Can I ask you un question?"

"Oui," she said, though she already knew what it was.

"Are you and Miss Ashley the, how do you say, gay?"

"Um, yes. Yes we are. We're married actually,"

"I see," was all Jacques said, before turning them towards a motor coach stop.

Spencer, ever perceptive and also very caring, didn't want the man to feel slighted so she pursued the topic. "That doesn't bother you, does it?"

"Bother me? No, no Miss Spencer. Not at all. We Parisians are the connoisseurs of love, and as such we encourage it regardless of race, status, or gender. You and Miss Ashley do not bother me, no. On the contrary, you make me proud."

Not much else to say to that.

**--**

Ashley, though very careful not to leave Spencer unattended, had neglected to employ a guide for herself, which explains why now she was wandering around the streets of Paris looking confused and flustered.

She turned a crowded street corner and bumped right into a bumbling blonde from another popular television show.

"Oh crap," Ashley muttered as her bags all fell to the ground.

"What the freakin' frack?" the woman said, stumbling backwards quite a bit after the collision.

"I am so, so, so so so, sorry," Ashley said, helping the woman pick up her bags before hastily grabbing her own.

"Don't worry about it," the blonde dismissed casually. "Hey, no harm no foul," she said, snorting a little as she giggled.

Ashley finally got a good look at her and nearly fainted. "You're…you're…you're her," she said, pointing rather rudely and dropping her bags again, opting instead to use the free hand to cover her gaping mouth.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm her," Leisha said, now casually looking around for an escape route. She wasn't really looking for a freaked out fan attack on this vacation.

"I am such a huge fan of the show. My wife and I watch every Sunday like religiously," Ashley continued, finally getting her bearings and realizing that she was a bit of a celebrity herself.

"You know," Leisha started, squinting a little at the brunette now. "You look awfully familiar too. Do I know you from somewhere?"

Ashley flushed unwittingly. "Uh, I don't know. Ashley Davies. I produce."

"Music right?" Leisha asked and Ashley nodded. "I knew it. You're the CEO of Davies productions. I love your music man. You're insanely talented."

"Damn, Leisha, what's taking your ass so long?" This came from behind Ashley and she registered the voice immediately.

"Get out!" she damn near yelled into Kate Moennig's face.

"Whoa, do I need to call Interpol or something?" the lanky brunette asked, looking past the freaked out Ashley to her friend and co-star.

"Nah, she's cool," Leisha assured her. "This is Ashley Davies, dude. You know, of Davies Productions?"

"For real? Man, that new single from Brandon…wicked," Kate said, shaking her hand enthusiastically.

"We were just about to have a sit down and like eat french stuff. You wanna join?" Leisha asked and Ashley almost agreed.

But, she hadn't forgotten about Spencer.

"I wish I could. I _really_, really do. But I'm supposed to be meeting my wife…at the Eiffel tower,"

"Nee-gads man, you're like way far away from the tower," Kate said, ruffling her unkempt mop which has been the subject of much debate over the years.

"Yeah," Ashley agreed hesitantly, not wanting to admit it. "I'm a little lost actually," she said, looking more than a little sheepish.

"Never fear," Leisha proclaimed, sounding very super-hero-ish. "We shall take you to her," she said, grabbing one of Ashley bags and starting off to one of the trolley stops.

"Just think of us as your lesbian tour guides," Kate added, walking briskly to keep up with the exuberant blonde, Ashley a few steps behind her.

"Wait," she said, placing a hand on Kate's arm. "But you aren't gay."

Kate shared a look of sorts with Leisha before turning to smirk at the other brunette. "_Right_."

**--**

CLUNK!

"OW!" Glen yelled as another wooden block hit him square in the forehead. "I swear as soon as you're old enough we're putting you on somebody's little league squad," he muttered, lifting little Kyan out of the play pen which was clear across the room.

Hey. The kid had an arm.

"Your sisters have been too quiet for far too long. Let's see what they're up to huh?" he playfully asked the little guy, blowing a raspberry onto his smooth tummy.

He was ill-prepared for what awaited him.

The scene definitely deserved that music from Psycho.

Glen's mouth opened with horror as he got a good look at the playroom. "Oh. My. God. How. The. Hell."

The drapery on the windows was hanging on by a thread and the toys were strewn about everywhere. The acrylic paints were…God, he didn't know how, but they'd managed to get the stuff on the ceiling and it was dripping down onto the light carpet. Fortunately (but not really) they'd only used marker and crayon on the walls. Emily's jumper was completely ruined, but that was nothing compared to the girl's hair which was streaked with hot pink paint. Riley had a little orange action going on in hers.

Amidst all this chaos though, one thing was for certain, Ashley and Spencer were gonna kick his ass.

**--**

Spencer stood at the base of one of the main Parisian attractions but she didn't look as enthralled or as captivated as the rest of the tourists strewn about the place.

She sighed heavily once more, glancing down the street where she was certain her wife would be walking down any minute.

"Why so glum cherie?" someone asked her, and the voice was surprisingly familiar, as was the person although personally she'd never met them.

"Holy sugar," Spencer gasped, eyes getting as wide as saucers.

"Aww," Kate said, glancing over her head at the other two. "You were right. She's adorable."

"I told you so," Ashley said, wrapping an arm around Spencer from behind. "Miss me?"

"Where have you been?" Spencer asked her, whirling around as soon as she felt her touch. "I was getting worried."

"Did you call me?" Ashley asked, taking out her cell.

"Uh, yeah," Spencer deadpanned, taking the phone away and checking herself. "When's the last time you charged this?" Spencer asked her, looking at her sweetly.

"Oops," the brunette mumbled sheepishly. "But, look who I found."

"I see," Spencer smile adorably at the "new friends" Ashley'd made. "She hasn't been annoying you has she?" she asked them. "She has a tendency to do that from time to time."

"Nope, she's been very well-behaved," Kate assured her, smiling at the pair and how they clung to each other. It was terribly sweet.

"I've trained you well," Spencer said to Ashley, leaning in to kiss her. There truly was something about Paris man.

Ashley turned to the L gals. "How about we grab that dinner now, guys?"

**--**

Glen, exhausted, collapsed onto the sofa bed, then thought better of it and moved Kyan's crib into the girl's room, opting to sleep up against the door.

He wasn't gonna get stung twice.

**--**

Ashley and Spencer posed for the camera, the Eiffel in the background.

"Hurry up and take the picture Kate," Leisha yelled at her just as she was getting ready to hit the button, making her jump.

For the third time.

"Shut up," Kate said, seriously considering hitting her at this point.

Leisha snorted and promised she wouldn't say anything this time.

"Okay ladies. One more time,"

Spencer and Ashley smiled again, barely holding in their laughter.

"Oh my God! It's Godzilla!" Leisha yelled, this time running away because, as expected, Kate started chasing her.

"And I thought dealing with you was hell," Spencer deadpanned, accepting the light slap as she watched Leisha sidestep Kate as they rounded around a tree.

Ashley, though, couldn't be bothered with such trivial things. She had better things to watch.

"You wanna go make-out?" she asked her wife, not needing to, but feeling the need to switch things up a little bit.

"I guess," Spencer pretended to be annoyed, but allowed herself to be dragged off anyway.

Two minutes later, Kate found her shot.

Ashley and Spencer completely wrapped up in each other as the rest of Paris carried on around them, the Eiffel tower in the background.

**SNAP!**

**--**

"Wait, wait. So what happened to Glen when you got home? You kicked his ass right?" Brandon asked, remembering how much hell he went through for house-sitting. Glen messed with their kids.

"Nah, I didn't know about any of that stuff,"

"Well, how'd you get everything cleaned?" Brandon asked him, a little perturbed and confused as to how he pulled it off…alone.

"That's the magic of fan fiction man," Glen said, crossing his hands behind his head as he leaned back. "It doesn't always have to make sense."


	41. A Snapshots Christmas

**Chapter 41: A Snapshots Christmas**

**Summary:** The finale

--

_"Jingle bells, Aiden smells.  
Tasha laid an egg,"_

"Can we kill him?" Tasha asked, leaning up to hiss into Spencer's ear, to which the blonde merely chuckled, not at all taking her seriously. "Seriously Spencer, can we kill him?"

"Go ahead," Ashley said, wincing a little as Spencer playfully hit her. "What? He's almost my brother now too."

"Almost doesn't count,"

"Okay. So last night when we almost-"

"Ashley!" Spencer yelped, putting her hand over her fiancée's mouth, sensing the imminent danger.

Brandon just snickered, continuing to keep his eyes on the road. Yes, another road trip. This time to Washington, to Snoqualmie ski resort. And, for some reason, they'd brought Glen along.

_"Ash-mobile broke her wheel so Madison got away, HEY!"_

"Hey," Tasha leaned up again, this time to Ashley's ear. "Don't worry about the blonde. We'll dump him somewhere on the slopes."

"Deal," Ashley whispered back, turning to smile at her soon to be wife adorably, purveying innocence.

Snort.

As if.

**--**

"What do you mean, 'it's only one cabin?'" Ashley yelled at the receptionist, once they'd arrived. Planning this thing months ago, she'd known for a fact that she reserved several cabins, or at least a cabin with several rooms. What this woman was proposing was preposterous.

"I'm very sorry Miss, but we had a storm recently and our patrons have had trouble flying out so we're allowing them first option on lodging,"

"And so now I, a paying customer, must be inconvenienced?" Ashley asked her, incensed.

"Yes," the woman said, staring at her blankly.

"Okay," Tasha said, stepping in when she saw the vein in Ashley's neck bulge. Spencer smoothly diverted the brunette's attention in the interim. Tasha looked at the woman very sweetly, glancing at her name tag. "Look, Angela. There has to be something we can do to rectify this little misunderstanding. I mean, do you see how many of us there are. Two beds? That won't fly."

Angela got them three.

"I am NOT sharing a bed with Glen, okay," Aiden roared. "Out of the question."

"So, _nobody_ wants to share sleeping space with Glen," Kyla said before turning to the boy. "Looks like you're getting your own bed."

"Awesome," he enthused, ready to lodge.

"Hey, that's not fair," Madison barked out.

"No shit Sherlock," Ashley deadpanned. "But if no one wants to sleep with him…"

"I guess Kyla and I can share with him," Brandon offered.

"Why don't Glen, Madison, Tasha, and Aiden share a bed. They've all been there done that in one way or another," Kyla said.

"Cute," Madison sneered.

"I'm just saying,"

"As long as Spencer and I get our own bed who the hell cares?" Ashley muttered, leaning over to kiss her blonde counterpart.

"Why do you get your own bed?"

"Two reasons," Brandon answered. "Ashley's paying and, honestly, who wants to get in the middle of that?" he added, pointing at the duo that was now blissfully unaware of anything. Well, anything that wasn't each other.

He made his point, wouldn't you say?

**--**

It was only a weekend trip and was fairly uneventful for the most part, barring a rather unfortunate run-in in the sweat lodge which was NEVER TO BE SPOKEN OF AGAIN.

"What in the hell happened to you?" Ashley asked the pair, as they ambled into the cabin that afternoon, barging in on her and Spencer's alone time.

"Nothing," Glen practically yelled, before taking off in another direction, leaving Aiden to deal with them alone.

"Jesus, what was that about?" Spencer asked him, and he erupted as well. "How the hell should I know?!" he squealed before stomping off indignantly.

Ashley was about to crack his ass but Spencer persuaded her to do nothing. Well, not do _nothing_. Do her.

It was a more appealing option anyway.

**--**

Tasha sat staring out of the window at the falling snow. The rapidly falling snow.

She was trapped.

Trapped in a winter wonderland with two horndogs, her one night-stand turned flingish-clingy girlfriend, her baby's daddy, and her bipolar twin brother and his midget.

May God have mercy on her.

She dug her elbow into Ashley's lower back again, hoping to deter the girl, to no avail. The brunette was still in a lip-lock battle with Spencer, one that was threatened to spill over into a four-hour war, if you know what I mean.

Tasha wasn't having that.

"Excuse me. But there are other less libido-driven people here who are trying to enjoy their vacation,"

"Yeah, and watching you two get your rocks off isn't my idea of fun," Glen mumbled, poking at the fireplace fire.

"We're sorry," Spencer said, pulling away reluctantly. She had completely forgotten anyone else was there, but eh, can't blame her.

"Yeah, just trying to warm up," Ashley added, fixing her sweater and sitting Indian style on the sofa.

"Indeed," Kyla deadpanned, wrapping the blanket even tighter around her. She'd forgotten how cold it could get in her short time living in Los Angeles.

"I'm bored," Brandon announced, unnecessarily.

"So let's do something," Madison offered.

"Like what?" Tasha asked.

Ashley thumped Aiden on the head before he could even get the first syllable out. Him and his orgy fantasy.

"Let's sing Christmas carols," Spencer proposed enthusiastically, being met with a chorus of raspberries.

"Sure thing…Mom," Glen said, giving her a playful thumbs down.

"You come up with something then," Spencer fired at him, a little miffed.

"I thought you'd never ask…" Glen started, lovingly stroking a clear bottle.

**--**

Kyla knocked back another shot glass, not being able to come up with a 'K' name.

They were playing the alphabet game.

With imported vodka.

And, after a couple of rounds, everyone was either drunk or smashed.

Fun times.

"Man, K is so hard," Brandon said, patting his girlfriend on the back in consolation. "There are like no 'K' names."

"I know," Aiden slurred, dropping cheetos everywhere after missing his mouth. "It's the worst letter in the alphabet. Almost as bad as "Q'. I mean what the hell can you spell with 'Q'?"

"Quinton, Quincy, Queen, Queer-" Madison started to count off on her fingers before Glen's snicker interrupted.

"Queer, ha ha," he said, hitting his leg. "You're queer," he added pointing at Spencer and Ashley.

"Yeah, well, you're pretty queer too my man," Brandon said, pointing a finger directly at Glen. Well, actually, pressing it right between his eyes, making Glen cross his.

"I am NOT," the blonde boy erupted, easily affronted.

"According to Aiden you are. You know the little steam room incident," Brandon slurred, barely seeing straight. That was so strong liquor man.

Glen turned his entire body around to glare at Aiden, his eyes only slits now. "_You told_?"

Aiden, barely keeping up, merely shrugged. "I didn't say to tell anyone."

"But you swore we weren't supposed to talk about it."

"I didn't. I mean, I wasn't. We are kinda now don't you think?"

"God damn," Ashley muttered, sick of the mental ping-pong. "What the hell are you guys talking about?"

"Well you see…" Brandon started, but one quick and deadly glance from Glen sealed his trap.

"I'll tell it. My shame. My story," he mumbled sadly, eyes glazing over. "We were going to the sweat lodge…"

_Previously…_

"Man, that was some fun yeah?" Glen asked the two other guys as they strolled leisurely toward the private steam room.

"Yeah," Aiden said, eyeing a few girls that walked by appreciatively, them doing the same. Hey, he was shirtless.

"Yeah, especially you face planting on the bunny slopes," Brandon added, adjusting his towel to make it longer.

Not gonna say anything about that.

"Shut up. I told you, there were rocks in the way," Aiden grumbled, quickly snapping back to attention.

"Whatever dude," Glen said, opening the door. "I didn't see anything."

"I'm gonna go grab something to eat first," Brandon said suddenly, before they all went in. He'd spotted Kyla at the refreshments counter.

"Bring me back something," Glen called out behind him, steeping into the clouded room, feeling relaxed immediately.

"No worries bro," Aiden called out, from somewhere inside the mist. "I smuggled in some grub."

"Cool," Glen said, his perception thrown off since he couldn't see…he'd didn't want to make the mistake of sitting on Aiden's lap.

That would be disastrous considering their mutual states of undress.

"Oh God," Spencer said, hiding her face in her hands. "Don't tell me you sat on Aiden's lap."

"While he was naked," Ashley added, both appalled and enthralled…for some reason.

"I wish it were that simple," Glen said, now staring out into the snow.

_"Where you at dude?" he asked. "I don't wanna sit on you."_

"Over here," Aiden said, kicking the bench with the back of his heel, Glen being drawn to his side immediately. Having successfully found a "safe" seat, Glen breathed out a sigh of relief and then looked for the food.

"What'd you bring?" he asked Aiden.

"I got a couple of sodas and some polishes," Aiden answered, his mouth already full of something.

"Awesome. Fork it over,"

"Get it yourself lazy ass. It's right here on the bench,"

That's when Glen reached for the polish and instead got…

"Ew, ew, ew," Ashley leapt up, clamping her hands over her ears. "Don't finish that!"

Tasha, the resident joker, was on the ground, in hysterics, eyes overflowing.

"I didn't mean to grab it," Glen protested, seeing their different reactions.

"Oh man," Spencer groaned, clutching her stomach. "That is such a visual I could have done without."

"I only have one question," Kyla said, the only one still seated comfortably in her seat. "Did you eat the polish?"

**--**

"Oh man. I'd almost forgotten about that," Brandon said, wiping his eyes dry. "That was like the weirdest Christmas ever."

"Yeah, isn't that the same one when Ashley and Paula bonded or something,"

"By necessity," Ashley grumbled, glaring at her wife. Well, as much as she could ever glare at Spencer.

"What?" Spencer asked innocently. "I told you that was not intentional."

"Leaving me alone with your mother for hours while you conveniently had a billion errands to run was not intentional?" Ashley asked her, extremely skeptical.

"Yep," was all Spencer answered.

Ashley narrowed her eyes at her. "For some reason, I find it really hard to believe you…."

**--**

"Spencey, I'm hoooommme," Ashley said with a snicker as she opened the front door. She'd never get bored of coming home to Spencer.

Never.

Then again, Hurricane Spencer was a whole other story.

"Oh good, you're home," the bubbly blonde said, rushing in on her and looking flustered. "I have some errands to run but I should be back in a few. I bought the gifts for A.J. and Jimmy and all I need for you to do is wrap them. Call me and let me know what you want me to bring for dinner unless you want to cook. Okay. Love you much. Kiss."

Ashley obliged the puckered lips and as soon as the chaste kiss was over Spencer was out of the door.

Still reeling from the fly-by, Ashley haphazardly tossed her bag onto the sofa and kicked off her shoes, running all of Spencer's statements over in her head, deciding none were really of that much importance. She'd gotten used to her fiancée being all crazy around the holidays.

It was an added bonus of being with someone so flawless; their few flaws were just damn endearing.

But now, now Ashley had the house to herself.

Cue song from Risky Business…

Ashley slid down the hallway in her white tube socks, singing into the rolled up magazine.

Re-enacting Tome Cruise's scene from Risky Business was always a favorite past time when Spencer was no where to be found, and once when she was.

That was when she had some 'splaining to do.

She was jumping up on the couch when the doorbell rang, breaking up her air guitar solo.

Rushing to the door, she turned down the stereo absently thinking that Tom's obsession with jumping on couches may not have begun on Oprah as everyone suspected.

She was still pondering that thought when she opened the door.

"Hi…Ashley," Paula said. She was much more enthusiastic in the beginning of that greeting than she was in the ending part.

That may or may not have something to do with that fact that Ashley is currently dressed in an oversized button up and socks, her hair is slightly disheveled, and the fact that she's panting…somewhat.

Just a thought.

"Oh, Hi Mrs. C…Pau…Uh, hey,"

"Is this a bad time?"

"Uh, no. No. Come on in. I was just…uh, cleaning," she said, running her fingers through her hair and stepping aside, granting the older woman entry.

"Oh. Is Spencer not here?" Paula asked, standing awkwardly in their home. She'd only been there…well, she could still count the times on one hand.

That wasn't good.

"No. She just took off. Probably doing some last minute shopping,"

"I see,"

"Did you need her or something from her?" Ashley asked, probing for information, trying to get to the reason behind this visit.

"No. She actually called me and said she needed my help with something…but now, I think I know what she was trying to do," Paula said, with a smile. A terse smile. But a smile nonetheless.

"Oh," Ashley questioned, not feeling too comfortable with the situation.

"We should really have a conversation Ashley," Paula stated the obvious, sitting down on the sofa.

"Right," Ashley nodded, inching closer to the sofa. "A conversation."

"Right. Preferably when you're wearing pants," Paula said, smiling brightly so it went over easy.

It was just the tension breaker Ashley needed, as she smiled back even as she blushed a little. "That would be good wouldn't it?"

"I think so," Paula said with a chuckle, getting comfortable as the brunette went off in search of some clothes.

It was going to be a long conversation.

**--**

Now dressed and pouring a glass of wine for both of them, Ashley sat staring straight ahead. Wondering just what it was Paula had to tell her that she hadn't already been told a million times before.

'Don't hurt Spencer or we'll break your legs.'

She'd heard it from Arthur, Glen, Clay, even her own half-sister.

It's fair to say that that message had pretty much been hammered in.

Not that it was necessary.

She'd much rather pull out her own toe nails than harm Spencer. And I know that was quite the visual but it was necessary to get the point across.

"I know that so far I've been very enthusiastic about you guys' wedding and plans to get married and all of that," Paula started, looking stiff, and nervous, and just plain not pleasant. That didn't sound good and all.

"But it's not for the reasons you think," Paula maintained as she continued quickly, noticing the defensive posture Ashley had taken. "I know now that you love Spencer very much and I know how much she loves you. There is no way a love that real can be perverted or wrong. I just don't see how."

Ashley was instantly flooded with relief and then worry. It was such an odd sensation, akin to waiting for the other shoe to drop. Because if Paula wasn't here to bitch her out about marrying Spencer then-

"I just have a few demands if you're gonna get married," Paula said, pulling a list out of her purse. A worn and haggard list. She'd been busy.

Ashley's eyes grew wide, expectedly. Demands?! Was Paula serious? She couldn't be serious.

Oh but she was. A fact that became brutally clear when the woman started reading.

Paula cleared her throat, making her voice sound light and formal. "First and foremost, I expect you two to have no less than four children, meaning at least four grandchildren for me. Preferably a two girls and two boys, but I know how that might not be possible…luck of the biological draw and all."

Ashley stared at her because…what else could she do really?

"Secondly, I want to always be considered first for any and all babysitting duties whenever there is the need for that. I don't care when and/or where. Even if you guys just need a break for a few hours, just call me. I am more than willing to acquiesce," Paula continued, looking at Ashley to see if her demands thus far were going to be met with any objection.

Ashley had none.

"Okay then. This next one is a little out of the ordinary but I still am gonna ask. Can you please try not to move very far from here? I know that when the children grow up they typically want to move very far away from their parents but if you and Spencer could stay close it would be very much appreciated. Regardless of what you may think I've come to think of you as somewhat of a daughter and being separated from you or Spencer for any prolonged period of time or space just wouldn't be acceptable,"

Ashley couldn't stop her eyebrows from rising here. Where was all of this coming from? Maybe Paula had had a Scrooge moment or something.

"I know you're probably thinking that this is all rather out of the blue, which well, to you it might be. But I've been trying to let you know how fine I am with everything for some time now, and I guess I felt it was time to just say it,"

"I appreciate it Paula. I really do. And I'm glad you feel the way you do, but…" she trailed off, eyeing the list warily. "…is that all of your demands because that list looks kinda long."

Paula chuckled a little, scrunching the piece of paper in her hands. "There is a lot more written on here but they're just variations of the three I've already mentioned. And demands sounds too harsh. They're not so much demands as they are…suggestions."

"Well, I think these suggestions can be met," she said, shaking her soon to be mother-in-law's hand. "I'm sure of it."

"That is excellent."

"Oh hey Mom," Spencer said, walking in through the foyer, trying to contain her smile. "I didn't know you were coming over."

"That's rather strange considering you called me over."

"Did I? I don't remember," the blonde said, hanging up her jacket before she moved to join them.

"No worries. I was just having some fun with my other daughter," Paula smiled nicely looking to Ashley, who returned the smile then looked smugly at Spencer.

"Oh, wow," Spencer said, trying not to let her eyes bug out.

"Yep," Paula said, turning to Ashley again. "Now remember, what we spoke on, stays between me and you. Got it?"

"Got it."

"Good," she said, standing to leave. "I'll see you around Spence."

"Bye…Mom," Spencer said, still stilted. "Okay, what did she tell you?" Spencer asked, falling down onto Ashley's lap.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Ashley teased, poking her in the tummy. "We just traded embarrassing stories about you."

"But I told you all of those,"

"Not all of them. What's this I hear about you and a certain purple dinosaur?"

"Oh God," Spencer said, whipping around. "She didn't tell you about that did she?" she asked, already growing red with embarrassment.

And Paula hadn't, Glen had. But she didn't want the girl to know that. "It doesn't matter. Did you finish running all of your errands?" Ashley asked her, drumming her fingers against the other woman's stomach, finding some kind of rhythm.

"Yeah, I got your gift too," Spencer told her, grabbing the other woman's hands and threading their fingers together.

"What'd you get me?"

"Psh. I'm not telling you," Spencer said, rolling her eyes.

"Come on," Ashley begged.

"Nope," Spencer refused, knowing sometimes her girlfriend needed to be told things more than once.

"Spencer,"

"Ashley?"

"Tell me,"

"Let's go have sex," Spencer said suddenly.

And then again, sometimes Ashley only needed to be told once.

**--**

"What _did_ you end up giving me that year?"

"Mono," Spencer answered dryly, making Ashley crack up.

"No, seriously?" Ashley asked, truly not remembering.

"You don't remember?"

"Not especially. You _know _which Christmas gift will always remain at the forefront of _my_ memory," Ashley told her, looking shy and well shy. Surprising of course, unless you know which Christmas gift she was referencing.

Then you might blush too.

And I say too because that's what Spencer's doing right now.

"Judging by Spencer's skin color right now, I'm not so sure we want to hear the details behind that one," Madison sharply pointed out and unlike other times, the rest simply let it go…much to the relief of the two women.

But you didn't. You instead followed Ashley into the kitchen when she went to dump the used glasses into the sink and she nearly ran into you as she turned around.

"Whoa. I didn't see you there," she says, steadying herself. "You're a sneaky one you are."

You of course don't speak, because, duh, it's Ashley Davies, but luckily she's also a mind reader. "So, you want to know what Christmas gift I'm talking about right?" she asks you, and you nod eagerly, but not too much. Don't want to seem needy, do we?

"Alright, but this one stays with you, understood?"

You nod again, pulling out a kitchen chair for yourself and Ashley indicating she should sit down.

"Good idea," she tells you, graciously taking the seat. "You might need it after this one. You see, it was our first Christmas together and just after Paula and her hair-pulling freak out…"

**--**

"Hey sexy. Need a ride?" Ashley asked Spencer, even as the girl was already approaching her car.

Spencer smiled sheepishly and slowed her gait. "I might. Depends on who's asking."

"And if that were me?"

"I might be inclined to accept,"

"Get in the car Spencer," Ashley ordered, done with their little game. Spencer happily obliged her, tossing her backpack into the back seat before hopping in and of course leaning in for a little kiss.

"So," Ashley started, putting the car into drive and deciding against running over Madison. Spencer, she imagined, wouldn't be too fond of that so the Latina would live to annoy another day. "How was school today?"

Spencer chuckled, against her better judgment. "It was fine _Mom_. And you should know, you were right there with me."

"Not for last period,"

"Oh, well. That justifies the question entirely,"

"I thought so,"

"So, where are we going? We're free from the institutionalized bondage that is the Los Angeles Public education system for two whole weeks. What ever shall we do with ourselves?"

"I can think of a few things," Spencer said, grinning lasciviously, leaving no doubt as to what she had in mind.

"Nope. I don't think so. I've taken a vow of chastity for Christmas. It's my gift to your mom," Ashley told her, and Spencer actually snort-laughed.

That was classic.

"Seriously though, because what you are hinting at is just a given, what do you want for Christmas?"

"Surprise me," Spencer said, smiling adorably and yeah, uh, that wasn't gonna fly.

"No seriously. I suck at the whole gift-giving thing. I need specifics," Ashley warned her.

"I'm sure I'll love whatever you get me,"

"Even if it's a lap dance from Aiden?"

"Okay, not that," Spencer said, her face conveying her displeasure at that idea.

"How about tap lessons?"

"Why would you-"

"Or a subscription to Chili of the month club where they give you a different chili each month," Ashley continued, displaying her innate ability to select or even think of selecting truly awful Christmas gifts.

"Wow," Spencer said, shaking her head slightly. "You do know me don't you?"

"I know. I told you. I just suck at the whole gifting thing. I need supervision or to be directly lead. Preferably the second option,"

"Yeah, you definitely might want to take Kyla with you,"

"Oh Kyla. I totally forgot about her," the brunette said, slapping her forehead. "Thank you baby," she continued, just as she was pulling up outside of the Carlin abode.

"No problem," Spencer said cutely, hopping out of the car and walking to the other side. "I will see you later right?" she asked her girlfriend, leaning into the open driver's side window.

"If you want," Ashley mumbled, easily getting lost in Spencer's sparkling eyes, especially with her face being so close.

"I want," Spencer said, absently. She was getting drawn in again and even if she could resist the temptation, she wouldn't.

"Good. Because I want too," Ashley whispered before pressing her lips against the other girl's, simply wanting to feel her close. She wasn't anticipating it getting so out of hand so quickly, especially with their somewhat awkward positioning, but somehow, and some seconds later she was practically pulling Spencer into the car through the window, trying to get closer. Kiss harder.

Spencer quickly shifted and reached her hands to press against Ashley's cheeks, pulling her face closer and practically pulling Ashley out of the driver's seat.

"We have to stop this soon Spencer," Ashley mumbled, somehow, between kisses. "Your mom-"

"I know," Spencer sighed wearily, still pressing soft, wet kisses to her lips. "I know. I just-"

"I know," Ashley cut her short, kissing away the words that needn't be said. "Soon alright?"

"Okay," Spencer agreed, forcing herself away from the vehicle, with a shy smile. A smile that transformed into a smirk as she took in Ashley's slightly disheveled and completely flustered appearance. "Looking a little hot under the collar there Davies?"

"Oh you wish Carlin,"

"I do," Spencer said simply, and with that she entered the house, kicking her leg up cutely as she closed the door behind her.

"Me too," Ashley whispered to herself, still smiling as she pulled off.

**--**

**A couple of days later…**

"I don't know what to get her," Spencer almost yelled at Kyla, cornering the girl at one of yet another Christmas parties.

"Oh my God, you guys are so hopeless. She's just as clueless as you. Why don't you guys just forgo the gifts and just get to the lovin'?" Kyla playfully asked, but backtracked when she saw Spencer's less than amused face. "Come on Spence, you know the girl better than me. She doesn't really even like me, remember?"

"What are you getting Aiden or are you guys not-"

"An autographed Kobe Bryant jersey," Kyla answered quickly and smoothly.

"Goddamn it," Spencer muttered, stomping like a petulant child. Why was shopping for Ashley so hard? It should be easy considering how materialistic the girl was at times. Get her something with a label and she's good to go.

But Spencer didn't want to do that. She wanted her gift to be meaningful. She wanted it to be something Ashley remembered forever.

"Look Spencer, maybe you're just trying too hard, thinking about it too much. You guys are so good together when you just go with what comes naturally. You shouldn't find the gift…the gift should find you," Kyla said, smiling warmly at the girl.

Spencer looked thoughtfully at her for a moment, letting the words wash over her. "Well thank you Obi-Wan Kenobi for your great words of wisdom," she said, throwing her hands up, before stomping away, muttering to herself. "Let the gift find me. Psh. That girl is nutters. No wonder Ashley think she's…"

"What are you smiling about?" Aiden asked Kyla as he approached the girl who was watching Spencer have her little meltdown with a grin.

"They're just so perfect for each other. Even down to their little bitch-outs," she said, walking with him to find something to drink.

**--**

**A few more days later…Christmas Eve to be exact…**

"I'm desperate for something Aide. C'mon. Anything. Can you think of anything?"

"Two words: Gift. Card,"

"Two more words. Un. Original. This is Spencer we're talking about man. Spencer. She deserves better than that and after everything we've gone through with her mom…"

"Okay dude, then I don't know what to tell ya," he said, a little annoyed now. She was now butting in on his Kyla time and now that he knew nothing was gonna happen with him and Ashley he really needed his Kyla time.

"You're such a jerk," Ashley muttered, hitting him in the shoulder hard and turning to leave, but he stopped her. "Maybe you should tell her how you feel."

"What?" Ashley said, whirling around. She really needed a cape. It'd have a better effect.

"Tell Spencer how you feel about her,"

"Spencer knows how I feel about her," Ashley shot back, instantly riled. "What? Did she tell you-"

"No. No. I know she _knows_ but, you know, I know how you are and my guess is you probably haven't told her, you know?" he said, shrugging now. He wasn't sure whether he should be saying this or not, conflicting issues and all. But it would be the perfect gift and they were his friends. At least, that was his justification for now.

"I don't want to scare her,"

"Flip that around," he said wearily. Ashley could be so tiring.

"I'm afraid of telling her because I'm scared that…"

"That?"

"That she won't, you know," she said, her stomach in knots. She really didn't want to breach this subject.

"Look, it's your call obviously, but I wouldn't let some silly little fear stop me," he said, a little wispy sounding himself. This was treading dangerous waters. "You'll never know unless you go for it."

"Yeah," she said, her mind elsewhere. Going over every single moment she and Spencer had shared, picking out those that she was sure were important.

She ended up picking them all.

"I think I know what to get her, now."

"Great," he said, sounding far away, barely noticing that she'd left his room.

**--**

**Christmas Day, 4:52 A.M.**

How Spencer managed to hear her buzzing cell phone in dead sleep would always be beyond her but when she heard the raspy voice on the other end she was more than thrilled to be awoken at such an early hour.

"Merry Christmas Spence,"

Spencer tried not to smile too widely. "Merry Christmas," she whispered out, sitting up. "What time is it?"

"Almost five, but I couldn't wait 'til tell you so...yeah,"

"When are we gonna exchange gifts?"

"Is now a bad time?"

"Huh?"

"Go to your back door and see what Santa brought you," Ashley said before hanging up.

Spencer, clad in her Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer pajamas, jumped out of bed and hurriedly, though quietly, made her way down the stairs and through the kitchen, opening the back door to find her present.

Nothing too elaborate, just Ashley, dressed in Christmas p.j.'s as well, only she was adorned with a Santa hat and a bow.

"Like it?" the brunette asked, tilting her head adorably. Yes, she stole that.

"You really have to stop giving me yourself for a present. It's getting old now," Spencer deadpanned, reaching out to pull her girlfriend inside only to be thwarted when Ashley didn't budge.

"Uh uh uh," the brunette said, shaking her head.

"What?" Spencer asked her, confused.

Ashley merely cleared her throat and pointed upward; upward towards the mistletoe that was hanging in the doorway.

Spencer smiled goofily at her and pulled her in, placing an incendiary kiss on her mouth. It was almost obscene except that it was Spencer and Ashley.

What they did together could never be considered anything less than beautiful.

"C'mon," Spencer said after a long while, tugging Ashley inside. "I want to give you your gift."

Ashley grabbed her real gift and happily followed Spencer to her room where they turned on the bedside lamp, seated together on her bed, facing one another.

"Who's going first?"

"Carlin comes before Davies," Ashley said, really feeling anxious now.

"Okay then," Spencer said, reaching into her nightstand for her gift. She pulled out a small wrapped box and handed it over with no words. Well, just a few letting the other girl know that it "didn't cost much" and "if she didn't like it she could always return it".

"I'll love it Spence. I'm sure," Ashley assured her before wasting no time unwrapping the present. She flipped open the jewelry box and peeked inside, gasping when she saw the offering.

"I uh, just got a couple of pictures of ours and had them put it in…I don't know, so that you would always remember me, and so that I'll always be close to your heart," Spencer said shyly, watching as Ashley wordlessly stared at the present; a white gold heart-shaped locket with her and Ashley on the picture inside it. It was simple and honest and completely Spencer.

It was also exactly what Ashley got Spencer.

"You're not saying anything," Spencer observed, still nervous and wishing Ashley would say something. It was a bit disconcerting to have the girl not talk.

"I uh, I'm just speechless,"

"You hate it," Spencer said, feeling crushed.

"No, no. No that's not it at all. Here, look," she took Spencer's hand and placed her gift inside it. "This is what I got you."

Spencer opened her gift with shaking hands and when it revealed the identical bracelet she nearly, and excuse the expression here but it's the most accurate, shat a brick.

"Oh my God," she whispered, covering her mouth.

"I know,"

"You bought-"

"Uh huh,"

"And I bought-"

"Yup,"

"Freaky," Spencer noted. They'd even selected the same pictures.

"No," Ashley said, taking the other girl's free hand. "Not freaky. Fate," she said, steeling her nerves. "It was fated that I'd meet you, and become friends with you. It was fated that we'd become more than friends," she continued, her trepidation mounting. "It was fated that I'd fall in love with you," she said, much quieter than she'd anticipated. For a moment she couldn't read Spencer's eyes, as they clouded over momentarily. But then she realized that that wasn't the case at all. Spencer's eyes were actually tearing up. "I love you Spencer," Ashley said, feeling her heart beat wildly, sure Spencer could hear it. "I love you so so much. It's actually a little ridiculous," she added, huffing a little laugh, if only to mask her extreme nervousness in the situation.

Spencer, for all her knowledge and wisdom, in particular of all things Ashley, had not anticipated that statement, at least not at that moment in time. She'd imagined it sure. Dreamt about it even, but her dream self seemed much better equipped than she at the moment. Ashley's words had completely thrown her for a loop, and although those feelings were reciprocated, she couldn't for the life of her find her voice.

The antidote, of course, was to dive into Ashley and hug her fiercely, hoping to convey it that way.

"Don't cry Spencer," Ashley whispered, somehow managing to speak over the lump in her throat. "I'm sorry, I guess."

Spencer pulled back quickly, almost laughing. "You don't have to apologize. Ashley," she swallowed against her dry throat, "I am so in love with you, you have no idea. It's just…well, to be honest, I really didn't think you'd say it first," she said, laughing a little now, feeling much better. "But, I do love you. I really do."

Ashley couldn't have been happier than she was at that moment, at least that's what she thought, even as she sweetly kissed Spencer after they took turns putting on each other's lockets.

She thought she couldn't be any happier.

But she thought wrong.

"I have something else for you though," Spencer said, pulling back from yet another short and sweet kiss. "It's in the closet though so wait here and close your eyes."

Ashley groaned but obliged anyway, waiting silently for a few short moments before she heard Spencer's voice.

"Are your eyes closed?" Spencer asked, stepping out of the closet.

"Yes Ma'am,"

"Okay. Keep 'em that way," she said, approaching the other girl with a sneaky grin blossoming on her face.

Ashley fought the internal battle a little while longer and kept her eyes closed, sensing Spencer was closer anyway.

"Okay. Open 'em," Spencer said, standing right in front of Ashley.

The brunette immediately opened her eyes and found Spencer's sparkling ones, which still glowed despite the unfortunate lighting in the bedroom. Her eyes didn't hold her attention too long though.

Miss Carlin had paid a little visit to Vicky's Secret it seems.

That is, the red lacy number she currently had on seemed to be an indication of that.

Ashley's eyes roamed up and down her frame, slowly, painfully slowly, before she met Spencer's eyes again. Even though the blonde was flushed, her eyes still glittered with amusement.

"See something you like Miss Davies?" she inquired, biting her lip.

"Oh yeah," Ashley murmured, trailing her eyes around again.

"Well then, let's hear it,"

"Hear what?" Ashley asked her, brow knitted in confusion.

"You know what. Do you want naughty or do you want nice?" Spencer asked, quirking an eyebrow.

In all honesty, Ashley wanted both. But there'd be plenty of time for nice later. "Naughty."

Spencer whipped off what little clothing she had on instantly. "Good call."

Undeniably.

**--**

"I don't think I should go into any more details," Ashley tells you, smiling. "It might get me in trouble." And you, of course, understand.

There's a chorus of laughter that comes from the living room that distracts you both.

"Let's go see what they're up to, yeah?" she asks you, but you need the bathroom.

"Oh, upstairs, second door on the right hand side," she says, pointing you up the stairs that lead up from the kitchen.

Nodding, that's exactly where you head, needing the washroom more than you thought. Although, it's understandable; you have been in this house for months it seems.

You're about to head back down when you get distracted by voices coming from a bedroom. Lots of voices.

"I still say purple and gold," a young man's voice says. "It's only fitting."

"Nobody is wearing a purple and/or gold anything at my wedding." This comment comes from a young girl.

Peeking inside the slightly ajar door you see them all. And there is quite a few of them.

Kayden, A.J., Benjamin, Riley, Emily, Charity, Kyan, and, of course, Coco the dog.

You want to continue eavesdropping but decide against it only you're caught red-handed by Jimmy. "Hi," the boy says brightly, standing just behind you.

"Hello," you offer, wondering whether or not he was going to narc. "I'm a-"

"Friend of our parents no doubt," he finishes for you, pushing open the door, and guiding you inside.

You notice a slightly flustered Hannah being helped inside through the window. The same entry the girl had used for years. Only she wasn't really a girl anymore.

None of them were really kids anymore.

Which makes the next story you're about to hear quite compelling.

"Hey guys," Jimmy tells the room. "This is a friend of the family or something. Be nice."

"We're always nice," Kyan says, smiling cutely as he sat Indian style on the floor.

"Some of us anyway," Kayden said, nudging Riley.

"I'm just stressed," Riley offers weakly.

"About?" you dare to ask.

"The wedding," they all answer simply.

"Wedding?"

"Oh you didn't know?" A.J. says this time, smiling genuinely at the younger woman. "We're engaged."

Wha?!

"Wha?!"

"I'm guessing you'd like to hear the story behind that now," Emily says, snickering a bit at your reaction.

"Yes please,"

"Alright, well. It was the day we call Christmas and just on that day. The Bruins, A.J.'s team, were playing away…"

**--**

"Move," Aiden barked at Kyla as she unknowingly stood in front of the television for a nanosecond too long.

The woman put her hands on her hips and glared at him.

"Sorry," he muttered out, but she left it at that. He was a little pissy at not being able to attend his only son's first nationally televised game.

Stupid bum leg.

"Aww, cheer up Aide," Ashley said, crashing down next to him on the sofa. "Look on the bright side. At least you're here with me," she joked, bumping his shoulder with hers.

"Lucky me," he muttered, rolling his eyes but smiling to let her know it was all in jest.

"Hey babe," Spencer called out, poking her head inside from the kitchen. "Can you come help me out with the ham?"

Ashley turned to Aiden, looking rueful. "Sorry man. I gotta go. She kisses me and stuff."

"But-"

"And I actually _like_ it," she added, cutting off his no-doubt smart ass comment.

Aiden just tossed a throw pillow at her retreating form before staring longingly at the television.

Christmas was going to suck without his junior.

**--**

"I can't believe your mom actually let you come with us," Tasha told the young girl sitting between herself and Madison.

"Me either. We've never spent Christmas apart," Riley mumbled, looking decidedly torn.

"At the rate A.J.'s going we might make it back before Christmas is over," Madison managed to say just before the crowd stood as A.J. got the ball on a breakaway.

Announcer: Dennison's got the ball on the fast break…One man to beat, ten seconds to go…he crosses over his man and…He DUNKS it! Did you see that?! He dunked it at the buzzer!"

The reporter grabbed A.J. on his way to the locker room for a little interview before the half. "Young Dennison, let me have a word with you my man," Jackie Jackson (how original), the sideline correspondent requested and a sweating, panting A.J. jogged on over.

"Hey Junior Dennison, that was pretty sweet," she yelled, the noise inside the place rising again.

"That was just for you J.J. Merry Christmas," he said, laughing as he patted the woman on the back.

"Thanks A.J. Now, your team finished the half on a 12-2 run…" and blah, blah, blah, kind of unimportant right here we'll pick the conversation back up right…now.

"Well, you might want to slow down on the assists or you're gonna break your dad's record,"

"Oh he'll be alright," A.J. joked, throwing his hand. "The old man can handle it."

"I'm sure. Alright. I'll let you go. I'm sure Coach-"

"Wait, can I say something real quick?" he asked, turning to the camera quickly. "Hey Dad. I know you're watching. Merry Christmas to you and everyone back home. I got you all in here," he said, clapping a hand over his heart. "And keep watching. I'll be giving you guys an awesome Christmas present."

With a wink and a smile, he was gone.

"Well, that was cryptic," Piper said, pushing herself off of the couch.

"Very," Emily agreed, admiring her nails. "I wonder what he meant by that…" the girl trailed off here, raising suspicions.

"What are you…" Aiden almost asked her, looking at the girl with interest.

"She knows," Ashley said, narrowing her eyes at her oldest daughter.

"I might,"

"Okay, spill it then," Ashley demanded, never one for big surprises. She couldn't handle the suspense.

"I can't,"

"What?"

"Mom, I promised. I can't go breaking promises now can I?"

"Yes," Ashley stated simply.

"Ashley," Spencer reprimanded. "We'll find out what it is soon. Right Em?"

"Yes," Emily nodded once in affirmation.

"Right. So sit tight my love. In time, all will be revealed," Spencer said cutely, patting her wife on the cheek.

There wasn't much that could calm a riled up Ashley so it always paid off to have some Spencer tranquilizer around.

"Dinner is served," Kyla told them after the table had been set by her and Brandon.

"Dibs on the cranberry sauce," Aiden said, hobbling over.

"Whatever," Brandon muttered. "Just don't mess up the table until everyone is seated."

"What? Why?" Aiden asked.

"Because it looks pretty moron," Brandon deadpanned, smacking him in the head.

**--**

**An hour and a half later…**

"This wasn't much of a game," Piper stated the obvious, as the closing seconds ticked away. The Bruins demolished Arizona State. And A.J. even sat out the fourth quarter.

When the final horn went off, the two teams shook hands and stuff and A.J. was led over to the announcer's booth.

That was a little out of the ordinary.

"Uh, hey everyone. Merry Christmas. Uh, before everyone takes off, there's something really important I need to say to one very special person. Which camera do I look into?" he asked the coordinator and they pointed him in the direction of the appropriate one. "Now, I know my aunt Ashley might kill me for this, but I couldn't think of a better time or setting so, Riley? Riley where are you?" his eyes scanned the crowd and fell on the girl's face, staring down at him. "I want you to know that I love you, very very much and you know, you have to know, that no one will ever love you more than I do…it's impossible. So with that being said," he got down on one knee, "Riley Carlin-Davies, will you make me the happiest person in the world and be mines forever and ever? Will you marry me?"

The camera cut to Riley who looked absolutely thunderstruck between the two women who were also shocked to say the least. Someone was tapping her on the shoulder with a microphone but that was pointless really.

Like she'd be able to speak.

"You can sign it if you'd like," A.J.'s voice echoed throughout the now totally silent stadium.

She shakily moved her hand up in the air, making the first letter…a 'Y'.

There wasn't really a need to spell anymore.

A.J. picked his way through the crowds of people and made his way to his girl, stopping in front of her for just as second before they crashed into each other, hugging one another fiercely, the crowd around them yelling and clapping madly as they pulled away slightly only to kiss.

**Back in LA…**

No one moved.

No one dared to.

Everyone was simply stunned into silence, eyes glued to the television, then, seemingly all at once, all the eyes turned slowly until they were set on one person in particular.

The obvious center of attention.

Ashley Davies.

"Ashley?" Spencer dared to speak.

The brunette didn't answer.

"Ashley? Are you okay?"

She was actually turning blue.

"Uh…she might want to breathe," Brandon said, noting that she wasn't doing that.

"Ashley…breathe," Spencer soothed, rubbing the woman's back.

"Do they have the death penalty in California?" Ashley calmly asked no one in particular.

"Yeah," Kyla said. "I'm pretty sure they do. Why?"

"It doesn't matter. I'll claim temporary insanity anyway," she said, still shockingly calm, regardless of how disturbing her words were.

"But Ash," Spencer intervened sweetly, "If you hurt A.J., Riley's never gonna forgive you."

"I know that. That's why I'm going to the root of the problem,"

"Huh?"

"The seed," she mumbled. Her head snapping to the right suddenly, eyes set on Aiden. "_That_ one." Before anyone could stop her she was on top of the man swinging wildly.

Aiden covering up as much as possible, but it was still pretty funny, a scene worthy of a picture.

SNAP!

"Mommy," a voice called out, stopping Ashley. It was Riley…from the television. She smiled at the camera. "Get off of Uncle Aiden please," the girl asked, and of course she did so. She'd do anything for her children. "I know you're probably freaking out right now and everything but…can I ask you something? When you give me away, can you not really do it? I don't think I'm entirely ready for you to give me up yet."

Ashley, now completely deflated, or elated, hard to tell, merely nodded.

"Did she nod Mom?" Riley asked her phone, which had Spencer, the quick thinker, on the other end.

"Yes," Spencer smiled, both at her daughter and her wife.

"Great. I'm coming home now. So, don't open anything until I get back okay?"

"Okay," Spencer said, closing the phone then moving closer to her wife. "You feel better now?"

"Much," Ashley mumbled, smiling brightly. "Ha! Did you hear that? She's not ready to leave her Mommy yet! I win. I win. _I win_."

She truly did.

**--**

"So, how long ago was this?" you ask, gleaning from the story that it happened at Christmas time, and, newsflash, it was Christmas time again, almost.

"Almost a year ago," Kyan answers, taking a moment from talking on the cell phone.

"And you're still not…"

"We're waiting until Riley graduates…and until Aunt Ashley cools down," A.J. explains.

"She's much better about it though. She's stopped the gun wielding and everything," Riley says casually and your eyes bug out.

"Yeah, now she just hits me… a lot," he says, rubbing his arm after, what you assume, is a phantom hit.

"Well, at least she doesn't chase you around the neighborhood every time you come around," Hannah said, bristling slightly.

"But we're worth it," Emily said, leaning in to her sister and smiling. "Right?"

"Totally," Hannah and A.J. confirm at once.

Too cute.

**--**

**And now we're back downstairs…**

"Okay, guys, we really should be getting out of here, now," Tasha said, getting ready to stand. "We're gonna be late."

"Aww, man," Glen protested. "This was fun."

"Yeah, maybe we should hang out more often," Clay offered, jokingly.

"Yeah, because once every three hours is far too long," Kyla added, rolling her eyes.

"Hey man," Brandon objected. "Speak for yourself. I need the solo time."

"Whatever dude. Even you know we're completely inseparable. It's like grease," Aiden said.

"Grease?" Glen asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh no, don't get her started," Ashley said, holding a hand over Spencer's mouth, just as the blonde was about to break out in the movie's ending number.

"Together forever," Madison said, picking up an old photo of them all at what must have been them at graduation, or maybe just after graduation. They were all standing close, beaming at the camera.

"Getting sentimental there Mads?" Ashley joked, throwing an arm around her.

"No," Madison said, shaking her head. "I'm just thinking…I mean, look how young we were and even though we've all done things and been places, we're still here."

"Yeah," Spencer whispered, thinking the words over. Then looking around at everyone. Just then all of the kids filed down the stairs, rather unconcerned with their parents for the most part. They were all right around the same age, although of course some were older than others, boys and girls, and an eclectic mix to say the least.

They congregated near the doorway, putting on jackets and talking amongst each other, before Benjamin asked whether or not the adults were ready to go.

All of the kids just sort of stood there, looking bright and joyful, full of promise and expectations, looking just like the wide-eyed group of children in the snapshot Madison still held in her hands. She slowly brought it up so that they all could gape at it, then the kids.

The photo.

The kids.

The picture.

The children.

"CREEPY!!!"

**SNAP!**

**THE END**

--

**A/N:** Sorry for the delay and the distance. I promise I'm working on writing but with these two out of the way maybe I can focus a little better. Hope you've been enjoying what's been posted and hopefully there will be something going on again creatively.

Thanks.


End file.
